


Night of the Hunter (Idn)

by kei_yairi



Category: Alice Nine, Ancafe - Fandom, Jrock, Kanon x Kanon, Rose Noire, SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Multi, OOC, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 82,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_yairi/pseuds/kei_yairi
Summary: Ada kekuatan yang memiliki 'pikiran' dan mereka memberontak. Mereka masuk ke tubuh manusia, dan membuat manusia menjadi lepas kendali. Itulah yang harus Aoi hadapi bersama Kouyou DAN Takashima.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [v_meilie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=v_meilie).



> Seorang teman bilang, ini “CARD CAPTOR AOI”..hahahag! Aku suka nama itu..hihihi..tapi ini mungkin tidak akan se-pika2, sewarna-warni dan secerah Sakura. Setting-nya lebih gelap..hihihi..
> 
> Ada yang belum tau image Uruha yang aku pake di sini? Dari Rock and Read. Kalo Aoi, aku pake dari A HYMN OF THE CRUCIFIXION..:D
> 
> happy reading! ;D

 Langkah kaki itu terdengar menggema di antara tembok-tembok di sebuah gang. Setelah menjauh dari keramaian, Aoi bisa mendengar langkah kaki targetnya dengan lebih mudah. Walaupun dia tak sepenuhnya berada di sebuah tempat terpencil, tapi menjauh dari _nightclub_ itu sudah cukup baginya untuk memudahkan _tugasnya_.

Beberapa langkah di depan Aoi, laki-laki itu memijakkan kakinya di tembok untuk kemudian menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan untuk melompati sebuah pagar kawat. Setelah laki-laki itu menapakkan kakinya dengan mantap di sisi yang berseberangan dengan Aoi, laki-laki itu kembali beranjak berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali berlari.

“Reita!! Tunggu!!” seru Aoi ketika langkahnya memelan saat dia menghadapi pagar kawat itu di hadapannya.

“Dia sudah bukan 'Reita' lagi, Sayang...” kata suara berat yang mendayu-dayu di sisi kanan Aoi.

Aoi menoleh ke arah laki-laki berbaju hitam dengan suara mendayu-dayu itu. “Tapi, Takashima—!”

“Kau tidak akan lari lebih jauh lagi dari ini!!” seru seorang laki-laki lain, laki-laki berbaju merah di samping kiri Aoi, sambil mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke pagar kawat itu. Sekumpulan aura berwarna merah muncul di kepalan tangannya dan membuat kepalan tangannya menyala seperti terbakar. Ketika laki-laki itu memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke pagar kawat itu, pagar kawat itu langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

Laki-laki berbaju hitam itu bersiul sambil memainkan tongkat hitamnya dengan memegang ujung atasnya yang melengkung. “Kouyou-chan sedang bersemangat hari ini...” katanya sambil membenahi letak kacamata hitamnya.

Aoi melihat ke arah laki-laki bernama Reita yang lari tadi. Reita menoleh, dan dia terlihat sangat terkejut melihat pagar kawat yang tiba-tiba rubuh itu. Reita mencoba untuk lari lagi. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat hanya ada tembok tinggi di hadapannya. Reita melihat ke sisi kanan dan kirinya, dan yang dia temui juga tembok-tembok tinggi yang tidak memiliki pijakan apapun, yang mustahil untuk dipanjat begitu saja tanpa bantuan apapun.

Reita berbalik membelakangi tembok, dan menghadapi Aoi yang berdiri di antara dua laki-laki tadi, Takashima yang berpakaian serba hitam, dan Kouyou yang berpakaian serba merah. Reita menggeram, dan dia menghentakkan tangan kanannya. Sebentuk tongkat muncul dalam genggaman tangan kanan Reita. Tongkat itu pendek, panjangnya hanya sekitar dua kepalan tangan. Tongkat itu tak memiliki hiasan apapun. “Aku Magician, membawa nama Apollo,” katanya. “Aku matahari, dan kalian semua akan berakhir dalam apiku!!” serunya saat ujung dari tongkat yang ia genggam itu kemudian terbakar, dengan kobaran api yang sangat besar. Dengan kobaran api seperti itu, tongkat itu jadi terlihat lebih menyerupai obor daripada sekedar tongkat biasa.

“Apollo,” kata Takashima sambil tertawa pelan.

“Kau tak layak menyebut nama itu!!” seru Reita sambil mengarahkan tongkat apinya yang seperti obor ke arah ketiga orang di hadapannya.

Takashima menghunuskan tongkat hitamnya sambil tetap memegang ujung atas tongkatnya yang melengkung. “Ya, ya. Mau kau kobarkan apimu sebesar apapun, tak bisakah kau lihat kalau saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untukmu untuk bersinar?” tanya Takashima sambil menunjuk ke arah bulan dengan tongkat hitamnya itu.

“Cih...” umpat Reita.

“Kau tak akan bisa membakar apapun, Magician.” Takashima kemudian melintangkan tongkatnya ke depan Aoi. “Pegang tongkatnya, Sayang.”

Aoi terkejut. “Tapi—”

“Kalau begitu kubakar kalian semua sekarang!!” seru Reita sambil berlari ke arah Aoi.

“Aoi-san!!” seru Kouyou sambil memegang tangan kiri Aoi, dan mengulurkannya ke arah Reita yang kian dekat padanya.

Terkesiap dengan situasi yang dia hadapi, Aoi melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan. Kepanikan itu membuat dia pasrah dengan apapun yang dia dengar. Dia menggenggam tongkat hitam Takashima dengan tangan kanannya, dan yang terjadi setelah itu, tongkat Takashima berubah menjadi begitu dingin.

“ _Freeze_...” bisik Takashima sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

Reita mendekat dan mengayunkan tongkat obornya ke arah Aoi. Di saat yang sama, dalam sekejap, sebentuk uap yang begitu dingin keluar dari telapak tangan kiri Aoi, dan melesat ke arah api yang masih berkobar dari tongkat obor Reita.

“A-APA!?” seru Reita terkejut ketika dia melihat uap es tiba-tiba mengelilingi api dari tongkat obornya dan merayap hingga ke pangkal tongkat yang dia pegang. Karena uap es itu, api di tongkat obor Reita padam, dan Reita sampai terpaksa melepaskan tongkat obornya. Tongkat obor itu jatuh ke aspal dan menggelinding ke arah Takashima.

Di sebelah kiri Aoi, Kouyou melepaskan tangan Aoi. “Apa... yang... terjadi..?” tanya Aoi yang masih belum bisa memahami keadaannya. Dia perlahan-lahan melepaskan genggamannya dari tongkat hitam Takashima.

Di sebelah kanannya, Takashima hanya memegang kepala Aoi dan mencium rambut pemuda berambut hitam itu. “Terima kasih banyak atas kerja samanya, Sayang. Kau hebat sekali,” kata Takashima yang kemudian menggunakan tongkat hitamnya untuk bertumpu ketika dia berlutut. Takashima memungut tongkat obor milik Reita tadi sebelum dia kembali bangkit berdiri. “Kau tahu, Magician? Apollo tanpa api tak akan bisa menjadi matahari.”

“Tutup mulutmu...” kata Reita dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Reita kemudian melihat ke arah Aoi. “Kau...”

“Y-ya..?” sahut Aoi gugup.

“Kau akan terus melakukan ini sampai kau mendapatkan semua Arcana?”

“Y-ya...” jawab Aoi yang masih gugup.

“Kenapa kau mau berbuat sejauh itu?”

“Karena...” Aoi menatap lurus ke dalam mata Reita. “Karena aku sudah berjanji akan membantu mereka,” kata Aoi sambil melihat ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou.

“Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan untukmu sampai kau mau melakukan ini semua?” tanya Reita lagi. Aoi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Reita tersenyum. “Sampai tak bisa diucapkan rupanya. Baiklah. Kalau begitu, apakah ada yang kau inginkan untuk kulakukan bagimu?” tanya Reita.

“Eh?”

“Itu caraku menghormatimu yang punya keberanian untuk menghadapiku,” jelas Reita.

“Oh... mm...” Aoi bergumam. “Aku... hanya ingin... kau memperbolehkanku mengontrol kebebasanmu.”

Reita menunduk. Dia menghela napas panjang. “Tak adakah permintaan lain? Aku bisa memberimu kekuatan api yang bisa membakar apapun kalau kau mau.”

“Mm... sepertinya... itu... mengerikan...” kata Aoi sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

“Jadi, kau tak mau?” tanya Reita. Aoi menggeleng. “Kau tetap berteguh pada permintaan pertamamu tadi?” tanya Reita lagi. Aoi mengangguk. Reita kembali menghela napas panjang. “Yah, sepertinya memang hanya itu yang harus kulakukan sekarang, ya...” kata Reita sambil berlutut.

Melihat itu, Kouyou berjalan mendekati Reita. “Kau sudah menikmati kebebasanmu, Magician,” kata Kouyou sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dan menghadapkan telapak tangannya ke kening Reita. “Sekarang waktunya bagimu untuk kembali ke tempat kau berasal,” kata Kouyou yang membuat Reita memejamkan kedua matanya. Sebentuk asap kemudian menguap dari badan Reita.

Dari sisi Aoi, Takashima mengambil sebuah kartu kosong dari kantung bagian dalam jas hitamnya, dan melemparkan kartu itu ke atas kepala Reita. Kartu kosong itu kemudian menghisap semua asap yang keluar dari badan Reita. Tongkat obor yang tadi Takashima pegang pun ikut berubah menjadi asap dan ikut masuk ke dalam kartu itu. Kouyou langsung buru-buru berlutut dan menahan hempasan tubuh Reita yang tiba-tiba saja melemah dan hampir jatuh menabrak aspal.

“A-apakah dia tidak apa-apa..?” tanya Aoi khawatir.

“Dia tidak apa-apa,” jawab Kouyou. “Tubuhnya hanya melemah karena The Magician sudah memaksanya menguras habis tenaganya.”

Setelah semua asap yang menguap dari badan Reita sudah habis terhisap oleh kartu kosong itu, kartu kosong itu melayang kembali ke tangan Takashima. Takashima menangkap kartunya dan memperlihatkan kartunya pada Aoi. “Ini dia, Sayang,” katanya. “Ini kartu pertama yang berhasil kau tangkap untuk kami. The Magician.” Kartu yang semula kosong itu kini bergambar laki-laki berjubah merah dengan lingkaran infiniti melayang di atas kepalanya.

“K-kurasa... sejak tadi, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa...” kata Aoi ragu sambil melihat ke arah kartu berlambang “I” itu.

“Anda salah, Aoi-san,” kata Kouyou sambil membaringkan badan Reita dengan hati-hati di aspal. “Kalau tidak ada anda, kami tidak tahu ke mana kami harus menyalurkan tenaga kami untuk bisa mengalahkan The Magician.”

“Ah...” Aoi mengangguk pelan. “Begitukah..?”

“Ya,” jawab Kouyou sambil beranjak berdiri. Dia kemudian berbalik dan kembali menghadap ke arah Aoi. “Ini baru awal dari segalanya.” Kouyou kemudian berjalan mendekati Aoi dan memegang bahu kiri Aoi. Di sebelah kanannya, Takashima ikut memegang bahu kanan Aoi. “Untuk selanjutnya, kami mohon bantuan anda.”

***+***

Pagi itu, suara yang sangat keras tiba-tiba saja memenuhi kamar di apartemen sederhana Aoi. Aoi mengulurkan tangannya keluar dari dalam selimut dan meraba-raba untuk mencari sumber suara nyaring itu. Setelah dia memegang sebuah benda dingin, Aoi langsung menekan tombol yang ada di bagian atas benda itu, dan suara itu langsung menghilang. Aoi mengambil benda dingin itu, dan membawanya ke dalam selimutnya.

“Jam tujuh pagi...” ucapnya pelan dengan suara yang masih serak dari dalam selimutnya ketika dia melihat ke arah jam weker yang dia ambil tadi.

“ _Ohayou gozaimachuuu, Mai Darliiiing_ ~”

Aoi terdiam. Aoi berpikir. Aoi tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya. Aoi buru-buru mendorong selimutnya dan sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Di hadapannya, dia melihat laki-laki berpakaian merah-merah yang menatapnya dalam diam, dan laki-laki lain dengan penampilan hitam-hitam yang tersenyum ke arahnya sambil menarik selimutnya pelan-pelan.

“CABUL!!” seru Aoi sambil menampar wajah Takashima keras-keras sebelum menarik kembali selimutnya sampai ke batas dagunya.

“Sayaaaang! Kenapa, oh, kenapaaa!?” seru Takashima sambil memegangi pipi kirinya.

“A-apa yang kalian lakukan di sini!?”

“Akan lebih mudah untuk sebisa mungkin selalu berada dekat dengan anda, Aoi-san,” jawab Kouyou kali ini. Dia mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Aoi dan menunjukkan kartu The Magician itu pada pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Aoi langsung memasukkan kepalanya kembali ke dalam selimut. “Ternyata yang tadi malam itu bukan mimpi...”

“Ayo, Sayangkuuu!” seru Takashima yang sudah kembali ceria. “Nanti kau terlambaaat!” seru Takashima kembali menarik selimut Aoi.

“MENJAUH DARIKU!!” seru Aoi yang langsung menggunakan kakinya untuk mendorong-dorong Takashima supaya menjauh darinya.

Aoi Shiroyama, pemuda berusia dua puluh enam tahun yang bekerja di sebuah kafe untuk menyambung hidupnya. Dirasa begitu mustahil ketika dia hanya bekerja di kafe untuk alasan seberat itu. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Aoi berpindah kerja di banyak tempat. Dulu Aoi bahkan bekerja di tiga tempat yang berbeda dalam satu hari supaya dia bisa membayar uang sewa apartemen yang layak. Aoi kemudian bertemu dengan Hiroto, temannya semasa SMA. Hiroto mengajak Aoi untuk bekerja bersamanya di kafe yang baru saja dibuka. Merasa cukup dengan tabungan yang sudah dia kumpulkan dan gajinya yang sekarang, barulah Aoi berhenti di dua tempat kerjanya yang lain.

Setelah lulus SMA, Aoi memang tidak kuliah. Dia lebih memilih untuk bekerja di banyak tempat daripada terkungkung dalam satu struktur pendidikan yang – menurutnya – menjemukan. Karena sering berpindah tempat kerja, Aoi tak memiliki banyak orang yang dia kenal dengan akrab. Sejauh ini, hanya Hiroto yang dia kenal dengan baik. Selain itu, Aoi hanya bisa sedikit terbuka dengan atasannya, pemilik kafe itu. Karena itulah, pertemuannya dengan Kouyou dan Takashima adalah satu hal yang cukup mengejutkan bagi Aoi, terlebih karena Aoi harus diperkenalkan dengan dunia sihir yang selama ini Aoi anggap hanya ada dalam buku, film, atau hal-hal sejenisnya.

Aoi melihat ke dua sudut apartemennya yang sederhana. Dulu, dia hanya tinggal sendirian di apartemennya itu. Sekarang, setelah dia melihat kehadiran Kouyou dan Takashima, apartemennya terasa begitu sempit.

Kouyou dan Takashima tidak benar-benar tinggal di dalam apartemen Aoi. Katakanlah, mereka berdua bukan manusia. Aoi sendiri tidak tahu apakah kedua ‘orang’ itu sebenarnya. Mereka bisa muncul di mana saja yang mereka suka. Seperti sekarang contohnya. Tadi malam, setelah Aoi berhasil mendapatkan kartu The Magician, dia pulang ke apartemennya dan memastikan kedua orang itu ada di luar apartemennya. Tetapi ketika Aoi terbangun, kedua orang itu tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekat tempat tidurnya. Itu sama seperti pertemuan pertama Aoi dengan kedua orang itu.

Saat itu Aoi hampir saja mengalami kecelakaan. Ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola di trotoar. Aoi sudah menduga kalau bola itu akan menggelinding ke tengah jalan. Anak itu langsung berlari ke tengah jalan untuk mengambil kembali bolanya. Saat Aoi menoleh, Aoi melihat truk yang melaju dengan cukup kencang. Sama seperti anak laki-laki yang tadi langsung berlari ke tengah jalan untuk mengambil bolanya, Aoi pun tak berpikir panjang saat dia berlari ke arah anak itu. Aoi mendorong anak itu ke pinggir jalan, dan menjadikan dirinya berada di posisi anak itu tadi, berada di depan truk besar yang melaju kencang.

Saat itu Aoi sudah mengira kalau dia akan mati. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya dan pasrah pada takdirnya. Anehnya, setelah beberapa saat menunggu, dia tak kunjung merasakan apapun menghantam tubuhnya. Lebih dari itu, suara truk itu pun tak lagi dia dengar. Saat Aoi membuka kedua matanya, saat itu dia sudah berada di pinggir pantai.

Aoi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa berada di sana dalam sekejap. Sampai dia melihat Kouyou dan Takashima di apartemennya saat ini pun dia masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat itu. Tapi, di pantai itulah Aoi bertemu dengan Joker – atau Kouyou – yang berpakaian merah-merah, dan Albino – atau Takashima – yang berpakaian serba hitam untuk pertama kalinya, dan mereka berdiri masing-masing di sisi kiri dan kanan Aoi. Mereka berdua menanyakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan “pengorbanan” dan sebuah “perjanjian”. Aoi hanya memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengangguk dengan segala hal yang mereka katakan tanpa pernah bisa mengingat semuanya dengan detil.

Setelah Aoi membuka matanya kembali, saat itu dia sudah terbaring di trotoar. Ada banyak orang yang mengelilingi Aoi saat itu. Mereka bertanya apakah Aoi baik-baik saja. Seorang perempuan bahkan berterima kasih pada Aoi karena sudah menyelamatkan anaknya yang tadi mengambil bola di tengah jalan itu. Di belakang kerumunan itu, Aoi melihat Kouyou dan Takashima yang tadi dia temui di pantai. Saat itu, Kouyou hanya mengangguk, dan Takashima tersenyum. Baru di pertemuan kedua mereka, Takashima menjelaskan pada Aoi kalau ‘pantai’ itu adalah sebuah ‘ruang’ di bawah alam sadar Aoi. Walau masih belum terlalu paham dengan penjelasan itu, Aoi memilih untuk diam.

Pertama kali Aoi bertemu dengan kedua orang itu, mereka mengaku bernama Joker dan Albino. Mereka kemudian mengganti nama mereka dengan nama yang lebih lazim dengan tempat Aoi tinggal sekarang. Joker mengganti namanya menjadi Kouyou, dan Albino mengganti namanya menjadi Takashima. Alasan mereka mengganti nama mereka? Karena mereka tidak ingin para Arcana bisa menemukan mereka dengan mudah.

Siapa Arcana?

“Mereka adalah...” Takashima terdiam sambil menoleh ke arah Kouyou. “Aku lupa bagaimana kau menjelaskannya, Joker-chan...” kata Takashima dengan suaranya yang mendayu-dayu.

Takashima termasuk seseorang yang membingungkan bagi Aoi. Takashima mungkin mengenakan kemeja putih. Tapi kulitnya tak cukup pucat untuk bisa disebut “Albino”. Terlepas dari keadaan fisiknya, Albino atau Takashima ini lebih cocok disebut mafia atau sejenisnya. Setidaknya, itulah yang Aoi pikirkan saat dia melihat Takashima.

Takashima mengenakan topi fedora berwarna hitam, kacamata hitam dan dia bahkan memakai lipstik berwarna hitam. Diulang: LIPSTIK berwarna HITAM. Ya, Takashima itu laki-laki. Tapi tampaknya dia memang tipe laki-laki yang suka berdandan. Selain itu, dia juga mengenakan sarung tangan berwarna hitam. Yang lebih mencolok, Aoi bisa melihat beberapa cincin yang cukup besar yang melingkar di jari-jarinya di luar sarung tangannya. Bisa membayangkan besar lingkaran cincin-cincin itu? Jas dan celananya juga berwarna hitam dengan motif garis-garis putih tipis. Dia mengenakan rompi hitam, sepatu BERHAK TINGGI berwarna hitam, dan dia suka membawa tongkat berwarna hitam. Takashima juga suka menghisap cerutu.

Takashima punya cara jalan yang meliuk-liuk, yang membuat Aoi begitu kesal melihatnya. Seandainya Aoi tidak ingat bagaimana Takashima membantunya menghadapi Reita, The Magician, tadi malam, Aoi tidak akan tahu kalau Takashima masih memiliki sisi gagah. “Sungguh androgini sekali...” gumam Aoi pelan setiap kali dia memperhatikan detil penampilan Takashima.

Siapa nama aslinya tadi? Albino. Albino memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang dengan ‘rekan kerjanya’ yang memiliki nama asli Joker.

“Joker sayaaang?” Takashima mengulang panggilannya.

“Hentikan itu.”

“Ih, sangat tidak romantis,” cibir Takashima.

“Diam, Albi.”

“Hei, kupikir aku sudah pernah bilang padamu untuk memanggilku ‘Takashima’?!”

“Itulah kenapa aku mau kau berhenti memanggilku ‘Joker’.”

“Tapi kau—”

“Tuan-tuan?” panggil Aoi dengan nada malas karena sepertinya kedua orang itu tidak akan berhenti bertengkar.

“Oh, maaf, Sayang,” sahut Takashima yang kembali riang sambil mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Aoi. “Arcana adalah sekumpulan kekuatan besar yang bersemayam di dalam banyak kartu. Kekuatan-kekuatan itu memiliki kemampuan yang aneh.”

“Unik,” ralat Kouyou. “Seperti yang kami pinjamkan pada anda saat menghadapi The Magician tadi malam, Aoi-san.”

Aoi melihat ke arah Kouyou. “Tolong, tak perlu pakai ‘-san’.”

“Tidak mau,” tolak Kouyou, dan Aoi hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

Kouyou memiliki rambut coklat yang sama seperti Takashima. Hanya saja, karena pengaruh aura merah yang tak berhenti berpendar di sekitar matanya, warna rambutnya jadi terlihat sedikit kemerahan. Aura itu tak berhenti berpendar karena besar energi yang Kouyou miliki dalam tubuhnya. Karena terlalu besar, energi itu meluap dari matanya.

Kouyou menggunakan sangat banyak aksesoris yang melekat di badannya. Dia mengenakan empat kalung. Ada cincin perak dan emas melingkar hampir di setiap jemarinya. Selain itu, Kouyou juga mengenakan beberapa gelang, dan anting.

Kalau Takashima berpenampilan hitam-hitam, Kouyou berpenampilan merah-merah. Rambutnya yang coklat kemerahan itu terasa semakin merah karena pengaruh jubah panjangnya yang juga berwarna merah. Di mata Aoi, Kouyou terlihat seperti kobaran api yang berjalan.

“Jadi—” Kouyou melanjutkan penjelasannya. “Para Arcana itu adalah kekuatan yang berbahaya. Mereka bisa merasuki manusia. Masalah dimulai jika orang-orang tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Kekuatan itu bisa meledak-ledak, dan bisa membuat kehancuran di mana-mana. Seandainya pun ada seseorang yang bisa mengontrol kekuatan itu, masalah lain bisa saja muncul jika orang itu tergoda menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk hal-hal jahat.”

“Misalnya?” tanya Aoi.

“Menghilangkan semua ingatanmu.”


	2. Denting Bel

 

Jadi, menghilangkan semua ingatan seseorang hanyalah satu di antara sekian banyak hal yang bisa Kekuatan Arcana lakukan pada manusia. Saat Aoi dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat kerjanya, dia mendengarkan Takashima menceritakan tentang kerusakan-kerusakan lain yang mungkin Kekuatan Arcana lakukan.

Ada manusia yang memiliki keinginan untuk menghancurkan sesuatu dalam hidup mereka. Jika manusia-manusia seperti itu bersinkronisasi dengan Kekuatan Arcana, lebih lagi, jika manusia-manusia itu tidak bisa mengontrol Kekuatan Arcana, kekuatan-kekuatan itu bisa berbalik mengontrol mereka dan menghancurkan JUSTRU hal-hal yang bahkan tidak ingin manusia hancurkan.

Saat Aoi bertanya tentang asal Kekuatan Arcana, Takashima tidak menjawab, “Dari luar angkasa” seperti yang Aoi duga sebelumnya karena begitu tidak masuk akalnya Kekuatan Arcana ini. Kekuatan Arcana awalnya manusia ciptakan bukan untuk tujuan buruk. Setelah Kekuatan Arcana itu memberontak dan _kabur_ dari pencipta mereka? Itu sudah beda cerita.

“ _Ohayooo~!_ ” sapa seseorang saat Aoi baru saja memasuki kafe tempat dia bekerja yang pada saat itu belum buka.

Aoi menoleh ke arah pemuda yang menyapanya tadi. Dia melihat ke arah seorang pemuda yang tak lebih tinggi darinya. “Selamat pagi, Hiroto-kun,” sahut Aoi.

Hiroto Ogata, pemuda berambut pirang itu baru saja akan memulai percakapannya dengan Aoi saat dia melihat kehadiran dua orang lagi di belakang Aoi. “Oh, maaf, Tuan-Tuan. Kami belum buk—”

“Ah, tak apa-apa. Mereka bersamaku,” kata Aoi sambil melihat ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou.

M-mereka...” tanya Hiroto sambil melihat ke arah Takashima yang langsung melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hiroto dan Kouyou yang hanya menunduk pelan. “K-kau...” kata Hiroto sambil menunjuk ke arah Aoi. “Kau sekarang masuk ke komunitas _cosplay_?”

Aoi hanya menghela napas panjang. Dia sudah menyangka kalau dia pasti akan mendapat pertanyaan macam-macam dari rekan kerjanya itu seandainya dia melihat Takashima – yang sedang membenahi letak kacamata hitamnya – dan Kouyou. “Tidak, Hiroto-kun. Mereka memang... mm...” kata Aoi ragu sambil melihat ke arah Takashima – yang langsung berpose – dan Kouyou. Kembali, Aoi menghela napas panjang. “Mereka memang sedikit... ekstrim...”

“Oh! Kupikir kau masuk ke komunitas _cosplay_! Aksesoris merah di mata itu keren sekali!” seru Hiroto riang sambil menunjuk ke arah aura merah di sekitar mata kiri Kouyou. Tapi karena Kouyou tak menjawabnya, Hiroto hanya tertawa. “Hahaha! Maafkan aku!” seru Hiroto sambil mendekati Takashima dan Kouyou. “Perkenalkan! Aku Ogata Hiroto, rekan kerja Aoi. Senang berkenalan dengan anda berdua!” sapa Hiroto sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou.

“Aaah, sayangku ini ternyata memang orang yang menyenangkan~ terbukti dari temannya yang menyenangkan jugaaa~” kata Takashima riang sambil menjepitkan tongkat hitamnya di ketiaknya sebelum menarik tangan Hiroto dan menjabat tangannya dengan kuat dengan kedua tangannya. “Perkenalkan~ aku Takashima. Aku adalah sayang dari sayangku Aoi. Senang berkenalan denganmuuu—AUW!” seru Takashima ketika Aoi menendang kakinya dengan keras. “Sayangkuuu~?? Kenap—”

“Diam,” kata Aoi yang langsung mengambil nampan – entah dari mana – dan menutupkannya ke mulut Takashima.

“Saya Kouyou,” kata Kouyou sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan ke arah Hiroto. “Senang bertemu dengan anda, Ogata-san.”

“J-jangan panggil ‘Ogata-san’! P-panggil ‘Hiroto’ saja tidak apa-apa!” seru Hiroto panik sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya.

“Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Dia tidak akan mau kau larang,” kata Aoi sambil berjalan ke arah bagian belakang kafe itu. “Aku mau ganti baju dulu. Nant—”

“Sayangku, aku boleh ikut!? Aku mau liha—” tanya Takashima yang langsung dilempar nampan oleh Aoi tepat ke wajahnya sampai dia terjungkal ke belakang.

Hiroto terpukau melihat itu dan Kouyou hanya terdiam melihatnya. “A-apakah ini sering terjadi?” tanya Hiroto. Kouyou menjawabnya hanya dengan anggukan dan gumaman. “Ah, Kouyou-san, ya? Mari, silakan duduk dulu sambil menuggu Aoi,” kata Hiroto sambil mengarahkan Kouyou ke meja terdekat dengan empat kursi. Kouyou mengikutinya dan duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang mengelilingi meja itu. “Tapi, maaf. Kami belum bisa menyuguhkan apa-apa.” Hiroto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena sungkan dengan kehadiran tamu yang datang lebih awal dari jam mereka buka.

Setelah mengembalikan nampan itu ke tempat Aoi mengambilnya tadi – di dekat meja _counter_ ; sambil membenahi pakaiannya yang berantakan, Takashima menyusul duduk di meja itu, di sebelah Kouyou. Takashima menyandarkan tongkat hitamnya ke tembok di sisinya. “Tidak apa-apa, Hiroto-chan—ah, boleh, kan, aku memanggilmu seperti itu, Imut?” tanya Takashima sambil memainkan kacamatanya dengan hidungnya. Hiroto mengangguk-angguk dengan salah tingkah. “Terima kasih!” jawab Takashima riang. “Oh, ya. Kami yang minta maaf karena mungkin kehadiran kami di sini akan mengganggu kerja kalian.”

“Mm... asal Kouyou-san dan Takashima-san tidak membuat keributan, kurasa tidak apa-apa.”

“‘Takashima-san’ katanyaaa~ aaah~ Hiroto-chan manis sekaliii~” kata Takashima sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah setelah mendengar cara Hiroto memanggil namanya itu.

Hiroto menantapnya dengan bingung. “A-apakah dia selalu seperti ini, Kouyou-san?” tanya Hiroto pelan sambil menunjuk ke arah Kouyou, yang sekali lagi, dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dan gumaman. “Ah, ya! Kouyou-san dan Takashima-san mungkin tahu gosip yang akhir-akhir ini sedang marak dibicarakan oleh orang-orang di sekitar sini?”

“Gosip? Aku suka gosip!” sahut Takashima riang. “Tapi, gosip tentang apakah itu, Hiroto-chan?”

“Kouyou-san, dan Takashima-san...” Hiroto memelankan suaranya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke kedua orang itu, seakan-akan ada orang lain yang akan mencuri dengar pembicaraannya. “Kalian... percaya pada keberadaan hantu?” tanya Hiroto. Kouyou dan Takashima terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. “Kalian tahu? Di SMA Visconti-Sforza? Menurut gosip yang beredar, tiap malam, terdengar suara tangisan anak perempuan dari salah satu gedung di kompleks sekolah itu.”

“Tangisan... anak perempuan..?” tanya Takashima.

Hiroto mengangguk dengan semangat. “Katanya, terkadang, suara anak perempuan itu terdengar seperti sedang memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh,” jelas Hiroto. Kouyou terkejut mendengar penjelasan itu. Aura merah di sekitar mata kirinya sedikit membesar karena keterkejutannya itu.

“Pertanyaan aneh?” tanya Takashima lagi. Dia ingin Hiroto bisa bicara lebih banyak.

“Seperti... mm...” Hiroto mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat cerita-cerita yang dia dengar. “Katanya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terdengar lebih mirip sebuah teka-teki...” Penjelasan itu membuat Kouyou menoleh ke arah Takashima, dan Takashima membalas tatapannya. “Kalian tahu? Bahkan petugas penjaga sekolah itu pernah ditemukan pingsan di pagi hari... setelah ditanya kenapa dia pingsan, dia tidak ingat. Dia hanya mengingat kalau suara perempuan itu terdengar marah karena dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan—”

“Bergosip lagi, Hiroto-kun?” tanya Aoi yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Hiroto.

“Ah! Aoi! Ahahaha!” Hiroto tertawa gugup. “A-aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah di sini!”

Saat itu Aoi sudah mengganti bajunya dengan celana panjang hitam dan kemeja putih, dengan sebuah celemek hitam panjang yang melingkar dari pinggangnya dan menutupi sampai bawah lututnya. “S-sayangkuuu?” panggil Takashima ketika dia melihat penampilan Aoi itu. “Kau tampaaan!” Takashima langsung mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Aoi dan memonyongkan bibir hitamnya. “Beri aku ciuma—” Sebuah nampan lain mendarat di wajah Takashima.

“Aoi, kenapa kau memperlakukan kekasihmu seperti itu?” tanya Hiroto sedih. Tapi dia kembali terpukau ketika dia menyadari kalau kacamata hitam Takashima tidak patah setelah mendapat ‘serangan’ seperti tadi.

“DIA BUKAN KEKASIHKU!!” bantah Aoi kesal sebelum dia menghela napas panjang. “Tadinya aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu. Tapi sepertinya kau memang suka bergosip...”

“Eeeh!? Kau mau memberitahu aku apa, Aoiii!?” tanya Hiroto riang.

“Tidak jadi,” kata Aoi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hiroto, Takashima, dan Kouyou lagi.

“Aaaoooiii~”

“Aku mau membersihkan kafe!!” seru Aoi kesal tanpa menggubris Hiroto.

Kata-kata perihal ‘aktivitas’ barunya tak jadi dia beritahukan pada Hiroto. Takashima pernah mengatakan padanya kalau Kekuatan Arcana cenderung bergerak di malam hari. Itu terjadi karena tidak banyak manusia melakukan kegiatan di malam hari, dan itulah yang membuat Kekuatan Arcana lebih leluasa bergerak.

Saat Kekuatan Arcana muncul, kemungkinan besar Aoi harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya di kafe. Kemungkinan besar Aoi harus meninggalkan Hiroto sendirian. Tapi jika Aoi menceritakan tentang Kekuatan Arcana ini, besar juga kemungkinan Hiroto akan ikut membantu Aoi. Setelah mempertimbangkan hal itu, Aoi mengurungkan niatnya menceritakan semua ini pada Hiroto. Aoi enggan membayangkan kemungkinan Kekuatan Arcana bisa melukai Hiroto.

Aoi kemudian hanya menghela napas panjang.

***+***

Pelanggan terakhir kafe itu hari itu membayar pesanan mereka pada Aoi yang saat itu bertugas di kasir. Aoi membungkukkan badannya pada pelanggan itu ketika sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan itu berjalan ke pintu keluar kafe itu.

Hiroto membukakan pintu keluar kafe itu untuk kedua orang itu dan membungkukkan badannya. “Terima kasih untuk kedatangannya hari ini! Silakan datang kembali!” seru Hiroto. Setelah sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan itu meninggalkan kafe, Hiroto menutup pintunya dan membalikkan papan bertuliskan “OPEN” menjadi “CLOSE”. “Huuaaah! Akhirnya hari ini selesai jugaaa!” kata Hiroto sambil meregangkan otot-otot badannya.

“Kalian hebat, ya! Bisa menjaga kafe ini sepanjang hari. Apa kalian tidak bosan?” tanya Takashima.

“Kalau sepi, kami bosan! Tapi hari ini menyenangkan! Terima kasih untuk Takashima-san dan Kouyou-san yang sudah setia menemani! Ya, kan, Aoi?” Hiroto kemudian tertawa riang ketika dia melihat ke arah Aoi. “A... Aoi?” Hiroto melihat Aoi menunduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Takashima buru-buru beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Aoi. “Sayang?”

“Bel...” sahut Aoi. “Suaranya bergema lagi...” Masih tetap sambil memegangi kepalanya, Aoi menunduk. “Aku tidak tahu dari mana datangnya suara bel itu...” kata Aoi pelan.

“Bel..?” tanya Hiroto. “Aku tidak mendengar apapun...”

“Rasanya... seperti bergema di dalam kepalaku...” jelas Aoi. “Aneh... rasanya tidak nyata... tapi aku masih mendengar suara dentang bel itu sampai sekarang... ini... sama seperti saat sebelum The Magician memunculkan dirinya...”

“‘The’... apa?” tanya Hiroto yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Aoi katakan.

Kouyou kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. “Anda bisa merasakannya? Ada hal lain yang mengikuti suara bel itu di dalam kepala anda?” tanyanya sambil berjalan ke arah Aoi.

Aoi masih tetap memejamkan kedua matanya. Dalam kegelapan karena kedua matanya yang tertutup, Aoi melihat sebentuk asap berwarna biru muda muncul dalam bayangannya. Asap itu bergerak, dan berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah angka Romawi. “Dua...” kata Aoi. “Angka dua...”

“Kartu kedua... itu The High Priestess...” kata Takashima sambil membenahi letak kacamata hitamnya.

“Ayo, Aoi-san. Arcana _memanggil Anda_.” Kouyou memegang tangan Aoi. “Itu berarti, waktunya untuk _berburu_ ,” kata Kouyou sambil menarik Aoi. Aura merah di sekitar matanya kembali membesar.

“B-berburu..!?” tanya Hiroto terkejut. “K-kalian mau berburu apa di tengah kota seperti ini? Hei?” Hiroto hanya bisa bingung saat Kouyou masih menarik Aoi berjalan melewatinya dan terus menuju pintu keluar kafe itu.

“Hiroto-kun! Maafkan aku! Tapi bisa tolong gantikan aku untuk mengunci kafe ini nanti? Aku akan menggantinya besok!” seru Aoi sebelum Kouyou menariknya keluar dari kafe itu.

Takashima buru-buru mengambil tongkatnya. “Maafkan kami, ya, Hiroto-chan! Kami pinjam Sayangku Aoi duluuu~” kata Takashima yang buru-buru menyusul Kouyou dan Aoi. Hiroto, yang ditinggal sendirian di sana, dalam diam, dan dalam kebingungan, terpukau dengan Takashima yang tetap bisa berlari dengan cara berjalan yang meliuk-liuk seperti itu dan hak sepatu yang begitu tinggi.

Di luar kafe itu, Kouyou masih menarik Aoi. “Ini akan sedikit sulit.”

“Hah..!?” Aoi terkejut. “K-kupikir, nama 'Priestess' itu... d-dia perempuan, kan?”

“Ya, Sayang. Tapi apakah kau pernah berurusan dengan gadis yang berhubungan dengan ketuhanan?”

“HAH..!?” Aoi terkejut lagi. Kemudian Aoi teringat dengan nama ‘priestess’ itu, pendeta. “Ugh...” Aoi mengusap wajahnya. “Jadi, sekarang aku harus melawan seorang... pendeta perempuan?”

 _...“Katanya, terkadang, suara anak perempuan itu terdengar seperti sedang memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan  
aneh. Katanya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan _ _itu terdengar lebih mirip sebuah teka-teki..._  
_...suara perempuan itu terdengar marah karena dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan.”..._

“Tidak secara harfiah,” jawab Kouyou setelah dia teringat dengan cerita Hiroto tadi pagi. “The High Priestess adalah kekuatan yang menyimpan sangat banyak ilmu pengetahuan dan dia begitu bangga akan hal itu.”

Aoi terdiam sesaat. “Pintar..?” tanyanya ragu. “Kita... akan menghadapinya dengan menggunakan strategi?”

“Mari kita berharap kalau dia tidak sampai pada tingkatan yang memaksa kita untuk menghadapi itu, Sayang,” kata Takashima. “Tapi, seandainyapun kita harus menghadapinya menggunakan strategi, itu berarti kita cukup hebat untuk berhasil melewati tahap pertama menghadapinya! Yay!”

“T-tunggu dulu..!” seru Aoi. “Kenapa kalimatmu jadi begitu susah dicerna!?”

“Karena itulah yang biasanya akan kau hadapi pertama kali saat bertemu dengannya, Sayang: teka-teki raksasa.”

“Haaah!?”

“Sama seperti para pendeta yang membawa kitab penuh misteri dalam genggamannya, The High Priestess juga _membawa_ misteri yang begitu besar di dalam kepalan tangannya,” jelas Kouyou ketika – kali ini – bola matanya yang menyala semakin merah. “Karena itu kita harus bergegas. Kalau tidak, dia bisa mengubah kota ini jadi labirin raksasa.”

“I-iya! K-kita memang harus bergegas!” seru Aoi panik. “T-tapi, kita mau ke mana!?”

“Bel itu masih berdentang di dalam kepala cantikmu, Sayang?” tanya Takashima.

“M-masih...” Aoi bisa menduga, kalau saja tidak ada kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata Takashima, laki-laki itu pasti sudah mengerlingkan matanya.

“Kalau arah kita salah, suara dentangnya akan mengecil—”

“Ke sana..!” kata Aoi tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah yang berseberangan dengan arah langkah kaki mereka. “S-seperti yang Takashima bilang, suara belnya mengecil dengan arah kita sekarang.”

“Di arah yang anda tunjuk itu... di sana ada sekolah?” tanya Kouyou ketika dia melihat arah yang ditunjuk Aoi.

“B-bagaimana kau tahu?” tanya Aoi.

“Ternyata gosip Hiroto-chan tadi ada gunanya juga, ya,” kata Takashima sambil memainkan tongkat hitamnya. “Ayo, kita ke sana.”

“B-bagaimana kalian begitu yakin kalau Arcana yang selanjutnya ada di sana!?” tanya Aoi tidak percaya. “H-hei..!?” Dia berubah panik ketika baik Kouyou dan Takashima tidak ada yang menjawabnya, tapi kedua orang itu tetap memaksanya untuk terus berjalan – dan kemudian sedikit berlari – ke arah yang tadi Aoi tunjukkan. Tapi Aoi menjadi yakin dengan arah langkah mereka ketika dia mendengar gema dentang bel di dalam kepalanya terdengar semakin jelas.

***+***

“Sampai,” kata Kouyou ketika ketiga orang itu berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah itu, SMA Visconti-Sforza. “Aoi-san, berpegangan pada saya.”

“Hah? Kenapa?” tanya Aoi bingung.

“Pintu gerbang sekolah ini sudah dikunci, kan? Kita akan melompatinya.”

“EH!?”

“Sudah, cepat. Berpeganganlah,” kata Kouyou sambil melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Aoi.

“H-hei! Tangan! Tanganmu!” seru Aoi panik ketika dia merasakan tangan itu menyentuhnya.

“Tch. Kenapa susah sekali,” gerutu Kouyou kesal sambil mengangkat kedua kaki Aoi dengan tangan kirinya, dan menggendong Aoi dengan gaya pengantin.

“Turunkan akuuu—GYAAA!!” seru Aoi panik ketika Kouyou tiba-tiba saja langsung melompat tinggi dan melewati pintu gerbang sekolah itu yang tingginya kira-kira mencapai tiga meter. Setelah mendarat dengan selamat di seberang gerbang, dan setelah Kouyou menurunkannya, Aoi langsung memegangi dadanya karena jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dengan lompatan yang begitu tiba-tiba dan begitu tinggi tadi. “U-untung jantungku kuat...” kata Aoi gemetaran.

“Ya. Untung jantung Sayangku kuat, ya. Tidak seperti wajahnya yang sudah merah seperti tomat,” kata Takashima di sela-sela tawa kecilnya, sambil memegangi kacamata hitamnya.

“C-cerewet!” seru Aoi kesal. Aoi kemudian tersadar sesuatu. “S-sejak kapan kau ikut melompat?”

“Barusan,” jawab Takashima santai. “Aku hanya mengikuti kalian dari belakang.”

Aoi kemudian teringat sesuatu lagi. “T-tunggu dulu. Berarti seharusnya kemarin kita bisa melompati pagar kawat itu tanpa perlu menghancurkannya saat kita berhadapan dengan The Magician?”

“Ya, dan saat kita mendarat, The Magician sudah lebih dulu berbalik dengan kecepatannya dan menghantam kita semua dengan perisai tembaganya,” jelas Kouyou. “Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya bagi kita untuk mengurusi The Magician. Waktu bergerak terus, dan The High Priestess bukan tipe yang suka menunggu. Ayo,” kata Kouyou sambil menarik lengan Aoi lagi.

Dengan pasrah, Aoi mengikuti langkah Kouyou, dan Takashima mengikuti kedua orang itu dari belakang. Walaupun begitu, pikiran Aoi tetap tak bisa lepas dari The Magician. “T-tapi... t-tunggu dulu. Perisai tembaga? Aku tidak melihat dia membawa itu kemarin...”

“Itu karena dia belum mengeluarkannya, Sayang,” kata Takashima yang berjalan di belakang Aoi sambil menyeret tongkat hitamnya. “Kalau dia sudah mengeluarkan itu, kita semua memang tidak akan bisa gosong seperti yang bisa dia lakukan dengan tongkat obornya. Tapi mungkin kita semua sudah babak belur.”

Aoi menenggak ludahnya. “The Magician sebrutal itu?”

“Dia tukang kelahi. Ya,” jawab Kouyou yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka sudah sampai di bagian teras gedung utama sekolah itu. Ada sepasang pintu di hadapan mereka yang harus mereka lalui seandainya mereka akan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah itu. “Kembali pada The High Priestess, Aoi-san. Ini pintu masuk utama ke gedung sekolah ini. Saya tak mungkin menghancurkannya. Lagipula, kalau saya melakukan itu, The High Priestess pasti bisa langsung mendeteksi keberadaan kita semua di sini,” jelas Kouyou sambil menghela napas panjang. “Nah, Aoi-san, kalau anda mendengar pertanyaan, anda harus menjawabnya dengan benar.”

“K-kenapa aku!?”

“Kau ingat kalau para Arcana tidak ingin kami temukan, kan, Sayang?” tanya Takashima.

“T-tapi... bukankah kalian sudah mengganti nama kalian?”

“The High Priestess memiliki kepintarannya bukannya tanpa imbas apa-apa. Berubahnya nama kami tidak serta merta _membutakan_ kemampuannya untuk mendeteksi keberadaan kami,” jelas Kouyou.

“ _Siapa kamu?!_ ” tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

“S-suara anak perempuan? S-sepertinya masih SMA... murid sekolah inikah?” tanya Aoi sambil memelankan suaranya. “J-jangan-jangan... iitukah...”

“Ya, itu The High Priestess,” jawab Kouyou yang juga ikut memelankan suaranya. Aura merah di sekitar matanya yang tadi sempat mereda, kini kembali menyala.

“Jawab, Sayang,” kata Takashima sambil menepuk bahu Aoi.

Aoi terdiam sesaat. Saat ini, dia hanya bisa mengandalkan dirinya sendiri. Arcana tidak menyukai keberadaan Kouyou dan Takashima. Dengan membiarkan suara kedua orang itu terdengar, Aoi tidak tahu hal gila apa yang akan dia hadapi yang akan The High Priestess berikan padanya. Pasrah dengan hal itu, Aoi sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya dan menjawab pertanyaan suara perempuan tadi, “A-aku Aoi!”

“ _Aoi_ ,” ulang suara anak perempuan itu. “ _Sekarang, kau harus menghadapi ujian dariku. Apakah kau siap?_ ”

“U-ujian!?” seru Aoi tidak percaya.

“ _Jawabanmu salah!_ ” seru anak perempuan itu marah, yang kemudian diikuti oleh sebuah getaran dari tanah. Aoi terkejut bukan main ketika tiba-tiba dinding-dinding tinggi tiba-tiba muncul dari lantai di antaranya, Kouyou dan Takashima. Dinding-dinding itu naik dengan cepat sampai menyentuh langit-langit teras itu dan menghilangkan kemungkinan baik untuk Kouyou maupun Takashima untuk melompati dinding-dinding itu.

“Kouyou!” panggil Aoi sambil memukul-mukul dinding itu. “Takashima! Kalian ada di mana!?”

“ _Kau tidak berada dalam posisi yang memiliki hak untuk bertanya, Anak Muda_ ,” kata suara anak perempuan itu lagi. Aoi terkejut mendengar peringatan itu. “ _Setiap jawaban salah akan membawamu mendekat pada perut bumi._ ”

“I-ini gila...” bisik Aoi pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

“ _Sekali lagi, Anak Muda. Sekarang, kau akan menghadapi ujian dariku. Apakah kau siap?_ ”

Aoi menenggak ludahnya. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya, dan kedua tangannya gemetaran. Kouyou dan Takashima tidak ada bersamanya sekarang. Dia hanya sendirian dengan dinding-dinding yang mengepungnya. Aoi kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Dia tahu kalau dia tak bisa membiarkan ini terus-menerus.

“Aku... aku siap!!” jawab Aoi.


	3. Teka-teki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teman-teman, sedikit PERINGATAN: chapter ini panjaaang, dan banyaaak teka-teki. Bagi yang tidak suka teka-teki, silakan skiiip sampai ke tanda (====+====+====) di bawah. Bagi yang suka teka-teki, selamat membaca! :D

 

Aoi mendengar suara kunci pintu yang terbuka. Aoi melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan dia melihat ke arah sepasang pintu masuk ke gedung utama sekolah itu. Aoi berjalan mendekati pintu itu. Dia memperhatikan gagang logamnya dan terdiam.

Dia akan memasuki gedung itu sendirian. He akan berjalan ke arah manapun suara gadis itu mengarahkannya. Saat itu, tidak ada Kouyou maupun Takashima untuk membantunya. Saat itu, Aoi hampir bersuara untuk memanggil Kouyou dan Takashima untuk membiarkan mereka tahu posisinya.

Bisa saja mereka juga membalas panggilannya dan membuat Aoi tahu posisi mereka. Tapi Aoi mengurungkan niatnya karena bukan itu yang diinginkan suara gadis tadi. Bukannya kunci pintu yang terbuka, lantai yang Aoi pijak mungkin saja terbuka dan menjatuhkan Aoi.

_「‘Setiap jawaban salah akan membawamu mendekat pada perut bumi.’」_

Atau haruskah dia mencari Kouyou dan Takashima lebih dulu? Akankah itu menyita waktunya? Kouyou bilang kalau mereka harus bergegas. AOI-lah yang saat ini harus bergegas. Jika Aoi tidak mengikuti permainan The High Priestess, Kekuatan Arcana itu mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu pada Kouyou dan Takashima.

Aoi menghela napas panjang. Dia hanya punya satu pilihan: mengikuti permainan The High Priestess. Aoi memegang gagang logam pintu itu dan perlahan memutarnya. Dia menarik pintu itu dan sedikit melangkah mundur. Aoi menunggu apapun yang mungkin akan muncul dan menyerangnya.

“ _Masuklah. Tidak ada apa-apa di sekitarmu_ ,” kata suara anak perempuan itu.

Aoi menenggak ludahnya dengan gugup. Dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lobi gedung sekolah itu. Aoi melihat ke sekelilingnya, tapi tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Tempat itu gelap dengan hanya lampu-lampu kecil yang menyala di dinding-dindingnya. Setelah Aoi memasuki lobi itu, tiba-tiba, pintu yang dia lalui tadi langsung menutup kembali dan terkunci. Aoi terkejut. Dia berlari kembali ke pintu itu dan mencoba untuk membukanya beberapa kali.

“ _Tidak ada gunanya kau melakukan itu. Aku menguncinya dari sini_ ,” kata suara anak perempuan itu.

Aoi melihat ke langit-langit lobi itu. Suara gadis itu berasal dari atas lobi itu. Aoi memegang dadanya sendiri, mencoba untuk meredakan kegugupan dan ketakutan dalam dirinya. Dia menemukan kebenaran dalam kata-kata Kouyou. Setidak-tidaknya, kali ini Aoi tak perlu _berkelahi_ seperti saat menghadapi The Magician.

Sekali lagi, Aoi melihat ke sekelilingnya. Selain dinding dengan lampu-lampu kecil itu, Aoi tak melihat hal lain. Tak ada pintu menuju ruangan lain, tak ada jendela, tak ada apapun. Aoi tak bisa keluar dari tempat itu. Satu-satunya pintu keluar di tempat itu sudah The High Priestess kunci. Ada beberapa tembok di sekeliling Aoi yang seharusnya tidak ada di sana, seperti yang memisahkannya dari Kouyou dan Takashima tadi.

Kalau sebelumnya sebuah jawaban bisa membuka pintu yang tadi Aoi lalui, mungkin, sebuah jawaban lain akan membuka ‘pintu’ yang lain. Aoi mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan memantapkan hatinya untuk sebuah pertanyaan yang akan dia hadapi.

“ _Dia bulat, tapi dia juga tersenyum. Saat sumbernya bersembunyi darimu, dia akan berubah merah. Dari langit, dia adalah yang terdekat denganmu. Dia terang, tapi terkadang dia bisa menghilang. Siapakah yang aku maksud, Aoi?_ ” tanya suara anak perempuan itu.

Aoi tercengang mendengar pertanyaan itu. Aoi hampir meminta suara anak perempuan itu untuk mengulangi kalimatnya tapi Aoi mencegah dirinya sendiri. Jika suara anak perempuan itu sampai mendengar kata-kata lain selain jawaban dari pertanyaanya, mungkin suara anak perempuan itu akan _mengirimkan_ Aoi ke tempat yang tidak akan Aoi ketahui.

Menyerah dengan keadaannya itu, pelan-pelan, diulangnya kalimat itu dalam hati. Bulat dan bisa tersenyum, dia berubah merah saat sumbernya bersembunyi, dia yang paling dekat dari langit, dan terang tapi bisa menghilang.

“ _Waktumu sedikit, Aoi_ ,” kata suara itu.

Aoi terkejut saat mendengar suara gemuruh. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan melihat dinding-dinding di sekitarnya bergerak kian dekat ke arahnya. Aoi buru-buru menutup mulutnya sendiri ketika dia hampir mengumpat. Tak ada ancaman apapun dari suara anak perempuan itu membuat Aoi menghela napas lega. Suara anak perempuan itu tidak mendengar suara apapun dari Aoi.

Aoi mencoba untuk mencari kata kunci yang paling mudah dari kalimat-kalimat yang dia dengar tadi. Bulat adalah bentuk bola. Tapi bola macam apa yang bisa tersenyum? _Saat sumbernya bersembunyi, dia akan berubah merah_. Bola tak memiliki sumber. Apakah yang dimaksud adalah sumber dari senyumannya? Tapi, senyuman apa? Lagipula, bukankah bola tidak bisa berubah warna? Kemudian, dia yang paling dekat dari langit.

Dinding-dinding itu bergerak lagi. Aoi terkejut dan melihat ke arah dinding-dinding itu. Pandangan Aoi terhenti pada lampu-lampu kecil yang melekat di dinding yang mengelilinginya. Bola lampu itu bulat. Tapi lampu tidak bisa tersenyum. Lentera hantu?

Aoi bedecak. Dia langsung mengenyahkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh dari benaknya. Dia kembali memperhatikan lampu itu. Sumber dari cahaya lampu adalah listrik. _Saat sumbernya bersembunyi, dia akan berubah merah_. Lampu memang akan mati saat listrik menghilang. Kemudian, walaupun lampu itu terang dan cahayanya bisa menghilang kalau dia mati; apa maksudnya dengan warna merah? Lampu juga tidak ada hubungannya dengan posisi langit.

Aoi berpikir semakin keras. Dia harus bisa menebak _siapa_ yang dimaksud sebelum dinding-dinding di sekitarnya menghimpitnya. Aoi sekali lagi mengulang kata-kata kunci itu dalam benaknya. _Dia_ adalah benda bulat yang bisa tersenyum, terang dan bisa menghilang, memerah saat sumbernya bersembunyi, dan paling dekat dari langit. Benda bulat yang ada di langit adalah—

Dinding-dinding itu bergerak lagi dan menjadi semakin dekat dengan Aoi. Tapi kali itu ada hal lain yang membuat Aoi terkesiap.

Langit memiliki banyak benda bulat. Tapi benda bulat yang bisa tersenyum hanya ada satu. Benda itu juga akan memerah saat sumbernya bersembunyi. Dia juga yang paling dekat jika dibandingkan dengan benda bulat lainnya yang ada di langit.

Kalau terkadang dia bisa menghilang, itu tidak berarti benda bulat itu akan berhenti terang selamanya, bukan? Benda bulat di langit itu adalah—“Bulan!” jawab Aoi. “Dia bulat saat purnama dan tersenyum saat sabit! Sebagai sumbernya, saat matahari bersembunyi di balik bumi, akan terjadi gerhana bulan yang membuat bulan memerah! Bulan juga benda langit yang paling dekat ke bumi! Dia menghilang saat bulan mati!”

Aoi terkejut saat suara gemuruh itu terdengar lagi. Apakah jawabannya salah? Aoi melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dia melihat dinding-dinding itu bergerak menjauhinya, dan kembali ke posisinya semula. Perhatian Aoi kembali ke hadapannya saat dia melihat dinding di depannya tiba-tiba terangkat ke langit-langit.

Karena itu adalah satu-satunya dinding yang menghilang dari hadapan Aoi, Aoi memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke jalan baru yang terbuka di hadapannya. Itu adalah sebuah koridor panjang yang berakhir dengan jalan buntu.

Saat Aoi menoleh ke belakang, jalan yang dia lalui tadi sudah kembali tertutup dengan adanya dinding lain yang turun dari langit-langit. Aoi tak bisa kembali, dan dia tak tahu di mana posisinya sekarang. Aoi juga tidak tahu apakah dia semakin dekat dengan posisi Kouyou dan Takashima atau justru sebaliknya.

“ _Selamat, Aoi! Kau orang pertama yang bisa menebak teka-teki itu!_ ” kata suara anak perempuan itu yang kali itu terdengar begitu senang. “ _Nah, sebagai hadiahnya, aku sudah menciptakan sebuah puisi untukmu. Tapi, aku ingin kau membantuku mencarikan satu kata yang tepat untuk judul puisiku._ ”

Aoi berdecak. Tapi dia memilih untuk tidak menyuarakan protesnya. Dia menunggu sampai suara anak perempuan itu kembali terdengar.

“ _Kemiripan dengan dua warna; Keseimbangan yang saling membunuh..._  
_Banyak tapi tak selalu juara; sedikit tapi yang terabdi tak boleh jatuh..._ ”

Aoi ingin segera membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding di hadapannya. Puisi macam apa itu!? ‘Gila’ mungkin adalah judul yang bagus untuk puisi itu. Aoi hanya berdecak lagi.

Judul puisi apa yang cocok untuk syair seperti itu? Apa yang dibicarakan sebenarnya? Sesuatu yang mirip dengan dua warna? Apa yang mirip dengan dua warna? Apakah maksudnya kedua warna itu dicampurkan?

Lalu, seimbang tapi saling membunuh. Kalau seimbang, berarti dua hal itu sama-sama kuat. Dua warna yang sama-sama kuat? Merah dan biru? Kuning? Memangnya bagaimana mengukur ‘kekuatan’ warna? Lagipula, warna macam apa yang bisa saling membunuh?

Seandainya kedua warna itu dicampurkanpun, kedua warna itu tidak benar-benar ‘mati’, bukan? Kedua warna itu hanya berbaur. Tapi kalau jumlah warnanya tidak seimbang, campurannya tidak akan benar. Salah satu warna pasti kalah. Lalu apa maksudnya dengan ‘banyak tapi tak selalu juara’ dan ‘sedikit tapi yang terabdi tak boleh jatuh’?

Kali ini, bukan dinding-dinding yang bergerak mendekati Aoi, tapi langit-langit yang ada di atasnya. Suara gemuruh itu terdengar ketika langit-langit di atas kepala Aoi bergerak turun. Aoi terkejut, dan lagi-lagi, dia hampir mengumpat.

Di antara sekian banyak kelas yang dia ikuti di sekolah, Aoi memang beberapa kali membolos kelas seni. Seandainya dia tidak sering membolos, setidak-tidaknya, mungkin dia masih punya ingatan tentang sejarah warna atau hal-hal konyol lainnya yang saat itu – tampak – tak ada gunanya.

Apa yang mirip dengan dua warna? Lalu, bagaimana kalau seandainya ada ketidakseimbangan di sana? Apakah masih tetap terjadi pembunuhan? Bukankah keseimbangan justru adalah satu hal yang mencegah terjadinya pembunuhan?

Bukankah keseimbangan muncul dari kekuatan yang sama besar yang membuat pihak manapun tidak akan bisa dihabisi dengan mudah? Mengesampingkan keseimbangan kekuatan, kalau ingin juara, diperlukan yang namanya strategi.

Sekali lagi, langit-langit di atas kepala Aoi bergerak turun. Secara otomatis, Aoi membungkukkan badannya. Setelah menyakinkan kalau langit-langit itu belum menyentuh kepalanya, Aoi berhati-hati saat dia menegakkan tubuhnya. Saat Aoi mengulurkan tangannya ke atas, Aoi bisa menyentuh langit-langit itu. Aoi harus berpikir lebih cepat. Kalau tidak, dia bisa terjepit.

Aoi kembali memfokuskan pikirannya. Kata ‘strategi’ yang tadi dia pikirkan membuatnya teringat pada penjelasan Takashima tentang The High Priestess. Teka-teki seperti ini saja sudah membuat Aoi pusing. Seandainya Aoi berhasil melewati semuanya inipun, Aoi tidak tahu strategi yang bagaimana yang harus diterapkan di permainan yang seperti apa yang akan diberikan The High Priest—

Permainan? Seperti tim olahraga, ada dua tim yang masing-masing memiliki warna mereka sendiri-sendiri. Mereka mirip dalam hal jumlah. Jadi ini bukan tentang dua warna pada satu benda. Dan kemiripan jumlah itu juga memunculkan keseimbangan.

Mereka harus saling _membunuh_ bukan secara harfiah. Mereka harus saling _membunuh_ untuk mengurangi jumlah musuh mereka dan untuk meningkatkan kemungkinan menang. Tapi jumlah _anggota_ yang lebih banyak masih tetap belum tentu menang, dan jumlah _anggota_ yang sedikit tetap tidak akan kalah kalau mereka masih punya ‘yang terabdi’.

Aoi buru-buru menutup mulutnya saat langit-langit itu bergerak turun lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Kali ini langit-langit itu sudah hampir menyentuh rambutnya. Aoi semakin panik. Dia melihat ke arah langit-langit yang tepat ada di atas wajahnya ketika dia menengadahkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya, tak perlu jarak sedekat itu untuk melihat kotak-kotak yang ada di langit-langit itu. Kotak-kotak itu terlihat seperti—

Aoi terkesiap. Mirip di kedua pihak dengan dua warna, jumlah yang sama di kedua pihak, kedua pihak harus saling membunuh, dan strategi lebih diutamakan daripada jumlah yang banyak atau sedikit. Yang ‘terabdi’ itu adalah sesuatu yang layak untuk mendapatkan pengabdian, misalnya ‘raja’. Kalau ‘raja’ sampai ‘jatuh’, maka permainan akan berakhir. Permainan seperti itu adalah—“Catur!”

Suara gemuruh itu kembali terdengar, dan Aoi menghela napasnya dengan begitu lega ketika langit-langit di atas kepalanya terangkat dan kembali ke posisi yang seharusnya. Setelah langit-langit kembali ke posisi semula, Aoi melihat dinding di sisi kirinya bergerak ke atas.

Di balik dinding itu, Aoi melihat anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Tak menemukan pilihan lain, Aoi mulai menapaki tangga itu. Tangga itu berbelok dan Aoi terus menapakinya sampai ke anak tangga teratas. Aoi tak bisa meneruskan langkahnya karena ada sebuah dinding lain yang menghalangi jalannya.

“ _Aoi pintar, ya!_ ” seru anak perempuan itu riang. “ _Kalau Aoi bisa bergerak sejauh ini, berarti Aoi memiliki yang satu ini, ya!_ ” kata suara itu riang.

Kali itu Aoi juga mendengar suara tepuk tangan. Daripada sanjungan, suara tepuk tangan itu justru terdengar seperti ancaman baru. Aoi bersumpah dalam hatinya kalau dia tidak akan bermain teka-teki yang bisa mengancam nyawanya di antara tembok atau langit-langit yang bisa menghimpitnya.

“ _Aoi mau tahu apa yang Aoi miliki? Aoi memiliki sebuah keakraban akan sesuatu. Walaupun dia ada di hadapan Aoi, Aoi tak bisa melihatnya. Dia tidak bersuara, tapi Aoi bisa mendengarnya dalam suara. Aoi bisa membagi-bagikannya pada orang lain walaupun Aoi tak bisa mengecap rasanya. Bersamanya, Aoi tahu aroma yang Aoi hirup_ ,” jelas suara anak perempuan itu sebelum dia tertawa kecil. “ _Kira-kira, apa, ya, yang Aoi miliki itu?_ ”

Aoi menggenggam erat susur tangga itu dan menempelkan keningnya di dinding di sisi tangga itu. Sebenarnya Aoi ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Aoi kehilangan semua harapannya dari petunjuk-petunjuk yang baru saja dia dengar.

Semuanya terasa terlalu ambigu. Petunjuk itu bisa berarti apa saja. Tapi tentu saja hanya ada satu jawaban dari semua petunjuk itu. Yang harus Aoi lakukan hanyalah memilih jawaban yang paling tepat dari semua kemungkinan yang ada.

Dia ada di hadapan Aoi, tapi Aoi tidak bisa melihatnya. Itu seperti ciri-ciri udara. Udara juga tidak bersuara. Tapi bagaimana caranya mencari udara dalam sua—“Hwaaa!” Aoi teriak begitu saja saat kakinya sedikit terpeleset dari tangga yang dia pijak.

Sambil mempererat genggamannya pada susur tangga itu, Aoi melihat ke arah tangga di bawah kakinya. Semua anak tangga itu menjadi sedikit miring. Aoi menahan diri untuk tidak menggerutu. Hambatan-hambatan ini muncul dalam berbagai rupa.

Pada teka-teki pertama, Aoi hampir terjepit dinding karena terlalu lama memikirkan jawaban. Di teka-teki kedua, Aoi hampir terhimpit langit-langit yang bergerak semakin turun. Sekarang, tangga yang dia pijak menjadi miring. Kalau anak-anak tangga itu sudah menjadi sebuah garis lurus diagonal, Aoi pasti akan langsung meluncur ke bawah, dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa naik lagi.

Suara anak perempuan itu tertawa. “ _Untung saja Aoi tidak mengatakan apapun. Jadi teriakan Aoi tadi tidak aku anggap sebagai jawaban!_ ” katanya riang.

Dalam hatinya Aoi mengumpat. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencoba untuk kembali berkonsentrasi pada teka-teki tadi. Hal itu bisa dibagi-bagikan ke orang lain seperti makanan, tapi Aoi tidak bisa mengecap rasanya.

Saat Aoi kembali memikirkan tentang udara, walaupun _rasa_ udara tidak bisa dikecap, walaupun dengan udara Aoi bisa tahu aroma yang Aoi hirup, udara tidak bisa dibagi-bagi seperti makanan. Mereka sudah tersebar ke mana saja tanpa perlu dibagi.

Aoi menghela napas dengan frustrasi. Memang tak dibutuhkan strategi untuk menghadapi teka-teki seperti ini. Tapi, jika dibandingkan dengan teka-teki sebelumnya, teka-teki kali ini tampak begitu sesuai dengan kekuatan Arcana yang sedang Aoi hadapi. Walau kalimatnya susah dicerna, semuanya itu adalah petunjuk.

Tiba-tiba anak-anak tangga itu menjadi bertambah miring. Jika saja Aoi terlambat berpegangan pada susur tangga itu, dia pasti sudah terjatuh. Aoi sudah tidak bisa berdiri dengan stabil dengan kemiringan tangga seperti itu. Dia harus terus berpegangan dengan erat pada susur tangga kalau dia tidak ingin meluncur ke bawah.

“ _Aoi, kalau Aoi tidak segera menjawab, Aoi tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman Aoi lagi_ ,” kata suara anak perempuan itu memberi peringatan.

Aoi semakin susah berkonsentrasi. Tapi dia memaksa dirinya. Sambil terus berpegangan pada susur tangga itu, Aoi merasa ingin sekali menghancurkan tembok-tembok itu dengan kekuatan The Magician. Dia tak perlu lagi ambil pusing dengan semua pertanyaan dan teka-teki itu.

Tapi, untuk bisa menggunakan kekuatan The Magician, Aoi harus bisa mendapatkannya dulu dari Takashima atau Kouyou. Untuk bertemu mereka, tentu saja Aoi harus memecahkan teka-teki ini. Aoi menghela napas panjang. Dia tak punya cukup pengetahuan untuk memecahkan teka-teki kebanggaan The High Prieste—

Pemikiran itu membuat Aoi terkesiap. Bukankah pengetahuan juga seperti itu? Segala hal yang ada di hadapan Aoi bisa menambah pengetahuannya walau wujudnya tidak dapat dilihat karena pengetahuan memang bukan sesuatu yang konkret, bukan?

Pengetahuan tidak memiliki suara, tapi bisa disampaikan dalam suara, bukan? Walau tidak bisa dikecap, pengetahuan bisa dibagi-bagi. Dengan pengetahuan, Aoi bisa tahu aroma yang dia hirup. “PENGETAHUAN!!” jawab Aoi akhirnya dengan frustrasi.

**+====+====+====+====+====+====+====+====+**

Perlahan, anak-anak tangga itu bergerak kembali ke bentuknya semula, lurus, dan bisa menjadi tempat pijakan yang mantap. Aoi menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghela napas lega ketika dia tidak lagi terpeleset.

Di hadapannya di anak tangga teratas itu, Aoi melihat dinding yang menghalangi jalannya mulai bergerak naik dan membuka jalan baru bagi Aoi. Aoi langsung menapakkan kakinya di lantai kedua gedung itu.

Setelah Aoi berada di lantai dua, dinding di belakang Aoi kembali bergerak turun dan kembali menutup. Aoi tak lagi bisa melihat tangga yang tadi dia lalui. Aoi beberapa kali harus menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk meredakan detak jantungnya yang sempat terpompa kencang karena hampir terjatuh di tangga tadi. Tapi kekhawatiran akan teka-teki lain yang masih harus Aoi hadapi membuatnya harus kembali larut dalam kegugupan dan ketakutannya.

“ _Aoi, ada beberapa ruangan di lantai itu..._ ” kata suara anak perempuan itu. “ _Tebaklah. Menurutmu, seharusnya, aku berada di ruangan yang mana?_ ”

Aoi melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kali itu, tak ada terlalu banyak dinding yang menghalangi pandangan Aoi di sepanjang lorong di lantai dua itu. Aoi merasa lantai dua itu berada dalam keadaannya yang _normal_. Ada beberapa pintu di sisi kanan Aoi.

Dari papan yang tergantung di atas masing-masing pintu itu, Aoi tahu kalau itu adalah lorong untuk kelas tahun kedua. Ada enam kelas di sepanjang lorong itu. Aoi melihat ke dalam kelas-kelas itu melalui kaca jendela di dinding-dinding kelas.

Tidak ada yang terlihat berbeda dari kelas-kelas itu. Semuanya terlihat sama. Sebelum Aoi sempat mencegah dirinya sendiri, Aoi bersuara, “Kau... tidak seharusnya berada di kelas manapun di lantai ini...”

Aoi terkejut ketika tiba-tiba sebuah pintu di belakang Aoi tergeser, terbuka dan menimbulkan suara dentuman yang cukup keras karena dorongan yang begitu kuat. Aoi otomatis berbalik dan melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka itu.

Itu adalah pintu dari kelas 2-4. Aoi tak yakin dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan saat dia memperhatikan pintu yang terbuka itu. Tapi, mengikuti nalurinya seperti sebelumnya, Aoi memasuki kelas itu. Kali itu, pintu kelas itu tidak tertutup.

“ _Baiklah, Aoi. Temukan_ sesuatu _di dalam ruangan itu, dan bawa padaku_ ,” kata suara anak perempuan itu. Aoi menunggu, tapi suara anak perempuan itu hanya berkata, “ _Tidak ada petunjuk kali ini, Aoi._ ” Suara anak perempuan itu tertawa kecil. “ _Temukan_ benda _itu, dan bawa padaku... dalam waktu satu menit._ ”

Aoi langsung bergerak. Dia melihat ke setiap meja di kelas itu. Aoi melihat ke setiap kursi dan setiap kaca jendela untuk menemukan ‘benda’ yang suara anak perempuan itu minta. Kali itu, Aoi tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun. Itu berarti, Aoi harus menemukannya sendiri.

“ _Lima puluh detik lagi..._ ”

Aoi kembali melihat ke meja-meja di kelas itu. Dia harus menemukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan suara itu. Anak perempuan, The High Priestess, yang berhubungan dengan ketuhanan. Dia adalah anak perempuan yang bangga akan kepintarannya. Mungkinkah yang dia maksud adalah sebuah buku?

Tapi tidak ada buku di kelas itu. Aoi hanya melihat kertas-kertas yang ditempel di sisi papan tulis. Kertas itu hanya bertuliskan jadwal piket para siswa.

“ _Empat puluh detik lagi..._ ”

Aoi mengubah pemikirannya. Dia mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat pertanyaan-pertanyaan anak perempuan itu sebelumnya. Jawaban-jawabannya adalah bulan, catur, dan pengetahuan. Aoi kembali menghela napas panjang dengan frustrasi. Benda macam apa yang berhubungan dengan ketiga hal itu yang ada di dalam kelas seperti ini!?

“ _Tiga puluh detik lagi..._ ”

Aoi berdecak. Dalam waktu setengah menit, apa yang bisa dia temukan? Aoi menundukkan kepalanya dengan putus asa dan berjalan pelan menyusuri salah satu jajar meja di kelas itu. Setelah dia sampai di bagian belakang kelas, sesuatu di lantai, hampir di sudut ruangan itu, tertangkap pandangan Aoi. Aoi berjalan ke sudut ruangan itu dan melihat sebuah bidak catur, bidak Ratu. Bidak itu terlihat seperti kristal karena warnanya yang transparan dengan sedikit semu putih di sudut-sudut sisinya. Ada semacam batu-batu merah mungil yang tertanam di sekeliling bagian bawah bidak itu.

“ _Dua puluh detik lagi..._ ”

Tersadar akan suara itu, Aoi langsung memungut bidak Ratu itu dan lari ke pintu kelas yang terbuka tadi. Di lorong di depan kelas itu, Aoi melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencari arah yang tepat untuk berlari. Dia tak mungkin kembali ke tangga tadi karena sudah ada dinding yang menutup jalannya. Akhirnya, Aoi berlari ke arah yang berkebalikan dengan tangga menuju lantai satu tadi.

Di ujung lorong itu, Aoi menemukan tangga lain menuju lantai tiga. Aoi menaiki tangga itu dengan melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus untuk menghemat waktunya.

“ _Sepuluh detik lagi..._ ”

Sampai di lantai tiga, Aoi menemukan sebuah lorong lagi. Sama seperti tadi, lantai tiga itu juga memiliki kelas-kelas di sisi kanan Aoi.

“ _Lima detik lagi..._ ”

Itu adalah lantai untuk kelas tahun ketiga. Aoi berjalan lagi sampai ke ujung lain koridor itu. Semakin mendekati ujung koridor, wujud di ujung koridor itu semakin terlihat.

“ _Empat..._ ”

Jantung Aoi berdegup kencang saat dia melihat sesosok gadis berambut coklat yang tergerai panjang. Aoi menenggak ludahnya dengan gugup tapi tetap mendekati sosok itu.

“Tiga...”

Saat sudah berada cukup dekat dengan gadis itu, Aoi melihatnya duduk di lantai. Kepalanya tertunduk, dan dia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

“Waktunya pas sekali,” kata gadis itu. Dari suaranya, Aoi akhirnya menemukan kalau dialah pemilik suara anak perempuan yang sejak tadi memberinya teka-teki. “Sebenarnya aku ingin memberimu teka-teki lain. Tapi kurasa, kau jauh lebih baik daripada sekedar teka-teki...” kata anak perempuan itu. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Aoi yang hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Anak perempuan itu tertawa ketika dia melihat kedua bahu Aoi yang bergerak karena beratnya napas yang Aoi tarik. “Oh, maaf! Aku lupa bilang, permainan sudah berakhir,” kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum. “Kau bisa mengatakan apapun yang kau mau. Kau juga sudah menemukan aku, kan?” gadis itu beranjak dari lantai dan berjalan mendekati Aoi.

Aoi berdeham. “S-sungguh..?” tanyanya dengan suara berbisik. Dia masih sedikit takut untuk bersuara.

Anak perempuan itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. “Tentu saja,” jawabnya. Pandangannya kemudian jatuh ke tangan kanan Aoi. “Ah, keberatankah kalau...” katanya sambil menunjuk ke bidak Ratu di tangan Aoi.

Aoi terkesiap. “Oh! Ini...” Aoi menyerahkan bidak Ratu itu ke tangan anak perempuan itu. “Bidak yang cantik...”

“Terima kasih,” kata anak perempuan itu saat dia melihat bidak itu di tangannya. “Terima kasih banyak karena sudah membawanya ke sini, dan terima kasih untuk pujiannya.” Anak perempuan itu tersenyum.

“Tampaknya... benda itu berharga sekali untukmu, ya?”

“Ah, sebelum itu...” kata anak perempuan itu sambil menatap lurus ke dalam mata Aoi. “Apakah kau akan terus _memburu_ semua kekuatan Arcana?”

Aoi terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan itu. itu adalah pertanyaan yang sama yang dilontarkan The Magician. “Ya,” jawab Aoi.

Anak perempuan itu bergumam. “Kalau begitu, sebagai hadiah karena sudah bisa menjawab semua teka-tekiku dengan baik, apakah ada yang kau inginkan untuk kulakukan bagimu?” tanya anak perempuan itu.

Aoi menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. “Aku... hanya ingin kau memperbolehkanku mengontrol kebebasanmu.”

Anak perempuan itu kembali bergumam. “Sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain, ya,” katanya sambil berlutut di depan Aoi. Anak perempuan itu memejamkan kedua matanya, dan tiba-tiba, Aoi merasakan gedung itu bergetar hebat.

“A-apa yang kau lakukan!?”

“Hanya menghilangkan semua dinding-dinding labirin yang tadi aku buat di dalam gedung ini...”

Tak sampai satu menit kemudian, Aoi mendengar suara Takashima di kejauhan, “Oooh, saaayaaangkuuu..!” panggil Takashima yang membuat Aoi merinding bukan main. Aoi berbalik, dan dia melihat sosok kedua orang itu berlari mendekatinya. Ketika Kouyou berlari dengan gaya selazimnya orang berlari, Takashima berlari sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, dengan tongkat hitamnya di tangan kirinya. Aoi terlambat mencegah Takashima yang langsung lompat ke arah Aoi dan memeluknya dengan erat. “Dia tidak menggigitmu, kan!?” Takashima memeriksa jari-jari Aoi satu per satu. “Dia tidak mencakarmu, kan!?” Takashima memegangi pinggang Aoi. “Dia tidak menyentuhmu dengan sembarangan, kan!?” Takashima memegangi bokong Aoi yang membuatnya langsung mendapatkan sebuah tamparan telak di pipinya. “SAYAAANG!? KENAPAAA!?” serunya sambil memegangi pipinya yang mulai menunjukkan bekas merah.

“Ternyata... perubahannya jadi seperti ini, ya...” kata anak perempuan itu.

“Perubahan..?” tanya Aoi. “Perubahan apa?”

“Tak perlu dipikirkan, Aoi-san,” kata Kouyou sambil berjalan mendekati anak perempuan itu. “Kau sudah menikmati kebebasanmu, High Priestess,” kata Kouyou sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menghadapkan telapak tangannya ke kening anak perempuan itu. “Sekarang waktunya bagimu untuk kembali ke tempat kau berasal.”

“Aku mengerti,” kata anak perempuan itu sambil tersenyum sebelum dia memejamkan kedua matanya. Sebentuk asap kemudian menguap dari badan anak perempuan itu.

“Ah, namamu?” tanya Aoi tiba-tiba.

“Wakeshima...” jawab anak perempuan itu sambil tersenyum. “Kanon Wakeshima...”

Di sebelah Aoi, Takashima mengambil sebuah kartu kosong dari kantung bagian dalam jas hitamnya, dan melemparkan kartu itu ke atas kepala Kanon. Kartu kosong itu kemudian menghisap semua asap yang keluar dari badan Kanon. Kouyou langsung buru-buru berlutut dan menahan badan Kanon yang tiba-tiba saja melemah dan hampir terjatuh.

Setelah semua asap yang menguap dari badan Kanon sudah habis terhisap oleh kartu kosong itu, kartu itu melayang kembali ke arah Takashima. Takashima menangkapnya dan memperlihatkan kartu itu pada Aoi, “The High Priestess,” kata Takashima. “Kartu kedua yang berhasil kau dapatkan, Sayang.” Kartu itu bergambar perempuan berjubah biru muda yang duduk di antara dua pilar besar.

“Ayo,” kata Kouyou sambil membawa anak perempuan yang sudah pingsan itu ke dalam gendongannya. “Kita harus mengantarkan anak perempuan ini pulang.”

“Eh? Kau tahu di mana rumahnya!?” tanya Aoi.

“Kurasa sedikit sihir tidak akan apa-apa, kan?” kata Takashima sambil tersenyum. Dia menggoyangkan tongkat hitamnya, dan sebuah cahaya bergentuk garis tiba-tiba muncul di udara. Garis itu terus bergerak menuju tangga dan mengilang di ujung koridor. “Sekarang kita tinggal mengikuti garis itu saja!”

“S-sihir yang praktis...” kata Aoi pelan.

“Ayo, Sayang. Kita harus bergerak sekarang,” kata Takashima sambil merangkul Aoi dan mengajaknya untuk menyusul Kouyou yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. “Untuk selanjutnya, kami mohon bantuannya lagi, ya!”


	4. Keturunan yang Menghilang

 

Sore hari itu, Aoi kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kafe. Dia meletakkan secangkir _affogato_ panas ke meja salah seorang pengunjung. Setelah mempersilakan tamunya, Aoi berjalan meninggalkan meja itu.

Pandangannya kemudian terhenti ke sebuah meja yang terletak di sudut kafe. Di sana duduk dua orang laki-laki dan seorang gadis yang sedang menikmati minuman mereka masing-masing. Sambil terus memperhatikan ketiga orang itu, Aoi perlahan berjalan ke arah meja itu.

Seakan sudah membuat perjanjian sebelumnya, ketiga orang itu bersamaan meletakkan cangkir mereka ke atas tatakannya. Mereka mendesah bahagia setelah menenggak minuman kesukaan mereka masing-masing.

Perhatian Aoi pertama kali tersita pada laki-laki berbaju merah, Kouyou. Mengingat ekspresi wajah Kouyou yang hampir-hampir tidak pernah berubah itu, Aoi tidak tahu cara menjelaskan ekspresi _bahagia_ di wajah Kouyou. Tapi, itulah yang Aoi lihat dari gestur yang Kouyou tunjukkan. Aoi merasa kalau dia mulai sedikit demi sedikit bisa memahami ekspresi minim dari seorang Kouyou yang kaku.

Dibanding membaca ekspresi Kouyou yang membutuhkan usaha lebih, Aoi tak menemukan kesulitan untuk membaca ekspresi laki-laki flamboyan berbaju hitam itu. Tanpa diminta, Takashima akan mengungkapkan semua yang dia rasakan. Jika dia tidak bicara pun, ekspresi di wajahnya sudah menunjukkan semuanya.

Kemudian, pandangan Aoi berakhir pada gadis yang duduk di depan Kouyou, Wakeshima Kanon, anak perempuan yang tempo hari dirasuki The High Priestess. Sambil memeluk nampannya, Aoi bertanya pada gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya itu, “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

“Minum teh!” jawab Kanon riang.

Aoi kemudian menyesal dengan pertanyaan salah yang dia utarakan. “M-maksudku... b-bagaimana caranya kau tahu tentang kafe ini?” tanya Aoi sambil memegangi keningnya.

“Takashima yang memberitahuku!” jawab Kanon riang sambil menunjuk ke arah laki-laki berlipstik hitam itu. Takashima hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Aoi. “Kemarin dia bilang kalau aku bisa menemukan kalian di sini!”

“Takashima, jangan seenaknya menyuruh orang datang ke kafe hanya untuk menem—”

“Sudah, sudah, Sayang,” kata Takashima sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan hitam itu. “Kalau kafe ini ramai, bosmu juga yang akan senang, kan? Kalau bosmu senang, gajimu akan dinaikkan, dan kau juga akan senang, kan? Kalau kau senang, kau juga bisa membuatku senang, karena kalau kau senang, kau terlihat tampaaanmph!” seruan Takashima terhenti setelah Aoi menjejalkan roti utuh ke dalam mulutnya.

“Hei, hei...” kata Kanon sambil memelankan suaranya, dan mencondongkan badannya ke arah Kouyou dan Takashima. “Jadi, kalian ini punya kekuatan sihir, ya?” tanyanya semangat.

Takashima segera mengunyah dan menelan roti dalam mulutnya. “Kira-kira begitu,” jawabnya segera sambil tersenyum penuh kebanggaan sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya.

“Waaah! Kereeen!” kata Kanon riang. “Aku dapat teman-teman baru yang keren! Bolehkah aku membawa teman-temanku ke sini dan memperkenalkan kalian pada mereka? Atau, atau, apakah ini semacam misi rahasia yang tidak boleh kuberitahukan pada siapapun?”

“Ya, rahasia,” jawab Kouyou singkat.

“OK! Aku mengerti! Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan memberitahukan siapapun!” kata Kanon sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di dahinya dan membuat gestur seperti sedang hormat.

“Hooo... teman Aoi bertambah satu?” tanya Hiroto yang baru datang dan ikut mendekati meja itu.

“Ah, teman kerja Aoi, ya?” tanya Kanon. “Perkenalkan! Aku Wakeshima Kanon, murid kelas tiga SMA Visconti-Sforza. Senang berkenalan denganmu!”

“Ogata Hiroto. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Wakeshima-chan!” sahut Hiroto sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

“Ah, bagus. Tukang gosip, laki-laki cabul, dan murid SMA. Perpaduan yang sempurna,” gerutu Aoi sambil berjalan meninggalkan meja itu.

“Kau membicarakan aku!?” protes Hiroto, Kanon dan Takashima secara bersamaan – tak lupa tambahan “Sayang” dari Takashima. “Lalu kenapa tidak ada panggilan apapun untuknya!?” protes mereka lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Kouyou yang diam saja menikmati _espresso_ -nya.

Baru saja Aoi akan menjawab protes itu, dia mendengar pintu depan kafe itu terbuka. “ _Irasshaimase!_ ” sapa Aoi pada pengunjung yang baru saja masuk ke kafe itu. Tapi saat Aoi melihat ke arah pengunjung itu, Aoi hanya memutar matanya, menghela napas panjang, dan menepuk dahinya.

“Hai!” sapa Reita riang. Reita, orang yang dulu dirasuki kartu The Magician.

“Haaiii, Reeeiiitaaa!” sahut Takashima yang tak kalah riangnya.

Aoi mengarahkan pandangannya ke meja itu lagi. Dia melihat ke arah Kouyou, Takashima, Kanon dan Hiroto. Kemudian Aoi melihat ke arah Reita yang baru saja datang, yang berjalan ke arah meja itu juga.

_Sejak kapan hidupku jadi se... ramai ini?_

Aoi berbalik, dan saat tak ada yang melihatnya, dia tersenyum.

*** ***

Kira-kira dua jam setelah itu, Kanon memutuskan untuk pulang, dan Reita pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Tinggallah Hiroto dan Aoi yang bekerja sampai jam mereka harus menutup kafe itu. Seperti janjinya pada Hiroto pada malam sebelumnya, hari itu, Aoi yang mengunci kafe itu setelah mereka selesai bekerja.

“Baiklah! Aku pulang dulu, ya!” kata Hiroto setelah mereka selesai membersihkan kafe hari itu. Hiroto memastikan tali tasnya terasa nyaman di bahunya sebelum dia menoleh ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou. “Hei, Takashima-san, Kouyou-san! Jaga Aoi baik-baik, ya! Jangan sampai dia diculik paman mesum.”

“HEI!?” protes Aoi yang hanya disambut tawa oleh Hiroto. Hiroto hanya melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan keluar dari kafe itu.

Setelah memastikan pintu kafe itu terkunci dengan aman, Aoi menyimpan kuncinya di kantung celananya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Kouyou dan Takashima. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju halte terdekat untuk naik bus untuk pulang ke apartemen Aoi.

“Ah, Sayangku ini memang hebat!” kata Takashima sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu Aoi. “Maaf, ya, Sayangku. Hari ini kau harus bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya!” Takashima memijat-mijat bahu Aoi.

Aoi menghela napas lelah. “Ya, ya. Siapa yang menyangka kau dan Reita akan mencoba semua minuman yang ada di menu?” protes Aoi.

“Tapi kau hebat sekali, Sayang. Kau membuat hampir semua minuman-minuman itu!” puji Takashima riang.

Aoi menghela napas panjang. “Mungkin karena kafe itu sepi... pemilik kafe itu juga tidak mau menambah pegawai... akhirnya aku dan Hiroto-kun juga yang harus belajar cara membuat minuman-minuman itu.”

“Kafenya... tidak laku?” tanya Takashima.

“Terlihat seperti itu, ya?” tanya Aoi. “Memang pemilik kafe itu ingin supaya kafenya bisa jadi tempat yang tenang. Bukan sekedar tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak sekolah atau seperti tempat-tempat makan pada umumnya.” Aoi terhenti sejenak. “Tapi...”

“Tapi?” tanya Takashima curiga.

“Sebagaimanapun pemilik kafe itu menginginkan supaya tak terlalu banyak orang yang datang ke kafenya, dia tetap tak bisa melarang semua orang untuk datang, kan?” kata Aoi. “Aku hanya bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang dia _lakukan_ pada kafenya untuk _melarang_ orang datang...” Aoi kemudian bergantian melihat ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou. Kedua orang itu saling melempar pandang. “K-kenapa?” tanya Aoi. “Apa yang kalian pikirkan?”

“Anda tidak pernah mendengar suara bel di kafe itu, Aoi-san?” tanya Kouyou.

“Hanya kemarin,” jawab Aoi. “Hanya saat The High Priestess muncul...” Aoi menatap ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou lagi. “K-kenapa..?”

“Ada satu kartu yang bisa membuat _pertahanan_ seperti itu...” kata Takashima. “Dia adalah The Emp—”

Aoi tak sempat mendengar Takashima menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Suara dentang bel di dalam kepalanya sudah lebih dulu menyita perhatiannya. Baru kemarin dia menghadapi The High Priestess dan hari ini dia sudah harus menghadapi Kekuatan Arcana yang lain lagi. Tak ada waktu untuk _beristirahat_ lebih lama bagi Aoi setelah kemunculan The High Priestess dan The Magician. Kenapa sekarang? Kenapa sekarang sudah muncul Kekuatan Arcana yang lain?

Aoi berusaha untuk tidak memejamkan matanya. Dia tak ingin melihat bayangan angka apapun seperti ketika dia memejamkan matanya setelah bel berdentang sebelum dia bertemu dengan The Magician dan The High Priestess. Berusaha untuk menyembunyikan suara dentang bel itu, Aoi mencoba untuk tetap berjalan tanpa mengatakan apapun tentang suara bel itu pada Kouyou dan Takashima.

Aoi terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Kouyou memegang lengannya dengan sangat erat. “A-apa..?” tanya Aoi sambil melihat ke arah Kouyou.

“Apa yang terjadi pada Anda, Aoi-san?”

“A-aku tidak apa-apa...” kilah Aoi.

“Tapi... sejak tadi... jalanmu tidak lurus, Sayang...”

Aoi berdecak. “Haruskah kita menghadapinya lagi sekarang?” tanya Aoi pasrah sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kouyou dan Takashima terkejut mendengarnya.

“Suara bel itu... datang lagi?” tanya Kouyou.

Aoi menunduk. Sebelum diminta, Aoi sudah memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menunggu angka Romawi itu muncul. Saat itulah dia melihatnya dalam kegelapan. Sebuah angka berpendar dan mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna kuning. Terbentuk dari angka Romawi, bayangan yang muncul di dalam benak Aoi itu menunjukkan angka tiga.

“Tiga!?” seru Kouyou tidak percaya setelah Aoi memberitahu angka yang dia lihat dalam benaknya.

“K-kenapa dengan angka itu?”

“Itu... The Empress...” jawab Takashima. “Dari sekian banyak kartu, kenapa dia yang harus kita hadapi sekarang...”

“Empress?” tanya Aoi. “I-itu perempuan juga, kan? Seperti The High Priestess? M-memangnya kenapa dengan kartu itu? Kalau dibanding dengan The High Priestess, mana yang lebih _gila_?”

“Akan kami jelaskan itu semua sambil jalan. Sekarang, apakah Anda bisa mendeteksi dari mana kira-kira suara dentang bel itu berasal, Aoi-san?” tanya Kouyou.

Aoi menolehkan kepalanya ke sekitarnya. Ketika pandangannya terkunci pada satu titik, suara dentang bel itu menjadi terdengar semakin jelas. “Di... sana...” kata Aoi sambil menunjuk tempat itu.

Kouyou dan Takashima terkejut ketika dia melihat arah gedung yang Aoi tunjuk: sebuah rumah sakit. “Ayo...” kata Kouyou dan mereka bertiga sedikit berlari ke arah rumah sakit itu.

**+*+**

Satu hal yang sedikit melegakan bagi mereka bertiga adalah saat mereka melihat _target_ mereka berdiri di tengah-tengah halaman rumah sakit. Mereka tak perlu masuk ke rumah sakit dan mengganggu para pasien yang ada di sana. “Gadis itu...” kata Aoi saat mereka melihat sesosok gadis berambut hitam berdiri jauh di hadapan mereka.

Rambutnya hampir sepanjang rambut Kanon. Tapi berbeda dari Kanon yang memotong rata poninya yang menutupi keningnya, gadis ini memiliki poni panjang yang membingkai wajahnya. Jika Kanon memiliki rambut kecoklatan, gadis ini memiliki rambut yang hitam legam, sehitam baju yang dia kenakan saat itu.

“Cantik, ya...” kata Takashima pelan sambil membenahi letak kacamata hitamnya. “Cantik... dan mengerikan...”

“Ya... seperti... diselubungi aura gelap yang negatif...” timpal Aoi.

Gadis itu tak melihat ke arah Aoi, Takashima maupun Kouyou. Kepalanya tertengadah, dan pandangannya kaku menatap langit. Aoi hanya bisa menangkap ekspresi yang penuh kesedihan di wajah gadis itu. Aoi terkejut ketika tiba-tiba gadis itu berbicara, “Lima abad itu bukan waktu yang singkat, Anak Muda...”

“Lima abad...” kata Kouyou. “Dia masih membawa kemarahannya di masa lalu...”

“A-apa yang terjadi lima abad yang lalu?” tanya Aoi. “B-berapa umur para Kekuatan Arcana ini sebenarnya?”

“Lima abad yang lalu, ada sebuah skandal dalam sebuah keluarga kerajaan,” jawab Takashima. “Walau, sebenarnya, Sayang, kekuatan Arcana tak setua itu. Lima abad itu adalah umur serpihan roh seorang permaisuri yang ditanamkan ke dalam Kekuatan Arcana The Empress...”

“APA!?” seru Aoi tidak percaya. Aoi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan tidak percaya. “Kekuatan Arcana ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal...”

“Memang tidak,” jawab gadis itu. “Seandainya kau tahu apa yang pencipta kami pikirkan saat dia menciptakan kami, Anak Muda...”

“Kalau begitu, ada baiknya kau segera kembali ke tempatmu berasal, dan kita bisa sama-sama bertanya pada orang yang menciptakanmu,” kata Kouyou.

“Tidak sampai aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan anakku.”

“A-anakmu?” tanya Aoi. “Kau terpisah darinya?”

“Kenapa kau masih bertanya, Anak Muda?” Gadis itu mulai menolehkan kepalanya perlahan ke arah Aoi. “Bukankah kau yang memisahkan aku dari anakku?” tanyanya. Tiba-tiba muncul sulur-sulur tanaman menjalar dari dalam tanah dan bergerak dengan cepat ke arah Aoi dan yang lainnya.

Aoi bahkan tak sempat melakukan apapun ketika sulur-sulur tanaman itu mengejutkannya dengan melilit kaki Aoi dan menariknya dengan sangat kuat, sampai membuat Aoi terjatuh dan membuat badannya terbanting di atas tanah dengan keras.

Belum sempat Aoi melakukan apapun untuk melepaskan dirinya dari lilitan-lilitan itu, sulur-sulur tanaman itu sudah menarik Aoi mendekat ke arah gadis itu dan menjauhi Takashima dan Kouyou. “Takashimaaa! Kouyoouuu!” seru Aoi panik sambil mencoba untuk berpegangan pada apapun yang bisa dia capai.

Menemukan batu-batu pembatas taman di halaman rumah sakit itu, Aoi berpegangan sekuat tenaga supaya tanaman-tanaman itu tidak membawanya lebih jauh lagi dari Takashima dan Kouyou. “Kouyou! Takashima!” panggilnya lagi. Saat Aoi melihat ke arah Takashima, dia melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Takashima memegang erat pangkal tongkat hitamnya yang melengkung itu. Saat dia menarik pangkal tongkatnya, Aoi melihat mata pedang muncul di balik sisi lain tongkat itu. Saat itu, tongkat Takashima itu lebih mirip sarung pedang daripada sekedar tongkat biasa. Jadi, selama ini Takashima membawa pedang di dalam tongkatnya. Takashima bersenjatakan pedang.

Saat Aoi masih belum bisa meredakan keterkejutannya, Takashima sudah melompat tinggi dan mendarat di antara Aoi dan gadis itu. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya dan memutuskan tanaman-tanaman yang melilit kaki Aoi tadi. Kouyou kemudian datang dan menarik Aoi menjauh dari arah gadis itu. “T... terima kasih, K-Kouyou..!”

Gadis itu berdecak. “Kau beruntung sekali, Anak Muda... karena memiliki orang-orang yang mau membantumu...”

Saat Kouyou membantu Aoi berdiri, Takashima yang berdiri di depan mereka berdua menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah gadis itu. “Kenapa? Kau iri karena kau tak memiliki orang-orang yang mau membantumu?”

“Aku kehilangan anakku...” kata gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. “Wajar, ‘kan, kalau aku menginginkan ada orang yang mau membantuku membawaku kembali pada anakku?” Tangannya tiba-tiba berubah pucat, dan terlihat uap dingin seperti uap dari es keluar dari tangannya.

“T-tangannya membeku..!?” seru Aoi saat dia melihat ke arah tangan gadis itu. “Eh?” Aoi kemudian terkejut ketika ada setitik serpihan salju perlahan jatuh tepat di hadapannya, dan menyita perhatiannya dari keberadaan gadis itu. Aoi melihat ke atas, dan dia melihat semakin banyak salju yang turun. “I-ini sudah pertengahan musim semi! Bagaimana mungkin salju bisa turun sekarang!?”

"Itu peringatan, Anak Muda," kata gadis itu. "Peringatan pada semua orang yang sudah menolak untuk membantuku mencari anakku..!"

“Anakmu... maksudmu... The Hanged Man..?” duga Kouyou.

“Itu adalah nomor kedua belas dalam urutan Kekuatan Arcana..!” kata Takashima.

“Kalian mengetahuinya. Itu berarti kalian tahu di mana dia berada,” kata gadis itu. “Kembalikan anakku padaku, dan akan aku hentikan duka atas kota ini.”

“Anakmu tidak ada pada kami,” kata Takashima. “Kau, anakmu, dan Kekuatan Arcana lainnya sudah terpencar dan kami belum bisa menemukan semuanya.”

“Kalau begitu, itu adalah tugas kalian untuk mencari anakku.”

“Aku akan mencarinya!” seru Aoi. “Aku pasti akan mencarinya dan aku akan menemukannya! Aku janji! Tapi aku mohon. Hentikan salju ini! Kau bisa membuat kekacauan di kota ini!”

Gadis itu kemudian melihat ke arah Aoi. Melihat cara gadis itu menatapnya, Aoi tersentak, dan dia langsung terdiam. “Ah, ya. Kau. Kau yang akan mencarinya. Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu. Kau Hunter, kan? Katanya, kau yang akan memburu kami semua.”

Kouyou terkejut. “Ada yang memberitahunya... siapa..?! Siapa yang sudah menyebarkan informasi tentang keberadaan Hunter..!?” bisik Kouyou kesal. Bisikan itu sampai ke telinga Aoi dan membuat pemuda itu tertegun.

“Berarti kau akan menemukan anakku, ‘kan, Anak Muda?” tanya gadis itu. “Bisa kau pastikan padaku kalau kau akan menemukan anakku?”

“Aku akan menemukannya!” seru Aoi. “Aku janji aku akan menemukannya!”

Gadis itu hanya terdiam saat dia menatap Aoi. Perlahan, dikepalkannya tangannya yang membeku tadi. Es yang membekukan tangannya pecah, dan menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang jatuh ke tanah. Saat itu pula salju yang tadi turun, perlahan-lahan berhenti, meninggalkan lapisan salju tipis di tanah.

“S-saljunya berhenti..!?” kata Aoi sambil melihat ke atas lagi.

“Aku pegang janjimu, Anak Muda,” kata gadis itu. “Kalian bisa menemukan aku di sini. Tapi, kalau dalam kurun waktu dua hari kau tidak datang, itu berarti kau belum menemukan anakku, dan itu berarti, aku bisa menenggelamkan kota ini dalam salju.” Gadis itu kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

“Tunggu dulu!” seru Kouyou. Saat dia berlari ke arah gadis itu, tiba-tiba butir-butir salju di tempat itu bergerak dan berkumpul di satu titik, membatasi gadis itu dari Kouyou, Takashima dan Aoi.

Butir-butir salju yang berkumpul itu kemudian membentuk sebuah wujud. Ketika detil bentuknya semakin terlihat, Aoi bisa melihat sosok seorang ksatria berbaju zirah dengan pedang di tangan kanannya, dan dia menunggangi seekor kuda. Ketika ksatria itu menghentakkan pedangnya, salju yang melingkupi sosoknya itu kemudian pecah menjadi debu es dan menunjukkan sosok aslinya. Warna logam dari baju zirahnya dan mata pedangnya terlihat begitu berkilauan.

“The Knight of Sword,” kata Kouyou. “Ini adalah salah satu sisi minor dari Kekuatan Arcana yang The Empress kendalikan.”

“Sisi minor!?” seru Aoi terkejut. “Kekuatan Arcana ini ada berapa sisi sebenarnya!?”

Ksatria berpedang itu menghunuskan tangannya ke arah Aoi dan yang lainnya ketika gadis itu kembali berbicara. “Aku sudah bilang, dua hari lagi, kita bertemu di sini. Kalau kalian tidak ingin menunggu sampai dua hari lagi, aku akan dengan senang hati menghadapi kalian sekarang.”

“Kenapa harus menunggu dua hari kalau kami bisa membuatmu kembali ke tempatmu berasal malam ini juga?” kata Kouyou sambil menghentakkan tangan kanannya, dan memunculkan aura api di kepalan tangan kanannya. Aura merah di sekitar matanya ikut membara. “Kami tak bisa menjamin kau tidak akan membuat onar dalam dua hari ini, bukan? The Empress?”

“Kalian betul-betul keras kepala,” kata gadis itu sambil kembali berbalik menghadapi Aoi dan yang lainnya. Dia kembali mengulurkan tangannya, dan kembali membekukan tangannya. Salju yang tadi sempat menghilang, kini muncul lagi di atas kota itu. “Sampai kalian bisa mengalahkan aku, atau sampai kalian bisa mempertamukan aku kembali dengan anakku, salju ini tidak akan berhenti.”

 


	5. Induk Semang yang Berjuang

 

Gadis itu merentangkan tangan kirinya dan berseru, “Ksatria!”

Kuda yang ditunggangi ksatria berpedang itu meringkik, dan kaki kanannya mulai mengais-kais tanah seperti sedang bersiap untuk menyerang. Saat Aoi baru saja akan mempersiapkan dirinya dengan serangan yang akan datang, dia sudah dikejutkan dengan ksatria itu yang menghentak tali kekang kudanya dan membuat kudanya berlari ke arah Takashima.

“Apa!? Takashima, awas!” seru Aoi yang membuat Takashima spontan melompat menghindari serangan ksatria berpedang itu saat Kouyou menarik Aoi menjauhi musuh mereka yang berkuda. “Takashima!” seru Aoi.

“Sebelum kau mengkhawatirkan temanmu, Anak Muda, khawatirkan dirimu dulu,” kata gadis itu sambil mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke arah Aoi. Sulur-sulur tanaman yang tadi sempat menghilang, kini muncul kembali dari dalam tanah dan kembali melilit tubuh Aoi. Sekali lagi, oleh tanaman-tanaman itu, Aoi ditarik ke arah gadis itu dan menjauh dari Kouyou.

“Kouyou!” seru Aoi panik sambil mencoba untuk mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi karena lilitan-lilitan tanaman itu terlalu kuat, Aoi tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya terlalu jauh dari tubuhnya. Ketika dia melihat ke arah Kouyou, Aoi terkesiap.

Kouyou tak akan bisa meraihnya karena sebentuk cairan berwarna merah bergerak di tanah di sekitar kaki Kouyou. “Kouyou, awas!” seru Aoi saat benda merah itu menangkap kaki Kouyou dan membuat Kouyou tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. “Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!? Lepaskan dia!” seru Aoi pada gadis itu.

“Bukan aku yang melakukan itu,” sangkal gadis itu. “Darah itu bergerak atas kemauannya sendiri...”

“D-darah..!?” seru Aoi tidak percaya.

“Bumi yang kalian pijak, tanah, dan apapun yang ada di dalamnya... mereka hidup untukku,” kata gadis itu. “Tidak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan untuk menghentikan mereka karena mereka bergerak untukku. Selama kalian bersikeras untuk menghadapiku dan bukannya mencari anakku, selama kalian bersikeras untuk terus menggangguku, tanah dan apapun yang ada di dalamnya akan terus melawan kalian untukku!”

Sementara Aoi, Kouyou dan Takashima berjuang dengan _musuh_ mereka masing-masing, salju yang turun di atas kota itu tak kunjung berhenti. Aoi melihat ke arah Kouyou yang masih berjuang melawan darah yang bergerak itu dan Takashima yang berjuang melawan Knight of Sword. Mereka semua bertarung sementara gadis itu hanya diam tanpa ada siapapun yang bisa menghentikannya dari menurunkan salju ke atas kota itu.

“Empress!” seru Aoi. “Kami tidak akan bisa membantumu menemukan anakmu kalau kau sendiri yang menghambat kami!”

“Tadi aku sudah memberi kesempatan pada kalian untuk mencari anakku. Tapi kalian memilih untuk tetap berada di sini dan melawanku. Aku hanya mengikuti pilihan kalian.” Gadis itu memegangi lengan kanannya yang masih membeku. “Setelah ini, aku sendiri yang akan mencari anakku dengan caraku sendiri. Sekarang, rasakan konsekuensinya.”

Aoi mengumpat kesal. Pilihan apapun yang mereka ambil, tak akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Seandainyapun mereka memilih untuk mencari anak The Empress, seperti kata Kouyou, siapapun tak akan bisa menjamin kalau Kekuatan Arcana itu tidak akan membuat masalah. Selain itu, mereka sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk spesifik tentang anak The Empress. Mereka bisa saja menghabiskan waktu sia-sia dalam dua hari itu tanpa memberikan hasil apapun.

Ketika Aoi melihat ke sekelilingnya, salju yang menumpuk di sekitarnya tak membuat tanaman yang menjeratnya kehilangan tenaganya. Sebaliknya, tak mengenakan baju yang sesuai dengan keadaan bersalju malam itu yang datang begitu tiba-tiba, Aoi merasa sendi-sendi di tubuhnya mulai membeku.

Kouyou, orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang mendekati api, kini berada jauh darinya dan sedang menghadapi masalah yang tak juga bisa disebut sepele. Aoi tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa Kouyou maupun Takashima di dekatnya. Pikiran Aoi kemudian tertuju pada dua kekuatan Arcana yang sudah dia dapatkan sejauh ini, The High Priestess dan...

_「“Aku matahari, dan kalian semua akan berakhir dalam apiku!!” 」_

Saat Aoi melihat ke arah Kouyou, darah yang bergerak itu seakan-akan mulai mencoba untuk menggerogoti Kouyou hidup-hidup. Darah tak seharusnya bergerak, apalagi sampai menyerang manusia seperti itu. Saat dia melihat ke arah Takashima pun, dia juga berjuang menghadapi Knight of Sword. Tapi Aoi tak punya pilihan lain. “Takashima!” seru Aoi sekuat tenaga. “Lemparkan kartu The Magician padaku!”

Takashima yang mendengar suara Aoi itu kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya dengan kuat untuk menangkis serangan Knight of Sword. Dengan cepat, Takashima melompat menjauh untuk menghindari serangan beruntun dari Knight of Sword.

Setelah membuat jarak yang cukup jauh dari ksatria berkuda itu, Takashima langsung merogoh kantung jasnya dan mengambil kartu The Magician. “Sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan tindakan yang berbahaya, Sayang!” seru Takashima sambil melemparkan kartu itu ke arah Aoi.

Aoi mengerahkan tenaganya untuk bisa mengeluarkan tangannya dari lilitan-lilitan tanaman itu. Karena salju yang ada di sekelilingnya, tangan Aoi yang sedikit licin bisa terselip keluar dari tanaman yang melilitnya. Aoi menangkap kartu The Magician itu dengan susah payah.

“Aku mohon...” kata Aoi sambil menatap kartu itu. “Magician, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Aku hanya ingin kau mau membantuku sekarang... Magician, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu... biarkan aku mengontrolmu... gunakan tubuhku sebagai induk semangmu!”

“APA!?” seru Kouyou dan Takashima ketika mereka mendengar kalimat yang Aoi ucapkan.

Saat Aoi melihat kartu itu mulai menyala, Aoi kembali berseru, “Magician! Potong tanaman yang mengikatku!” seru Aoi. Kartu itu menyala semakin terang dan menyilaukan mata Aoi. Aoi terpaksa memejamkan kedua matanya sampai cahayanya menghilang. Ketika Aoi membuka kembali kedua matanya, dia melihat belati di tangannya. “Eh..!? B-bukan obor..?” tanya Aoi bingung.

“Jangan macam-macam, Anak Muda..!” seru gadis itu.

Aoi mendengar suara gadis itu bergetar. “Ternyata kau bisa takut juga...” bisik Aoi pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menggenggam belati di tangannya dengan erat, dan Aoi memotong tanaman-tanaman yang melilitnya.

Saat itulah gadis itu menjerit. “BERANINYA KAU!?” seru gadis itu.

Saat Aoi memotong tanaman-tanaman itu lagi, gadis itu menjerit lagi. Setelah Aoi terbebas dari tanaman-tanaman itu, Aoi segera merangkak menjauh. Dia segera berdiri dan berlari menjauh, menjaga jarak dari gadis dan tanaman-tanaman itu.

Saat Aoi melihat ke arah gadis itu, gadis itu sedang memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. Dia tampak begitu kesakitan saat Aoi memotong tanaman-tanaman itu. Aoi mendeteksi koneksi tak terlihat antara gadis itu dan tanaman-tanaman itu. Selain itu, Aoi menyadari kalau gadis itu tak pernah menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang membeku.

“Dia mengendalikan salju ini dengan tangan kanannya...” kata Aoi pelan. “Dan tangan kirinya itu...” Aoi melihat ke arah tanaman-tanaman yang menyerangnya tadi sebelum dia melihat ke arah Knight of Sword yang dihadapi Takashima dan darah yang menjerat kaki Kouyou yang sudah mencapai pinggangnya. Melihat keadaan Kouyou yang lebih berbahaya, Aoi segera berlari ke arah Kouyou tanpa menyadari gadis itu mulai memfokuskan kembali dirinya.

“TIDAK! Kau tidak akan bisa pergi begitu saja!” seru gadis itu lagi sambil merentangkan tangan kirinya dan memunculkan tanaman-tanaman baru untuk mengejar Aoi.

Aoi menoleh dan dia melihat tanaman-tanaman itu bergerak dengan cepat ke arahnya. Aoi segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadapi tanaman-tanaman itu. “KAU tidak akan bisa menyerang dengan cara yang sama, Empress!” Aoi memegang belati itu di depan dadanya. “Magician! Hentikan pergerakan tanaman-tanaman itu!” seru Aoi.

Belati itu kembali bersinar terang dan Aoi memejamkan kedua matanya. Setelah Aoi membuka kedua matanya, dia melihat tanaman-tanaman itu sudah menyebar ke sekelilingnya dan siap untuk menangkapnya dari berbagai arah.

“API!!” seru Aoi sambil mengarahkan benda di tangannya yang sudah berubah bentuk menjadi tongkat obor ke arah tanaman-tanaman itu. Dari tongkat obor itu tiba-tiba menyembur sebentuk api yang membakar semua sulur-sulur tanaman yang mendekati Aoi. Api itu membakar habis tanaman-tanaman itu sampai menjadi abu. Sekali lagi, ketika tanaman-tanaman itu terbakar, gadis itu menjerit lagi, dan dia kembali memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

“Ternyata memang ada koneksi dari gadis itu ke tanaman-tanaman itu... aku bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cara itu...” kata Aoi pelan sebelum dia kembali berbalik ke arah Kouyou. “Kouyou!!” seru Aoi.

“Jangan mendekat, Aoi-san!!” seru Kouyou.

Aoi segera menghentikan langkahnya. Kouyou benar. Dia tak bisa mendekati Kouyou karena darah itu bergerak dengan acak. Darah itu tak hanya menjerat dan merambati tubuh Kouyou. Darah itu juga bergerak ke segala arah, seakan-akan darah itu akan menangkap apapun yang tersentuh.

_「“Bumi yang kalian pijak, tanah, dan apapun yang ada di dalamnya... mereka hidup untukku...”」_

“Apapun yang ada di dalamnya..?” ucap Aoi pelan. “Darah bukan hal lumrah yang ada di dalam tanah...” Aoi kemudian melihat ke arah gadis itu.

_「“Aku kehilangan anakku... wajar, ‘kan, kalau aku menginginkan ada orang yang mau membantuku membawaku kembali pada anakku?”」_

“Kau...” kata Aoi pelan. “Anakmu... anakmu bukan menghilang, ‘kan?” tanya Aoi. Aoi bisa melihat gadis itu tersentak. “Anakmu... anakmu sudah meninggal, ‘kan!?”

Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya, dan melihat ke arah Aoi. Saat itu, Aoi melihat mata gadis itu berubah merah. “Kau mengetahuinya...”

“Ternyata benar... anakmu... sudah...” Aoi tak meneruskan kata-katanya ketika dia melihat gadis itu merentangkan tangan kirinya lagi.

Tiba-tiba, darah yang menjerat tubuh Kouyou melepaskan tubuh Kouyou dan bergerak menjauhi Kouyou. Darah itu merambat mendekati gadis itu. “Ksatria...” panggil gadis itu dan membuat Knight of Sword yang menghadapi Takashima menurunkan pedangnya seketika itu juga. Ksatria itu menarik tali kekang kudanya dan membuat kudanya meringkik. Kudanya kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke arah gadis itu.

Aoi memegang belati di tangannya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Setelah belati itu berubah bentuk kembali menjadi kartu The Magician, Aoi membuka kedua matanya kembali. Saat itulah Kouyou berjalan ke arahnya. Sambil menyimpan pedangnya kembali ke dalam tongkatnya, Takashima berlari kecil menyusul Kouyou ke arah Aoi. “Kau tidak apa-apa, Sayangku?” tanya Takashima.

“A-aku baik-baik saja...” jawab Aoi. Baru saat itu dia sadari kalau napasnya mulai terasa berat. Aoi mengembalikan pandangannya pada gadis itu. “Kau... jangan-jangan... sebenarnya, kau ingin menghidupkan anakmu kembali?”

Gadis itu hanya membalas tatapan Aoi. “Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui itu semua, Anak Muda?”

“A-aku tidak tahu... aku... hanya melihat darah itu... dan mengingat kata-katamu...” kata Aoi sambil mengusap peluh di keningnya. “K-kau tahu itu mustahil untuk dilakukan, bukan?”

“Kalau memang janin dari perempuan ini tak bisa dihidupkan kembali—” kata gadis itu sambil mengusap perutnya dengan tangan kirinya. “—paling tidak, kalian bisa mempertemukan gadis ini dengan siapapun yang bisa menggantikan posisi anaknya.”

“TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG BISA MENGGANTIKAN POSISI SIAPAPUN!” seru Aoi.

“S-sayang..?” Takashima yang terkejut dengan Aoi yang tiba-tiba bersuara sekeras itu.

“Dia anakmu... kalau anakmu sudah tiada, kamu harus bisa menerimanya..!” seru Aoi. “Tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi anakmu. Setiap orang memiliki peran yang berbeda-beda di dunia ini..! Kau tahu itu..!”

Gadis itu hanya menghela napas panjang. “Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Berarti, aku harus mencari anakku... dengan kekuatanku sendiri...” kata gadis itu, yang kali itu, mulai menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang membeku. “Semoga badai salju segera menenggelamkan kotamu dalam tidur abadi, Anak Muda.” Gadis itu tersenyum, dan salju yang turun menjadi semakin lebat dan rapat.

Yang terdengar setelah itu hanyalah teriakan Kouyou dan larangan Takashima supaya Aoi tidak mendekati gadis itu. Tapi Aoi tak mendengarkan. Aoi menolak untuk mendengarkan siapapun. Aoi tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu menenggelamkan kota, yang merupakan tempat teman-temannya tinggal itu, di dalam salju.

Aoi berlari ke arah gadis itu. Saat dia berlari, dia hanya menatap mata gadis itu. Saat dia berlari, sisi lain dalam dirinya memunculkan pertanyaan yang membuat Aoi terdiam.

_Sejak kapan aku jadi begitu peduli pada kota tempat teman-temanku tinggal? Teman-temanku yang belum lama aku kenal... teman-temanku... mereka..._

“Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Anak Muda?” tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum, ketika Knight of Sword menghentakkan tumitnya ke badan kudanya dan membuat kuda itu berlari tepat ke arah Aoi.

“Jangan kau pikir aku lupa!” seru Aoi sambil menggenggam erat kartu The Magician di tangannya. “Magician! Aku butuh api!” seru Aoi dan membuat kartu itu bercahaya, membuatnya berubah menjadi tongkat obor kembali. “Aku ingat, Empress! Kau menciptakan Knight of Sword itu dari es!”

Aoi mengayunkan tongkat obornya. “API!!” seru Aoi saat api berkobar di ujung tongkat obor itu, dan Aoi menghantamkan api itu ke arah kuda itu dan membakarnya. Aoi melihat kuda itu meringkik panik dengan menaikkan kedua kaki depannya dan membuat penunggangnya terjatuh dari punggungnya.

Kembali ke elemennya berasal, kuda itu berubah putih menjadi seperti warna salju, dan kuda itu meleleh. “Sekarang, ksatriamu itu bisa bertarung dengan adil tanpa kudanya!” Aoi menunjuk ke arah gadis itu dengan tongkat obor di tangannya, untuk memastikan dia bisa siap kapanpun gadis itu mulai mengambil tindakan gila seperti apapun. “Takashima!” panggil Aoi.

“Sayangku, Cintaku, Tautan hatiku...” kata Takashima sambil berlari kecil ke arah Aoi dan langsung memeluk Aoi dari belakang. “Kau pintar, Sayang. Sungguh. Tapi kau juga terlalu berani di saat yang sama.” Takashima menempatkan sebuah kecupan di rambut Aoi sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

“Kau hampir membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak saat kau tak juga berhenti ketika kuda Knight of Sword itu berlari ke arahmu,” kata Takashima sambil kembali menghunuskan pedangnya. “Tapi terima kasih banyak, Sayang...”

Takashima menepuk bahu Aoi sebelum dia berjalan menjauhi Aoi, ke hadapan ksatria berpedang yang baru saja kehilangan kudanya itu. “Jadi, Ksatria yang Terhormat, akankah kita menyelesaikan pertarungan kita yang sempat terhenti tadi?” tanya Takashima sambil membuat kuda-kuda seperti pemain anggar yang akan memulai pertarungannya.

“Cukup pintar,” kata gadis itu. Ketika darah di dekatnya mulai bergerak ke arah Kouyou, gadis itu bertanya, “Tapi bagaimana dengan yang satu ini? Dia bahkan bergerak tanpa menunggu perintah dariku. Kau yakin kau masih bisa menghentikannya?”

“Aku benci melakukan ini sebenarnya,” kata Kouyou ketika aura merah di sekitar matanya, sekali lagi, membara. Kouyou membuka kedua kepalan tangannya, dan kali ini, kobaran api muncul di kedua tangannya. “Tapi karena sejak awal kau sudah memulai pertarungan yang tidak seimbang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbuat lebih jauh lagi!” Kouyou melompat dan menyerang darah yang bergerak itu.

Aoi memperhatikan darah itu sejenak sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya pada gadis itu. Aoi melihat kesedihan di wajah gadis itu. Tapi gadis itu tidak melakukan apapun. Tangan Aoi menggenggam tongkat obor itu dengan erat. “Hentikan ini semua...”

“Hentikan apa maksudmu?” tanya gadis itu.

“HENTIKAN INI SEMUA!” seru Aoi sambil menghentakkan tongkat obornya dan kembali memunculkan kobaran api di ujung tongkat obor itu. Api itu membuat salju di sekitar Aoi meleleh. “Semuanya ini! Apapun yang kau lakukan, kau TIDAK AKAN BISA mendapatkan anakmu kembali!”

“Anakku—”

“Anakmu sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi dan tak ada apapun yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membawanya kembali ke dunia ini!” seru Aoi sambil menyerang gadis itu dengan tongkat obor yang menyala di tangannya.

Darah tadi langusng bergerak meninggalkan Kouyou dengan cepat dan muncul di hadapan Aoi. Darah itu membuat dirinya menjadi target dan melindungi gadis itu dari serangan api yang Aoi buat ke gadis itu. Mata Aoi terbelalak ketika dia mendengar darah itu membuat suara seperti derik dan jeritan. Aoi melangkah mundur perlahan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari darah itu. Jantung Aoi berdegup kencang melihat darah itu. “A-apa yang terjadi..!?”

Gadis itu gemetaran. Matanya terbelalak ketika dia melihat darah itu melindunginya dari serangan api Aoi tadi. Gadis itu mengatupkan bibirnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari luka yang dia buat dengan giginya yang menyobek bibirnya.

“Kau... akan... MEMBAYAR SEMUANYA INI!!” seru gadis itu sambil menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang membeku dan mengarahkannya pada Aoi.

 


	6. Perlindungan dari Cuaca Dingin

 

Salju yang turun kemudian berubah arah, berputar, dan membentuk pusaran. Salju itu kemudian bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berubah menjadi pusaran badai salju.

“AWAS!” seru Kouyou sambil mendorong Aoi saat pusaran badai salju itu tiba-tiba bergerak dengan cepat ke arah Aoi. Akibat dorongan itu, Aoi terjatuh dan tongkat obornya terlepas dari tangannya.

Aoi berdesis ketika dia mencoba untuk bangun. Aoi menoleh dan melihat ke arah Kouyou. Aoi terkejut bukan main ketika dia melihat Kouyou berdiri terdiam, di dalam lingkupan kristal es besar yang membeku. “KOUYOU!?” Kouyou mendorong Aoi dan menggantikan posisi Aoi membeku di dalam kristal es itu. “Oh, Tuhan... tidak...”

“Kau sudah terlalu sering dilindungi, Anak Muda,” kata gadis itu dengan kertak gigi.

Setelah mendengar gadis itu mengatakan hal itu, Aoi mendengar suara orang terjatuh. Aoi menoleh, dan dia menemukan Takashima sudah dalam keadaan terduduk di tanah. Di hadapan Takashima, Knight of Sword berjalan ke arah Takashima dengan pedang yang terarah tepat ke wajah Takashima.

“Ti-tidak...” ucap Aoi lirih. Aoi melihat ke arah gadis itu lagi. “Hentikan ini semua...”

“Kenapa kau pikir aku akan menuruti kata-katamu begitu saja?” Gadis itu tersenyum.

“HENTIKAN INI SEMUA!!” seru Aoi lagi. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang luar biasa menahannya dan membuatnya tidak bisa berdiri. Sekian kali jatuh terbanting di tanah membuat tubuh Aoi akhirnya sampai pada batasnya. Aoi mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, dan dia bisa merasakan kedua matanya mulai basah. Aoi menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menahan air matanya. “Kau pikir anakmu akan suka melihatmu seperti ini!? Iya!?” Kau pikir anakmu akan suka melihatmu, IBUNYA, menjadi perusak!? Apakah kau pernah memikirkan hal itu?! Sekali saja dalam hidupmu!? Dalam lima abad hidupmu yang brengsek itu!?”

“Kau...” Gadis itu berbicara dengan gigi terkatup. “Beraninya kau membawa-bawa anakku ke dalam masalah ini!?” Seruan gadis itu membuat Knight of Sword menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Knight of Sword melihat ke arah Aoi, dan dia menghunuskan pedangnya. Dengan cepat, ksatria berpedang itu berlari ke arah Aoi dan mengayunkan pedangnya.

Aoi memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia pasrah dengan serangan apapun yang akan menghujamnya setelah ini.

“Waktumu belum tiba, Sayang!” seru Takashima yang berlari ke arah Aoi, dan menangkis serangan Knight of Sword itu dengan pedangnya.

“T-Takashima..!?” seru Aoi terkejut ketika dia melihat Takashima menghentikan pergerakan Knight of Sword.

“Ambil tongkat Magician!” seru Takashima.

“A-apa..!?”

“CEPAT!” bentak Takashima.

Aoi tersentak mendengar seruan itu. Dia langsung melihat ke sekelilingnya dan mencari tongkat obornya tadi. Aoi kemudian menemukan tongkatnya berada cukup jauh. Dia mengumpulkan sedikit tenaganya yang tersisa untuk bangun dan berlari ke arah tongkat obor itu.

“S-sial..!” umpat Takashima yang masih berusaha untuk mendorongkan pedangnya untuk melawan kekuatan Knight of Sword itu.

Aoi mengambil obornya dan melihat ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou. Dia ingin menolong keduanya. Tapi melihat keadaan Takashima yang semakin terdesak, Aoi memilih untuk berlari ke arah Takashima. Saat dia sudah berada pada jarak yang cukup dekat dengan Takashima, dari belakang laki-laki berbaju hitam itu, Aoi mengarahkan tongkat obornya tepat ke wajah Knight of Sword. “API!!”

Knight of Sword merespon cepat dengan menendang bahu Takashima dan membuat Takashima jatuh ke arah Aoi tepat sebelum api itu mengenai wajahnya. Knight of Sword itu kemudian berbalik ke arah Aoi dan mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal untuk membelah api dari tongkat obor Aoi.

“T-Takashima..!” seru Aoi sambil sekuat tenaga menarik Takashima menjauh dari Knight of Sword.

“Sayang sekali... padahal sedikit lagi kena...” kata Takashima sambil memegangi bahu yang tadi tertendang.

“Yang penting kau selamat!” seru Aoi sambil melihat ke arah Knight of Sword itu. Ksatria berpedang itu terlihat tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Aoi. Aoi tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tertutup helm baja yang serupa dengan warna baju zirahnya.

“S-sayang...” panggil Takashima yang berusaha untuk memberikan peringatan pada Aoi.

Aoi memegangi bahu Takashima yang tertendang tadi. “Tidak bisa seperti ini terus...” kata Aoi. “The High Priestess...”

“A-apa..?!” tanya Takashima yang tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Aoi berubah panik ketika melihat Knight of Sword itu berjalan ke arahnya. “Kartu The High Priestess, Takashima! Cepatlah!” seru Aoi. Aoi semakin panik ketika melihat ksatria berpedang itu mulai berlari ke arahnya. “CEPAT, TAKASHIMA!!”

“Sial..!” umpat Takashima kesal sambil mengambil kartu The High Priestess dan memberikannya pada Aoi.

Aoi mengambilnya dengan tangan kirinya dan mengarahkan tongkat obor di tangan kanannya ke depan keningnya. Aoi memejamkan kedua matanya dan berseru, “Magician!!” Tongkat obor di tangannya kemudian bercahaya. Setelah cahayanya menghilang dan Aoi membuka kedua matanya, tongkat obor di tangannya sudah berubah menjadi sebuah perisai yang berbentuk seperti koin raksasa. Aoi mengangkat perisai koin itu dan melindungi dirinya dan Takashima dari ayunan pedang Knight of Sword. Takashima yang panik ikut menahan perisai itu untuk membantu memberikan tenaga pada Aoi.

Sambil menahan serangan itu, Aoi meletakkan kartu The High Priestess itu di depan keningnya. Sekuat tenaga Aoi mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi sambil memfokuskan tenaganya ke tangan kanannya untuk tetap bisa menahan perisai itu. Aoi terkejut ketika Knight of Sword mengangkat pedangnya dan mengayunkannya lagi dari sisi yang berbeda. Dengan cepat, Aoi mengarahkan perisainya, memaksa Takashima untuk mengikuti gerakan tangannya, ke arah ayunan pedang itu.

“High Priestess, p-pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu... b-biarkan aku mengontrolmu... g-gunakan tubuhku sebagai i-induk semangmu!” seru Aoi susah payah. Ketika Knight of Sword berniat untuk menghujamkan pedangnya lagi, Aoi buru-buru berteriak, “Labirin!!”

Saat pedang Knight of Sword hampir menusuk Aoi dan Takashima, muncul tembok-tembok di sekeliling Aoi dan Takashima dari dalam tanah. Tembok-tembok itu menggagalkan serangan Knight of Sword dan sekaligus melindungi Aoi dan Takashima.

“K-kita selamat..?” tanya Aoi yang jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Aoi terkejut ketika dia mendengar suara benturan di luar salah satu sisi tembok yang mengelilinginya dan Takashima. Aoi menoleh, dan dia terkejut ketika dia bisa melihat tembus dari tembok yang mengelilinginya. Di balik tembok itu, Knight of Sword mengayunkan pedangnya berkali-kali ke arah tembok dan berusaha untuk menghancurkannya. “A, aku bisa melihat tembus tembok ini..!?” tanya Aoi ketika perisai koin di tangan kanannya kembali berubah menjadi kartu The Magician.

“Seperti itulah cara The High Priestess melihat segala hal yang ada di balik tembok-tembok yang dia buat untuk labirinnya...” jelas Takashima yang masih sambil memegangi bahunya.

“B-begitukah?” tanya Aoi tak percaya. Kemudian dia mengembalikan pandangannya pada Knight of Sword yang masih berusaha untuk menghancurkan tembok yang membatasi ksatria berpedang itu dari Aoi dan Takashima dengan pedangnya. “Knight of Sword... dia sedang berusaha untuk menghancurkan tembok ini...”

“Dia pantang menyerah, ya,” kata Takashima. “Dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum memastikan kita benar-benar kalah.”

“Gila...” ucap Aoi pelan. “Ah, K-Kouyou..!?” seru Aoi panik ketika dia teringat dengan Kouyou yang masih terkurung dalam kristal es itu.

Saat Aoi melihat ke sekelilingnya, Aoi menemukan kristal es yang mengurung Kouyou. Dia jadi begitu lega karena ada tembok-tembok lain yang mengelilingi Kouyou dan melindunginya dari serangan siapapun yang akan bergerak untuk memperjuangkan keinginan The Empress.

“Ah..!?” Aoi terkejut ketika dia merasakan tangannya yang memegang kartu The High Priestess tiba-tiba bergetar. Saat Aoi memperhatikan kartu itu, Aoi melihat getaran yang sama. Aoi memperhatikan getaran itu dengan suara pedang Knight of Sword yang membentur tembok-tembok yang dia buat. Tangannya dan kartu The High Priestess hanya bergetar saat pedang Knight of Sword membentur tembok-temboknya. Aoi berubah gentar. Dia tidak mau membayangkan kalau dia membiarkan hal itu lebih lama lagi. “Kita harus bergegas...” kata Aoi sambil beranjak berdiri. “Aku akan menyelamatkan Kouyou...” Aoi memperhatikan kartu The Magician di tangan kanannya. Aoi berniat menggunakan kekuatan api dari kartu itu untuk melelehkan kristal es yang mengurung Kouyou.

“Sayang..! Ugh...” Rasa sakit di bahunya menghalangi pergerakan Takashima.

“Tunggulah di sini, Takashima..!” Aoi mulai menyentuhkan tangannya ke tembok yang berada di sisi lain dari tembok yang Knight of Sword serang. Saat tangannya menembus tembok itu, Aoi memantapkan dirinya untuk berjalan melewati tembok-tembok yang dia buat. Saat itu Aoi menyadari, betapa besar kekuasaan The High Priestess sebagai pembuat semua labirin itu.

Aoi melewati tembok-tembok itu. Saat dia hampir mendekati tempat Kouyou, Aoi melihat ke sekelilingnya. Di tempat lain yang juga terkurung tembok, Aoi melihat The Empress. Aoi melihat lapisan es yang menutupi tanah di sekitarnya sudah jadi terlalu tebal. Aoi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sisi lain di kota itu. Menyadari hal itu, saat itu juga, Aoi langsung berubah pikiran dan berjalan ke arah gadis itu.

Sambil menyimpan kartu The High Priestess ke dalam saku kiri celananya, Aoi menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan tembok terakhir yang menghalanginya dari The Empress. Aoi menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengulurkan tangannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menembus tembok itu. Aoi bisa melihat keterkejutan di wajah gadis itu saat dia melihat Aoi tiba-tiba muncul dari tembok itu. Aoi tidak tahu apa yang gadis itu lihat. Tapi, siapapun pasti akan terkejut kalau melihat seseorang berjalan menembus tembok, bukan?

“K-kau...” kata gadis itu geram.

Aoi menatap gadis itu sesaat dan melihat darah di ujung bibir gadis itu yang sudah mengering. “Maaf...” Dengan tangan kirinya, Aoi meraih tangan kanan gadis itu yang membeku. “Magician...” ucap Aoi sambil mengubah kartu The Magician di tangan kanannya menjadi tongkat obor. “Api...”

“Tidak!!” jerit gadis itu panik ketika Aoi langsung membakar tangannya yang membeku.

Aoi tak benar-benar berniat untuk membakar tangan gadis itu. Dia hanya ingin melelehkan es yang membekukan tangan gadis itu. Aoi sendiri tidak tahu dari mana dia bisa mendapatkan ide itu. Satu hal yang dia tahu dan yang dia harapkan saat itu, dengan melelehkan es yang membekukan tangan gadis itu, salju itu akan berhenti turun.

Setelah es di tangan gadis itu meleleh, Aoi langsung menjauhkan tongkat obornya dari tangan gadis itu dan memadamkan kembali api yang menyala di ujung tongkat obor itu. Aoi menengadahkan kepalanya dan sekali lagi melihat ke arah langit. “Saljunya... berhenti...” ucap Aoi pelan saat dia melihat tak ada lagi salju yang jatuh. Aoi melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan dia melihat lapisan salju yang menutupi tanah itu juga mulai mencair. Saat Aoi mengembalikan pandangannya pada gadis itu, Aoi terkejut ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut. “H-hei..! K-kau tidak apa-apa..!?”

“Kau... kau pasti... anak kesayangan ibumu, ya...” kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Aoi terkesiap. “Kau adalah kesayangan ibumu yang sudah memelukmu saat musim dingin... yang suka memberimu perlindungan dari suhu dingin, kan?”

“A-apa..?” Aoi begitu terkejut ketika gadis itu bertanya tentang sesuatu yang dia pendam dalam-dalam di ingatannya.

“Aku tahu kau...” kata gadis itu. “Aku The Empress. Aku ini _Ibu dari Ribuan Hal_ ,” gadis itu masih tersenyum pada Aoi. “Aku kenal ibumu...” kata gadis itu sambil memegang pipi Aoi. “Dan dia... menitipkan salam untukmu...” Perkataan gadis itu membuat Aoi menahan napasnya sesaat. Saat Aoi akan bertanya, gadis itu terlanjur mendahuluinya, “Bergegaslah... semuanya sudah berakhir. Aku sudah kalah. Kupercayakan pencarian anakku pada kalian. Tapi, sebelum itu...” kata gadis itu sambil melihat ke arah belakang Aoi. “Kurasa teman-temanmu membutuhkan bantuan...”

Kata-kata gadis itu membuat Aoi tersadar. Aoi berbalik dan melihat ke arah Takashima. Aoi terkejut ketika Knight of Sword sudah berhenti bergerak. Pedangnya terjatuh dari tangannya yang sudah meleleh. Saat Aoi melihat ke arah Kouyou, Aoi melihat kristal es itu juga sudah mulai meleleh. Aoi baru tersadar ketika dia tak melihat darah bergerak itu di manapun. Menyadari tak ada lagi yang perlu dia khawatirkan, Aoi mengambil kartu The High Priestess dari saku kiri celananya dan menempelkannya ke keningnya. Aoi memejamkan matanya dan berkata, “Hilangkan semua tembok labirin...” Ketika semua tembok kembali turun dan masuk ke dalam tanah, Aoi membuka kedua matanya dan segera berlari ke arah Takashima.

“S-Sayang!” panggil Takashima. “Kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo. Kita harus segera menolong Kouyou...” kata Aoi sambil membantu Takashima berdiri.

“The Empress..!” Takashima terkejut ketika dia melihat ke arah gadis berbaju hitam yang sudah berlutut itu. “Kau berhasil, Sayang...” kata Takashima sambil tersenyum ke arah Aoi. Aoi hanya mengangguk sambil tetap memapah Takashima mendekati gadis itu. “The Empress...” panggil Takashima ketika mereka sudah berada cukup dekat dengan gadis itu. “Kau sudah merasakan kebebasan, bukan? Sekarang sudah waktunya bagimu untuk kembali ke tempat kau berasal. Biar kami yang melanjutkan pencarian anakmu...”

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Saat itu, Aoi melihat kesedihan di senyuman itu. “Apapun...” kata gadis itu. “Kalau kau mendapatkan informasi apapun tentang anakku... aku mohon... beritahukan padaku...”

Takashima tersenyum. “Pasti.” Takashima kemudian mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah gadis itu. “Sayang, bersiaplah saat dia pingsan...” kata Takashima.

Aoi hanya mengangguk dan melepaskan Takashima setelah memastikan laki-laki itu bisa berdiri tanpa bantuannya. Aoi kemudian memperhatikan gadis itu ketika sesuatu seperti asap menguap dari tubuhnya. Takashima kemudian mengambil sebuah kartu kosong dari dalam saku di dalam jasnya. Takashima memposisikan kartu kosong itu di atas kepala gadis itu dan membiarkan kartu itu menyerap semua asap yang keluar dari tubuh gadis itu itu. Aoi buru-buru berlutut dan menangkap tubuh gadis itu ketika gadis itu terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah kartu kosong itu selesai menyerap semua asap yang menguap dari tubuh gadis itu, Takashima ikut berlutut di samping Aoi. Takashima memperlihatkan kartu yang tak lagi kosong itu pada Aoi.

“The Empress...” ucap Aoi saat dia melihat gambar yang ada pada kartu itu.

“Ibu dari Ribuan Hal. Selamat, ya, Sayang. Ini Kekuatan Arcana ketiga yang berhasil kau dapatkan,” kata Takashima sambil tersenyum. “Baiklah, Sayang. Kau bisa menghubungi Reita, ‘kan? Kurasa dia belum tidur sekarang. Ada banyak orang yang butuh bantuan malam ini,” kata Takashima sambil membelai rambut gadis itu. Dia menoleh dan melihat ke arah Kouyou yang sudah tergeletak di tanah setelah kristal es itu meleleh dengan sempurna. “Kouyou-chan juga... oh, Kouyou-chan... sepertinya kita sudah meninggalkannya terlalu lama. Kita harus berbuat sesuatu untuk membuatnya segera sadar...”

“Apakah dia tidak apa-apa?” tanya Aoi sambil melihat ke arah yang sama. “A-aku tak menyangka seseorang bisa bertahan dalam kebekuan seperti itu...”

“Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sayang. Kouyou-chan itu kuat... cepatlah hubungi Reita. Biar aku yang mengurus gadis ini,” kata Takashima sambil pelan-pelan membawa gadis itu dari dekapan Aoi dan membaringkannya di tanah.

Aoi langsung merogoh saku kanan celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Aoi menekan beberapa tombol untuk menghubungi nomor telepon Reita yang Hiroto paksakan untuk Aoi simpan di dalam ponselnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Aoi mendengar Reita menjawabnya.

Sesimpel mungkin Aoi menjelaskan keadaannya dan memberitahukan posisi mereka pada Reita. Aoi hanya tidak ingin menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu sampai Reita bisa segera sampai di tempat mereka. Aoi berniat untuk menjelaskan semuanya dengan detil setelah Reita sampai di sini nanti.

“ _Baik, baik, aku mengerti, Aoi_ ,” jawab Reita. “ _Aku tahu rumah sakit yang kalian maksudkan. Kalian tunggu di sana. Dan kau, Aoi, beristirahatlah dulu sampai aku datang. Suara napasmu terdengar menyeramkan sekali di sini. OK? Aku berangkat sekarang_.” Dengan itu, Reita menutup teleponnya.

Saat Aoi menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam sakunya, dia mendengar Takashima bertanya, “Dia akan datang, ‘kan?” tanyanya. Aoi hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah anggukan. Jangankan untuk berbicara, Aoi bahkan tak ada tenaga lagi untuk tetap berdiri ketika dia tiba-tiba terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

 


	7. Kepastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di hadapan Kouyou, di samping tempat tidurnya, di atas lantai berkarpet di apartemennya, Aoi hanya duduk, dengan kedua kaki terlipat, dan kedua tangannya bertumpu di atas masing-masing pahanya.

 

“Mengerti!?” bentak Kouyou.

Di hadapan Kouyou, di samping tempat tidurnya, di atas lantai berkarpet di apartemennya, Aoi hanya duduk, dengan kedua kaki terlipat, dan kedua tangannya bertumpu di atas masing-masing pahanya. “Ya...” jawab Aoi pelan, dengan suara malas.

“Saya tidak bisa mendengar suara Anda, Aoi-san!” bentak Kouyou lagi.

“Ya, aku mengerti,” kata Aoi sambil sedikit menambah volume suaranya.

“Apa yang Anda mengerti!?” tanya Kouyou, masih tetap dengan membentak. Kouyou mengumpat pelan ketika dia melihat Hunter-nya mengedipkan matanya dengan tatapan kosong. “Aoi-san!?”

Beberapa saat kemudian, ekspresi Aoi mulai berubah. “Oh...” katanya pelan sambil menunduk. “Ya, benar... ugh... aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, Kouyou...” Aoi melengkapi kalimatnya, tapi kemudian Kouyou membuat gestur mengarahkan telinganya pada Aoi.

“Apa?” tanya Kouyou dengan wajah sinis. “Ya, Aoi-san. Saya bisa mendengar suara Anda dengan jelas. Tapi itu masih belum cukup. Saya ingin Anda mengucapkannya dengan PILIHAN KATA yang tepat dan tidak bermakna ganda!”

Aoi menghela napas. “Aku tidak akan menggunakan dua Kekuatan Arcana lagi!” ulang Aoi lebih keras.

“JANGAN meralat kata-katanya!” bentak Kouyou yang membuat Aoi memutar matanya. “AOI-SAN!?”

“Kouyou-chan—”

“Diam!!” seru Kouyou sambil menunjuk ke arah Takashima yang bermaksud untuk menghentikannya sebelum kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Aoi. “Aoi-san, saya mohon jangan ubah kata-katanya.” Kouyou memelankan sedikit suaranya.

“Tapi, Kouyou, kau tahu sendiri dua hari yang lalu kita berada dalam keadaan genting, kan?”

“Aoi-san! Anda—”

“Sudah, sudah, Kouyou-chan...” Takashima memotong bentakan Kouyou lagi sambil memegang tangan Kouyou. “Eit! Jangan menunjuk wajahku yang tampan ini lagi, dan jangan bentak-bentak Sayangku lagi. Sudah cukup. OK? Kouyou-chan?”

Kouyou menepis tangan Takashima. Ketika Kouyou berjalan menjauh dari Aoi, Aoi masih bisa mendengarnya menggerutu tentang dirinya yang keras kepala, tidak patuh, dan lain sebagainya. Kouyou kemudian berdiri bersandar di tembok pendek yang membatasi kamar itu dengan dapur.

Dia membelakangi Aoi. Aoi hanya bisa menunduk dan menghela napas panjang. Kouyou sangat beralasan ketika dia begitu marah pada Aoi. Kejadian dua hari yang lalu itu memang mengerikan. The Empress benar-benar susah untuk ditangani.

Kejadian itu terulang kembali dalam benak Aoi saat The Empress menyerangnya dengan badai salju dan Kouyou melindunginya. Jika Kouyou tidak ada di sana dan mendorongnya, Aoilah yang akan membeku di dalam kristal es itu.

Kejadian saat Knight of Sword menendang Takashima dengan kuat juga terulang dalam benaknya. Karena itulah Aoi harus menjadikan dirinya _induk semang_ untuk Kekuatan Arcana The Magician dan The High Priestess. Setelah semua kejadian itu selesai, barulah dia menghubungi Reita untuk membantunya, Takashima, dan Kouyou.

Berbicara tentang Reita, Aoi melihat ke sekelilingnya. Selain Takashima dan Kouyou, Reita juga ada di sana dan menyaksikan kemarahan yang Kouyou limpahkan pada Aoi beberapa saat yang lalu. Selain Reita, masih ada dua orang lagi yang ada di apartemen Aoi itu.

Mereka semua melihat Aoi yang duduk bersimpuh seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan nilai buruk untuk ujiannya, yang harus mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan ibunya padanya karena nilainya yang memalukan itu. Mereka bertiga, Reita, Kanon, dan Jill melihatnya.

Jill, dia adalah gadis yang dua hari yang lalu The Empress rasuki.

Aoi tidak bekerja di kafe hari itu. Dia tidak bisa bekerja. Dia baru saja terbangun dua jam yang lalu, tepatnya pukul empat sore, setelah pingsan selama dua hari. Setengah jam Aoi habiskan untuk memfokuskan pandangannya yang benar-benar kabur.

Setengah jam berikutnya Aoi gunakan untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk. Setengah jam berikutnya Aoi mencoba untuk menghabiskan bubur yang Jill buatkan untuknya.

Setengah jam sisanya Aoi gunakan untuk mendengarkan semua penjelasan dari Takashima tentang apa yang sudah terjadi padanya, dan mendengarkan semua amarah Kouyou. Menggunakan dirinya sebagai _induk semang_ untuk dua Kekuatan Arcana dalam satu waktu seperti itu memang bisa sangat menghabiskan energinya.

Ditambah dengan ketegangan yang tiba-tiba menurun drastis setelah mereka berhasil mengalahkan The Empress, syaraf di seluruh tubuh Aoi langsung bereaksi dan dia kehilangan kesadaran saat itu juga. Itu juga yang membuat Kouyou marah padanya.

Bukan sekedar jumlah Kekuatan Arcana yang Aoi gunakan yang jadi masalah bagi Kouyou. Keputusan Aoi untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai _induk semang_ saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Kouyou marah. Kouyou bilang berkali-kali padanya kalau itu adalah keputusan yang buruk dan Aoi sangat bodoh karena sudah mengambil keputusan seperti dua hari yang lalu itu.

“Sayang..?” panggil Takashima sambil menepuk bahu Aoi. Aoi menoleh padanya dan melihat Takashima tersenyum. “Mengesampingkan semua _tindakan bodoh_ mu dua hari yang lalu, aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menolongku dan Kouyou, ya...” kata Takashima sambil tersenyum dan membelai rambut Aoi.

“Terima kasih kembali karena sudah berkali-kali melindungiku...” sahut Aoi pelan. “Ah, k-kau mengingatkanku... tentang The Magician. Aku tidak tahu kalau Kekuatan Arcana yang satu itu memiliki kekuatan lain selain tongkat obor itu,” kata Aoi.

“Ya. Mengejutkan, bukan?” kata Takashima sambil tersenyum. “Satu kartu yang menyimpan banyak rahasia di dalamnya. Untuk benda-benda yang bisa kau gunakan dari kartu The Magician itu, akan kujelaskan.”

Kanon tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya. “Aku boleh ikut mendengarkan?”

“Tentu saja, Sayang,” kata Takashima sambil tersenyum pada Kanon.

“Yay!” seru Kanon riang. “Kalau begitu, ah, Jill! Kau bilang tadi kau bawa kue untuk kita semua di sini?” tanya Kanon pada gadis yang – masih tetap – berpakaian hitam-hitam itu. Kali itu, Jill tersenyum tanpa ada aura kejahatan apapun keluar dari dirinya.

“Jill ini...” Reita berkomentar. “Jarang bicara, tapi sebenarnya ramah, ya.”

“Reita! Kau membuat wajah Jill memerah!” seru Kanon. “Aoi, kami pinjam dapurmu, ya! Takashima, teruslah berbicara, aku akan mendengarkan sambil menyiapkan kue dan teh bersama Jill untuk kita semua! OK?” Gadis itu tersenyum lebar sebelum masuk ke dapur mungil Aoi bersama Jill.

“Jadi, begini—” kata Takashima sambil mengambil kartu The Magician dari saku jasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja pendek yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. “Kau lihat benda-benda yang ada di kartu ini?” Takashima mulai menunjuk keempat benda yang ada di gambar kartu itu. “Ah, sebelumnya, kau masih ingat nama siapa yang The Magician bawa dalam kekuatannya?”

“Apollo?” kata Aoi yang tidak yakin dengan ingatannya.

“Oh, Apollo?” sahut Kanon dari dapur. “Maksudmu Dewa Matahari dalam mitologi Yunani?”

“Tepat sekali! Sepuluh poin untuk kelompok perempuan!” seru Takashima riang sambil bertepuk tangan.

“Kau seperti ensiklopedia berjalan,” komentar Reita sambil melihat ke arah Kanon.

Takashima tertawa. “Nah, karena The Magician membawa nama Apollo, sang Dewa Matahari, dalam kekuatannya, benda ini—” Takashima menunjuk ke arah tongkat di gambar kartu itu. “—Adalah benda yang paling mendominasi.”

“Tongkat obor..?” tanya Aoi.

“Benar,” jawab Takashima. “Tongkat obor itu mewakili elemen api yang Apollo kuasai. Tapi tentu saja, ketiga benda lainnya—” Takashima kembali menunjuk ke gambar benda lainnya di kartu itu. “—Pedang yang jadi belati di tanganmu, koin yang jadi perisai tembaga, dan cawan juga adalah elemen yang penting yang bisa kau gunakan.”

Pandangan Aoi fokus ke gambar cawan di kartu itu. “Tapi aku belum—” Kalimat Aoi tak selesai saat Kouyou tiba-tiba menutupi kartu itu dengan tangannya, dengan terlalu kuat, membuat Kouyou menggebrak meja itu. “K-Kouyou..!?”

“Anda TIDAK berniat untuk menggunakan Kekuatan Arcana itu lagi, ‘kan, Aoi-san?!” bentak Kouyou.

Aoi kembali menghela napas. Setelah itu, tak seperti sebelumnya, Aoi memilih untuk menatap mata Kouyou. “Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau kita bertemu dengan Kekuatan Arcana sekuat The Empress, Kouyou?”

“Anda tidak perlu menjadikan diri Anda _induk semang_ lagi, Aoi-san!” seru Kouyou geram sambil memegang kedua lengan Aoi dengan erat, hampir merematnya. “Anda memiliki kami! Anda memiliki saya dan Takashima, Aoi-san!”

“K-Kouyou..! S-sakit..!”

Kouyou terkesiap. Perlahan, dia mengurangi kekuatan genggamannya dan melepaskan kedua tangan Aoi. Kouyou menundukkan kepalanya sebelum dia berdiri dan berjalan menjauh lagi dari Aoi. Kali itu, Kouyou berjalan ke pintu keluar apartemen itu. Dia membuka pintunya, keluar, dan pergi.

“K-Kouyou..!?” seru Aoi yang hampir ikut berdiri ketika Takashima menahannya. “Takashima!?”

“Sayang, kau masih butuh banyak istirahat, dan mengejarnya sekarang bukanlah keputusan yang tepat.”

“Tidak! Aku harus bicara dengan Kouyou!” seru Aoi sambil melepaskan diri dari genggaman Takashima. Aoi tak lagi menggubris Takashima yang masih memanggilnya, dan tetap berlari keluar dari apartemennya untuk menyusul Kouyou.

“Kouyou!” panggil Aoi. Aoi melihat ke sekelilingnya dan melihat Kouyou sudah berjalan menjauh dari blok apartemennya. Karena kamarnya berada di lantai dua, Aoi harus menuruni tangga supaya bisa mengejar Kouyou.

Aoi memanggil Kouyou lagi sambil mempercepat langkahnya dan mulai berlari. “Kouyou, tunggu!” seru Aoi sambil mengulurkan tangannya ketika dia mulai mendekati Kouyou. “Kouyou, aku mohon!” Aoi langsung menggenggam tangan Kouyou dan – akhirnya – berhasil membuat laki-laki itu berhenti berjalan.

“K-Kouyou..!” Aoi ikut menghentikan langkahnya setelah dia yakin Kouyou tak akan menjauh darinya lagi. Aoi berusaha untuk meredakan nafasnya yang sempat memburu. Dia merasakan kedua kakinya mulai gemetaran. Aoi hampir terjatuh kalau saja Kouyou tidak buru-buru menangkapnya.

Kouyou menangkap tubuh Aoi dan menarik Aoi ke dalam pelukannya. “Siapa yang menyuruh Anda untuk berlari ke sini, Aoi-san?” tanya Kouyou. “Saya kira tadi saya dan Takashima sudah meminta Anda untuk beristirahat di kamar.”

“K-karena kau mau pergi, Kouyou... a-aku—”

“Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Aoi-san... saya mohon...” kata Kouyou sambil mempererat dekapannya. “Saya minta maaf karena saya tidak bisa melindungi Anda dua hari yang lalu. Saya sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, Aoi-san.”

“Tapi kau melindungiku, Kouyou,” bantah Aoi. “Karena melindungiku, kau membeku di dalam kristal—”

“Itu tidak seharusnya terjadi!” Kouyou menghela napas panjang. “Saya mohon, Aoi-san. Tolong. Tolong jangan gunakan diri Anda sebagai _induk semang_ bagi para Kekuatan Arcana itu lagi. Saya mohon. Itu bisa sangat berbahaya untuk Anda...”

Jarak wajah dan dekapan itu membuat nafas Kouyou sedikit menyentuh kulit Aoi di bagian lehernya. Perlahan, Aoi memejamkan matanya dan kembali berbicara. “Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin aku diam saja melihat The Empress hampir membunuh kalian berdua dua hari yang lalu?”

“Saya—”

“Bukankah aku yang setuju untuk membantu kalian?” potong Aoi. “Kau ingat itu, ‘kan? Aku sepakat untuk membantu kalian sampai semua Kekuatan Arcana terkumpul, ‘kan? Aku tidak akan bisa membantu kalian kalau aku tidak menggunakan kekuatan Arcana, Kouyou.”

“Tapi—”

“Kita tidak akan bisa mengumpulkan semua Kekuatan Arcana kalau aku tidak melakukan itu, Kou...” potong Aoi lagi. “Kau bilang, kau akan melindungiku, ‘kan? Takashima juga mengatakan itu... kalian membantuku, dan aku membantu kalian. Seperti itu, ‘kan?”

“Saya memang mengatakan hal itu, Aoi-san. Tapi saya tak akan bisa lagi melindungi Anda jika _serangan_ itu datang dari dalam diri Anda. Kekuatan Arcana bisa menyerap habis kekuatan _induk semang_ nya, Aoi-san..!”

“Aku janji aku tidak akan memaksakan diri lagi seperti dua hari yang lalu...”

“Kenapa Anda tidak berjanji untuk tidak menjadi _induk semang_ saja sekalian, Aoi-san?” Kouyou menghela napas panjang. Kouyou melekatkan pipinya ke sisi kepala Aoi. “Saya menyesal sudah mengambil keputusan untuk menghadapi The Empress saat itu juga dua hari yang lalu.”

“Kau tahu aku tidak bisa berjanji seperti itu, Kouyou...” kata Aoi. “Dan kau tahu kita memang semestinya menghadapi The Empress saat itu juga. Tak akan ada yang bisa menjamin The Empress tidak akan membuat onar dua hari yang lalu, kan?”

“Saya benci ketidakmampuan saya menyangkal Anda sekarang, Aoi-san...” Kouyou menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghirup udara di sekitar rambut Aoi. “Saya berjanji. Saya akan memberikan perlindungan macam apapun yang Anda butuhkan.”

“Perlindungan...” ulang Aoi pelan dengan suara berbisik.

_「“Kau... kau pasti... anak kesayangan ibumu, ya... kau adalah kesayangan ibumu yang sudah memelukmu saat musim dingin... yang suka memberimu perlindungan dari kedinginan, kan? Aku tahu ibumu... dan dia... menitipkan salam untukmu...”」_

Aoi terkesiap ketika kata-kata The Empress itu kembali terulang dalam benaknya. Perlahan, Aoi menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan membalas dekapan Kouyou. Saat Kouyou mencoba untuk melihat wajah Aoi, Aoi segera membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan itu.

Dalam hatinya, Aoi berterima kasih pada Kouyou yang tetap diam dan tidak menanyakan apapun. Sebaliknya, Kouyou yang tidak bisa melihat wajah Aoi dengan jelas, mendapati baju di bagian dadanya menjadi sedikit hangat.

Dalam diam, Kouyou mengusap pelan punggung Aoi. Aoi terkesiap karena sentuhan itu, tapi tak sempat untuk mengontrol tarikan napasnya sendiri saat sedu sedannya terdengar. Aoi memejamkan matanya lagi sembari tangannya terkepal erat di punggung Kouyou.

Sebelumnya, Kouyou tak pernah melihat Hunter-nya seperti ini. Masih mengusap pelan punggung Aoi, Kouyou melihat ke arah apartemen Aoi. Takashima masih di sana dan tak akan bertanya apa-apa pada Aoi. Baru saja Kouyou akan mengutarakan pertanyaan pada Aoi, Kouyou mendengar suara itu.

“Ma... maafkan aku... mm... Aoi? Kouyou-san..?”

Terkesiap mendengar suara itu, Aoi buru-buru mendorong Kouyou dan membuat Kouyou melepaskan dekapannya. Aoi mengusap mata dan wajahnya sebelum melihat ke arah orang yang baru saja datang itu. “H-Hiroto-kun!?”

“Hai!” Hiroto melambaikan tangannya pada Aoi dan Kouyou. “Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu kalian berdua...” kata Hiroto dengan sedikit terbata. “Aku cuma ingin menjenguk dan tak menyangka kalian ada di sini.”

Rona merah itu muncul di wajah Aoi. “Kami—a... aku minta maaf. Aku—”

“Jangan dipikirkan.” Hiroto tersenyum dan tak menggubris permintaan maaf Aoi. “Ah, ya. Aoi, kau tak perlu khawatir soal kafe. Kafe tutup dua hari. Bos bilang tidak mau ambil resiko karena salju yang tiba-tiba turun dua hari yang lalu.”

“Maaf kemarin aku tidak datang ke kafe,” sesal Aoi.

“Jangan dipikirkan,” ulang Hiroto. “Asal kau tahu saja, ini hari kedua aku menjengukmu.” Hiroto tertawa kecil. “Kouyou-san dan Takashima-san menjelaskan keadaanmu kemarin dan aku menceritakan keadaanmu pada Bos. Bos juga sudah menduga salju dua hari lalu itu bisa jadi masalah.”

“Tetap saja...” Aoi menunduk. “Seharusnya aku bisa menjelaskannya sendiri secara langsung...”

“Sudahlah. Bos tak heran kau jatuh sakit. Berita tentang salju dua hari yang lalu ramai sekali di internet, televisi, dan di koran...” kata Hiroto. Aoi dan Kouyou hanya bisa terdiam mendengar itu. “Bos titip salam untukmu, Aoi. Dia mendoakanmu cepat sembuh!”

“Terima kasih banyak, Hiroto-kun,” kata Aoi. “Aku akan menghubunginya langsung nanti.”

“Bos tadinya ingin datang untuk menjengukmu juga. Tapi bos tak bisa karena masih ada urusan lain.” Hiroto tertawa kecil. “Karena itu, Bos menitipkan ini juga untukmu!” Hiroto menunjukkan kantung kertas penuh berisi buah.

“Ah, maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu, Hiroto-kun.”

“Berhentilah minta maaf, Aoi. Takashima-san dan Kouyou-san juga sudah minta maaf berkali-kali kemarin.” Hiroto menggaruk kepalanya. “Tapi, aku sungguh-sungguh lega kau sudah sadar, Aoi. Wajah pucatmu kemarin mengerikan sekali.”

“Ma... maaf karena sudah membuatmu khawatir.”

“Hei, aku sudah bilang untuk berhenti minta maaf, kan?” Hiroto menyikut pelan perut Aoi. “Tapi... ngomong-ngomong... aku tak menyangka kau lebih memilih Kouyou-san yang pendiam itu daripada Takashima-san,” kata Hiroto sambil tertawa pelan.

“Hiroto-kun, apa-apaan kau in—ah..!”

“Hei, hati-hati...” kata Kouyou yang sekali lagi menangkap Aoi yang hampir jatuh lagi. “Ah, Ogata-san, bagaimana kalau kita bicara di dalam saja? Aoi-san masih butuh istirahat. Dia belum benar-benar pulih,” kata Kouyou yang kembali mendekap Aoi.

Hiroto terdiam melihat pemandangan itu. Dia kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. “Baiklah,” kata Hiroto saat Kouyou berjalan mendahuluinya, membawa Aoi yang tertatih dalam pelukannya. Hiroto memperhatikan Aoi yang membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya seperti itu.

“Ada apa, Ogata-san?” tanya Kouyou.

“Ya?”

“Anda tiba-tiba terdiam.”

“Ah, tidak. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan,” kata Hiroto yang kemudian mengikuti kedua laki-laki itu di hadapannya. Hiroto tersenyum melihat punggung Kouyou dan Aoi yang begitu dekat saat itu. Kalimat yang muncul setelah itu tertinggal dalam benak Hiroto: _Kau sudah banyak berubah sejak delapan tahun yang lalu, Aoi._

“Halo, Hiroto-chaaan!” sapa Takashima riang saat dia melihat Hiroto memasuki apartemen Aoi. “Selamat datang kembali!” kata laki-laki flamboyan itu riang sambil membantu Kouyou membawa Aoi ke tempat tidurnya.

“Hiroto-saaan!” Kanon menyapanya, dan di belakang Kanon, Reita hanya tersenyum sambil membuat gestur dengan dua jari di keningnya. “Takashima bilang Hiroto-san sudah menjenguk Aoi kemarin!” kata Kanon. “O, ya! Hiroto-san! Perkenalkan, ini Jill, teman baru kita!”

Hiroto melihat ke arah gadis barbaju hitam-hitam yang menunduk sopan padanya. Hiroto membalas anggukan itu dan melihat ke sekeliling apartemen Aoi. “Wow, aku belum pernah lihat apartemen Aoi seramai hari ini.”

“Hebat, ya!” kata Takashima riang. “Sayangku membawa teman baru lagi untuk kita semua!”

“Takashima, diamlah,” kata Aoi ketus. “Hiroto-kun, berhentilah bergosip tentang tempat ini. Dan buat kalian semua, jangan tanya apa-apa lagi soal apartemen ini.” Aoi memperingatkan mereka saat Kouyou membantunya berbaring.

“Maaf, maaf.” Hiroto tertawa kecil. “Ah, karena di sini ramai, kita bisa makan ini sama-sama!” seru Hiroto yang kembali riang dengan cepat sambil meletakkan kantung kertas itu di atas meja. “Ada banyak buah di dalamnya! Semua orang pasti dapat!”

“Yay!” seru Kanon, Takashima, dan Reita riang. “Hari ini banyak makanan! Kue dan buah di mana-mana!”

Sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya, Aoi memperhatikan keramaian yang datang mendadak di apartemen mungilnya itu. Di sisi tempat tidurnya, Aoi melihat ke arah Kouyou yang hanya duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya dalam diam.

Aoi hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya perlahan sebelum berbalik menghadap tembok dan membelakangi semua orang yang ada di apartemennya. Saat itulah Kouyou, dan Takashima, melihat ke arah Aoi, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

*****

“Ramai sekali di sana,” kata seseorang. Terlihat tato di jari-jari dan pergelangan tangannya. Topi _fedora_ yang dia kenakan menutupi rambut panjangnya yang sedikit bergelombang menyentuh bahu. Laki-laki bertato itu menoleh. Tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari orang di sebelahnya, dia terkekeh. “Kenapa? Kau iri?”

“Kau masih perlu bertanya?”

Laki-laki bertato itu terkekeh lagi. “Lalu, kenapa kau masih tetap di sini dan memilih untuk tidak bergabung dengan keramaian itu?”

Orang kedua hanya menghela napas panjang. Tak ada perubahan apapun di ekspresi wajahnya. “Sudahlah. Sudah waktunya kita kembali.”

Laki-laki bertato itu hanya menggidikkan bahunya sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya di atas gedung itu dan pergi menghilang seperti asap di udara, mengikuti orang kedua yang sudah mendahuluinya.


	8. Serpihan Roh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hari ketiga sejak mendapatkan Kekuatan Arcana The Empress – dan setelah Kouyou mengizinkannya – Aoi kembali bekerja di kafe itu.

Hari ketiga sejak mendapatkan Kekuatan Arcana The Empress – dan setelah Kouyou mengizinkannya – Aoi kembali bekerja di kafe itu. Senyum Hiroto sangat lebar ketika dia menyapa Aoi hari itu, melihat Aoi sudah benar-benar pulih.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Aoi meletakkan secangkir _affogato_ di meja pengunjung langganan kafe itu. Dia kemudian berjalan ke meja tempat Kouyou dan Takashima duduk menungguinya selama dia bekerja setelah pengunjung itu menganggukkan kepalanya padanya.

Melihat kedatangan Aoi, dengan wajah riang Takashima langsung bergeser dan menepuk-nepuk kursi di sampingnya, memberi tanda pada Aoi untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Tapi Takashima berubah manyun ketika melihat Aoi duduk di hadapannya, di samping Kouyou yang sedang menikmati _espresso_ -nya.

“Kenapa Sayangku tidak pernah mau duduk di sebelahku?”

“Karena kau mesum,” jawab Aoi ketus. Aoi kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Dia menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali membuka kedua matanya dan menyapukan pandangannya ke setiap meja yang ada di kafe itu. “Kalau melihat hari ini, istirahat atau tidak istirahat sama saja rasanya.”

Takashima ikut melihat ke meja-meja itu. “Ya. Masih tetap sepi seperti biasanya.” Takashima kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya pada Aoi. “Bosmu jarang ke sini, Sayang?”

Aoi mengangguk. “Dia hanya datang sesekali untuk beristirahat dari pekerjaannya yang lain.”

“Oh! Bos Sayangku ini memiliki pekerjaan sampingan?”

Aoi bergumam. “Mm... entahlah. Seandainya itu bisa disebut ‘sampingan’.”

“Hah? Maksudmu, Sayang?”

“Ah, mm... bosku? Selain kafe ini, dia punya butik baju-baju androgini. Kurasa Takashima akan suka ke butik itu,” kata Aoi sambil memperhatikan pakaian Takashima, dan Takashima langsung berpose. Aoi hanya memutar matanya dan melanjutkan penjelasannya. “Dia juga punya toko musik, dan dia punya salon kecantikan,” jelas Aoi.

Takashima hanya bisa menganga mendengar penjelasan itu. “D-dia terdengar kaya...”

Aoi mengangguk. “Ya. Dia memang kaya raya.”

Pipi Takashima kemudian merona merah. Seandainya dia tidak mengenakan kacamata hitamnya, Aoi bisa membayangkan matanya yang berbinar-binar saat dia berkata, “Tapi dia perempuan yang beruntung. Karena bisa memiliki Sayangku bekerja di sini sebagai pegawainya.”

Aoi terdiam sesaat sebelum bertanya, “P-perempuan..?” tanya Aoi dengan kening berkerut. Sesuatu yang terlintas di benak Aoi kemudian membuatnya mengubah topik perbincangan mereka. “Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal perempuan... aku jadi ingat Jill... ah, The Empress maksudku,” ralat Aoi. “Jadi, kita sudah berhasil mengumpulkan tiga kartu?”

Kouyou mengangguk. “Benar. The Magician, The High Priestess dan The Empress.”

“Hei!” Takashima protes. “Sayangku bertanya padaku! Kenapa kau yang jawab!?”

Aoi hanya menepuk keningnya. Tanpa menggubris protes Takashima, Aoi bertanya, “Boleh aku lihat kartu-kartunya?”

“HEI!” seru Hiroto yang muncul tiba-tiba di dekat mereka, membuat hampir terlonjak dari kursinya. “Aku dengar Aoi bilang ‘kartu’. Kartu-kartu apa?” tanya Hiroto riang. “Kalian main _poker_?”

“B-bukan apa-apa..!” seru Aoi panik sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendorong Hiroto. “N-nanti aku akan menyusulmu ke dapur..!”

“Huh..! Pelit... kau beruntung karena hari ini tidak banyak pengunjung; jadi kau tak perlu segera ke dapur. Kalau kau ke dapur nanti, aku akan menginterogasimu,” gerutu Hiroto yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan meja itu, dan Aoi kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi.

Kouyou hanya melirik ke arah Takashima. Takashima melengos kesal sambil merogoh saku jasnya. Dia mengambil kartu-kartu itu dan meletakkannya berjejeran di atas meja, di hadapan Aoi. Aoi mengambil kartu The Magician dan memperhatikan gambarnya.

“Sebenarnya, di dalam ini—” Aoi menunjukkan kartu itu pada Takashima dan Kouyou. “—ada _apa_ saja, sih? Maksudku, selain Kekuatan Arcana, kalian menyebut tentang keberadaan serpihan roh di dalam kartu ini... kemudian Apollo...”

“Masing-masing Kekuatan Arcana memiliki serpihan rohnya masing-masing. Serpihan roh itu bisa berasal dari berbagai macam sumber. Bisa dari manusia, atau makhluk lainnya. Apollo, adalah salah satunya,” jelas Kouyou.

“Kenapa harus ada serpihan roh di dalam setiap Kekuatan Arcana?” tanya Aoi. “Tidakkah menurutmu itu sedikit... mengerikan?”

“Untuk membuat Kekuatan Arcana ini menjadi sesuatu yang ‘hidup’,” jelas Takashima. “Makhluk hidup hanya bisa berinteraksi dengan makhluk hidup, bukan?”

“Berinteraksi?” tanya Aoi tak percaya. “Kenapa harus berinteraksi dengan sebuah... ‘kekuatan’..? Apalagi, Apollo. Dewa Matahari? Apa sebenarnya yang ingin di... ugh... diinteraksikan dengan sesosok... dewa?”

“Tidak serumit itu sebenarnya,” kata Kouyou. “Pencipta kartu-kartu ini tidak ingin Arcana hanya menjadi sekedar kartu berkekuatan magis yang akan bekerja ketika dia minta. Pencipta kartu-kartu ini menginginkan kekuatan magis yang memiliki ‘inisiatif’.”

“Dengan memasukkan serpihan roh ke dalam kartu, pencipta kartu-kartu ini ingin membuat kartu-kartu itu ‘hidup’, Sayang,” Takashima melanjutkan. “Karena itu pencipta kartu-kartu ini hanya memasukkan serpihan kecil dari roh-roh itu. Pencipta kartu-kartu itu kemudian _mengambil_ serpihan roh mana yang sesuai untuk masing-masing kartu.”

“Ah, terlalu banyak hal yang tetap tidak kumengerti,” kata Aoi. “Kenapa harus membuat kartu-kartu itu ‘hidup’? Seakan-akan, orang yang kalian maksud itu membutuhkan kehadiran ‘pengikut’ atau semacamnya.”

“Saya rasa... ‘pengikut’ bukan kata yang tepat untuk itu...” kata Kouyou.

“O, ya?” Aoi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. “Lalu kenapa harus dewa? Kemudian, kalau memang, misalnya, ada serpihan dari roh Dewa Matahari di kartu ini—” kata Aoi sambil kembali memperhatikan kartu The Magician itu lagi. “—berarti... Dewa Matahari itu benar-benar ada?”

“Itu sama dengan bertanya, ‘apakah hantu itu benar-benar ada’?” kata Takashima sambil tersenyum.

Aoi terkesiap. “Ugh... mm... aku sudah tahu tentang serpihan roh yang ada di kartu The Magician. B-bagaimana dengan serpihan roh yang ada di kartu The High Priestess dan The Empress?”

“Sayang?”

“Y-ya..?”

“Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi gugup?”

“T-tidak..!”

Hiroto kembali muncul tiba-tiba di samping Takashima dan membisikkan Takashima sesuatu. “Aoi takut hantu...”

“HIROTO-KUN!!” seru Aoi kesal.

“Itu balasan karena sudah mengusirku ke dapur tadi..!” kata Hiroto riang yang kemudian kembali ke dapur sambil bersiul.

Aoi mendengus kesal sebelum melihat ke arah Takashima yang hanya terdiam. “The High Priestess..!” seru Aoi sambil menutup kedua telinganya. “Aku mau tahu tentang The High Priestess saja!” Aoi melihat ke arah Takashima yang tiba-tiba tersenyum. “Jangan membuat rencana macam-macam! Sudah, cepat beritahu aku tentang The High Priestess!” seru Aoi yang semakin panik.

Takashima hanya tertawa kecil. Dia kemudian berdeham dan melanjutkan penjelasannya. “Serpihan roh yang ada di dalam kartu The High Priestess adalah seorang Paus... mm, kau tahu 'Paus', 'kan, Sayang?"

“Pemimpin tertinggi agama Katolik di Roma. Ya. Lalu, kenapa seorang... Paus?" tanya Aoi.

“Paus Perempuan lebih tepatnya," tambah Takashima. "Dia adalah seorang Paus Perempuan legendaris. Paus Perempuan itu diduga sempat memerintah selama beberapa tahun pada Abad Pertengahan.”

“Aku tidak terlalu paham sejarah...” kata Aoi sambil memegangi kepalanya. “OK. Kenapa seorang Paus?” ulang Aoi.

“Paus Joan; adalah seorang Paus Perempuan yang terkenal pintar dan bijaksana pada masanya. Unsur yang sesuai dengan kartu The High Priestess, bukan?” kata Takashima sambil tersenyum.

“Ah, begitu...” kata Aoi pelan. “Kalau The Empress?”

Takashima bergumam. “The Empress sedikit rumit. Ada dua roh yang serpihannya dimasukkan ke dalam kartu itu. Itulah yang membuat The Empress begitu sulit untuk ditaklukkan,” katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah kartu The Empress.

“Siapa saja mereka?” tanya Aoi.

“Adelaide dan Demeter,” jawab Kouyou. “Demeter adalah Dewi Kelimpahan dalam mitologi Yunani. Sedangkan Adelaide adalah wali dari Kekaisaran Romawi. Adelaide adalah perempuan yang menjaga cucunya yang merupakan calon penerus tahta pada abad kesepuluh.”

Aoi menumpukan keningnya di atas meja, dan membuat baik Kouyou dan Takashima tidak bisa melihat wajah Aoi. “Bisa lewati bagian sejarahnya?” tanya Aoi. “Aku hanya ingin tahu kesamaan dari Adelaide dan Demeter yang serpihan rohnya dimasukkan ke dalam satu kartu yang sama...”

Takashima tertawa kecil. “Ya, ya. Sudah kubilang, ‘kan, Sayang? The Empress ini rumit. Tapi, satu kesamaan yang mereka miliki adalah: mereka sama-sama pernah ‘kehilangan’ keturunan mereka.”

Dengan kalimat itu, Aoi langsung menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. “K-kehilangan... keturunan..?”

Kouyou mengangguk. “Demeter kehilangan anak perempuannya yang diculik, dan Adelaide dikhianati oleh anak laki-lakinya sendiri akibat hasutan dari istri anaknya.”

“Oh...” Aoi terdiam sesaat. “Dua perempuan yang mengalami masa-masa sulit... tapi... kenapa memilih roh dari dua perempuan itu untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kartu? Maksudku... kalau memang ingin membawa sifat ‘keibuan’, kenapa tidak mencari roh dari perempuan yang... mm... lebih ‘stabil’?”

“Perjuangan terhadap para keturunan,” kata Kouyou. “Hal itu yang menjadi unsur utama The Empress. Bisa dibilang, The Empress adalah ‘ibu’ dari semua Kekuatan Arcana. Karena itu, pencipta kartu-kartu ini ingin menghadirkan sosok ‘ibu’ yang akan memperjuangkan apapun untuk ‘anak-anaknya’.”

Aoi mengusap keningnya. “Benar-benar rumit...”

“Serumit kehidupan manusia secara keseluruhan, bukan?” tanya Hiroto yang untuk ketiga kalinya muncul tiba-tiba.

“Hiroto-kun...” kata Aoi sambil meremat meja. Wajahnya yang tertunduk membuat poninya turun dan menutupi separuh wajahnya.

“I-iya, aku kembali ke dapur sekarang..!” seru Hiroto yang langsung berlari kembali ke dapur.

Aoi menghela napas panjang. Dia mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Takashima. “Sampai di mana kita tadi? Oh, ya... kalau ada ‘ibu dari anak-anaknya’, berarti ada ‘ayah dari anak-anaknya’ juga?” Setelah Aoi menanyakan hal itu, wajah Takashima berubah serius. Tak ada perubahan ekspresi di wajah Kouyou. Hanya saja, Aoi merasa dia melihat Kouyou mengernyitkan dahinya. “A-apa..? Kenapa kalian?”

“Sayang,” panggil Takashima. “Sepertinya aku mulai paham tentang kebingunganmu saat aku menyebut bosmu itu dengan ‘perempuan’...” Takashima menyapukan pandangannya di dalam kafe itu. “Tadi aku sempat mengira dia perempuan karena dia memiliki salon kecantikan dan butik.” Takashima tertawa pelan. “Yah, tak hanya perempuan yang bisa membuka usaha seperti itu, bukan?”

“Kekuatan yang bisa membuat _pertahanan_ untuk melindungi ‘anak-anaknya’...” kata Kouyou pelan. “Setelah kuperhatikan, kafe ini terletak di antara SMA Visconti-Sforza tempat pertemuan kita dengan The High Priestess dan rumah sakit tempat pertemuan kita dengan The Empress, ya...”

“H-hei... maksudmu?” Aoi berubah curiga. “Kalian ini membicarakan apa, sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian membicarakan bosku dan letak kafe ini?”

Takashima langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan menarik sebuah kursi mendekati Aoi, membuat Aoi duduk di antara Kouyou dan dirinya. “Selama ini kau baik-baik saja di sini, Sayang?”

“I-iya..!” jawab Aoi panik. “Apa-apaan, sih!? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mendekat ke sini!?”

“Kau tidak apa-apa, ‘kan, Sayang?” tanya Takashima sambil memegangi tangan Aoi dengan kedua tangannya.

“Ya, aku tidak apa-apa! Takashima! Apa, sih, maksudmu!? Lepaskan aku!”

“Bosmu tidak pernah menyentuhmu? Melukaimu? Mempermalukanmu di depan umum!?” tanya Takashima panik sambil meraba-raba badan Aoi.

“Hentikaaan!” seru Aoi yang disusul suara gonggongan anjing.

Kemudian, “Gyaaah! A-apa ini!?” seru Takashima panik sambil melihat ke arah kaki kanannya. “Lepaskan celanaku! Jangan gigit-gigit celanaku! Kau monster mungil, berbulu, menyeramkan! Pergi kau! Aaargh!” seru Takashima panik sambil menarik-narik celananya.

“A-apa, sih..?” tanya Aoi sambil mencondongkan badannya dan melihat ke arah ‘makhluk mungil’ yang menggigiti ujung celana Takashima. “Ah? Kau datang?” tanya Aoi pada sosok berbulu, yang ternyata seekor anjing chihuahua, yang sedang menggigiti celana Takashima itu.

“Koron!” panggil seseorang.

Aoi melihat ke arah orang yang memanggil anjing itu. “Matsumoto-san?”

Anjing chihuahua yang bernama Koron itu kemudian melepaskan celana Takashima dan berbalik. Dia melihat ke arah seorang laki-laki yang tak setinggi Aoi, dan kemudian dia menyalak. Koron kemudian berlari ke arah laki-laki itu dan duduk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya. Laki-laki itu berjongkok dan meraih Koron, membawanya dalam gendongannya.

Aoi selalu melihat laki-laki dan anjing kecil itu sebagai pasangan mungil yang imut. Tapi Aoi tak pernah berani menyuarakan pendapatnya itu. Dia takut kalau dia mengatakan itu, laki-laki itu akan menendangnya keluar dari kafe itu.

“Hei, Aoi. Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya laki-laki berambut pirang yang menyisir poninya ke belakang, membuat keningnya terlihat. “Kedua laki-laki itu mengganggumu?” tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou.

“S-saya tidak apa-apa, Matsumoto-san,” kata Aoi yang langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. “D-dua orang ini adalah teman saya. Maaf atas keributan tadi.” Aoi membungkukkan badannya di depan orang itu.

Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil. “Aku akan merayakan hari saat kau mau memanggilku dengan nama ‘Ruki’, Aoi,” kata laki-laki itu. “Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau sedikit lebih santai seperti Hiroto?”

“Ah, i-itu...” Aoi tak sempat meneruskan kata-katanya karena Koron, anjing di gendongan Ruki itu, kembali menyalak. Mendengar suara itu, Takashima langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di belakang Aoi, menjadikan Aoi sebagai tameng dari anjing mungil itu. “T-Takashima, apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku?”

“L-lindungi aku dari makhluk itu!” seru Takashima sambil menunjuk ke arah Koron.

“Kau lebih tinggi dariku. Bagaimana mungkin kau takut pada anjing mungil seperti Koron?” Aoi hanya memegangi keningnya dan menghela napas panjang. “Ah, Matsumoto-san. Perkenalkan. Ini Kouyou,” kata Aoi sambil menunjuk ke arah Kouyou yang langsung membungkukkan badannya. “Dan ini, Takashima.”

Laki-laki bernama Ruki itu hanya tertawa kecil. “Tak disangka. Ternyata kau bisa punya teman-teman yang unik juga, ya, Aoi. Kupikir kau hanya bisa berteman dengan Hiroto.” Ruki kemudian menundukkan kepalanya pada Kouyou dan Takashima. “Perkenalkan, saya Matsumoto Ruki.”

“Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Matsumoto-san!” sapa Takashima riang.

“Sudahlah. Panggil saja aku ‘Ruki’. Aku lebih nyaman dipanggil dengan nama itu. Hanya Aoi yang tidak bisa aku minta untuk memanggilku dengan nama depanku.” Ruki tertawa kecil melihat Aoi tersipu. “Saya mengandalkan Anda berdua untuk itu, ya.”

“Oh, baiklah! Sebagai gantinya, Anda boleh memanggil saya—”

Aoi buru-buru menutup mulut Takashima dengan kedua tangannya. “Bersikaplah yang sopan..!” bisik Aoi panik. Walaupun sudah mengecilkan suaranya, dengan jarak mereka sekarang, pemilik kafe itu tetap bisa mendengar suara Aoi, dan dia tertawa kecil karenanya.

Takashima mengangguk, dan Aoi akhirnya menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari mulut Takashima. “Aku berjanji aku akan bertingkah normal. Aku tidak mau Ruki-san mengusirku dari kafe ini. Lebih dari itu, aku tidak mau Ruki-san sampai memecat Sayangku gara-gara aku.”

“Bagus.” Aoi mengangguk mantap.

“Aku akan menuruti apapun yang kau katakan, Sayang.” Takashima tersipu. “Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka aroma tanganmu.”

Kali ini wajah Aoi yang berubah merah padam. “Kau—!” Aoi kemudian mendengar Ruki tertawa kecil. “S-saya minta maaf atas keributan ini, Matsumoto-sa—”

“Ah, tidak perlu minta maaf. Kafe ini kadang-kadang juga butuh sedikit keramaian.” Ruki mengerlingkan mata kanannya. “Lagipula, akhirnya, aku bisa melihatmu sedikit ‘ribut’, Aoi,” kata Ruki sambil menepuk bahu Aoi. “Ah, ya. Maaf. Siapa nama tuan-tuan ini tadi?”

“Kouyou—” Aoi menunjuk ke arah Kouyou dan Kouyou kembali membungkuk. “Dan Takashima.” Aoi menunjuk ke arah Takashima dan dia langsung berpose. Ketika Koron menyalak lagi ke arah Takashima, Takashima kembali bersembunyi di belakang Aoi.

Ruki kembali tertawa. “Kouyou-san dan Takashima-san. Baiklah. Selamat datang di kafe Fortezza ini. Semoga kafe ini bisa memberikan kenyamanan yang Anda berdua butuhkan, ya,” kata Ruki yang hanya bisa sedikit membungkukkan badannya, mengingat Koron masih ada dalam pelukannya.

“Terima kasih banyak, _Owner-san_!” sahut Takashima. “Kafe ini nyaman sekali. Kafe yang tenang, ya.”

“Begitulah,” kata Ruki sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. “Aku sedikit lega karena tidak ada anak-anak remaja yang datang ke sini hanya untuk bergosip dan membuat keributan.”

“Mm... tentang anak remaja...” Aoi mulai merasa bersalah.

“Kenapa, Aoi?” tanya Ruki.

“S-sebenarnya ada satu yang sering ke sini...”

“O, ya?” Ruki sedikit tercengang. “Satu? Sendirian? Biasanya anak-anak remaja sering bergerombol ke kafe—” Ruki tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika mendengar suara pintu depan kafe itu terbuka. “Oh, _irasshaimase_ ,” sambut Ruki.

Aoi ikut melihat ke arah pintu masuk, dan di sana dia melihat Kanon dan Jill. Kanon langsung melambaikan tangannya ke arah Aoi, dan Jill hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan dan tersenyum ke arah Aoi.

Melihat seragam yang masih Kanon kenakan, Aoi berdeham. “I-itu anak remaja yang saya maksudkan tadi, Matsumoto-san...” jelas Aoi. “T-tapi tenang saja..! Gadis yang satu lagi cukup pendiam. Jadi—”

“Oh! Mereka... kenalanmu?” tanya Ruki sambil melihat ke arah Kanon dan Jill yang berjalan ke arah meja yang Kouyou dan Takashima tempati.

“B-begitulah...” kata Aoi yang kembali menunduk dan menggaruk kepalanya. Setelah itu, Aoi kembali memperkenalkan Kanon dan Jill pada atasannya itu. Di luar dugaan Aoi, Ruki terlihat senang melihat kedatangan Kanon dan Jill.

Aoi mengira Ruki akan sedikit enggan menerima pengunjung seperti Kanon yang terlalu riang. Terutama saat Kanon yang menjadi semakin riang melihat Koron di pelukan Ruki. Koron menyalak dan saat Kanon mulai membelai-belai kepalanya, ekor Koron tak berhenti bergoyang.

Ruki tertawa lagi. “Baiklah. Silakan duduk, Nona-nona. Koron mau permisi sebentar,” kata Ruki sambil membelai kepala Koron. Saat Koron menyalak, Kanon dan Jill tertawa. “Saya akan ke dapur dulu. Aoi, Hiroto-kun ada di dapur, ‘kan?”

“Ya, Matsumoto-san.”

“Baiklah. Oh, ya!” Ruki kemudian memperhatikan Aoi. “Kau sudah sembuh?”

“Ah, ya, Matsumoto-san. Maafkan saya karena tidak sempat memberi kabar pada Anda.”

“Tak perlu dipikirkan,” kata Ruki sambil menepuk lengan Aoi. “Melihatmu bisa kembali bekerja hari ini saja sudah membuatku lega. Tapi, kalau ada apa-apa, jangan paksakan dirimu, ya.” Ruki kembali mengerlingkan mata kanannya.

“Baik, Matsumoto-san.”

“Baiklah. Karena hari ini cukup ramai, aku akan membantu Hiroto di dapur. Kouyou-san dan Takashima-san sudah mendapatkan minumannya, ‘kan? Nanti kau bawakan minuman-minuman untuk nona-nona ini, ya, Aoi. Dan tambahkan minuman untuk para laki-laki itu kalau perlu.” Ruki tertawa kecil. “Cepat tanyakan pesanan mereka!” kata Ruki sebelum pergi ke belakang _counter_ menuju pintu dapur kafe itu.

“Jadi, itu tadi pemilik kafe ini? Bos Aoi?” tanya Kanon. “Orangnya terlihat menyenangkan, ya! Dia memiliki aura seperti... mm...” Kanon terlihat berpikir.

“Kenapa, Sayang?” tanya Takashima.

“Entahlah...” kata Kanon yang kemudian terlihat ragu. “Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi... melihatnya, aku jadi teringat pada ayahku.” Aoi terdiam mendengar penjelasan itu. Melihat wajah Aoi, Kanon mengira dia sudah membuat Aoi terlalu lama menunggu. “Ah, ya, Aoi! Aku pesan teh yang biasanya, ya!” seru Kanon yang kembali riang.

“Oh, baiklah,” kata Aoi yang langsung menuliskan pesanan Kanon itu pada buku mungil yang selalu dia bawa saat bekerja.

Sembari menunggu Aoi menuliskan pesanan Jill, Kanon kembali berbicara. “Oh, ya. Tadi aku sudah mengirim _email_ pada Reita, menanyakan apakah dia akan ke sini atau tidak. Tapi dia tidak membalas _email_ -ku,” kata Kanon.

“Ah, mungkin dia sedang bersiap-siap bekerja di... aku lupa. Kemarin dia bilang dia kerja di mana?” tanya Takashima.

“ _Nightclub_ ,” jawab Kanon.

“Ah, benar juga. Itu saat kita mengejar dia yang masih dalam pengaruh The Magician. Kita juga menemukan Reita sedang ada di sekitar _nightclub_ Trionfi, ‘kan?” kata Aoi.

“Hm... satu orang saja tidak datang, rasanya jadi ada yang kurang, ya,” kata Takashima sambil tersenyum kecil. “Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal ada yang tidak bisa datang...” kata Takashima sambil melihat ke arah Kouyou. “Kouyou-chan, kau bilang kau juga mau ada keperluan?”

Kouyou mengangguk. Dia menghabiskan _espresso_ di cangkirnya sebelum beranjak berdiri. Dia mendekati Aoi dan memberikan sejumlah uang untuk membayar minumannya.

“M-mau ke mana?” tanya Aoi bingung.

Kouyou menatap mata Aoi dalam-dalam saat dia menjawab, “Mencari cara untuk membuat Anda berhenti... berhenti menggunakan diri Anda sendiri sebagai induk semang para Kekuatan Arcana.”

Sebuah jawaban yang membuat mata Aoi terbelalak.


	9. “Ayah” yang Posesif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouyou memegang tangan Aoi dan pelan-pelan melepaskan genggaman Aoi dari tangannya. Di sisi sebaliknya, Takashima mengambil buku kecil dari tangan Aoi.

 

“Ayah” yang Posesif

  
“Apa!?” seru Aoi. “T-tapi, Kouyou..!? ‘Kupikir kemarin kita sudah membicarakan hal ini!”

“Saya tidak ingat kalau kita sudah membuat kesepakatan apapun, Aoi-san,” kata Kouyou sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar kafe itu.

“L-lalu kau mau ke mana sekarang, Kouyou..?” kata Aoi. Kouyou tak menggubrisnya. “Kouyou!” Aoi memegang tangan Kouyou dan membuat Kouyou menghentikan langkahnya.

“Anda tidak perlu tahu,” jawab Kouyou yang membuat Aoi terkesiap. “Yang Anda perlu tahu sekarang hanyalah...” Kouyou menghela napas panjang. “Kami, saya dan Takashima, melakukan ini semua untuk Anda...”

“Kou—”

Kouyou kemudian memegang tangan Aoi dan pelan-pelan melepaskan genggaman Aoi dari tangannya. “Saya pergi dulu, Aoi-san...” kata Kouyou sebelum melangkah keluar dari kafe itu. Aoi hanya memperhatikan punggung Kouyou yang bergerak semakin jauh dari kafe itu.

“Sayang...” panggil Takashima yang sudah berada di belakang Aoi dan memegang kedua bahu Aoi. “Duduklah dulu.” Takashima kemudian menuntun Aoi kembali ke meja mereka tadi. Kanon mengambil inisiatif untuk berpindah tempat duduk ke samping Jill dan memberikan tempat lebih luang untuk Aoi di depannya.

Takashima mengambil buku kecil dari tangan Aoi. “Biar aku yang memberikan ini pada Hiroto-chan, ya,” kata Takashima yang kemudian berjalan ke arah _counter_ yang membatasi sebagian besar ruangan di dalam kafe itu dengan dapur.

_「“Saya berjanji. Saya akan memberikan perlindungan macam apapun yang Anda butuhkan.”」_

Aoi menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas meja. Dengan kedua tangannya, dia memegangi kepalanya. Kata-kata Kouyou kemarin kembali terngiang dalam benaknya. Inikah salah satu ‘perlindungan’ yang Kouyou maksudkan?

Memilih untuk segera menyuarakan pertanyaan dalam kepalanya, Aoi menoleh dan melihat ke arah Takashima. Tapi Aoi masih harus menunda pertanyaannya karena saat itu Takashima masih harus menunggui yang Hiroto sedang sibuk di kasir.

Takashima berdiri di belakang pelanggan yang selalu memesan _affogato_ itu di kasir. Setelah pemuda itu selesai membayar dan berjalan meninggalkan kasir, barulah Takashima membayarkan minuman Kouyou dan memberikan buku kecil milik Aoi tadi pada Hiroto.

“Sayangku dan Kouyou-chan tiba-tiba bertengkar,” bisik Takashima yang langsung membuat Hiroto mengangguk pelan. Hiroto melihat ke arah Aoi sesaat sebelum kembali ke dapur. Saat itulah Takashima kembali ke meja tempat Aoi dan yang lainnya menunggu.

“Takashima.”

“Ya, ya, Sayang, aku tahu,” kata Takashima sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Aoi. Sambil memegang bahu Aoi, Takashima menghela napas panjang. “Jangan marah pada Kouyou-chan, ya. Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Sayang.”

“Apa yang kalian rencanakan sebenarnya?” tanya Aoi. “Aku yakin kau pasti tahu sesuatu tentang hal ini, ‘kan?”

Takashima membenahi letak kacamata hitamnya di pangkal hidungnya. “ _Segel_ ,” jawabnya pelan.

“Segel?” tanya Aoi dan Kanon bersamaan.

“Aku belum bisa menjelaskan ini dengan detil sekarang, Sayang,” kata Takashima. “Nanti, setelah Kouyou-chan kembali, kau akan mendapatkan semua penjelasan yang kau butuhkan.”

Aoi hanya menunduk pasrah. “Baiklah,” katanya kemudian. “Aku hanya berharap kalian tidak merencanakan hal gila macam apapun.”

Takashima hanya tersenyum saat dia membelai rambut Aoi. “Kau tahu, Sayang? Kau benar-benar mirip Kouyou-chan.”

“Apa maksudmu..?” tanya Aoi dengan nada tidak tertarik.

“Kau bersikap terlalu sopan pada bosmu yang begitu santai, sama seperti Kouyou yang bersikap terlalu sopan padamu yang menanggapinya dengan santai,” jelas Takashima yang saat itu mendadak membuat Aoi merasa begitu tidak nyaman dengan tempat duduknya.

“I... itu hanya perasaanmu saja...” Aoi menunduk.

“Oh? Kau mengkhawatirkan Kouyou—dan juga aku—” tambah Takashima sambil tertawa kecil. “—Tapi kesampingkan aku dulu untuk sementara waktu ini...” Takashima kembali terkekeh. “Kau mengkhawatirkan Kouyou yang melakukan sesuatu karena dia mengkhawatirkanmu.”

Kata-kata itu membuat Aoi semakin tidak nyaman dengan tempat duduknya. “Kau berlebihan...”

“Tidak, Sayang. Tidakkah itu seperti... lingkaran setan? Berputar-putar di tempat yang sama, dan kembali ke sumber yang sama juga?” tanya Takashima sambil merendahkan posisi tubuhnya, berusaha untuk melihat wajah Aoi. “Hei, Kanon-chan... Jill-chan...”

“Apa?” sahut Kanon, sementara Jill hanya mengarahkan pandangannya pada Takashima.

“Ada yang tersipu malu di sini...” jawab Takashima sambil terkekeh lagi.

“Cerewet, ah!” seru Aoi sambil mendorong wajah Takashima menjauh darinya.

Kanon tertawa kecil. “Kalian ini. Kalian memang seharusnya bersama, ya,” katanya sambil tersenyum. “Walau baru beberapa kali bertemu kalian, aneh rasanya kalau salah satu dari kalian tidak ada. Seperti sekarang, Kouyou pergi tanpa Aoi dan Takashima.”

“T-terlihat seperti itu, ya..?” tanya Aoi pelan.

Kanon mengangguk riang. “Ah, kalau pemilik kafe ini melihat wajah Aoi yang seperti ini, pasti dia akan berubah khawatir lagi. Seperti seorang ayah yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Aku sudah bilang, ‘kan, kalau dia mengingatkanku pada ayahku?”

“Memangnya ayahmu—”

“Ayahku sudah tidak ada,” jawab Kanon tanpa membiarkan Takashima menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan membuat ketiga orang di sekitarnya menjadi begitu terkejut. Kanon hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi teman-temannya.

“Maaf...” kata Aoi pelan.

“Sudahlah.” Kanon tersenyum. “Ayahku meninggal saat aku masih berusia delapan tahun. Sudah lama sekali, ya? Tapi aku masih ingat bagaimana ayahku begitu khawatir saat aku demam. Persis seperti Ruki-san tadi. Makanya aku bilang kalau Ruki-san itu mengingatkanku pada ayahku.”

“Oh, Sayang...” Takashima langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan merangkul Kanon sebagai bentuk simpati.

“Terima kasih!” kata Kanon yang masih tertawa kecil. “Tapi sungguh. Aku sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, koq. Karena ini selalu menemaniku!” kata Kanon sambil membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak tebal berbentuk panjang.

Takashima melihat ke arah kotak panjang itu. “Ah, itu...”

“Kau masih ingat ini, ‘kan, Aoi?” tanya Kanon sambil meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja. Kotak tebal itu adalah sebuah papan catur yang bisa dilipat. Kanon membuka lipatannya dan menunjukkan bidak-bidak catur di dalamnya. Kanon mengambil salah satu bidak dan menunjukkannya pada Aoi. “Ini... bidak Ratu putih yang dulu Aoi bantu carikan untukku.”

“Cantik sekali! Seperti kristal!” seru Takashima riang sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di dekat pipinya yang memerah.

“Cantik, ‘kan?” Kanon tersenyum. “Ini hadiah dari ayahku di hari ulang tahunku, setengah tahun sebelum ayahku meninggal. Setelah itu, bidak-bidak catur inilah yang selalu mengingatkanku kalau aku punya ayah yang baik!”

“Kau... beruntung sekali...” kata Aoi pelan.

“Eh, maksudnya?” tanya Kanon.

“Ah, itu... ternyata bidak yang hitam juga transparan seperti ini, ya,” kata Aoi sambil mengambil salah satu bidak dari dalam kotak papan catur itu. Aoi tak sadar, di sampingnya, Takashima hanya memperhatikannya saat Aoi – dengan sengaja – tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

Aoi hanya memperhatikan bidak di tangannya itu ketika kejadian yang dia alami di SMA Visconti-Sforza kembali dalam ingatannya. “Ah, ya, Kanon. Kau mengingatkanku sesuatu. Kau bilang, kau duduk di kelas tiga SMA, ‘kan?” tanya Aoi. “Lalu kenapa bidak itu kutemukan di ruangan kelas dua?”

“Kurasa orang yang mencuri bidak ini melemparkannya ke sana,” jawab Kanon.

“M-mencuri?” tanya Aoi terkejut.

“Ada satu orang yang tidak menyukaiku di sekolah. Dua minggu lalu, aku membawa kotak catur ini ke sekolah. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bidak-bidak ini pada ketua klub catur di sekolah. Tak kusangka, orang yang tidak menyukaiku itu, mencuri salah satu bidaknya dan melemparkannya entah ke mana. Dia melakukan itu hanya untuk membuatku kesal. Tak ingin kuakui, tapi dia benar-benar berhasil membuatku kesal. Karena ini... benda paling berharga untukku.”

Aoi terdiam sesaat sebelum bertanya, “Kenapa bisa ada orang seperti itu?” tanya Aoi. “Kenapa dia tidak menyukaimu? Apakah dia... mm... punya dendam padamu? Atau...”

“Sepertinya begitu,” jawab Kanon. “Dia mulai bersikap menyebalkan ketika aku mengalahkannya di sebuah pertandingan catur.”

“Ah, begitu...” kata Aoi pelan.

“Kau tahu? Jujur saja, aku sedikit... lega... aku bersyukur akhirnya aku bisa menemukan bidak catur ini lagi, walaupun aku harus dirasuki...” kata Kanon sambil memperhatikan bidak Ratu putih itu di tangannya.

“ _Pintar_ , ya, para Kekuatan Arcana itu...” kata Takashima kemudian. Kata-katanya itu langsung mendapatkan perhatian dari Aoi, Kanon, dan Jill. “Mereka tahu bagaimana cara merasakan ‘hidup’, dengan cara merasuki orang-orang yang memiliki _hasrat_ yang sama dan bersinkronisasi dengan mereka.”

“Bersinkronisasi..?” tanya Aoi. Pandangan Aoi teralih begitu saja ke arah Jill yang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tempat lain. “Jadi, Reita dan The Magician juga... memiliki... _hasrat_ yang sama?”

Takashima mengangguk. “Bayangkan ketika kedua puluh dua Kekuatan Arcana masing-masing merasuk ke tiap manusia. Kekacauan macam apa yang bisa terjadi?”

“D-dua puluh dua!?” seru Aoi tidak percaya. “T-tunggu dulu..! K-kita sudah, m-maksudku, kita BARU mengumpulkan tiga kartu... j-jadi..!?”

“Masih ada sembilan belas kartu lagi...” kata Kanon pelan.

“Oh, tidak. Ini gila...” Aoi memegangi kepalanya. “Tidak bisakah kita memprediksi kemunculan kartu berikutnya?”

“T-tapi—” kata Kanon kemudian. “—Kartu yang sudah kalian dapatkan... kalau tidak salah, ada angkanya, ‘kan? Kartu nomor berapa saja yang sudah kalian dapatkan?”

“Satu...” Takashima meletakkan kartu The Magician di atas meja. “Dua...” The High Priestess. “Tiga... The Empress.”

Kanon melihat ke arah Takashima. “Kartu keempat... apa itu?”

“The Emp—”

“Ah..!” seru Aoi tiba-tiba. Tangan kirinya memegangi kepalanya, sedikit meremat rambutnya, sementara tangan kanannya meremat tangan kiri Takashima. “Bel..!” kata Aoi lirih. “Suara belnya bergema..! Aku tidak tahu dari mana asal suaranya... tapi... kali ini rasanya... suaranya dekat sekali..!” kata Aoi panik.

“Sayang, tenanglah,” kata Takashima sambil memegangi bahu Aoi dengan tangan kanannya.

“Tidak..!” Aoi menjambak rambutnya sendiri semakin keras, dan meremat tangan Takashima semakin erat. “Ada yang tidak beres..! Suara bel kali ini... dekat..! Dekat sekali..! I-ini terlalu dekat..!” Kepala Aoi terasa begitu berat sampai membuatnya tak sadar saat Aoi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Takashima.

“Angka, Sayang...” kata Takashima sambil mengusap-usap lengan Aoi, mencoba untuk menenangkan pemuda itu. “Kau bisa melihat angka yang muncul?”

Susah payah Aoi mencoba untuk memfokuskan pikirannya. Saat sebuah bayangan muncul dalam benaknya, Aoi mengerang kesal. Dia ingin bisa segera melihat angka itu dan memberitahukannya pada Takashima. Bayangan itu kemudian berpijar dalam warna oranye. Setelah Aoi melihat angka Romawi yang muncul, Aoi langsung membuka kedua matanya. “Empat..!”

Kemudian terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari balik _counter_. Keempat orang di meja itu menoleh. Mereka terkejut ketika melihat Ruki, pemilik kafe itu, bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum. Pandangannya kemudian terarah pada Aoi. Ruki menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas _counter_ itu. “Ketahuan, ya?” tanya Ruki.

“M-Matsumoto-san..!?” tanya Aoi terkejut. Dia melihat Ruki tersenyum, tapi bukan senyuman yang biasa dia lihat.

“Ah, ya. Temanmu ada di ruang pegawai di belakang,” kata Ruki sambil menunjuk ke pintu di belakangnya. “Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya membuatnya tertidur... menemani anjing kecil itu.” Ruki kembali tersenyum.

“Hiroto-kun!?” seru Aoi terkejut. “K-kenapa..!?” tanya Aoi tidak percaya. Takashima segera berdiri di depan Aoi untuk memastikan kalau Ruki tak akan menjangkau Aoi.

“Apanya yang ‘kenapa’?” tanya Ruki yang masih tersenyum. “Kenapa aku terlambat membangun _Fortezza_? Ah, maksudku... terlambat membangun _benteng_ itu?” tanya Ruki sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela di sisi depan kafe itu.

Ketika Aoi dan yang lainnya berbalik dan melihat ke arah jendela, mereka dikejutkan dengan lantai yang mereka pijak tiba-tiba bergetar kuat. “G-gempa bumi..!?” seru Kanon.

Berpegangan pada mejanya, Aoi kembali melihat ke arah jendela. Dia begitu terkejut ketika melihat ada tembok tebal yang perlahan ‘tumbuh’ dari dalam tanah. Aoi langsung berlari ke pintu depan kafe itu. Tapi dia terlambat ketika dia keluar dari kafe itu.

Aoi hanya bisa mencapai dua langkah sebelum terhenti oleh tembok yang sudah terlanjur ‘tumbuh’ terlalu tinggi di hadapannya. Aoi melihat ke kiri dan kanannya, dan berlari untuk mencari ujung dari tembok itu. Sia-sia. Tembok itu sudah mengepung kafe itu. Dengan napas tersengal-sengal, Aoi kembali masuk ke dalam kafe dan menghadapi Ruki yang sudah terrasuki Kekuatan Arcana.

“Apa yang kau lakukan!?” bentak Aoi. “Kau sudah mengurung tempat ini!”

“Benar,” jawab Ruki sambil memperhatikan kuku-kuku tangannya dengan malas-malasan. “Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?”

“Apa!?” seru Aoi kesal. “Aku tidak—”

Takashima merentangkan tangannya di depan Aoi untuk menahan amarah Aoi kian meledak. “Kau... The Emperor.” Takashima menyebut nama Kekuatan Arcana itu. “Masih berniat untuk menguasai semuanya?”

Ruki mengalihkan pandangannya pada Takashima. Dia memperhatikan Takashima sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Ruki kemudian berkata, “Wah, wah, lihat siapa yang ada di sini. Aku tidak menyangka akan melihatmu di sini.”

“Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!” seru Takashima.

Sambil tersenyum, Ruki bergumam. “Bukan sekedar niat sebenarnya,” kata Ruki. “Bukan ‘niat’ lagi namanya kalau pada dasarnya... aku sudah menguasai semuanya, ‘kan?” Ruki kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya pada Aoi. “Lagipula, Anak Muda—” panggil Ruki. “—ini bukan ‘mengurung’. Tapi ‘melindungi’.”

“A-apa maksudmu?” tanya Aoi.

“Dengan benteng pertahanan seperti ini, tak akan ada yang bisa membawa teman-temanmu pergi lagi darimu, ‘kan?” tanya Ruki yang membuat Aoi terkejut bukan main. “Kau ingin hidup selamanya seperti ini, ‘kan?”

“A... Aku tidak--”

“Bersama dengan teman-temanmu, tanpa ada siapapun yang bisa mengancam keberadaanmu dan teman-temanmu?” Ruki tersenyum, dan Aoi merasa dadanya begitu sesak. “Kau menyukai kondisimu yang sekarang ini, ‘kan?”

“T-tidak ada yang bisa mengancam keberadaan mereka!” seru Aoi.

“Ya, ya. Tentu saja,” kata Ruki yang masih tersenyum. “Kau tidak akan kehilangan siapapun lagi kalau kau tinggal di sini, di dalam bentengku. Tidakkah kau merasa bersyukur dengan hal ini?”

Aoi terkesiap mendengar kata-kata itu. Ya, benar. Aoi sekarang sudah _aman_ di dalam _benteng_ itu. Dia juga bersama dengan orang-orang yang dia kenal. Di depannya, ada Ruki yang memiliki sifat keayahan, dan di belakang Aoi ada Jill yang begitu keibuan.

Aoi bisa menganggap Takashima sebagai saudara laki-laki yang menyebalkan, dan Kanon sebagai saudara perempuan yang menyenangkan. Di ruang pegawai di bagian belakang kafe itu, ada Hiroto yang merupakan teman yang tidak akan bisa menjauh dari Aoi. Semuanya itu terasa lengkap dengan seekor anjing seperti Koron yang bisa membuat mereka tertawa.

Benar-benar kehidupan seperti sebuah keluarga yang sempurna. Tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa melampaui kesempurnaan kehidupan di dalam benteng seperti—

“SAYANG!”

Aoi merasakan tamparan yang begitu kuat di wajahnya. “E-eh..?” Aoi melihat ke hadapannya. Takashima memandangnya dengan gigi gemeretak. Aoi melihat ke sekelilingnya. Di belakang Takashima, Jill dan Kanon memperhatikan Aoi dengan dahi terkernyit. “A-ada apa..?” Aoi mengedipkan-kedipkan matanya seperti orang yang baru tersadar dari tidurnya.

“JANGAN!” seru Takashima. “Sekali lagi aku bilang, JANGAN biarkan kata-kata Emperor mempengaruhimu!”

Ruki berdecak. “Padahal sedikit lagi...”

Takashima langsung memeluk Aoi. Dia menatap ke arah Ruki dengan penuh amarah. “Rendah sekali,” kata Takashima. “Apa tujuanmu menghipnotis Aoi?”

Ruki hanya tertawa kecil. “Menghipnotis? Jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya mengatakan yang menurutku benar. Kalau ternyata itu juga benar menurutnya—” Ruki menunjuk ke arah Aoi. “—Berarti aku hanya beruntung,” kata Ruki sambil menggidikkan bahunya. “Tidakkah menurutmu dia adalah anak laki-laki yang menyenangkan?”

_「Anak laki-laki yang menyenangkan...」_

“Bagaimana kalau...” Aoi mendorong Takashima dan melepaskan diri dari dekapan Takashima. “Bagaimana kalau... ternyata aku... bukan anak laki-laki yang menyenangkan?” tanya Aoi.

“Apa?” Ruki menatap tajam ke arah Aoi.

“Bagaimana kalau... ternyata aku—” Aoi mengambil nampan yang ada di meja di dekatnya. “—Adalah anak laki-laki yang suka memberontak?” Aoi melemparkan nampan itu ke arah Ruki.

Nampan itu memang tidak mengenai Ruki, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Ruki marah. “APA-APAAN KAU!?”

“Bagaimana kalau...” Aoi memegang sandaran salah satu kursi di dalam kafe itu. “ _Anak laki-laki yang menyenangkan ini_... anak yang sudah kau _lindungi_ di dalam bentengmu ini... adalah anak laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak bisa kau atur..?!” Aoi menarik sandaran kursi itu dan membantingnya ke lantai. Aoi tahu dia sudah membuat Kanon dan Jill terkejut.

“HEI!?”

“Kenapa!?” Aoi membentak Ruki balik. “Kau tidak suka!? Ya!? Kau tidak menyukainya?! Kau tidak suka aku yang seperti ini!? Kau tidak suka karena aku bertindak di luar kuasamu?!”

“Kau menantangku, Anak Muda!?”

“Kenapa? Kau takut dengan sebuah tantangan?” tanya Aoi.

“Lancang sekali,” kata Ruki yang kembali tersenyum, tapi dengan murka yang tergambar jelas di ekspresi wajahnya. “Kau sebaiknya berhati-hati dengan semua ucapan dan tindakanmu sebelum aku membuangmu dari sini dan memisahkanmu dari teman-temanmu.” Bibir Ruki yang menunjukkan senyuman sinis itu membuat Aoi berubah waswas.

Aoi mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Dia tak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Bagaimanapun juga, kalau dia membuat satu tindakan gegabah saja, dia bisa dikeluarkan dari _benteng_ itu dan membiarkan Takashima dan yang lainnya terkurung di sana. Tapi Aoi membulatkan tekadnya.

“Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terus-menerus...”


	10. Pengasingan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi menatap ke arah Ruki dengan kesal. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tubuh Aoi jatuh tanpa tenaga ke lantai. Seketika itu juga, Aoi kehilangan harapannya untuk bisa keluar dari kafe itu dan mencari Kouyou atau Reita.

 

Aoi menatap ke arah Ruki dengan kesal. “Kau tak bisa seenaknya! Kau bisa mengharapkan apapun, tapi kami bukan orang-orang yang bisa kau perintah seenakmu!” seru Aoi sambil menggunakan kakinya untuk mendorong jatuh meja di sisi kanannya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Aoi tidak sempat melihat ketika Ruki mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya dan memunculkan sebuah bola sihir besar yang dia lemparkan ke arah Aoi untuk melontarkannya dan membuatnya menabrak dinding kafe itu.

Tubuh Aoi jatuh tanpa tenaga ke lantai. Dia tak bisa bergerak ketika dia mendengar Kanon dan Jill menjerit. Takashima segera berlari ke arahnya yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. “Sayang!” Takashima pelan-pelan mengangkat tubuh Aoi dan menyandarkan Aoi ke tubuhnya. “Kau tidak apa-apa!?”

“Sedikit lagi...” kata Aoi lirih. “Tinggal sedikit lagi... dia bilang dia akan _membuangku_ , ‘kan? Aku akan membuatnya melakukan itu... maaf, aku akan keluar dari tempat ini dan mencari Kouyou dan Reita... aku harus meninggalkanmu sebentar di sini bersama Jill dan Kanon...”

“Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu, Sayang. Mereka akan aman bersamaku.”

“Aku percaya padamu, tapi ada hal lain...” Aoi menatap ke arah Takashima. “Maaf. Aku tahu kau tak akan suka. Aku tadi sempat berpikir untuk menggunakan kekuatan-kekuatan Arcana itu lagi. Tapi aku sadar. Aku tidak akan bisa menggunakan kartu The Empress karena kita bisa membeku semua di sini.”

“Sayang...”

“Aku juga tidak bisa menggunakan The Magician untuk menyerang The Emperor karena aku bisa saja membakar tempat ini dan kita semua... membuat labirin di tempat ini dengan The High Priestess pun tak akan ada gunanya...”

“Karena itukah kau mau keluar untuk mencari Kouyou-chan dan Reita-kun?” tanya Takashima. Aoi mengangguk. “Jangan korbankan dirimu seperti ini, Sayang. Biar aku yang melakukannya. Kalau memang The—”

“Takashima...” Aoi menggenggam tangan laki-laki itu. “Aku tidak mau melihat dia melemparmu seperti yang dia lakukan padaku tadi. Apalagi kalau dia sampai tega melakukannya pada Kanon dan Jill... aku juga tak ingin kau melawannya.”

“Tapi kenapa—”

“Aku tahu kau punya pedang—” potong Aoi segera sambil melihat ke arah tongkat hitam yang biasa Takashima bawa, yang tersandar di dinding dekat Kanon dan Jill berada. “—Tapi kurasa itu bukan pilihan yang tepat sekarang...”

“Aku heran kenapa kau terlalu baik pada orang-orang yang Kekuatan Arcana rasuki seperti ini, Sayang...”

Aoi menghela napas. Dia sedikit mendesis karena rasa sakit di punggungnya akibat benturan dengan tembok tadi. “Aku janji... kalau saja aku bisa membuatnya lebih marah lagi dan membuatnya _membuangku_ dari tempat ini, akan kuhancurkan bentengnya itu dari lu—”

“Oh, manis sekali,” kata Ruki sambil tertawa. “Bisa kau lihat dirimu sendiri saat kau mengatakan itu pada kekasihmu, Anak Muda?” Kata-kata Ruki itu membuat Aoi dan Takashima terkesiap. “Ya, ya. Aku bisa mendengar semua perkataanmu.”

“Sial, aku lupa,” kata Takashima. “Suara kita bergetar di dinding-dinding bentengnya.”

“Tepat sekali.” Ruki tersenyum. “Dan bentengku _mengantarkan_ getarannya padaku. Hebat, bukan?” Ruki tersenyum sambil menggidikkan bahunya. “Ngomong-ngomong, dengan kata-kata seperti itu, kau bisa membuat siapapun jatuh cinta padamu, Hunter.”

“Ya, memang,” sahut Takashima. “Dan akan kupastikan kau tidak akan menyakitinya lebih jauh lagi!”

Ruki tertawa mendengarnya. “Aku benar-benar terhibur hari ini. Ini menarik sekali. Kisah kalian jauh lebih nyata daripada semua drama yang aku tahu...” katanya sambil bertepuk tangan.

“Jangan pedulikan dia...” bisik Takashima sambil membantu Aoi berdiri. “Ini.” Takashima mengulurkan kartu The Magician, The High Priestess dan The Empress pada Aoi. “Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga.” Tapi belum sempat Aoi menerima kartu-kartu itu, Ruki sudah kembali berbicara.

“Pikirkan ini, Anak Muda. Seandainya kau bisa jadi anak laki-laki yang menyenangkan, aku akan menyerahkan benteng ini untukmu,” kata Ruki sambil tersenyum, dan membuat Aoi dan yang lainnya terkesiap.

“Hentikan omong kosongmu!” seru Takashima.

“Seandainya saja benteng ini sudah menjadi milikmu, kau memiliki semua kekuasaan untuk mengendalikan apapun yang kau mau,” Ruki melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa mempedulikan Takashima. “Tawaran yang menarik, bukan?”

“Jangan dengarkan dia, Sayang.”

“Tawaran ini sangat menarik dan begitu mudah. Kau sudah memiliki semua teman-temanmu yang kau butuhkan di sini. Dengan adanya benteng ini, kau bisa hidup bersama mereka selama yang kau mau tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun.”

_「...“Sekarang aku yang berkuasa di sini, Yuu. Sampai kapanpun kau akan berada di bawah kendaliku. Kau akan hidup di sini bersamaku, Yuu. Selamanya.”...」_

“Tidak!!” seru Aoi panik. Dia kembali memegangi kepalanya. “Aku tidak mau mengurung siapapun di sini hanya demi diriku sendiri! Dan kau!” Aoi menunjuk ke arah Ruki. “KAU! Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau bisa mengontrolku!

“Jangan bersikap lancang, Anak Muda,” Ruki memberi peringatan.

“Kau bukan ayahku! Kau juga bukan Kai!” Aoi tak lagi menahan dirinya ketika dia berseru, “Kau hanya kaisar ambisius yang mau menguasai segalanya dengan cara rendah!” seru Aoi yang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk dihempaskan lagi.

“Lancang...” geram Ruki. “Ternyata kau tak pantas berada di dalam benteng ini! ENYAH KAU!!”

Bukannya terlempar, lantai di bawah kaki Aoi tiba-tiba terbuka. Aoi tak sempat melakukan apa-apa sebelum dia terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang tiba-tiba muncul. Wajah Ruki – sebagai The Emperor – yang tersenyum, adalah hal terakhir yang Aoi lihat sebelum pandangannya tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang pekat.

“Sayang!” seru Takashima sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi terlambat. Dia tak bisa meraih Aoi karena lubang itu menutup secepat dia muncul tadi. Takashima hanya bisa menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas lantai itu. “SAYAAANG!!”

*****

Seketika itu juga, Aoi kehilangan harapannya untuk bisa keluar dari kafe itu dan mencari Kouyou atau Reita. Di dalam kegelapan yang tiba-tiba melingkupinya, Aoi mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha untuk menggapai apapun, tapi Aoi tidak bisa menemukan apapun.

Terasa mencekik, Aoi menarik kerah bajunya, berusaha untuk melonggarkannya. Tangannya gemetaran ketika dia mencoba untuk membuka kancingnya. Teriak putus asa, Aoi menarik kerah kemejanya dan memutuskan kancing kemejanya. Namun, ketika kancing teratas kemejanya sudah terbukapun, Aoi masih merasa sulit untuk bernapas.

“ _Yuu..._ ”

Membuka kedua matanya, Aoi berusaha untuk mencari sumber suara itu. Aoi kalap ketika melihat sekelilingnya yang gelap gulita. Pemuda itu mengedip-kedipkan matanya untuk memastikan kalau dia sudah membuka matanya. Tapi tempat itu benar-benar gelap, hitam pekat.

“S-siapa..!? D-di mana kau..?” Aoi bertanya dengan suaranya yang tak lebih keras dari sebuah bisikan. Menyadari suaranya yang seperti itu, Aoi berdeham beberapa kali. Tapi ketika dia mencoba untuk berbicara, suaranya tetap hanya berupa bisikan.

“ _Kau lupa dengan suaraku? Ah, ya... kapan terakhir kita bertemu, Yuu?_ ”

Aoi kembali melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kegelapan itu benar-benar membuat Aoi buta dengan tempatnya berada sekarang. Lebih dari itu, dalam kegelapan itu, kaki Aoi tak memijak pada apapun. Dia melayang-layang tak menentu. “K-kau siapa? Di mana ini? Tolong! Tolong, keluarkan aku dari sini!” seru Aoi.

“ _Baru sebentar kita bertemu, Yuu. Kau sudah mau pergi lagi?_ ”

“A-aku...” Ketika Aoi akan bicara, tak satupun kata-kata sanggahan bisa dengan lancar keluar dari mulutnya. Dia kemudian hanya memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. “Aku mau pulang..! Aku tidak suka di sini..! Aku mau pulang, aku mohon..!”

“ _Tapi ini rumahmu, Yuu. Kau mau_ pulang _ke mana lagi?_ ”

*****

“Takashima, apakah kita tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu!?” tanya Kanon panik. “Aoi di mana!?”

“Hubungi Reita...” kata Takashima yang sedang berlutut dan mencari aura tenaga Aoi di bawah lantai tempat Aoi terjatuh tadi.

“Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya dari tadi! Tapi sepertinya benteng itu menghalangi sinyal. Aku tak bisa meraih Reita atau siapapun!” seru Kanon. Di sampingnya, Jill juga sedang berjuang dengan ponselnya sendiri.

Takashima berdecak kesal. Dia melihat ke arah Ruki yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di kafe itu. The Emperor itu hanya tersenyum ke arah Takashima. “Mencari apa kau?” tanya Ruki. “Aku sudah bilang tadi, bukan? Seandainya dia bisa lebih berhati-hati dengan ucapannya, kurasa dia bisa jadi penerusku.” Ruki melipat kedua tangannya di depan badannya.

“Ke mana kau _membuangnya_?” tanya Takashima sambil beranjak berdiri.

“Seperti semua penjahat, dia sekarang berada di tempat yang paling dia benci,” jawab Ruki yang masih tetap tersenyum. “Kalau kau sudah mengenal Hunter-mu dengan baik, seharusnya kau tahu tempat itu, bukan?”

Kata-kata itu membuat Takashima terkesiap. “Di mana... Hunter-ku berada sekarang..?” tanya Takashima geram. “Di tempat macam apa Aoi berada sekarang, Emperor?” tanya Takashima sambil berjalan ke arah Ruki.

“T-Takashima..!” seru Kanon sambil memegang tangan Takashima tapi Takashima segera menepisnya.

Takashima mengambil tongkat hitamnya, dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Ruki. “Aku tak peduli apa hubungan tubuh yang kau rasuki ini dengan Hunter-ku, Emperor. Katakan di mana Hunter-ku berada. SEKARANG.”

*****

“Ini bukan rumahku,” kata Aoi sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bayangan orang pemilik suara itu mulai terbentuk dalam ingatannya. “Tidak ada teman-temanku di sini..!”

“ _Lalu kenapa kau lari dari benteng tempat teman-temanmu berada tadi, Yuu?_ ”

“Aku tidak lari!” seru Aoi kesal. “Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama itu! Aku bukan ‘Yuu’!”

“ _Oh? Tapi aku hanya sekedar menyebutkan nama secara acak tanpa bermaksud apapun. Kau yang menyahutku. Jadi benar itu namamu? Tapi, kalau memang nama itu begitu mengganggumu, kenapa kau tidak menyukainya?_ ”

Aoi terkesiap mendengar penuturan suara itu. “A-aku... itu...” Aoi mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Dia menggigit bibirnya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Nama itu mengingatkanku pada orang yang ku... yang...” Aoi tak meneruskan kata-katanya.

“ _Siapa, Yuu?_ ”

“Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu!” seru Aoi marah, dengan mata yang sudah mulai basah. “Tunjukkan dirimu! Berhenti bersembunyi dalam kegelapan!”

“ _Aku tidak bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, Yuu. Aku di sini, memperhatikanmu. Aku bisa melihatmu, Yuu._ ”

“L-lalu, di mana kau..? Di mana ini..?” Air mata Aoi mulai mengalir. Aoi mengusap garis bekas air mata di wajahnya, tapi air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Sesaat yang lalu dia membiarkan suara itu mengalun di telinganya, sesaat kemudian, Aoi menutup telinganya.

Sia-sia. Suara itu tetap terdengar seakan-akan itu muncul dari dalam dirinya. Nama yang terdengar itu membuat Aoi hampir meremat kepalanya. Aoi terlambat ketika dia akan melarang suara itu untuk kembali muncul.

“ _Ini? Ini di_ istana _kita yang tercinta, Yuu._ ”

Mata Aoi terbelalak mendengar jawaban itu. Satu nama yang dia dengar sudah cukup untuk membuatnya meremat kepalanya. Satu kata tentang tempat yang disebutkan suara itu membuat Aoi mengayunkan tangannya, tapi tak ada tembok yang bisa dia pukul dengan kepalan tangannya.

Di satu sisi, kegelapan bisa membutakan penglihatan siapa saja. Namun, di sisi lain, kegelapan justru membuat otak bekerja kian liar dan memberikan gambaran yang hampir sempurna tentang apapun. Ketika tak ada gaya gravitasi yang menahannya, saat itulah tubuh Aoi meringkuk. Suaranya bergetar ketika dia berusaha untuk berteriak, “T-tidak..!”

Kelopak yang menutup mata tak akan benar-benar menghalangi cahaya. Aoi menangkap pergerakan cahaya dan kembali membuka matanya. Sedikit pergerakan di kegelapan itu membuat keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Aoi.

Ada sesuatu yang mengkilat yang terlihat berbalik. Aoi terkesiap ketika benda yang dia lihat itu seperti wajah yang menoleh. Wajah itu melihat ke arah Aoi. Kedua matanya terbuka dan menatap lurus ke matanya. Di bawah kedua mata itu, Aoi melihat sebuah senyuman yang menyeringai lebar.

“ _Sudah waktunya untuk pulang... Yuu._ ”

Aoi mendadak berteriak ketika dia merasakan sesuatu menarik kakinya dari bawah. “Tidak! Apa ini!?” seru Aoi sambil menendang apapun yang menarik kakinya. “Lepaskan aku! LEPASKAN AKU!”

“ _Pulang, Yuu. Bayar kesalahanmu setelah kau meninggalkan aku._ ”

“Tidak! Aku tidak mau!” seru Aoi. Teriakan Aoi semakin menjadi-jadi ketika kali itu ada sesuatu yang menarik tangan kanannya. “Aku tidak pernah mau kembali..!”

“ _Tidakkah kau sudah pergi terlalu lama? Pulang, Yuu!_ ”

Aoi baru saja akan memanggil nama Takashima dan Kouyou saat ada hal lain yang melilit kepalanya, menutup mulutnya, dan meredam suaranya. Benda yang menarik kakinya membuatnya semakin turun, dan Aoi sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan tangan kanannya.

Dia hanya bisa mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke manapun. Aoi melihat ke manapun kecuali ke wajah yang muncul dalam kegelapan itu. Kesendirian bisa memupuskan harapan siapa saja, termasuk Aoi, ketika kali itu, tak ada siapapun di sekitarnya yang bisa membantunya.

Tubuhnya tertarik semakin turun, dan Aoi hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa mempertahankan tenaga pada tangan kirinya untuk tetap terulur ke atas. Hanya itu yang bisa Aoi lakukan.

_Takashima..! Kouyou..!_

Saat Aoi mulai kehilangan semua kemampuannya untuk bertahan, saat Aoi tak lagi punya kekuatan untuk membuka kedua matanya, terdengarlah suara itu. “Aoi-san!!” Aoi tak lagi bisa melihat dengan jelas ketika ada tangan yang menangkap tangan kirinya.

Tangan itu menariknya ke atas. Berbeda dari yang menjerat kaki dan tangan kanannya, Aoi berusaha untuk membalas genggaman pada tangannya itu. Ada senyuman kecil yang muncul di bibir Aoi, di balik jeratan yang membungkam mulutnya, yang tak muncul ketika benda-benda lain menjerat kaki dan tangannya.

“Bertahanlah, Aoi-san!!” seru suara itu lagi sambil kembali menarik Aoi.

Saat Aoi bergerak semakin ke atas, ada tangan lain yang menangkap kerah baju Aoi. Kedua tangan itu menarik Aoi semakin jauh dari benda-benda yang menjerat Aoi. Lilitan di kepala Aoi – yang menutup mulutnya – adalah yang pertama kali _melepaskan_ Aoi.

“K-Kouyou..?” panggil Aoi yang masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas. Ketika Aoi tertarik semakin tinggi, tangan kanan Aoi ikut terbebas dari jeratan itu. Saat Aoi mencoba untuk sedikit membuka matanya, ada sedikit cahaya yang mulai tertangkap matanya. Saat itulah kedua kakinya juga terlepas dari jeratan.

“Aoi!” seru seorang lagi.

“R-Reita..?”

“Hei, bertahanlah, Teman!” seru Reita sambil menarik tangan Aoi yang satu lagi.

Cahaya yang Aoi lihat menjadi semakin jelas. Kouyou dan Reita menarik Aoi keluar dari dalam lantai tempat The Emperor _menenggelamkannya_ tadi. Setelah Kouyou dan Reita berhasil mengeluarkan tubuh Aoi sepenuhnya dari dalam lantai, lubang di lantai itu menutup kembali. Aoi selamat.

“Aoi-san, Anda tidak apa-apa?” tanya Kouyou yang berlutut dengan kaki kanannya dan membuat kaki kirinya menjadi sandaran punggung Aoi. Kouyou membiarkan kepala Aoi terkulai ke bahunya dan mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Aoi.

“Ya... a-aku tidak apa-apa... ‘kurasa...” jawab Aoi pelan. Pergerakan di belakang Kouyou tertangkap pandangan Aoi yang masih sedikit kabur. Di sana, di belakang Kouyou, Reita, Jill dan Kanon ikut memperhatikannya. Ketika pandangannya sudah sedikit lebih fokus, dia melihat Jill menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan dia menangis. “J-Jill...” panggil Aoi.

“Kami mengkhawatirkanmu, Aoi,” kata Kanon yang – ternyata – juga terisak. “Kami pikir kau tak akan kembali tadi...” kata Kanon sambil memeluk Jill.

Aoi terkesiap mendengar itu. Sekali lagi, air matanya mengalir dan sekali lagi, Kouyou mengusap air mata itu. “M-maaf...”

“Bicara apa kau?” tanya Reita sambil mengusap rambutnya. “Kenapa minta maaf? Ini semua karena perbuatan Arcana yang gila itu, ‘kan?”

Kata-kata Reita itu membuat Aoi menggerakkan bola matanya ke arah lain. “Ah... M-Matsumoto-san..?”

“Dia tidak apa-apa,” kata Kouyou sambil melihat ke salah satu sudut kafe itu.

Aoi ikut melihat ke arah yang sama. Di sana, Ruki sudah terduduk di lantai. Dia tampak tak sadarkan diri dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Di samping Ruki, Koron terlihat sesekali menjilati tangan Ruki. Terdengar rintihan mungilnya dan ekornya sedikit turun saat itu. Aoi kemudian melihat Hiroto datang dengan segelas air di tangannya.

“Apakah... Hiroto-kun tahu tentang apa yang terjadi?”

“Tidak detil,” jawab Kouyou. “Aku bilang padanya ini adalah hal aneh seperti salju yang turun di musim semi saat kita bertemu The Empress.” Kouyou kemudian kembali menoleh, dan melihat ke arah Takashima.

Aoi ikut melihat ke arah laki-laki yang berdiri membelakanginya. Otot-otot di sekujur tubuhnya terlihat kaku. Aoi bisa melihatnya dari tangan Takashima, yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam itu, yang menggenggam sebuah kartu dengan lebih kuat dari seharusnya. Dalam keadaan yang berbeda, bisa saja Takashima sudah meremat habis kartu itu.

Kartu The Emperor.

 _「...“Pulang, Yuu. Bayar kesalahanmu setelah kau meninggalkan aku.”_  
_“Tidakkah kau sudah pergi terlalu lama? Pulang, Yuu!”...」_

“Kouyou...”

“Ya, Aoi-san?”

“Aku takut...”

*****

“Itu... mereka sudah mendapatkan empat kartu,” kata laki-laki bertato di jemari dan pergelangan tangannya itu. Ketika dia menggulung lengan panjang kemeja putihnya, tatonya terlihat sampai ke lengannya.

“Kita juga.”

“Kau tak bisa menyebutnya dengan _mendapatkan_. Kita sama sekali tidak mencari.”

“Anggap saja itu keberuntungan.”

Laki-laki bertato itu tertawa kecil. “Walau hari ini belum cukup beruntung, ya, sepertinya.”

“Dia masih paranoid.”

“Kau juga aneh. Tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih lembut?”

Orang kedua hanya menggidikkan bahunya. “’Kucoba lain kali.”

“Kau ini... dasar impulsif.”

“Kurasa aku hanya terlalu senang. Sudah sedekat ini, Miyavi,” kata orang kedua menyebut nama laki-laki bertato itu. “Sudah SEDEKAT ini.” Dia menunjukkan gestur dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya untuk menekankan betapa dekatnya dia dengan objeknya.

“Ya, ya. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kebahagiaan dari sebuah pertemuan kembali dengan orang yang dicinta,” kata Miyavi sambil tersenyum.

“Tapi ada yang menghalangi,” kata orang kedua dengan tangan terkepal erat.

Pandangan Miyavi menembus melewati jendela kafe itu, melihat ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou di dalam kafe itu. “Dia memang akan menghalangi siapa saja dari kita.”

***+***

Sehari setelah pertemuannya dengan The Emperor, Aoi kembali ke kafe itu. Tak untuk bekerja. Ruki menutup kafenya satu hari itu khusus untuk mereka yang terlibat dengan Kekuatan Arcana. Bahkan Ruki juga meliburkan Hiroto untuk tidak ke kafe dulu hari itu.

Di kafe itu, Aoi melihat ke arah lantai tempat dia _tenggelam_ kemarin. Tak ada bekas apapun di lantai itu. Siapapun yang melihat lantai itu setelah itu tak akan mengira kalau pernah terjadi sesuatu di sana. Perlahan, Aoi menghela napas panjang.

“Hei,” sapa seseorang yang menepuk bahu Aoi.

Aoi menoleh. “Takashima...”

“Ayo, duduk. Hari ini libur, ‘kan? Jangan terlalu sibuk,” kata Takashima sambil mendorong Aoi ke meja tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. Takashima membuat Aoi duduk di samping Kouyou, dan kemudian dia sendiri duduk di samping Aoi, membuat Aoi berada di antaranya dan Kouyou.

Hari itu, ada tujuh orang yang terlihat di dalam kafe itu. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah mendapatkan minuman favorit mereka masing-masing. Ruki dan Jill tadi juga membantu Aoi di dapur membuat minuman untuk ketujuh orang itu.

Aoi kemudian melihat ke meja tempat Takashima dan Kouyou duduk. Di atas meja, terlihat empat lembar kartu yang berhasil mereka kumpulkan: The Magician, The High Priestess, The Empress, dan The Emperor.

“Jadi, sekarang ini adalah markas kita! Yay!” seru Kanon riang.

“M-markas..?” tanya Reita sambil menatap ke arah Kanon dengan wajah skeptis.

“Ya! Keren, ‘kan?” Kanon masih bersuara tinggi, riang dengan pemikirannya sendiri. “Lalu, lalu, Aoi adalah agen rahasia, seperti tokoh utama di film-film detektif itu!” kata Kanon lagi yang membuat Aoi menundukkan kepalanya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangannya.

“Kanon, kau terlalu banyak nonton film,” komentar Reita.

“Kita ini seperti tim khusus yang mendukung Aoi mengumpulkan benda-benda sihir,” jelas Kanon. “Dan, dan, dan tempat ini, adalah tempat kita semua berkumpul untuk membicarakan misi kita selanjutnya. Seperti sebuah markas, ‘kan?”

“Kau ini... yang benar saja...” gerutu Reita. “Setelah tahu tentang banyaknya wartawan yang datang ke sini tadi pagi, kau masih bisa menyebut tempat ini sebagai markas?”

“Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak? Terkadang markas besar juga bisa mengundang kontroversi, dan kontroversi _mengundang_ wartawan, ‘kan?” Kanon hanya mengerlingkan matanya dan Reita memutar matanya.

“Memang tak bisa dihindari, ya.” Ruki tertawa kecil. “Siapapun pasti akan terkejut melihat benteng tiba-tiba muncul di tengah kota dan mengelilingi kafe ini... kemudian hilang lagi dengan cepat _masuk_ ke dalam tanah.”

“Berita tentang benteng kemarin dianggap fenomena aneh seperti salju yang tiba-tiba turun saat The Empress muncul, ya?” tanya Kanon. “Hah, seandainya mereka tahu kalau itu semua perbuatan Arcana...” desah Kanon sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Takashima hanya tertawa kecil. “Kekuatan Arcana The Emperor bersinkronisasi dengan keinginan Owner-san yang ingin membuat kafe ini jadi tempat yang tenang,” jelas Takashima. “Kurasa, karena itulah tetap tak banyak orang yang datang ke tempat ini walaupun tempat ini menarik. Ada benteng tak kasat mata yang _mencegah_ banyak orang datang ke kafe ini.”

“Ah, ternyata begitu...” kata Reita.

“Karena itulah, bagiku... ini seperti rumah.” Takashima tertawa kecil. “Yah, walaupun, tetap saja. Aku lebih senang berada di apartemen Sayangku yang penuh dengan kehangatan sayangku,” kata Takashima sambil memeluk Aoi, yang langsung mendorong kepala Takashima supaya melepaskannya. “Sayaaang, aku, ‘kan, hanya ingin memelukmuuu..! Memeluk tubuh indahmuuu..!”

“Iiih, dasar cabuuul..!” seru Aoi sambil terus mendorong-dorong Takashima, dan disambut tawa teman-temannya yang lain.


	11. Demi Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketegangan di sekujur tubuh Aoi langsung berkurang ketika dia melihat senyuman itu. Kedua orang itu menoleh ke arah Aoi.

“Ah, ya...” Ruki berdeham, mencoba untuk kembali meminta perhatian teman-teman barunya di kafenya. “Aku ingin minta maaf, dan... terima kasih untuk kemarin. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kejadian kemarin betul-betul membingungkan,” kata pemilik kafe itu dengan tawa masam.

“Matsumoto-san, ini bukan salah Anda.”

“Sungguh, Aoi.” Ruki kemudian menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum. “Aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan para Kekuatan Arcana ini. Tapi, aku bersyukur semua sudah kembali normal, dan kau baik-baik saja.”

Ketegangan di sekujur tubuh Aoi langsung berkurang ketika dia melihat senyuman itu. Tapi, baru saja kelegaan itu menenangkannya, kata-kata yang dia dengar kemarin kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Tanpa disadarinya, di bawah meja itu, kedua tangan pemuda itu masing-masing menggenggam erat tangan Kouyou dan Takashima.

 _「...“Ini? Ini di istana kita yang tercinta, Yuu.”_  
_“Sudah waktunya untuk pulang... Yuu.”...」_

Kedua orang itu menoleh ke arah Aoi. Mereka hanya melihat pemuda itu tertunduk. Kouyou dan Takashima bertukar pandang. Mereka sama-sama bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang membuat Aoi jadi seperti itu.

Tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang melihat keadaan saat itu sebagai waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya. Akhirnya, mereka berdua sama-sama mendiamkannya. Sementara kata-kata The Emperor kemarin kembali ke dalam ingatan Takashima, Kouyou mengulang kembali dalam benaknya apa yang pernah Aoi katakan padanya.

 _「“... dia sekarang berada di tempat yang paling dia benci...”」_  
_「...“Aku takut...”」_

Kata-kata Reita kemudian membuat perhatian mereka kembali teralih. “Hm... tapi sungguh. Aku tidak menyangka Takashima dan Kouyou bisa melakukan itu,” kata pemuda itu sambil meletakkan _mug_ -nya di atas meja.

“M-melakukan apa?” tanya Aoi.

“Menembus benteng yang The Emperor buat,” jawab Reita. “Kouyou dan Takashima bilang, cara mengalahkan The Emperor adalah dengan menghancurkan kesombongannya. The Emperor begitu bangga dengan benteng buatannya.”

Kanon melanjutkan. “Karena itu, kalau benteng pertahanannya bisa ditembus, The Emperor akan kehilangan semua alasan kesombongannya. Saat itulah dia akan kalah. Dan kemarin, orang-orang yang paling mungkin untuk melakukan itu, memang hanya Kouyou dan Takashima,” kata gadis itu.

“C-caranya?” tanya Aoi. Pertanyaan itu Aoi tujukan pada Reita dan Kanon, walaupun pandangannya bergantian melihat ke arah Kouyou dan Takashima. “Oh, ya. Bagaimana ceritanya kemarin The Emperor dalam tubuh Ruki-san bisa dikalahkan?”

“ _Mengebor_ benteng The Emperor dari dua arah, luar dan dalam, di satu titik yang sama,” jawab Kanon. “Reita, nanti bantu aku ceritakan kejadian setelah aku dirasuki The High Priestess. OK?” kata gadis itu yang kemudian mulai menceritakan pada Aoi dan Ruki tentang yang terjadi kemarin, ketika pemuda itu masih _tenggelam_ , dan ketika pemilik kafe itu masih dirasuki The Emperor.

*****

_Takashima mengambil tongkat hitamnya, dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah pemilik kafe itu. “Aku tak peduli apa hubungan tubuh yang kau rasuki ini dengan Hunter-ku, Emperor. Katakan di mana Hunter-ku berada. SEKARANG.”_

_“Oh, jadi kau berniat untuk melukaiku?” Ruki tersenyum. “Kau tidak takut Hunter-mu akan membencimu kalau dia sampai tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuh ini? Kau sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan amarah Hunter-mu?”_

_“Aku tidak peduli!” seru Takashima. “Asal dia selamat, kebenciannya padaku bukanlah masalah!”_

_“_ ALBI!! _”_

_Takashima baru saja mengayunkan pedangnya, dan panggilan itu membuat seluruh pergerakan Takashima terhenti. Mata pedangnya hanya tinggal satu centimeter dari sisi pipi pemilik kafe itu. Ruki hanya tersenyum tanpa melakukan apapun._

_Takashima geram saat dia menurunkan pedangnya. Laki-laki itu mengumpat pelan saat dia berjalan melewati Kanon dan Jill yang tadi sempat menahan napas melihat Takashima hampir melukai pemilik kafe itu. Dia berhenti di pintu depan kafe itu dengan sesekali melihat ke arah Ruki._

_Sambil menyimpan kembali pedangnya ke dalam tongkatnya, Takashima keluar dari pintu depan kafe dan berlari mendekati tembok benteng itu. “Kenapa lama sekali, Joker?!” seru Takashima sambil memukul tembok itu._

_“_ Reita-san juga ada di sini _,” kata Kouyou. “_ Bagaimana keadaan di dalam? Kalian baik-baik saja? _”_

_Setelah memastikan posisi asal suara Kouyou, Takashima kemudian menapakkan tangan kanannya di tembok itu. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam tongkat hitamnya dengan erat. “Sayang! The Emperor menenggelamkan Hunter kita!”_

_“_ A-apa!?”

_“Kita harus cepat, Joker. Emperor tidak akan mau mengembalikan Hunter kita. Kita harus memaksanya.”_

_“Satu-satunya cara untuk menggagalkan mantra yang Emperor buat hanyalah...”_

_“...dengan menghancurkan apa yang paling dia banggakan...” kata Takashima pelan._

_“Jangan lupa!” seru pemilik kafe itu tiba-tiba dari dalam. Kanon dan Jill segera melihat ke arah Ruki. “Benteng ini menggetarkan suara kalian. Walaupun kalian jauh, walau sekecil apapun suara yang kalian keluarkan, aku tetap bisa mendengar kalian.”_

_“Takashima!” jerit Kanon tiba-tiba dan membuat laki-laki itu kembali masuk ke dalam kafe._

_Ruki tersenyum melihat kedatangan Takashima kembali. “Kalian ingin menghancurkan benteng ini?” Pemilik kafe itu mengulurkan tangannya, sedikit condong ke bawah. Takashima terlambat mencegahnya saat Ruki menembakkan bola sihir lain ke lantai tempat Aoi menghilang tadi._

_Berada paling dekat dengan lantai tempat lubang tadi muncul, Jill lebih dulu mendekati lantai itu. Bola sihir Ruki tadi menjadi_ sekat _yang mempertebal lantai itu. Di belakang gadis itu, Takashima melihat sekat di lantai itu dengan mata terbelalak._

_Dengan gigi gemeretak, Jill menatap wajah pemilik kafe itu. Dia segera mendatangi Ruki dengan cepat. Gadis itu menarik kerah baju pemilik kafe itu dengan tangan kirinya. Ketika Jill hampir saja menampar pipi Ruki dengan tangan kanannya, Kanon sudah terlanjur menangkap tangan Jill dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang._

_“Jill! Jangan!” seru Kanon sambil menarik Jill menjauh. Ketika Jill memberontak, Kanon berseru, “Kalau kau membuatnya semakin marah, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Aoi, Jill! Apapun yang kita lakukan, The Emperor akan membuat Aoi lagi sebagai korbannya!”_

_Kata-kata itu membuat Jill menghentikan pemberontakannya. Besar usaha gadis itu meredam amarahnya sendiri. Napasnya masih menderu, dan tatapannya masih terpaku pada pemilik kafe itu saat Kanon menariknya semakin jauh._

_“Empress, ya...” ucap Ruki pelan. “Permaisuri dan ibu yang penuh amarah...”_

_“Kouyou!” Kanon menggantikan Takashima memberitahu apa yang terjadi di dalam kafe itu. “Emperor menambah lapisan lantai tempat Aoi menghilang!” seru Kanon yang masih sambil menggandeng tangan Jill erat-erat._

_Mendengar itu, Kouyou spontan memukul tembok benteng itu, dan Takashima mengumpat di waktu yang sama. Di sisi Kouyou, Reita berkata, “Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menambah beban. Tapi kita tidak punya peralatan untuk memanjat, apalagi menghancurkan tembok ini.”_

_“Tak ada Aoi sekarang. Seandainya dia ada di sinipun...” Kanon menghela napas panjang. “Kouyou tidak akan memperbolehkan dia menjadikan dirinya sebagai induk semang lagi.” Gadis itu menatap Jill saat dia berkata, “Aku yakin, peralatan biasa tak akan bisa menembus benteng magis ini.”_

_“Atau,” Reita melanjutkan. “Di antara kita yang ada di sini sekarang, yang punya kekuatan magis hanyalah Kouyou dan Takashima. Kalau kalian punya sihir apapun untuk menghancurkan atau menembus benteng ini... kenapa tidak?”_

_“Kalian yang di luar tidak akan bisa memasuki benteng ini!” seru pemilik kafe itu. Mendengar itu, Jill kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Ruki, tapi Kanon kembali menariknya, menahannya untuk tetap berada di sampingnya._

_“Bor...” ucap Kouyou pelan. “Albi.”_

_Mengesampingkan jarak yang ada di antara mereka, dan suara Kouyou yang begitu pelan, Takashima tetap bisa mendengarnya dan makna di kata-kata Kouyou membuatnya terkesiap. “Tidak, Joker. Kau yakin mau menggunakan sihir di depan orang banyak di sekitarmu?!” tanya Takashima sambil beranjak berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke pintu depan kafe itu._

_“_ Aku tahu. Di sini sudah mulai ada banyak orang yang berkumpul karena benteng ini tiba-tiba muncul. _”_

_“Kita tidak bisa melakukan ITU, Joker. Bukan hanya orang-orang itu! Pikirkan juga Kekuatan Arcana lain yang bisa saja merasakan pancaran tenagamu nanti! Kalau mereka tahu kita ada di sini, kekuatan-kekuatan itu akan—”_

_“The High Priestess, Albi,” kata Kouyou tiba-tiba._

_“Apa!?” seru Takashima terkejut. “Joker, kau tahu kalau kita—”_

_“Aku tidak peduli!” bentak Kouyou yang membuat Takashima terdiam. “Kita HARUS melakukan ini! Antara Arcana dan Hunter kita, Albi. Kau tahu kau harus memilih yang mana! Kau tahu Hunter kita tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi!”_

_Di dalam benteng itu, Takashima kembali memukul tembok benteng itu. “Arcana bangsat!!” serunya sambil merogoh kantungnya dan kembali mengambil kartu yang tadi belum sempat dia berikan pada Aoi. Dia menoleh ke arah Kanon. “Kanon sayang, maafkan aku, tapi aku membutuhkan bantuanmu...”_

_“Aku akan membantu!” sahut Kanon tanpa berpikir dua kali. “A-apa yang bisa kulakukan?” tanya Kanon. Di sisinya, Jill memegang tangan Kanon dan mengangguk, memberi kepastian kalau dia tidak akan mendekati pemilik kafe itu lagi._

_“Manis sekali,” kata Ruki yang melihat Kanon yang melepaskan gandengannya. “Tapi tetap saja. Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk melawanku, Nona. Apapun yang kalian lakukan, semuanya akan sia-sia saja!”_

_Takashima langsung meninggalkan tembok dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kafe, menghadapi Ruki. Takashima mengambil kartu The Empress dan menunjukkannya pada pemilik kafe itu. “Setahuku, hubunganmu tak pernah bagus dengan The Empress.”_

_Ruki tersenyum. “Oh, Hunter-mu pasti akan marah besar kalau dia tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan.”_

_“Untuk marah padaku, dia harus menghadapiku dulu,” kata Takashima. “Itu berarti kau akan membebaskannya dengan cara apapun. Kau tak mau mengeluarkan dia? Bukan masalah. Kami hancurkan tembokmu.”_

_“Coba saja kalau kalian bisa.” Pemilik kafe itu masih tersenyum._

_“Kau tidak membiarkan kami menghancurkan tembokmu? Bukan masalah. Aku tidak akan sungkan membiarkanmu bertemu lagi dengan The Empress. Dominasi kalian sama-sama kuat, bukan? Aku tidak akan meminta The Empress mengalahkanmu. Tapi aku tak yakin kau akan senang menghadapinya.”_

_“_ Albi! _”_

_Melihat senyuman di wajah Ruki menghilang setelah mengancam akan melibatkan The Empress, Takashima hanya menghela napas panjang, dan kembali pada Kanon. “Untuk sementara waktu ini...” Laki-laki itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. “Jadilah induk semang untuk The High Priestess...”_

_“A-apa..!?” seru Kanon. Di belakangnya, Jill terlihat seperti menahan napasnya._

_“Maafkan aku, Kanon Sayang. Kita membutuhkan kekuatan The High Priestess untuk menghalau orang-orang dari Joke—maksudku, Kouyou-chan, dan untuk melindungi pancaran tenaga Kouyou-chan nanti dari kekuatan-kekuatan Arcana lain yang mungkin masih berkeliaran di luar sana.”_

_“Apakah tidak apa-apa? Maksudku... aku bersinkronisasi lagi... dengan The High Priestess?”_

_“Aku yang akan menjaminnya,” kata Takashima. “Kita hanya butuh waktu sesaat bagi The High Priestess untuk membangun dinding mengelilingi Kouyou-chan. Setelah itu, Kouyou-chan dan aku akan mencoba melubangi tembok benteng ini dari dua arah di waktu yang sama.”_

_“Satu lubang kecil saja, asal bisa menembus benteng ini, sudah cukup untuk melemahkan The Emperor?” tanya Kanon. Laki-laki itu mengangguk. “Aku mengerti!” serunya. “Apapun, Takashima. Asal kita bisa membawa Aoi kembali ke sini!”_

_Laki-laki itu terdiam sesaat. Kata-kata Kanon itu membuatnya tersenyum. “Terima kasih banyak, Kanon Sayang. Kau benar-benar gadis yang manis...” Laki-laki itu kemudian melihat ke arah Jill. “Dan terima kasih juga padamu, Jill sayang, karena sudah begitu peduli pada Hunter kita,” kata Takashima yang membuat pipi gadis itu merona._

_“_ Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Kanon! _” seru Reita dari luar benteng itu._

_Kanon kemudian berdiri menghadap ke tembok benteng itu dan memejamkan matanya. Di belakangnya, Takashima meminta bantuan Jill untuk memegangi tongkat hitamnya. Kemudian dengan tangan kanannya, laki-laki itu mengarahkan kartu The High Priestess itu ke keningnya._

_Dengan tangan kirinya yang memegang bahu gadis itu, Takashima mulai mengucapkan mantranya, “Permohonan pada Joan, roh di dalam kartu The High Priestess. Pinjamkan kami kekuatanmu. Biarkan gadis ini, Kanon Wakeshima, mengontrolmu. Gunakan tubuhnya sebagai induk semangmu! Joan!”_

_Sebentuk aura berwarna biru muda keluar dari dalam kartu itu dan bertiup kencang seperti angin. Aura biru muda itu kemudian masuk ke dalam tubuh Kanon dan membuat gadis itu terkesiap. Setelah seluruh aura itu merasuki tubuh Kanon, perlahan, Takashima menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu gadis itu._

_“Kau masih lancang, Joker,” kata Kanon. Suaranya berlapis; terdengar bergema. “Kau tahu hanya Hunter-mu yang boleh melakukan ini padaku.” Gadis itu kemudian melirik ke arah Ruki. “Kaisar...” katanya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya._

_“Tidak menginginkan kebebasanmu kembali, Joan?” tanya pemilik kafe itu._

_Kanon melihat ke arah lantai yang bersekat lapisan sihir yang Ruki buat tadi. “Saya sudah menjaminkan kebebasan saya pada orang yang Anda_ tenggelamkan _di dalam sana, Kaisar. Karena itu, saya akan melakukan apapun untuk mengeluarkannya dari sana, dan mendapatkan Hunter kembali.”_

_“Kau tak bisa melakukan itu!” seru pemilik kafe itu sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghempaskan sebuah bola sihir lagi ke arah Kanon. Tapi bola sihir itu meledak ketika Takashima menghunuskan pedangnya dan membagi bola sihir itu menjadi dua, membuat Ruki menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak._

_Tak ingin berkata lebih banyak pada pemilik kafe itu, Takashima segera mengembalikan pandangannya pada Kanon. “Maafkan aku,” kata Takashima pada roh The High Priestess dalam diri gadis itu. “Tapi, seperti yang kau bilang, demi Hunter itulah kami membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang.”_

_“Terserah,” kata Kanon sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. “Saya mohon maaf, Kaisar.” Gadis itu kemudian mengulurkan salah satu tangannya ke arah pemilik kafe itu. “Munculkan tembok di dalam kafe ini! Halau The Emperor untuk tidak mendekati pintu keluar!”_

_“Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!” seru Ruki sambil berjalan mendekati Kanon._

_Jill yang melihat kedatangan pemilik kafe itu memegang tongkat hitam Takashima dengan erat. Tapi Jill tak sempat melakukan apapun ketika dinding labirin The High Priestess muncul di antara mereka, lantai tempat Aoi menghilang, dan Ruki._

_Ketika dinding itu melindungi mereka dari apapun yang akan pemilik kafe itu lakukan, Ruki berseru, “_ Ini daerah kekuasaanku! _” Lalu sebuah suara dentuman yang sangat keras mengikuti kata-kata Ruki. “_ Kalian pemberontak di dalam daerah kekuasaanku! _”_

_“The Emperor sedang berusaha menghancurkan dindingku,” kata Kanon saat dia berjalan keluar dari kafe dan mendekati tembok benteng itu. “Kau tahu kekuatan dinding labirinku tak bisa ditandingkan dengan kekuatan tembok benteng milik The Emperor.”_

_“Aku mengerti...” kata Takashima._

_“Kau harus bergegas,” kata gadis itu yang kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah tembok benteng di hadapannya. “Munculkan tembok di luar benteng ini! Halau orang-orang menjauh dari Joker dan Suzuki Reita!”_

_Lantai tempat Kanon, Takashima dan Jill berpijak mulai bergetar. Di luar benteng itu, trotoar tempat Reita dan Kouyou berpijak juga bergetar. Orang-orang yang berkumpul di tempat itu mulai panik karena tanah tiba-tiba bergetar._

_Tiba-tiba dinding-dinding labirin muncul di sekitar Kouyou dan Reita. Orang-orang yang sempat berkumpul di tempat itu – untuk melihat benteng yang tiba-tiba muncul mengelilingi kafe itu – berteriak panik saat melihat munculnya dinding-dinding lain yang menutupi Reita, Kouyou, dan sebagian benteng itu dari pandangan mereka._

_“_ OK! Dinding-dinding ini sudah mengurung kami di sini! _” seru Reita._

_“Terima kasih, Reita-kun!” Takashima kemudian melihat ke arah Jill. “Jill-chan! Tolong pegangi Kanon-chan. Energinya akan terkuras banyak setelah ini. Tolong jaga dia saat dia pingsan nanti,” kata laki-laki itu ketika dia menerima tongkat hitamnya dari Jill yang mengangguk padanya._

_Jill langsung mendekati Kanon, dan Takashima membelai kepala Jill. “Terima kasih banyak, Jill sayang.” Takashima berjalan mendekati tembok, di sebelah Kanon. Sementara tangan kirinya memegangi tongkat hitamnya, laki-laki itu menyentuhkan telapak tangan kanannya ke tembok benteng itu. “Joker!”_

_“Aku tahu,” kata Kouyou yang ikut mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke tembok itu. Aura merah di sekitar mata laki-laki itu membara. Dengan pikirannya, Kouyou menghantarkan energi aura itu ke tangan kanannya, dan dari tangannya, menembus tembok itu. “Kau bisa merasakannya, Albi?”_

_“Ya!” seru Takashima sambil kembali menghunuskan pedangnya. Laki-laki itu kemudian mengulurkan pedangnya tepat di titik yang sama, yang berseberangan dengan tangan kanan Kouyou di luar benteng itu. “Aku siap, Kouyou...” Takashima akhirnya memanggil rekannya dengan nama itu lagi._

_Di luar dan di dalam benteng itu, di saat yang sama, Kouyou dan Takashima – di balik kacamata hitamnya – memejamkan mata mereka. Mereka bersamaan mengucapkan mantra sihir mereka, dan mengalirkan aura tenaga mereka ke tangan mereka masing-masing._

_“Energi yang berdiam dalam sungai cahaya...” ucap Kouyou._

_“Energi yang mengabdi dalam tirai kegelapan...” ucap Takashima._

“Disamarkan keberadaanmu,” ucap Kouyou dan Takashima bersama-sama. Aura merah di bahu Kouyou mengalir ke ujung tangannya, dan aura hitam di pergelangan tangan Takashima mengalir ke ujung pedangnya. “Tibalah waktu bagimu. Habisi penghalang kami di tempat ini!”

_Kouyou membuka kedua matanya dan berseru, “CRIMSON COIL!!”_

_“EBON EXPOSURE!!” seru Takashima._

_Bersamaan, Takashima menusukkan ujung pedangnya ke tembok itu, dan Kouyou meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke titik yang sama dari luar benteng itu. Aura hitam dari pedang Takashima, dan aura merah di sekitar kepalan tangan Kouyou berubah, meruncing._

_Dengan aura merah di kepalan tangannya, Kouyou meninju dan mengebor tembok itu dari luar. Dari dalam, dengan aura hitam di mata pedangnya, Takashima menusuk dan mengebor di titik yang sama di benteng itu._

_“Tidak!!” seru Ruki sambil memukulkan kepalan tangannya dan – akhirnya – menghancurkan dinding labirin buatan The High Priestess. Di saat yang sama, roh perempuan The High Priestess meninggalkan tubuh Kanon dan kembali ke dalam kartu, sementara Kanon kehilangan kesadarannya, dan terjatuh._

_Jill segera meraih Kanon. Di luar benteng itu, saat getaran itu muncul lagi di sekitarnya, Reita berseru, “Kouyou, Takashima! Cepat! Dinding-dinding The High Priestess mulai kembali turun! Orang-orang sebentar lagi bisa melihat kami!”_

_Dengan menghilangnya tembok yang menghalanginya, pemilik kafe itu langsung melihat ke arah pintu keluar. Ruki melangkah dengan cepat ke sana, dan melihat sosok Takashima yang masih berusaha melubangi tembok benteng itu._

_Pemilik kafe itu langsung menarik kepalan tangannya, bersiap untuk meninju Takashima sekuat tenaga. Tiba-tiba, muncul retakan besar di tembok benteng itu, tepat di ujung pedang Takashima. Retakan itu membesar, dan serpihan batu mulai berjatuhan dari retakan-retakan itu._

_Gerakan Ruki terhenti sepenuhnya ketika retakan di tembok benteng itu mulai runtuh, dan membuat lubang di benteng itu. Takashima menjauhkan pedangnya dari tembok saat Kouyou, dengan sekali tendangan, memperbesar lubang di tembok benteng itu._

_Kouyou segera memasuki benteng itu dan Reita mengikutinya. Reita memastikan keadaan Kanon bersama Jill saat Kouyou terdiam ketika dia melihat pemilik kafe itulah yang The Emperor rasuki. “Ma... Matsumoto-san..!?”_

_Takashima berbalik dan melihat ke arah Ruki yang terdiam kaku di posisinya. “Joker! Selamatkan Hunter kita!” seru laki-laki itu sambil menarik kerah baju Ruki. Saat pemilik kafe itu mengerjapkan matanya, Takashima berseru, “Keluarkan Hunter kami! SEKARANG!!”_

_Ruki, yang tak lagi bisa memfokuskan pandangannya pada apapun yang ada di depannya, hanya menggerakkan tangannya. The Emperor yang merasuki pemilik kafe itu tak lagi memiliki banyak energi tersisa setelah bentengnya berhasil ditembus._

_Dengan tubuh Ruki, dia mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke lantai tempat Aoi tenggelam tadi, dan membuka kembali lantai itu. Berjalan melewati Takashima dan pemilik kafe itu, Kouyou mendekati lubang di lantai itu dan melihat kepekatan kegelapan di dalamnya._

_“Aoi-san!!” seru Kouyou sambil memposisikan dirinya tiarap di pinggiran lubang itu. Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam lubang hitam pekat itu, dan mencoba untuk meraih apapun, mencari apapun yang bisa dia sentuh._

_“Bisa kau pastikan Hunter-ku itu baik-baik saja!?” seru Takashima sambil mendorong Ruki sampai tubuh pemilik kafe itu jatuh terduduk di salah satu kursi di tempat itu. “Jawab!” Takashima menghentak kerah baju pemilik kafe itu._

_“K-kalian harus cepat...” kata pemilik kafe itu pelan._

_Mendengar jawaban itu, Takashima dan Reita mengumpat. Reita meninggalkan Kanon dan Jill sebelum dia mendekati lubang di lantai itu. Di samping Kouyou, pemuda itu ikut tiarap dan mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam lubang hitam itu._

_“Kalian menemukannya?!” tanya Takashima dengan tangan yang masih menarik kerah baju Ruki._

_“Gelap sekali! Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa!” seru Reita._

_Kouyou terkesiap ketika tangannya menyentuh sesuatu di dalam lubang pekat itu. Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya semakin dalam. “Aku menemukannya! AOI-SAN!!” seru Kouyou saat dia merasakan tangan pemuda itu dan langsung menangkapnya._

_Mengikuti Kouyou, Reita mendekatkan tangannya ke tempat tangan laki-laki itu terulur. “Aku merasakannya!” Pemuda itu menarik lengan baju Aoi. “Kouyou, tarik!” seru Reita sambil menambah tenaga di tangannya._

_“Bertahanlah, Aoi-san!!” Kouyou menarik tangan pemuda itu semakin dekat ke arahnya._

_“Aoi!” Reita menangkap baju di sekitar bahu Aoi dan menariknya mendekati pinggiran lubang itu. “Hei, bertahanlah, Teman!” seru Reita saat dia – akhirnya – bisa melihat wajah Aoi keluar dari kegelapan. Bersama Kouyou, Reita menarik tubuh Aoi keluar sepenuhnya dari dalam lubang itu._

_Tepat setelah itu, lubang di lantai itu menutup kembali._

*****

“Itulah yang terjadi kemarin, Sayang...” kata Takashima. “Seperti yang kami ceritakan tadi, kami menembus tembok benteng The Emperor dari sisi luar dan dalam. Kalau saja Kouyou-chan belum datang saat itu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi kami bisa mendapatkanmu kembali, Sayang.”

Aoi melihat ke arah Kouyou yang membalas tatapannya. “Oh, begitu rupanya...” kata Aoi pelan. “Terima kasih... terima kasih banyak pada kalian semua...” Pemuda itu kemudian melihat ke arah Reita, Kanon, Jill, Ruki, dan kembali pada Takashima.

Aoi kemudian menunduk. Kedua tangannya menangkup cangkir kopi hitamnya. Larut dalam pemikirannya, kemungkinan tentang apa yang bisa terjadi kalau mereka semua terlambat beberapa detik saja, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu tanpa sadar menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aoi menghela napas panjang.


	12. Kewaspadaan terhadap Keangkuhan Tantangan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melihat ke luar jendela kafe itu, Reita menghela napas panjang dan mengangguk. Kemudian, kafe itu menjadi riuh dengan mereka yang menyuarakan pendapat mereka...

  
Melihat ke luar jendela kafe itu, Reita menghela napas panjang. “Lihat orang-orang di luar sana. Sebagian dari mereka mungkin melihat benteng yang kemarin tiba-tiba muncul dan mengepung kafe ini. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka tahu _apa_ yang sudah memunculkan benteng itu.”

“Ah, ya...” kata Aoi kemudian. “Reita... kemarin... kau datang bersama Kouyou?” tanya Aoi.

“Lebih tepatnya—“ kata Reita. “—Aku bertemu dengan Kouyou yang sedang berdiri menghadap ke sebuah _tembok_ aneh, yang ternyata adalah benteng milik The Emperor,” jelasnya. “Kemarin, aku datang terlambat karena aku masih tidur saat _email_ pertama Kanon masuk di ponselku.”

“Aku sungguh-sungguh penasaran bagaimana rasanya melihat benteng itu dari luar...” kata Kanon.

“Saat aku ke tempat ini, aku terkejut karena tak bisa menemukan kafe ini di manapun... yang kemudian aku baru tahu kalau kafe ini terhalang benteng besar yang tiba-tiba muncul.” Reita tertawa kecil. “Yang penting, sekarang The Emperor sudah berhasil diatasi!”

“Jadi, kita sudah dapat empat kartu?” tanya Aoi. Kouyou mengangguk, dan Takashima meletakkan keempat kartu itu di atas meja. “Masih ada delapan belas kartu lagi,” kata Aoi pelan sambil mengambil kartu The High Priestess.

“Kekuatan-Kekuatan ini benar-benar memiliki ciri khasnya masing-masing, ya...” kata Reita. “Dia yang mengendalikan dinding-dinding dan secara tidak langsung, itu terlihat seperti _mengarahkan_ pergerakan orang-orang, bukan?”

“Kau belum pernah lihat yang ini.” Aoi mengambil dan menunjukkan kartu The Empress pada Reita. “Aku rasa dia bisa mengendalikan kehidupan. Dia yang pertama kali aku tahu bisa menggerakkan tumbuhan.”

“Bukan hanya berkuasa atas benda hidup. Dia juga memiliki dominasi atas waktu setiap tahunnya,” tambah Takashima. “Kalau tidak, dia tak akan bisa menurunkan salju di musim semi,” katanya sambil tersenyum.

“Ah, _Ibu dari Ribuan Hal_...” Aoi melihat ke arah Jill yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

“Benar,” jawab Takashima. “Dan memiliki ajudan hebat bernama The Knight of Sword.”

“Lalu, The Magician...” Aoi mengambil kartu The Magician. “Sang Dewa Matahari...”

“Petarung yang agresif,” tambah Takashima. “Dia tidak seperti The High Priestess yang pasif, yang menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memberikan halangan-halangan secara taktis daripada menyerang langsung.”

“Dan ini...” Aoi mengambil kartu The Emperor.

“Pelindung angkuh yang memiliki pertahanan terkuat,” jelas Takashima. “Memang tak bisa dipungkiri kalau The Emperor gila akan kekuasaan. Tapi sinkronisasi luar biasa kuat dengan kartu ini akan membuat pertahanan yang luar biasa kuat juga.”

“Berarti... hm...” Ruki tiba-tiba bergumam. “Mungkin pilihan kataku sedikit kurang cocok. Tapi, kurasa... peruntungan Aoi _bagus_ sekali, ya,” kata Ruki. “Dari cerita kalian yang aku dengar tadi, empat kartu yang sudah terkumpul, semuanya _bergerak_ di dekat Aoi, ‘kan?” tanya Ruki.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar itu. “Kekuatan Arcana yang menyebar itu...” kata Aoi. “Apakah semuanya hanya berada di kota ini?” tanya Aoi ketika dia melihat ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou. Kedua orang itu hanya saling bertukar pandang.

“Sejauh yang kami tahu... ya,” jawab Takashima. “Karena itulah kami datang ke sini, ke kota ini. Karena di sinilah kami merasa banyak Kekuatan Arcana berkumpul. Mereka menyebar, tapi masih ada di satu _wilayah_ yang sama: kota ini.”

“Kalian bisa merasakan para Kekuatan Arcana itu di kota ini,” kata Kanon. “Apakah kalian bisa mendeteksi orang-orang yang... kemungkinan akan dirasuki? Maksudku, aku pikir, mungkin kalian punya kekuatan untuk menemukan manusia-manusia yang punya keinginan tertentu?”

Reita mengangguk. “Manusia punya keinginan, itu pasti. Tapi mungkin ada beberapa keinginan yang membuat mereka bisa bersinkronisasi dengan kekuatan-kekuatan Arcana... orang-orang seperti aku, Kanon, Jill, dan Ruki?”

“Terlalu banyak kemungkinan,” jawab Kouyou. “Terlalu banyak perbandingan jumlah manusia yang bisa bersinkronisasi dengan satu jenis Kekuatan Arcana. Sebaliknya, terkadang ada satu manusia yang bisa bersinkronisasi dengan beberapa Kekuatan Arcana.”

“Merepotkan memang,” tambah Takashima. “Tapi daripada memeriksa manusia satu per satu untuk mencari kemungkinan apakah dia akan dirasuki atau tidak, lebih mudah jika menunggu sampai Kekuatan Arcana itu bersinkronisasi dengan salah satu manusia, kemudian menangkapnya.”

“Dilematis sekali...” kata Reita. “Orang yang menciptakan Kekuatan Arcana itu benar-benar gila kurasa.”

“Ah, setelah kau bilang begitu...” kata Aoi pelan.

“Benar, ‘kan?” kata Reita. “Kita tidak mau sampai ada yang dirasuki lagi, tapi kita BUTUH mereka untuk merasuki seseorang supaya kita bisa menemukan mereka. Kekuatan Arcana itu hidup. Dan aku tidak tahu apakah ada yang lebih mengerikan dari itu atau tidak.”

“Benar juga,” timpal Ruki. “Jika saja kekuatan seperti yang bisa angin timbulkan, kekuatan yang muncul dari pergerakan ombak; jika kekuatan-kekuatan seperti itu memiliki pemikiran dan keinginan seperti yang dimiliki para Kekuatan Arcana ini, bukankah karma alam yang bisa ditimbulkan bisa jadi semakin mengerikan?”

“Orang yang menciptakan Kekuatan Arcana ini... apakah dia orang yang kesepian?” Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah mendapatkan kartu The Empress, Jill akhirnya memperdengarkan suaranya di depan orang banyak.

“Jiiill!” seru Kanon riang sambil memeluk Jill. “Suaramu baguuus!”

“T... ternyata kau bisa bicara?” tanya Reita terkejut yang langsung mendapat pukulan dari Kanon. “Hei!? Aku hanya terkejut karena dia jarang sekali bicara!” protes Reita. “Kalau tidak bisa dibilang tidak pernah...” gerutunya lagi.

“T ...tapi, apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, Jill?” tanya Aoi.

“Karena dia membuat para kekuatan itu hidup. Memiliki keinginan. Seolah-olah, dia ingin ada yang _lain_ selain dirinya yang bisa mengimbanginya; supaya dia tak jadi satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kemampuan, apapun kemampuannya itu,” jelas Jill.

“Dan ketika dia bicara, kata-katanya berat sekali...” Reita berkomentar sambil mengusap keningnya.

“Siapa tahu...” jawab Takashima sambil tersenyum. “Kami tidak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya pencipta para Kekuatan Arcana ini. Kami di sini hanya bertugas untuk mengembalikan para Kekuatan Arcana menjadi kartu supaya mereka tak lagi berbuat onar,” kata Takashima sambil melihat ke arah Kouyou.

“Apakah ada kemungkinan Kekuatan Arcana itu _memanggil_ satu sama lain?” tanya Aoi tiba-tiba.

“Maksudmu, Sayang?” tanya Takashima.

“Saat kita menghadapi The Empress, Kekuatan itu mengetahui keberadaanku sebagai... mm... Hunter...” ucap Aoi ragu. “Dan saat itu, Kouyou bilang kalau ada yang memberitahu The Empress tentang hal itu...” Aoi melihat ke arah Kouyou.

“Benar juga...” ucap Takashima pelan yang kemudian terlihat berpikir.

Kemudian, kafe itu menjadi riuh dengan mereka yang menyuarakan pendapat mereka:  
\- “Dari delapan belas kartu yang belum terkumpul, kartu mana yang memiliki kekuatan menyebarkan informasi?”  
\- “Hah? Memangnya ada kartu seperti itu? Iseng sekali pencipta kekuatan-kekuatan ini kalau dia sampai membuat kartu seperti itu.”  
\- “Sebenarnya ada.”  
\- “Adakah manusia yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan para Kekuatan Arcana? Yang memberitahu keberadaan Hunter?”  
\- “Itu mustahil. Manusia yang tahu tentang Hunter hanya kita semua yang berkumpul di sini, yang pernah terlibat... kecuali...”  
\- “Ada yang memperhatikan Aoi.”

Tiba-tiba keheningan kembali meliputi kafe itu.

Baru beberapa saat kemudian, Aoi bisa menyuarakan keterkejutannya. “T... tunggu dulu... a... apa..!?”

Takashima menjawab pertanyaan tentang Kekuatan, “Ada Kekuatan yang bisa menyebarkan informasi.”

Kouyou menjawab pertanyaan tentang kemungkinan kehadiran seseorang yang memperhatikan Aoi. “Ada kemungkinan ada manusia lain yang memperhatikan _kegiatan_ Aoi-san sebagai Hunter. Kekuatan sihir tentu akan menyita perhatian manusia biasa, bukan?”

“T... tapi... kartu apa? L... lalu... orang yang memperhatikan aku... s... siapa..?”

“The Hierophant,” jawab Takashima.

“Manusia yang Kekuatan Arcana rasuki... tapi bisa mengontrol kekuatan itu,” jawab Kouyou.

“T... The Hierophant itu siapa lagi?” tanya Aoi. “K... kalau The Hanged Man? Kekuatan yang kau sebutkan saat kita menghadapi The Empress itu? Aku pikir, daripada The Hierophant, The Hanged Man-lah yang akan tahu lebih dulu tentang aku.”

“The Hanged Man tak memiliki kemampuan dalam hal menyebarkan informasi,” jawab Takashima.

Aoi tak lagi menjawab, dan tak juga bertanya. Dia hanya menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas meja dan memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Beberapa prediksi dalam benaknya akan memancing pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain, akhirnya Aoi memilih untuk diam.

Takashima juga tak berkata apa-apa saat dia memijat pelan tengkuk Aoi. Hunter itu sudah mengalami sangat banyak hal dari _hanya_ empat Kekuatan Arcana yang sudah mereka hadapi, dan dia masih harus menghadapi delapan belas lagi.

“Aaah, kue kemarin, sudah habis semua, ya?” tanya Reita tiba-tiba.

“Kue kemarin?” tanya Kanon.

“Kue yang kau dan Jill bawa saat kita menjenguk Aoi?”

“Itu sudah beberapa hari yang lalu, Reita! Tentu saja sudah habis!”

“Ah, sayang sekali. Aku mau mencoba mencelupkannya ke minumanku.”

Kanon melongok ke cangkir Reita. “Minumanmu juga sudah habis! Kau mau mencelupkannya ke mana?!”

“Ah, benar juga...” kata Reita sambil melihat ke cangkirnya sendiri. “Kalau begitu, ke minumanmu saja.”

“Tidak mau! Enak saja! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya!” kata Kanon yang menarik cangkirnya dengan panik, dan malah membuat tehnya sedikit tumpah ke meja. “Ah, lihat apa yang kau lakukan, Reita!?”

“Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Kau sendiri yang menarik cangkirmu!”

Ruki dan Jill hanya tertawa melihatnya. “Sebentar. Akan aku ambilkan lap,” kata Ruki kemudian.

Takashima melihat ke arah Reita yang hanya tersenyum padanya. Takashima mengangguk pelan, menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Reita yang sudah mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dari topik yang begitu rumit.

Reita hanya membalas anggukan itu sambil tersenyum, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Takashima melihat ke arah Kouyou yang masih memperhatikan Aoi. Pemuda itu sendiri tak banyak berubah. Walau dia sudah bisa menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi itu, tapi Aoi tak menyahut dan bahkan tak merespon apapun ketika Reita sudah berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka tadi.

***+***

“Dia sudah tidur?” tanya Kouyou.

“Ya,” jawab Takashima ketika dia berjalan mendekati Kouyou di pantai itu. Itu adalah pantai tempat Kouyou dan Takashima membicarakan ‘pengorbangan’ dan ‘perjanjian’ dengan Aoi saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Takashima menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata, “Aku sungguh bersyukur kau keluar dari kafe saat The Emperor memunculkan dirinya, Joker. Seandainya saja saat itu kau tidak meninggalkan kafe...” Takashima tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan hanya berdecak.

“Terasa begitu dilematis, Albi,” sahut Kouyou. “Di satu sisi, aku merasa bersyukur karena bisa berada di luar benteng. Tapi di sisi lain, aku menyesal karena tak bisa mencegah saat The Emperor _membuang_ Hunter kita.”

“Paling tidak, kita bisa menggagalkan _kekuasaan_ The Emperor dengan menghancurkan bentengnya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kita sama-sama berada di dalam benteng. Kita tak akan bisa menghancurkan bukti kesombongan The Emperor itu hanya dari satu sisi.”

“Dan kita tak akan bisa menyelamatkan Hunter kita,” kata Kouyou pelan.

“The Emperor bungkam saat aku bertanya ke mana dia membuang Hunter kita. Dia hanya berkata kalau Hunter kita berada di tempat yang paling dia benci. Saat itulah aku sadar aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Hunter kita.”

“Ada ketakutan yang Hunter kita simpan, Albi. Dan kita tidak tahu apa itu.”

“Kau ingat saat kita menghadapi The Empress?” tanya Takashima sambil memegangi topi hitamnya yang tertiup angin laut. “Hunter kita tampak begitu kesal dengan pola pikir The Empress. Menurutmu, apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan keadaannya saat kita pertama kali bertemu dengan Hunter kita?”

“Kurasa... tapi kurasa dia tak akan menjawab kalau kita bertanya,” jawab Kouyou pelan. “Saat pertemuan pertama kita dengan Hunter kita itu... aku... aku bersyukur kita berhasil menggagalkan niatnya, Albi...” Kouyou menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kanannya.

“Aku tahu, Joker. Aku tahu...” jawab Takashima. “Bersabarlah...”

***+***

Seminggu setelah Aoi mendapatkan kartu The Emperor, seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, hari itu, halaman SMA Visconti-Sforza ramai dengan murid-murid yang akan masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Kanon ada di antara keramaian itu.

Dia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan salah satu temannya ketika seorang murid laki-laki menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Kanon menoleh dan dia terkesiap dengan kehadiran anak laki-laki itu. Setiap melihat anak laki-laki di hadapannya itu, Kanon selalu melirik ke pemandangan yang membentang di sekitar mereka: sekolah.

Anak laki-laki itu memang berambut hitam, dan dia memotong pendek rambutnya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan sebuah tindik kecil di pinggir kanan bibir anak laki-laki itu? Bagaimana dengan warna hitam yang bisa Kanon lihat di kesepuluh kuku tangan anak laki-laki itu?

Sebuah kemeja putih yang terkancing seluruhnya sampai ke yang paling atas, dan tertutup jas sekolah, tak akan bisa menutupi semuanya itu. Walaupun begitu, dia tampak tak tersentuh peraturan sekolah. “Kano—Sano..!?” Kanon buru-buru meralat kata-katanya sendiri.

Anak laki-laki di hadapannya itu, memiliki nama keluarga Sano. Nama itulah yang biasa Kanon gunakan untuk memanggil anak laki-laki itu. Kanon tidak pernah mau memanggil nama depan anak laki-laki itu, karena nama depan anak laki-laki itu adalah: Kanon.

Ya, gadis dan anak laki-laki yang saling berhadapan itu memiliki nama depan yang sama. Selain itu, mereka juga anggota klub yang sama: catur. Tapi, semenjak mereka saling kenal, kedua murid yang sama-sama bernama Kanon itu tidak pernah akur.

Karena hal-hal itulah banyak yang menyebut mereka sebagai ‘saudara kembar tiri’. Beberapa murid di sekolah itu bahkan membuat semacam perkumpulan penggemar dan menggunakan nama ‘Kanon x Kanon’. Beberapa orang yang lain luput dari kemarahan Kanon karena mereka _cukup_ menggunakan nama ‘Kanon-chan’ dan ‘Kanon-kun’ untuk membedakannya dari anak laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

Perhatian Kanon kemudian teralih pada dua orang anak laki-laki lain yang berdiri sedikit di belakang Kanon-kun. Kata banyak orang di sekolah itu, kedua anak laki-laki itu adalah pengikut setia Kanon-kun. Dengan kedua anak laki-laki itupun Kanon tidak bisa akur.

Anak laki-laki pertama bernama Tsukiyama Miku. Dia berambut pirang, dan ada tindik di bagian tengah bibir bawahnya. Miku sering sekali mengenakan aksesoris warna-warni. Hari ini, dia mengenakan topi hitam, yang dilapis skarf berwarna... warni. Ya, skarf warna-warni. Miku juga hampir selalu terlihat tersenyum.

Kemudian, yang berdiri di samping Miku adalah Nagano Teruki. Rambut coklatnya jatuh lurus menjuntai menyentuh bahunya. Dia tidak terlihat menindik apapun di wajahnya. Keberadaan tindik di telinganya tak begitu terlihat karena hampir selalu tertutup rambutnya. Dia tidak mengenakan aksesoris apapun yang berwarna-warni. Dia hanya... Teruki.

“Ya. Selamat pagi juga,” kata anak laki-laki itu dengan ujung bibir kanan yang tertarik, tersenyum sinis.

“Mau apa kau?” tanya Kanon kesal.

“Tidak bersahabat sekali.” Anak laki-laki itu masih tetap tersenyum. “Jangan lupa datang ke klub nanti.”

Kanon melengos. “Tanpa perlu kau beritahupun, aku sudah ingat!”

“Bagus.” Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum. “Kalau begitu, karena kita sudah terlanjur bertemu sekarang...”

“Apa lagi?” tanya Kanon sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya ke arah anak laki-laki itu. Sebelumnya, Kanon pernah kehilangan bidak catur kesayangannya karena anak laki-laki itu. Kanon memang tidak sedang membawa caturnya saat itu, tapi... tetap saja.

“Aku menantangmu,” kata anak laki-laki itu yang membuat Kanon terkesiap. “Kita bertanding catur.”

“U-untuk apa!?”

“Supaya aku bisa memastikan kemenanganmu.”

“Hah?”

Anak laki-laki itu menatap mata Kanon, kali ini tidak tersenyum. “Kau sudah mengalahkanku di turnamen catur. Aku masih belum mengakui kemenanganmu. Kurasa itu hanya kebetulan. Kau sedang beruntung.”

“Kau—”

“Karena itu, untuk membuktikan kalau kau hanya beruntung, kita bertanding lagi. Setelah ini, akan kubuktikan kalau kau tak lebih baik dari keberuntunganmu. Kalau kau kalah, kau harus memberikan piala kemenanganmu padaku.”

“Hei! Apa-apaan itu!? Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!” seru salah seorang teman Kanon.

“Tak usah membelanya,” kata anak laki-laki itu. “Jadi? Bagaimana?”

“Pertandingan ini tidak berguna,” kata Kanon sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak laki-laki itu. “Ayo, kita tinggalkan saja dia.” Kanon mengajak teman-temannya, yang langsung berjalan mengikutinya meninggalkan anak-anak laki-laki itu.

“Bos, sepertinya dia takut,” celetuk Miku sambil cekikikan.

“Oh! Jadi kau takut?” tanya anak laki-laki itu yang membuat Kanon menghentikan langkahnya. “Jadi kau takut ketahuan kalau ternyata kemenanganmu kemarin itu benar-benar hanya keberuntungan?” Anak laki-laki itu tertawa. “Hah... jadi cuma segini saja kemampuanmu. Kau mengikuti pertandingan hanya—”

“Kuterima tantanganmu!” seru Kanon sambil berbalik dan mengacungkan kepalan tangannya.

Dengan tetap tersenyum, anak laki-laki itu menghentikan semua ocehannya. “Baiklah. Aku menawarkan waktunya, kau bisa menentukan tempatnya,” kata Kanon-kun sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dan Teruki meletakkan sebuah buku kecil di tangan Kanon-kun.

“Apa!?” Kanon terkejut. “Kenapa tidak kita selesaikan saja semuanya nanti di klub?”

“Jangan. Aku tidak terlalu suka kalau terlalu banyak orang yang menyemangatiku,” kata anak laki-laki itu sambil membuka-buka buku kecilnya. “Kau tahu sendiri aku punya banyak penggemar. Apa kau siap melihat wajah mereka ketika aku mengalahkanmu?”

Kanon mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan giginya gemeretak. Teman-temannya di belakangnya sudah berbisik, membicarakan anak laki-laki itu. Kata ‘sombong’ berkali-kali Kanon dengar di antara bisikan teman-temannya itu.

“Memangnya kau mau kita bertanding kapan!?”

Kanon-kun membaca sesuatu di buku kecilnya. “Malam hari ini,” jawab anak laki-laki itu – sambil menutup buku kecilnya dengan keras – yang membuat Kanon terkesiap. “Nah, kau tahu kalau kita tidak bisa masuk ke sekolah di malam hari. Jadi, sekarang, terserah padamu kita akan bertanding di mana.”

Kanon menunduk. Matanya fokus pada serpihan pasir di jalan yang dia pijak. Hanya otaknya yang bekerja mencari tempat yang paling memungkinkan sebagai tempat pertandingan. Kanon menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap tepat ke mata anak laki-laki itu. “Kafe Fortezza.”


	13. Dualitas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senyumannya belum kembali ke wajahnya. Malamnya, di kafe, Aoi memperhatikan Kanon yang duduk diam di depan Kouyou dan Takashima yang sudah lebih duduk di meja yang biasa jadi tempat mereka berkumpul.

  
“Kafe... apa..?” Sedikit menyipitkan matanya, anak laki-laki itu berhenti tersenyum.

“Kalau kau tidak tahu tempat itu, aku akan menuliskan alamatnya padamu,” kata Kanon.

Senyumannya belum kembali ke wajahnya. Dia kemudian berkata, “Baik. Terserah kau saja. Kalau kau mau menggambarkan petanya dari sekolah ini ke kafe itu juga terserah saja. Kuharap aku sudah bisa mendapatkan alamat dan petanya nanti di klub.”

“Setuju,” jawab Kanon. Kali ini, gadis itulah yang tersenyum. Senyuman itu kemudian menghilang ketika Kanon-kun melangkahkan kakinya pergi, beserta dengan Miku dan Teruki di belakangnya. “Uuugh..! Benar-benar menyebalkaaan..!” seru Kanon sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

“Apa-apaan, sih, anak itu? Dasar...” Teman-teman Kanon mulai mengomentari Kanon-kun. “Kanon-chan, kau yakin mau menerima tantangannya? Aku yakin kau pasti akan memenangkan kembali pertandingannya. Tapi—”

“Aku HARUS menerima tantangannya!” kata Kanon sambil mengepalkan tangannya. “Aku harus membuatnya berhenti bersikap seperti ini. Dia tidak boleh berpikir kalau tidak akan ada yang bertindak melawan sikapnya yang seperti itu.”

“Tapi, Kanon-chan. Kau tahu sendiri, ‘kan, Sano itu orang yang seperti apa?”

“Aku tahu,” kata Kanon. “Tapi, aku tidak mau dia terus berpikir kalau tak ada seorangpun yang keberatan dengan sikapnya itu. Paling tidak...” Kanon menghela napas panjang. “Paling tidak, kalau ada... satu orang saja... yang mau melawannya, dia tidak akan berpikir kalau dia superior di sekolah ini.”

***+***

Malamnya, di kafe, Aoi memperhatikan Kanon yang duduk diam di depan Kouyou dan Takashima yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di meja yang biasa jadi tempat mereka berkumpul. Di sebelah Aoi, Hiroto mulai berkomentar. “Kenapa dia? Dari tadi manyun begitu...”

“Entahlah...” jawab Aoi. “Sejak datang tadi, dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Bahkan tak menyahut saat ‘ku sapa. Begitu masuk ke kafe, dia langsung duduk dan membanting tasnya,” kata Aoi sambil melihat tas sekolah Kanon yang sudah teronggok di kursi di sebelah Kanon.

“Takashima-san terlihat kaget sekali saat Kanon membanting tasnya tadi.” Hiroto terkekeh. “Ah, Kanon-chan juga belum berteriak untuk memesan tehnya yang biasanya?” tanya Hiroto lagi. “Dia selalu melakukan itu kalau ke sini, ‘kan?”

“Belum...” Aoi menggeleng. “Baiklah. Biar aku tanyakan padanya.”

“Katakan juga padanya. Kalau dia manyun begitu, pipinya terlihat lebih gembung dari biasanya.” Hiroto terkekeh sebelum dia masuk ke dapur di bagian belakang kafe itu. Aoi kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya pada Kanon.

Aoi mendekati meja Kanon. Kanon menoleh, melihat ke arah Aoi, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Gadis itu hanya memejamkan kedua matanya, menghela napas panjang, dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

“Suram sekali hari ini...” Aoi memulai pembicaraannya.

“Begitulah...” kata Kanon singkat.

“Aneh rasanya melihatmu tidak ceria seperti biasanya...” Takashima ikut berkomentar.

“Begitulah...” ulangnya.

“Mau main catur?” tawar Takashima yang langsung membuat Aoi dan Kouyou menatapnya. “A-apa?”

“Memangnya kau bisa main catur?” tanya Aoi.

“Sayaaang..!? Kenapa bicara seperti itu pada kekasihmu yang tampan iniii..!? Kenapa kau mempertanyakan kemampuanku bermain catuuurr??” Takashima langsung memeluk pinggang Aoi dengan berlinang air mata.

“Aku sedang malas main catur...” jawab Kanon yang membuat Takashima terdiam.

Perlahan, Aoi mendorong kepala Takashima sampai laki-laki itu melepaskannya. “Hei...” panggil Aoi sambil melihat ke arah Kanon. “Mau teh yang biasanya?” tanya Aoi yang hanya Kanon jawab dengan sebuah anggukan. “Baiklah. Tunggu, ya. Biar kuberitahu Hiroto-kun supaya membuatkannya untukmu.”

*****

Setelah dua orang pemuda meninggalkan kafe itu, hanya ada satu orang dengan _affogato_ yang biasa dia pesan. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu selalu memesan _affogato_ setiap kali dia datang ke kafe itu. Selain itu, setiap kali datang, dia selalu menulis.

Sesekali dia menulis di sebuah buku tulis kecil, sesekali dia membawa _notebook_ -nya dan mengetik di sana. Kali itu, laki-laki itu mengeluarkan _notebook_ -nya dan kembali mengetik. Saat itulah Aoi kembali memperhatikannya.

Dari posisinya yang menghadapi laki-laki itu, Aoi bisa melihat ada sebuah tindik kecil di ujung kiri bibir bawahnya. Tapi, dengan posisi seperti itu, bukan hanya Aoi yang bisa melihat laki-laki itu. Sebaliknya, laki-laki pirang itu pun akhirnya melepaskan pandangannya dari layar _notebook_ -nya dan melihat ke arah Aoi.

Terkesiap, Aoi segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke meja di hadapannya. Di hadapannya, Kanon hanya memperhatikan cangkir tehnya tanpa menyentuhnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat dan Kanon tak juga menyentuh cangkirnya, Aoi akhirnya bertanya, “Ada yang mengganggumu?”

Akhirnya Kanon berbicara. “Kalian ingat ceritaku tentang orang yang mencuri bidak ratuku?”

“Orang menyebalkan yang menghilangkan bidak caturmu itu?” tanya Takashima. Kanon mengangguk. “Dia berulah lagi? Apa lagi yang dia lakukan kali ini padamu, Kanon-chan? Dia tidak mencuri apa-apa lagi, ‘kan?”

“Haruskah aku merasa lega karena dia tidak melakukan itu lagi kali ini, atau haruskah aku merasa nasibku justru lebih buruk karena dia melakukan hal yang lebih aneh sekarang?” tanya Kanon. Kouyou, Takashima dan Aoi saling bertukar pandang sebelum ketiga laki-laki itu kembali melihat ke arah Kanon.

“Memangnya...” Aoi bicara hati-hati. “Apa yang dia lakukan kali ini?”

“Mungkin, seharusnya aku merasa lega... ya, lega. Lega karena aku tidak bawa caturku, jadi dia tak menyentuh caturku lagi. Entahlah...” Kanon menggidikkan bahunya. “Kalian tahu benda itu sangat berharga untukku...”

“La... lu?” tanya Aoi pelan.

“Dia menantangku bermain catur.”

“EH!?” seru Takashima dan Aoi bersamaan. “Setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu, sekarang dia menantangmu bertanding?” tanya Takashima dengan suara tinggi. “Siapa, sih, namanya!? Kenapa ada orang yang begitu menyebalkan seperti dia!?”

“Takashima, suaramu...” kata Aoi saat dia melihat Hiroto melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu dapur.

“M-maaf, Sayang...”

“Kanon.”

“Ya, Kanon-chan. Kami sudah tahu namam—”

“Nama anak laki-laki yang mencuri bidak caturku itu.” Kanon memotong kata-kata Takashima.

“Ha..?” Aoi menatap ke arah Kanon sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

Kanon menghela napas. “Ya. Kami sama-sama Kanon. Aku Kanon Wakeshima, dan dia Kanon Sano.”

“Kau tampak... kesal,” kata Takashima.

“Bagaimana tidak?! Dia merusak nama baik ‘Kanon’ dengan tingkahnya itu!”

“Tapi aku perlu mengakui kalau dia cukup berani untuk melakukan itu padamu,” kata Aoi.

“Berani?” Kanon menyipitkan matanya ke arah Aoi.

“Aku tidak menyangka ternyata seorang junior sepertinya berani menantang kakak kelasnya.”

“Junior?” tanya Kanon sambil melihat ke arah Aoi. Kali ini, Kanon yang mengernyitkan dahinya.

“Eh?” Aoi mulai canggung. “Dia... bukan junior? Tapi, saat aku menemukan bidak catur itu di kelas dua—”

“Oh, tidak, tidak. Kami sama-sama kelas tiga. Walaupun beda kelas...” kata Kanon. “Dia melemparkan bidak catur itu ke kelas dua... kurasa hanya karena kelas itu sudah sepi saat itu. Entahlah. Mungkin dia melemparkannya seusai kegiatan di klub.“

“Anak itu... Kanon Sano... apakah hanya itu yang bisa dia laukan? Mengganggumu?” tanya Takashima.

“Itulah!” Kanon tiba-tiba bersuara keras sampai membuat Takashima bergerak mundur. “Dia kekanak-kanakan sekali! Dia benar-benar belum puas dengan hasil pertandingan itu! Menurutnya, kemenanganku di pertandingan itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan!” serunya, yang membuat Aoi mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

“Oh, astaga. Dia membuatku kesal.” Takashima memijat keningnya.

“Ya, ‘kan?!” seru Kanon. “Dia ingin bertanding ulang untuk memastikan kemenanganku! Apa-apaan itu!?”

“Lebih dari itu...” Kouyou akhirnya berbicara. “Kapan kalian akan bertanding?”

“Malam ini.”

“Eh!?” seru Takashima. “Malam? Kupikir kalian akan bertanding di sekolah atau bagaimana...”

“Aneh, ‘kan?” tanya Kanon. “Dia bilang, dia tidak mau bertanding di sekolah karena akan menarik terlalu banyak perhatian dari penggemarnya...” cibir Kanon. “Dia memang menyebalkan sekali. Karena itulah aku ke sini.”

“Ke sini? Maksudmu?” tanya Aoi.

“Kami akan bertanding di sini, Aoi. Aku tak bisa memikirkan tempat lain selain kafe ini. Lagipula, dengan adanya kalian di sini—” Kanon bergantian melihat ke arah Aoi, Takashima dan Kouyou. “—Kurasa dia akan mengurungkan niat-niat konyolnya yang lain, apapun itu.”

“Begitu...” Aoi mengangguk pelan.

Kanon membungkukkan badannya ke arah Aoi. “Maafkan aku, aku akan merepotkanmu kalian.”

“Tenang saja, Kanon-chan! Kami pasti mendukungmu!” seru Takashima.

“Wakeshima-san,” panggil Kouyou tiba-tiba.

“Ya?”

“Bisakah Anda membatalkan pertandingan itu?”

“Aku ingin sekali, Kouyou,” kata Kanon. “Pertandingan ini memang terasa sangat konyol, aku tahu. Tapi aku tak suka dengan perkataan teman-temannya yang mengira aku menolak pertandingan ini karena aku takut menghadapi Kan—maksudku, Sano.”

“Teman-teman..?” tanya Takashima dengan suara pelan, kali ini dengan mengernyitkan dahi.

“A-ada apa..?” tanya Aoi.

“Anda tidak mempertaruhkan apapun, ‘kan, Wakeshima-san?”

“Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!” seru Kanon. “Aku tak akan mau melakukannya. Hanya untuk menghadapi orang menyebalkan seperti Kano—uuugh! Kenapa, sih, dia harus bernama sama denganku!?” Kanon mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya. “Aku tidak akan mempertaruhkan APAPUN dengannya. Benda yang sudah teronggok di gudangpun tetap terlalu berharga untuk dipertaruhkan dengan orang seperti dia!”

“Kanon-chan, apakah anak itu aktif di organisasi di sekolah?” tanya Takashima.

“B-bagaimana kau tahu?” tanya Kanon yang membuat Kouyou melihat ke arah Takashima dan sebaliknya. “Dia wakil ketua klub catur. Dia tergabung di bagian penasihat dalam Dewan Kesiswaan. Dia juga ketua kelas... untung aku tidak sekelas dengannya...” Kanon menghela napas panjang.

“Begitukah?” Takashima menggumam.

“Dia sering sekali membangga-banggakan itu di depan murid-murid yang lain. Dan yang lebih menggangguku adalah, banyak orang yang berlebihan menyanjungnya! Tidakkah mereka bisa melihat betapa sombong dan menyebalkannya anak itu!?” jelas Kanon. “Bocah kaya yang menyebalkan...”

“Kaya..?” tanya Takashima. “Kanon-chan, kau bilang tadi dia ingin memastikan kemenanganmu?”

“Ya..?”

“Tampak seperti orang yang masih sangat menaruh dendam atas kekalahannya. Mencuri dan menghilangkan bidak catur Wakeshima-san tampak masih belum cukup untuknya,” komentar Kouyou sambil melihat ke arah Takashima, yang lagi-lagi membalas tatapannya.

“Kalian, berhentilah saling bertukar pandang seperti itu,” kata Aoi. “Kalian telepati?” Aoi terkesiap ketika dia mendengar suara bel. Aoi menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu dan dia langsung menghela napas panjang setelah dia melihat suara bel itu tidak berasal dari dalam kepalanya seperti saat Kekuatan Arcana muncul.

Orang yang tadi memesan _affogato_ itu berdiri di dekat _counter_ dan membunyikan bel yang biasa digunakan untuk memanggil pelayan di sana. “Ah! Maafkan kami, Tuan. Sebentar,” kata Aoi yang langsung melayangi orang itu.

“Maaf, aku mengganggumu,” kata si pemesan _affogato_ itu. “Sepertinya gadis itu sedang kesulitan?”

“Oh, kami sangat minta maaf atas keributan tadi, Tuan.” Aoi membungkukkan badannya.

“Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak terganggu, sungguh.” Laki-laki itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya. “Kebetulan aku sudah selesai hari ini.” Dia tersenyum seraya mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar dua cangkir _affogato_ yang dia pesan hari itu.

“Terima kasih banyak, Tuan.”

“Tidak, aku yang berterima kasih. Aku selalu suka _affogato_ buatanmu. Terima kasih untuk itu.”

“Oh...” Aoi sedikit tersipu mendengar itu. Si pemesan _affogato_ itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan sebelum berjalan menuju pintu keluar kafe itu. “Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak, Tuan.” Aoi kembali membungkukkan badannya.

“Jam berapa kalian akan bertanding di tempat ini?” tanya Takashima.

Saat Kanon membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, tidak lama setelah laki-laki yang memesan _affogato_ itu pergi, seseorang membuka pintu masuk kafe itu. Kanon, Takashima, Kouyou, dan bahkan Aoi yang masih di kasir, langsung menoleh ke arah pintu masuk.

“Tadaima,” kata Ruki yang membuat keempat orang itu menghela napas panjang. “Apa? Kenapa?”

“ _Okaerinasai_ , Matsumoto-san.” Aoi kembali membungkukkan badannya.

“Ruki-saaan! _Okaeriii_!” seru Kanon tiba-tiba sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari ke arah Ruki. Di belakang Aoi, setelah mendengar suara riang Kanon, Hiroto melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu dapur dan ikut menyambut Ruki.

“Hei, Aoi. Halo, Kanon-chan! Oh, yo, Hiroto-kun!” sapa Ruki. Di dekat kaki Ruki, Koron menyalak ke arah Kouyou dan Takashima, yang langsung membuat Takashima kembali berpegangan pada sandaran kursinya. “Ah, halo juga untuk Kouyou dan Takashima.”

“Koron!” seru Kanon sambil berlutut dan meraih Koron ke dalam gendongannya.

“Akhirnya dia ceria lagi...” kata Takashima sambil menumpukan dagunya di atas tangan kirinya.

“Ceria?” tanya Ruki. “Memangnya apa yang terjadi?” tanya Ruki sambil melihat ke arah Kanon yang kemudian kembali terdiam, dan hanya membelai kepala Koron. “Oops. Sepertinya aku menanyakan hal yang salah.”

“Matsumoto-san,” panggil Kouyou sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. “Tampaknya, malam ini Anda harus menutup kafe ini lebih cepat.”

“Eh!?” seru Aoi. “Kouyou, ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang kau dan Takashima pikirkan dari tadi?”

“Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba..?” tanya Ruki sambil melihat ke arah orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ketika pandangan Ruki berakhir pada Hiroto, Hiroto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. “Ada yang bisa menjelaskan sesuatu?”

“Kouyou, Takashima, katakan,” kata Aoi. “Arcana, ‘kan?” Aoi menatap kedua orang itu lekat-lekat.

“Eh..!? M-maksudnya, Kanon Sano... dirasuki!?” seru Kanon.

“Aaah, Hiroto-kun, bisa bantu saya sebentar di belakang?” kata Ruki yang langsung memegang siku Hiroto dan menariknya ke arah dapur. “Tentang menu minuman baru—” Suara Ruki menghilang setelah dia menghilang di balik pintu dapur bersama Hiroto.

“Kekuatan Arcana apa, Kouyou, Takashima?” tanya Aoi.

Kouyou menjawab, “The Hierophant.”

“T-tunggu dulu! Kita pernah membicarakannya sebelumnya!” seru Kanon. “Hierophant itu kan—”

“Ah!” seru Aoi tiba-tiba sambil memegangi kepalanya. Suara bel itu terdengar lagi. Kali itu, suara bel itu tidak berasal dari meja kasir di _counter_. Aoi berdecak ketika dia mendengar suara bel itu di dalam kepalanya.

“Sayang!” seru Takashima yang langsung mendekati Aoi dan merangkul pemuda itu. “Suara bel itu datang lagi?” tanya Takashima sambil membelai rambut Aoi. Aoi mengangguk. “Ada angka yang muncul?”

Aoi menunggu. Mengernyitkan keningnya, Aoi _melihat_ sebentuk asap dalam kegelapan yang muncul setelah dia memejamkan kedua matanya. “Tak begitu jelas...” kata Aoi. Ketika asap dalam bayangannya itu bergerak, Aoi berkata. “Berubah bentuk... wujudnya, seperti... huruf ‘V’...”

“Lima,” jawab Kouyou sambil berjalan ke arah pintu masuk kafe itu. “Itu angka lima dalam huruf Romawi. Itu angka The Hierophant.” Dari pintu kaca kafe itu, Kouyou melihat tiga orang murid laki-laki berjalan mendekati kafe itu. “Mereka datang...”

“M-mereka!?” seru Kanon sambil berjalan ke sisi Kouyou dan ikut melihat ke luar pintu kaca itu. “I-itu Tsukiyama Miku dan Nagano Teruki!” kata Kanon ketika dia melihat dua orang berjalan di belakang Kanon-kun. “Kedua orang itu memang pengikut setia Kanon Sano!”  
  
“Pengikut setia katanya... lengkap, ya...” kata Takashima sambil tersenyum. “Tak kusangka. Hierophant benar-benar membawa serta pengikut-pengikutnya...” Takashima kemudian melihat ke arah Aoi. “Sayang, kau sudah tidak apa-apa?” tanya Takashima sambil membelai rambut Aoi lagi.

“Y... ya...”

“Kau tahu tempat lapang di dekat kafe ini, Sayang?”

“A-apa..?” tanya Aoi. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Seperti lapangan parkir, halaman atau sejenisnya?” tanya Kouyou sambil memegang kedua bahu Aoi.

“A-ada taman di dekat sini... apakah itu termasuk?”

“Ya! Tunjukkan jalannya, Sayang. Kita ke sana! Sekarang!” ajak Takashima.

“T... tapi, pertandingan caturnya?” tanya Kanon sambil hati-hati menurunkan Koron dari pelukannya.

“ _Catur_ yang diinginkan The Hierophant tidak membutuhkan bidak, Wakeshima-san,” kata Kouyou.

“Eeeh!?” seru Kanon sambil buru-buru mengikuti Kouyou menyusul Aoi dan Takashima.

Tak jauh dari kafe itu, Kanon-kun menghentikan langkahnya, membuat kedua temannya ikut berhenti. Sementara Teruki hanya memperhatikan Kanon dan yang lainnya, Miku yang lebih dulu berkata, “Wah, dia lari...” kata Miku sambil melihat ke arah Kanon yang lari bersama Kouyou, Takashima dan Aoi.

“Mereka tidak lari...” kata Kanon-kun. “Mereka mencari tempat yang lebih strategis untuk bertanding.”

“Di mana?” tanya Miku.

“Entahlah,” jawab Kanon-kun sambil tersenyum. “Tapi ini pasti akan jadi menarik sekali. Benar, ‘kan, Miyavi-san?” tanya Kanon-kun sambil melihat ke arah bangku panjang yang berada beberapa langkah di sisi kanannya.

Laki-laki bertato itu, Miyavi, hanya menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara. “Jangan tanya padaku... tanyakan itu pada Kai...” kata Miyavi sambil menoleh ke sisinya, ke arah laki-laki yang selalu terlihat bersamanya. Orang yang selalu bersama Miyavi itu, Kai, hanya tersenyum.


	14. Pertandingan Besar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di saat yang sama, Kouyou dan Kanon masih mengikuti Takashima dan Aoi. Mereka terdiam ketika tiba-tiba sebuah garis-garis keemasan muncul di udara, di sekitar mereka.

"Ah, sepertinya dia belum mau bicara banyak,” komentar Miyavi. “Yah, pokoknya, kau sudah menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik, Kanon-kun. Selamat berjuang. Kami harap kami bisa melihat _happy ending_.”

“Baiklah,” kata Kanon-kun sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke atas. Muncul garis-garis keemasan di udara, tepat di atas telapak tangan Kanon-kun. “Pengetahuan yang sempurna tak akan kalah begitu saja dari sekedar keberuntungan,” kata Kanon-kun saat garis-garis di atas telapak tangannya bergerak dan saling bersambungan satu sama lain, membentuk sebuah bingkai kubus.

Di saat yang sama, Kouyou dan Kanon masih mengikuti Takashima dan Aoi. Aoi menunjuk ke arah taman yang sudah berada tidak jauh dari mereka. “Sebentar lagi kita sampai,” kata Aoi yang masih dalam rangkulan Takashima.

“T... tapi kenapa kita harus ke sini!?” tanya Kanon di belakang mereka.

“Kouyou-chan sudah bilang, ‘kan, Kanon-chan?” kata Takashima ketika mereka berbelok ke sebuah jalan kecil dengan konblok. “Catur yang The Hierophant maksudkan, tidak membutuhkan bidak biasa. Kau juga tidak akan butuh papan biasa.”

“L... lalu..?” tanya Kanon.

“The Hierophant tidak menggerakkan _bidak_ nya dengan tangan. Dia memberi perintah,” jelas Kouyou.

“HAH?! Ma... maksudnya?!” tanya Kanon. Dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika Takashima dan Aoi berhenti berjalan di depan mereka. Saat itu mereka ada di tengah-tengah taman yang ada tak jauh dari kafe Fortezza.

“Aoi! Kanon-chan!” seru Ruki yang baru saja datang dengan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh.

“Ruki-san..!?” seru Kanon.

“Setelah menyuruh Hiroto-kun langsung menutup kafe, aku mengikuti kalian sampai ke sini,” kata Ruki.

Mereka terdiam ketika tiba-tiba sebuah garis-garis keemasan muncul di udara, di sekitar Aoi dan yang lainnya. Garis-garis keemasan berbentuk kubus raksasa itu mengelilingi Aoi dan memunculkan semacam sekat putih yang tersambung dari satu garis ke garis lainnya.

“A-apa yang terjadi!?” seru Kanon melihat sekat-sekat raksasa itu muncul di sekitarnya.

“Itu kemampuan The Hierophant...” kata Takashima sambil memperhatikan sekat-sekat itu. Takashima mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan memunculkan sebentuk asap hitam di sekitar pergelangan tangannya.

Asap hitam itu berputar mengelilingi pergelangan tangannya sampai ke ujung jarinya. Asap hitam itu kemudian membentuk tongkat hitam yang biasa dia bawa. “Sambil _menghalau_ orang lain memasuki _arena_ ini, dia membuat _papan catur_...” kata Takashima sambil mengenggam erat tongkat hitamnya.

“Menghalau? T... tunggu dulu... papan catur!?” seru Kanon. “Apa maksudmu, Takashima? ‘Membuat papan catur’? Tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan... tidak, ini tidak benar. Bidak yang kalian maksudkan itu adalah—”

“Kita...” jawab seseorang di belakang mereka. Suara itu membuat Kanon, Takashima, Kouyou dan Aoi menoleh. Sumber suara itu, Kanon-kun, berjalan mendekati mereka. Di saat yang bersamaan, sekat-sekat putih itu sudah menyatu dengan sempurna dan _mengurung_ mereka di dalam garis kubus keemasan itu.

Taman di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi kotak-kotak hitam putih. Satu kotak warna cukup besar sampai membuat gadis itu cukup berdiri di satu kotak, seperti sebuah pion. “P-papan catur..!?” bisik Kanon dengan mata terbelalak ketika dia memperhatikan _lantai_ kotak-kotak hitam-putih itu.

Kanon-kun berhenti beberapa langkah dari Kanon. Di belakangnya, Miku, yang sedari tadi mengikuti anak laki-laki itu, ikut berhenti di belakang Kanon-kun. Wajahnya masih tetap penuh senyum. Di sampingnya, Teruki hanya diam dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

“Kanon... Sano...” ucap Kanon pelan ketika dia melihat anak laki-laki itu. “Kau...”

“Selamat malam!” sapa Kanon-kun. “Inikah teman-teman Wakeshima?” tanya anak laki-laki itu sambil memperhatikan Kouyou, Takashima, Ruki dan Aoi. “Kalau begitu, perkenalkan! Aku Kanon Sano. Teman sekolah Kanon Wakeshima, dan—” Kanon-kun tersenyum. “—The Hierophant Host...”

“H-Host..?!” Kanon terkesiap.

“Orang yang bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Arcana...” jelas Takashima pelan.

“Tepat sekali!” seru Kanon-kun sambil bertepuk tangan. “Ah, jadi itu Takashima-san dan Kouyou-san, ya?” tanya anak laki-laki itu sambil bergantian memperhatikan Takashima dan Kouyou. “Orang yang berniat mengekang kembali kebebasan para Kekuatan Arcana.”

“Kami tidak berniat mengekang siapapun!” seru Kouyou.

“Kami hanya tidak mau Kekuatan Arcana membuat onar di dunia ini!” tambah Takashima.

“Dan mengurung kami di selembar kartu?” Kanon-kun tersenyum. “Katakan itu bukan pengekangan.”

“Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kekuatan itu di dalam dirimu?” tanya Aoi.

“Ah, selamat malam, Hunter-san!” sapa Kanon-kun sambil melihat ke arah Aoi. “Selama ini aku hanya bisa mengumpulkan informasi tentangmu tanpa tahu seperti apa wajah Hunter-san. Ternyata, tidak seperti yang dikatakan. Kupikir Hunter-san itu perempuan!” jelasnya sambil tertawa.

“Di...’dikatakan’?” tanya Aoi. “S-siapa maksudmu? Apa yang dia katakan tentang aku?”

“Nanti!” kata Kanon-kun sambil tersenyum. “Nanti Hunter-san bisa bertemu dengannya. Sekarang, aku ingin memulai pertandingan caturku dengan Wakeshima!” katanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Di ujung kedua sisi kubus itu, muncul sederetan bidak raksasa berwarna hitam dan putih. Deretan bidak raksasa berwarna hitam muncul di belakang Kanon-kun, dan deretan bidak raksasa berwarna putih muncul di belakang Kanon.

Kanon, Ruki dan Aoi terlihat terkesiap melihat itu. Tak satupun dari mereka pernah melihat bidak dengan perbandingan ukuran yang sama seperti tubuh mereka. “Seperti inilah kita akan bertanding, wahai The High Priestess Hostess...”

“Aku bukan Hostess!” seru Kanon. “Dan apa maksudmu bertanding seperti ini, Sano!?”

“Aku hanya ingin pertandingan yang seru,” kata Kanon-kun sambil kembali merentangkan kedua tangannya. “Kalian lihat sendiri, bidak-bidak yang ada di sini tidak lengkap. Ada bidal-bidak yang hilang baik di kelompok hitam maupun putih.”

Kanon melihat ke arah bidak-bidak itu. Dia melihat ada tiga bidak yang menghilang di masing-masing warna. Di kumpulan putih di belakangnya, Kanon tidak melihat bidak Ratu, bidak Menteri, dan bidak Kuda.

Sementara di kumpulan hitam di belakang Kanon-kun, tidak ada bidak Raja, bidak benteng, dan bidak salah satu bidak pion di deretan depan, di ujung paling kiri. “Apa maksudmu dengan bidak-bidak ini, Sano?” tanya Kanon dengan gigi gemeretak.

“Maksudnya ini!” seru Miku sambil berlari ke arah kotak tempat bidak benteng hitam yang kosong di sebelah kanan. “Kecuali Kanon Kembar, kita semua di sini adalah bidaknya!” serunya dengan senyuman yang lebar. Perlahan, Teruki mulai berjalan ke kotak pion hitam yang kosong di ujung kiri.

“A-apa..!?” seru Kanon.

“Kita harus berhati-hati...” kata Kouyou. “Aku yakin kau yang lebih tahu tentang anak itu daripada kami semua di sini, Wakeshima-san. Bersinkronisasi dengan kepandaian The Hierophant, ini tidak akan mudah. Pertandingan catur ini akan sedikit... radikal.”

“Radikal apa maksudmu!?” seru Aoi.

“Lihat itu, Sayang,” kata Takashima sambil merangkul Aoi lagi dan menunjuk ke arah bidak Ratu hitam dengan tongkat hitamnya. “Di antara kelompok hitam, hindari bidak itu. Jangan dekati dia. Dia ratu yang lalim.”

Aoi menoleh dan melihat bidak Ratu hitam. Bidak itu berbentuk perempuan dengan baju zirah, dan mengenakan helm. Kedua tangannya bertopang pada pegangan pedang yang mengarah ke bawah, yang ada tepat di depan badannya.

“Tapi curang, ya,” kata Kanon-kun sambil memegang dagunya dan tersenyum. Matanya memperhatikan Aoi, Ruki, Kouyou dan Takashima secara bergantian. “Wakeshima punya empat teman, sementara aku hanya punya dua.”

“Ya, benar!” seru Miku. “Ini sungguh tidak adil!”

“Kau harus memberikan satu temanmu ke pihakku untuk membuat pertandingan yang adil, Wakeshima,” kata Kanon-kun yang kemudian memaku pandangannya pada Aoi. Sambil tersenyum, anak laki-laki itu menunjuk Aoi.

“JANGAN!!” seru Kouyou sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi tangannya tak pernah bisa meraih Aoi. Aoi sudah terlanjur menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Takashima, Ruki dan Kanon terkesiap melihat itu. Aoi kemudian muncul kembali di kotak tempat bidak Raja hitam yang kosong tadi. “AOI-SAN!!”

“A-apa yang terjadi..!?” tanya Aoi sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dia menahan napas sesaat ketika melihat dirinya berdiri di tengah-tengah bidak-bidak hitam itu. Saat dia mendengar suara gesekan besi, Aoi menoleh dan mendapati bidak Ratu hitam itu sedang melihat ke arahnya.

“Sekarang sudah imbaaang!” kata Miku sambil melompat di tempatnya dan tertawa.

“A-apa ini!? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Bagaimana caranya aku sampai bisa ada di sini? Kouyou! Takashima!” panggil Aoi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Ketika dia akan melangkah, kedua kakinya melekat dengan kuat ke lantai. “A-apa..!?”

“Kau tak bisa bergerak ke mana-mana kecuali aku menyuruhmu untuk bergerak, Hunter-san. Kau adalah salah satu dari bidak-bidak hitamku sekarang,” jelas Kanon-kun. “Dan kalian, berdirilah juga di posisi masing-masing,” kata anak laki-laki itu pada Ruki, Takashima, dan Kouyou.

Ruki, Kouyou dan Takashima tiba-tiba menghilang dari sisi Kanon. Mereka muncul kembali di tempat-tempat kosong di antara bidak-bidak putih itu. Ruki berdiri di posisi bidak Menteri di sisi kanan, Takashima berdiri di posisi bidak Kuda di sisi kiri, dan Kouyou berdiri di posisi bidak Ratu.

Kouyou, melihat kotak tempatnya berdiri, langsung mengarahkan pandangannya jauh ke kumpulan bidak hitam. Dia melihat ke tempat bidak Raja hitam berada, ke arah Aoi. Jantung Kouyou langsung berdegup kencang saat itu juga, dan Aoi hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam.

Kouyou bisa melihat tangan Aoi masih terulur ke arahnya, tapi tak ada yang bisa dia perbuat untuk bisa meraih tangan itu. “The Hierophant bedebah!” seru Kouyou. Aura merah di sekitar matanya langsung membesar. “Kau sengaja melakukan ini, ‘kan?!”

“Melakukan apa?” tanya Kanon-kun sambil tertawa kecil. “Kalau kau percaya pada kemampuan Wakeshima, seharusnya kau tidak perlu takut akan terjadi apapun. Posisi tuan-tuan sekalian tidak akan memberi pengaruh apa-apa, bukan?”

“Aku akan mengalahkanmu!” seru Kanon sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. “Mari bertaruh!”

“Kanon-chan, jangan!” seru Takashima.

“Kalau aku menang, serahkan kontrol atas The Hierophant sepenuhnya pada Aoi!” seru Kanon yang membuat anak laki-laki di hadapannya kehilangan senyumannya. “Kalau kau memang begitu yakin menang, seharusnya kau tidak perlu takut dengan pertaruhan ini, ‘kan, Sano?”

“Baik.” Senyuman itu kembali ke wajah Kanon-kun ketika dia bergantian melihat ke arah Kouyou, Takashima, dan Aoi. “Kalau begitu, kalau aku menang, Joker harus menyerahkan perlindungan Hunter-san pada orang lain.”

Kouyou, Aoi dan Takashima terkejut mendengar itu. Sementara itu, Kanon dan Ruki hanya bisa melihat ke sisi Takashima dan Kouyou. Kanon kemudian mengembalikan perhatiannya pada anak laki-laki di depannya dan bertanya, “Apa maksudmu?”

“Kujelaskan itu nanti setelah aku menang. Sekarang, seperti yang kau lihat, kuberikan bidak putih padamu. Kuberikan kehormatan untuk memulai pertandingan ini lebih dulu. Jadi, apapun yang terjadi pada pertandingan ini setelah kau menjalankan bidak pertamamu, itu semua tanggung jawabmu, Wakeshima.”

Kanon menggeram sebelum berseru. “Baik! Aku tidak takut! Karena aku tidak akan kalah!”

“Baik, mari kita mulai,” kata Kanon-kun yang langsung berjalan ke belakang kumpulan bidak hitamnya. Melihat hal itu, Kanon juga berjalan ke belakang kumpulan bidak putihnya. Di posisinya, Takashima memaku tongkat hitamnya ke lantai papan catur itu.

“Kouyou-chan...” panggil laki-laki itu kemudian.

“Diam...” ucap Kouyou dengan gigi gemeretak. “Kau tahu Wakeshima-san tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti keinginan The Hierophant, Albi. Dia harus bertaruh. Bebannya berat karena dia harus memenangkan pertandingan ini, Albi.”

“Ya... aku tahu... aku tahu...” kata Takashima sambil mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan, ke tempat Aoi berdiri. Di sana, Aoi sudah tertunduk. Poninya jatuh ke depan wajahnya dan membuat Takashima tak bisa melihat ekspresi Aoi saat itu.

“Baik, Wakeshima. Bidak putih maju lebih dulu!” seru Kanon-kun. “Kau tak perlu menggerakkan apapun. Kau tentu tahu tentang pembacaan **_notasi_ ** dalam perekaman pergerakan catur, kan? Kau cukup menyebutkan notasinya, dan bidak akan bergerak dengan sendirinya.”

“Wakeshima juga pasti tahu tentang notasi ‘x’ untuk _memakan_ bidak, ‘+’ untuk skak, dan ‘#’ untuk skakmat. Semoga tuan-tuan di sini tidak kebingungan dengan notasi catur, ya. Nah, Wakeshima, coba saja sebutkan notasinya untuk pergerakan pertamamu.”

“Ini gila...” bisiknya pada diri sendiri seblum Kanon menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil memperhatikan bidaknya. “h3,” kata Kanon. Bidak pion putih paling kanan yang berada di depan benteng bergerak satu langkah ke depan.

“Lihat. Mudah, bukan?” Pada gilirannya, Kanon-kun berkata, “b6,” dan menggerakkan sebuah pion hitam – yang ada di sebelah Teruki – maju satu langkah. Dengan cara itulah kedua Kanon itu menyebutkan nantinya akan menggerakkan bidak-bidak mereka.

Pada pergerakan kedua Kanon-kun, Kanon terdiam melihat pilihan yang anak laki-laki itu ambil. “Cepat sekali dia sudah menggerakkan bidak Menteri...” gumamnya pelan pada diri sendiri. “Ada yang tidak beres. Tidak biasanya dia bermain seperti ini,” bisik Kanon pada dirinya sendiri.

“Sekedar mengingatkanmu, kau pasti sudah tahu kalau pionmu bisa mendapatkan ‘promosi’ kalau mereka sudah mencapai titik terjauhnya di papan. Kau bisa mengganti pionmu itu nanti dengan bidak lain sesukamu,” kata anak laki-laki itu.

Walaupun itu tetap sebuah pertandingan catur, Kanon tak benar-benar bisa melihat ‘papan’ dari atas. Dia sekarang berada di ketinggian yang sama dengan bidak-bidak itu, dan bahkan berdiri di antara mereka. “Aku boleh berjalan di papan catur ini?” tanyanya.

“Tentu saja,” jawab Kanon-kun sambil tersenyum.

Tak membuang-buang waktu, Kanon melangkahkan kakinya di atas papan catur itu dan memperhatikan posisi semua bidak yang ada di atas papan raksasa itu. Sepintas, dia melihat ke arah Kouyou, Takashima, Ruki dan Aoi.

Kanon kembali menyebutkan notasi berikutnya, dan mereka kembali bermain. Pada langkahnya yang berikutnya, Kanon menyebut notasi “g4,” dan membuat bidak pion putih itu maju dua langkah, membuat anak laki-laki itu tertawa kecil.

“Sengaja mengorbankan pionmu, Wakeshima?” tanya Kanon-kun sambil tersenyum saat dia melihat ke arah bidak pion hitamnya yang berada di posisi h5. “hxg, pion di h _memakan_ pion di g,” kata Kanon-kun yang kemudian menggerakkan bidak pion hitamnya untuk _memakan_ pion putih milik Kanon.

Bulatan ‘kepala’ bidak pion hitam milik Kanon-kun itu terbelah dan terbuka, memunculkan celah dengan gigi-gigi tajam, tepat seperti seringai mulut. Bidak pion hitam itu mendekati bidak pion putih milik Kanon dan secara harfiah memakan dan menelan bidak pion putih itu.

Pion hitam, sungguh-sungguh memakan pion putih.

Kanon terkejut melihat itu. Dia sampai menutup mulutnya karena pemandangan yang dia lihat. Aoi dan Ruki juga memperhatikan kejadian itu dengan mata terbelalak. Takashima mengumpat pelan melihat kejadian itu dan Kouyou seakan-akan mengirimkan semua amarah dan kebenciannya pada Kanon-kun.

“Tenang, Joker-san,” kata anak laki-laki itu sambil tertawa. “Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu atau teman-temanmu, kau tahu kepada siapa kau bisa melimpahkan kesalahan itu,” kata Kanon-kun sambil melihat ke arah Kanon.

“Aku akan melindungi teman-temanku!” seru Kanon kesal sebelum dia kembali memperhatikan bidak-bidak di sekitarnya, dan menggerakkan bidak menterinya di sebelah kiri. Mengikuti gerakan itu, Kanon-kun – akhirnya – menggerakkan bidak Ratu hitamnya sebelum gadis itu menggerakkan satu bidak lagi.

“Miku, h7,” kata Kanon-kun kemudian sambil tersenyum.

“Yahoo!” seru Miku sambil melompat satu langkah ke depan.

Kanon melihat ke arah Miku yang adalah pengganti bidak Benteng hitam di sisi kanan. Kanon kembali memperhatikan bidak-bidaknya dan melihat peluang untuk mengurangi bidak hitam milik Kanon-kun. “fxg, pion di f memakan pion di g!” seru Kanon.

Kejadian ‘memakan’ itu kembali terjadi. Kanon mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain ketika ‘mulut’ bidak pion putihnya terbuka dan memakan bidak pion hitam milik Kanon-kun. Setelah tak ada lagi suara-suara yang Kanon dengar, barulah dia melihat kembali ke tempat bidak pion putihnya tadi.

Bidak pion hitam yang dimakan itu sudah tidak ada di atas papan catur. Dengan ekspresi yang bertolak belakang, kedua anak itu kembali melanjutkan pertandingan mereka. Setelah sampai gilirannya untuk bergerak lagi, Kanon-kun menyebut notasi, “Miku, h8.”

Kanon langsung melihat ke arah Miku yang melompat mundur, kembali ke posisinya semula. Kanon melihat ke arah anak laki-laki yang menjadi musuhnya. Kembali, dia mengulangi kalimat yang tadi dia gumamkan pada dirinya sendiri.

“Ada yang tidak beres...” Mendapatkan kemungkinan tentang anak laki-laki itu berniat menjebaknya segera membuat Kanon mengenyahkan pikirannya tadi. Dia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada bidak-bidak di sekitarnya.

Kanon-kun membalas cepat dengan membuat bidak pion hitamnya memakan bidak pion putih milik Kanon, dan langsung gadis itu balas lagi dengan membuat pionnya balas memakan juga. Setelah itu, tiga pergerakan yang Kanon-kun buat setelahnya membuat gadis itu bergumam pelan.

“Sano terlalu sering menggerakkan bidak Ratu. Ini tidak seperti pola permainannya yang biasanya. Sepertinya dia ingin menjebakku,” gumam Kanon pelan. Dia menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat ke arah Ruki. “Ruki-san, g2!” seru Kanon.

Ruki melihat ke sekelilingnya. Saat dia masih mencari kotak mana yang Kanon maksudkan, kaki kanan Ruki melangkah sendiri. Dia melangkah secara diagonal satu langkah ke kota di depan kanannya. Gerakan yang Kanon-kun buat setelah itu membuat gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

“Kesempatan bagus... exf, pion di e memakan pion di f!” seru Kanon.

“Jangan!” seru Takashima.

Seruan itu membuat Kanon langsung kembali melihat ke arah Ruki. Saat dia belum sempat mengatakan apapun, Kanon-kun berkata, “Bxg2, Bishop (menteri) di b, serang Ruki-san di posisi g2.” Bidak Menteri hitamnya yang sejak tadi berdiam di posisi bidak pion itu tiba-tiba melesat.

 

Bidak Menteri hitam itu bergerak secara diagonal dengan cepat ke arah Ruki, dan menabrak tubuh Ruki dengan sangat kuat. Tubuh Ruki terlempar keluar dari papan catur itu, keluar dari sekat putih yang membatasi mereka dari dunia luar.

“Ruki-san!!” seru Kanon. “Matsumoto-san!!” seru Aoi di saat yang bersamaan.


	15. Raja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karena ada sekat putih yang membatasi papan catur itu dari sisi luarnya, Kanon tak bisa mendekati Ruki. Kanon melihat ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou bergantian sebelum melihat ke arah Aoi.

Karena ada sekat putih yang membatasi _papan catur_ itu dari sisi luarnya, Kanon tak bisa mendekati Ruki. Kanon hanya bisa menyandarkan kedua tangannya dan menggedor-gedor sekat putih itu. “Ruki-san!” panggilnya berkali-kali.

“Kau ingin bertemu dengannya, Wakeshima?” tanya Kanon-kun yang membuat Kanon terdiam. “Hadapi aku. Setelah aku menang, sekat ini akan terbuka. Kau bisa meninggalkan _papan catur_ ini, dan kau bisa melihat keadaannya.”

“Bagaimana kalau aku yang menang?” tanya Kanon dengan geram. Seandainya dia bisa, Kanon sudah meremat sekat putih itu dengan kedua tangannya yang kini terkepal erat. “Apakah kau akan kembali tidak terima dan mengurungku di sini?”

“Yah, pada dasarnya, siapapun yang menang dan mengakhiri pertandingan ini, sekat ini akan terbuka,” jelas anak laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum. “Tapi aku bisa menjamin kalau kau tidak akan menang. Kau sudah kehilangan salah satu temanmu, dan aku tidak yakin kau masih bisa berkonsentrasi sekarang.”

“Kita buktikan itu di atas _papan_ catur ini,” kata Kanon sambil berjalan kembali ke antara bidak-bidak putihnya. Dia melihat ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou. “Takashima, Kouyou,” panggilnya. “Aku tak akan pernah membiarkannya menyakiti kalian. Dan juga Aoi,” tambahnya cepat.

“Lakukan pilihan terbaik, Kanon-chan,” kata Takashima. “Kami tahu kau mampu melakukannya. Jangan khawatirkan keadaan kami di sini. Seandainya pengorbanan diperlukan, keluarkan kami dari _papan_ catur ini.”

“Tapi—”

“Selamatkan Aoi-san,” potong Kouyou. “Hanya itu permintaan kami.”

Kanon melihat ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou bergantian sebelum melihat ke arah Aoi. Kanon melihat Aoi yang memejamkan mata dan terlihat tersengal-sengal. Aoi memang tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi keadaan seperti di atas _papan_ catur itu bisa membuat adrenalin siapa saja jadi terpacu.

Kembali melihat ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou, Kanon mengangguk. “Aku mengerti.” Kanon kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya, memperhatikan posisi-posisi bidak hitam dan bidak putih yang tersisa di atas arena _papan_ catur itu.

Kanon kemudian berseru, “Rxg2, Rook (benteng) bergerak ke g2, serang bidak Menteri!” Bidak Benteng putih di sisi kanan Kanon bergeser satu langkah dengan cepat. Benteng itu menabrak bidak Menteri hitam yang tadi menabrak Ruki dan mengeluarkan Ruki dari arena _papan_ catur.

Bidak Menteri hitam itu hancur lebur sampai berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan debu. Seperti ada yang menghisap debu-debu hitam itu, serpihannya menghilang di atas lantai _papan_ catur. Arena _papan_ catur itu kembali bersih seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

Kanon menatap ke arah anak laki-laki di hadapannya yang hanya kembali menggerakkan satu bidak Menterinya yang tersisa. Bidak Menteri hitam itu bergeser secara diagonal tepat ke depan Aoi, terlihat seperti sedang melindungi _raja_ nya.

Beberapa pergerakan setelah itu, dengan posisi bidak-bidak yang ada, Kanon berseru, “bxc, pion di b memakan pion di c!” Salah satu bidak pion putihnya kemudian berjalan serong dan memakan bidak Menteri hitam milik Kanon-kun tadi.

Anak laki-laki itu segera membalas dengan menggerakkan bidak Kuda hitam miliknya. “Nxc5, kNight (kuda) memakan pion di c5!” serunya yang membuat bidak Kuda hitam itu berubah wujud menjadi sesosok patung kuda dengan tubuh sempurna dengan kaki empat.

Kuda itu berlari ke arah bidak pion putih milik Kanon. Ketika kuda hitam itu sudah berada begitu dekat dengan bidak putih Kanon, kuda hitam itu menaikkan kedua kaki depannya dan meringkik. Kuda hitam itu kemudian menginjak bidak putih milik Kanon sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

Sama seperti debu-debu hitam dari bidak Menteri milik anak laki-laki itu, debu-debu putih dari bidak milik Kanon itu juga _terhisap_ ke dalam lantai _papan_ catur. Kanon menghentakkan tangan kanannya. “fxg, pion di f memakan pion di g!” serunya dan membuat bidak Pion putihnya memakan bidak Pion hitam milik Kanon-kun.

“Kau... benar-benar berdarah dingin, ya...” komentar Kanon-kun sambil tersenyum sebelum kembali menggerakkan bidaknya, membuat gadis itu melihat ke arah bidak Ratu hitam milik anak laki-laki itu sebelum kembali melihat ke arah rajanya sendiri.

Gadis itu mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan, ke sisi tempat Aoi berada. Kanon melihat bidak Pion putih yang terakhir dia gerakkan. Dia melihat selangkah lebih ke depan, dan melihat Miku berdiri di sana. Kanon menoleh sesaat ke arah Takashima.

“Lakukan, Kanon-chan...” bisik Takashima pelan.

Seakan-akan mendengar bisikan Takashima tadi, Kanon mengangguk. Gadis itu melihat ke arah Miku dan kembali menghentakkan tangan kanannya. “gxh, pion di g memakan bidak di h!” serunya dan membuat pion putihnya bergerak.

“Oh, tidak!” seru Miku yang langsung melompat keluar dari papan arena. Tepat setelah itu, bidak Pion putih milik Kanon tadi bergerak diagonal ke tempat Miku berdiri tadi. Karena tak ada lagi _bidak_ yang harus dia _makan_ , pion putih itu hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

“ _ **Promotion to the white pawn.**_ ”

“Hah..?” Kanon menengadahkan kepalanya dan mencari sumber suara itu. “S... suara siapa itu?”

Suara tawa Miku kembali menyita perhatiannya. “Hihihi! Aku tidak mau digigit dan dikunyah! Karena itu aku pergi duluan! Dadah!” seru Miku sambil melompat keluar melewati sekat putih yang membatasi _papan_ catur itu.

“Ah!? Hei!” seru Kanon ketika dia melihat Miku keluar dari papan. Gadis itu berubah geram. “Curang...” ucap Kanon geram sambil melihat ke arah anak laki-laki yang menjadi lawannya itu. “Kau sungguh curang...”

“Curang kenapa?” tanya Kanon-kun. “Aku tidak melakukan apapun, ‘kan, dari tadi?”

“Kenapa tidak sejak awal kau bilang kalau _bidak_ yang berada dalam bahaya bisa keluar dari _papan_!?”

“Aku lupa. Maaf,” kata Kanon-kun singkat sambil tersenyum. “Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat dengan pertandingan ini sampai melupakan satu hal itu. Tidak apa-apa, ‘kan? Kupikir kau bisa memaklumi kalau aku lupa. Aku masih manusi—”

“Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Ruki-san, aku sungguh tidak akan memaafkanmu, Sano...”

“Sudah, sudah...” Anak laki-laki itu tertawa. “Daripada terus-menerus mengingat dendammu, kau dengar suara tadi, ‘kan, Wakeshima? Bidak pionmu sudah mencapai sisi terjauh dari posisimu. Kau bisa mem _promosi_ kan pionmu.”

“Dari mana asal suara itu?” tanya Kanon.

Anak laki-laki itu hanya menggidikkan bahunya. “Anggap saja dari dalam _papan_ catur ini.”

Kanon hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Dia melihat ke arah bidak pion putihnya. “Ratu,” ucap Kanon. Dasar lingkaran bidak Pion putih itu kemudian bercahaya. Dari dasar lingkaran bidak itu muncul sebentuk aura berwarna putih dan merah.

Aura itu bergerak melingkar ke atas, membuatnya terlihat seperti tornado kecil. Aura itu menutupi seluruh bidak itu. Ketika aura itu menghilang ke atas bidak, bidak Pion putih tadi berubah bentuk. Tidak menjadi bidak Ratu, tapi berubah bentuk menjadi Kouyou, menjadikan dua ‘Kouyou’ di arena itu.

“A-apa!?” Kanon terkejut. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ada Kouyou juga berdiri di sana.

Aoi melihat ke arah salah satu ‘Kouyou’ yang berada di sisi bidak hitam, yang ada di dekatnya. Dengan hanya selisih dua kotak, Kouyou berada begitu dekat dengannya. Jika saja bidak Kuda hitam itu tidak ada, Aoi bisa mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kouyou. “K... Kou..?” panggil Aoi.

Kouyou – yang berada di dekatnya – hanya bisa membalas tatapan Aoi. Aoi melihat aura merah di sekitar mata Kouyou berkobar, tapi Kouyou tak juga mengatakan apapun. Ketika Aoi tak juga mendapat sahutan apapun dari Kouyou, Aoi melihat ke arah ‘Kouyou’ satu lagi yang masih berada di sisi bidak putih. Di sana, Aoi melihat tatapan yang sama.

“Kenapa bisa ada dua Kouyou, Sano!?” bentak Kanon.

“Kau meminta bidak Ratu untuk menggantikan bidak pionmu yang di _promosi_ kan dan _voila_! Kouyou-san mengisi posisi Ratu untuk bidak putih, ‘kan? Jadi, saat aku meminta ‘Ratu’, sebenarnya kau meminta ‘Kouyou-san’!” jelas anak Kanon-kun sambil tertawa kecil.

Kanon hanya memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ketika Ruki keluar dari arena, Kanon hanya perlu melindungi keselamatan Kouyou dan Takashima, dan juga Aoi. Ketika dia melihat kehadiran ‘Kouyou’ yang lain lagi di atas papan catur itu, Kanon harus menambah beban tanggung jawabnya.

Gadis itu membungkuk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menjerit. “Kau! Kanon Sano!” seru Kanon sambil menunjuk wajah anak laki-laki itu. “Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada teman-temanku, akan kubalaskan semua yang mereka rasakan kepadamu! KAU DENGAR ITU!!”

“K... Kanon..!” Aoi terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu.

“Hei, hei. Sepertinya kau kelebihan tenaga hari ini, Wakeshima,” Kanon-kun terkekeh. “Tapi, daripada itu, tidakkan sebaiknya kau lebih waspada dengan bidak-bidakmu sendiri?” tanya Kanon-kun. “Qe4+, Queen (Ratu) bergerak ke posisi e4.” Bidak Ratu hitam milik anak laki-laki itu kemudian bergerak tiga langkah secara diagonal dan berhenti di depan bidak Raja putih milik Kanon. “Skak.”

“Jangan remehkan aku!” seru Kanon. “Aku sudah memperkirakan kau akan melakukan itu,” kata Kanon yang menggerakkan bidak Bentengnya dua langkah. Bidak Benteng itu berhenti tepat di depan bidak Raja dan melindungi Raja dari ancaman bidak Ratu hitam milik Kanon-kun.

“Sayang sekali. Itu masih belum bisa menghentikanku. Nd3+, kNight (kuda) bergerak ke posisi d3,” kata Kanon-kun yang menggerakkan bidak Kuda hitamnya. Sekali lagi, anak laki-laki itu mengancam keberadaan bidak Raja putih milik Kanon. “Skak.”

Kanon yang akhirnya menggerakkan bidak Raja putihnya satu langkah secara diagonal untuk melindunginya dari ancaman. Terjadi pergerakan saling memakan di arena itu setelahnya. “Ah, kau bisa menduga pergerakanku, Wakeshima?” katanya saat melihat bidak-bidaknya.

“Kupikir seharusnya kau juga sudah memperkirakan ini, Sano. Bxe5, Bishop (menteri), bergerak ke e5, dan habisi bidak kuda itu!” seru Kanon dan menggerakkan bidak Menteri putihnya secara diagonal ke arah bidak Kuda hitam tadi. Sekali lagi, terjadi kehancuran di atas _papan_ catur itu.

Senyuman di wajah anak laki-laki itu menghilang. Kanon mencibir saat melihat anak laki-laki itu membuat salah satu temannya, Teruki, maju dua kotak. “Huh... kau tidak membuat perubahan signifikan pada keadaanmu, Sano.” Kanon mendengus sambil tersenyum.

Tapi gadis itu kemudian melihat ke arah Aoi dengan alis turun. “Maafkan aku, Aoi...”

“A-apa..?” tanya Aoi.

“Kouyou a4+, ke posisi a4!” seru Kanon. Pergerakan itu hanya dimungkinkan untuk Kouyou yang berada di sisi bidak putih di belakang Kanon. Kouyou kemudian berjalan tiga langkah secara diagonal. “Dan... skak.”

Kanon-kun menggerakkan satu bidak Pion hitamnya maju satu langkah untuk melindungi Aoi dari arah Kouyou. Gadis itu hanya berdecak melihatnya. “Aku tahu, Sano. Walaupun kau terlihat ingin mengadudomba kami, kau ingin kami saling menyakiti, kau tetap tidak ingin kalah, bukan?” Kanon tersenyum.

“Jangan banyak komentar. Cepat gerakkan bidakmu!” seru anak laki-laki itu.

“Kouyou xc6+, ke c6, hancurkan pion itu!” seru Kanon. Tiba-tiba Kouyou menghentakkan tangan kanannya dan mengeluarkan aura merah membara di kepalan tangan kanannya. Kouyou berlari ke arah bidak Pion hitam itu berada dan menghancurkannya dengan aura merahnya itu. “Skak!” seru Kanon ketika tak ada lagi yang menghalangi posisi Kouyou dari Aoi.

“Kau berlagak. Lihat apa yang kau lakukan sekarang. Membahayakan dan mengorbankan temanmu sendiri, Wakeshima? Qxc6, Queen (Ratu), bergeraklah ke posisi c6 dan habisi Kouyou-san!” seru anak laki-laki itu.

“Kouyou!” seru Aoi.

“Kouyou, melompatlah keluar! Sekarang!” seru Kanon.

Dengan seruan itu, Kouyou langsung melompat keluar dari papan, tepat ketika bidak Ratu hitam bergerak ke tempatnya berdiri tadi. Kanon membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat bidak Ratu hitam itu berubah bentuk menjadi sosok perempuan bermahkota dengan baju yang terbuat dari rantai-rantai besi.

Perempuan bermahkota itu membawa sebilah pedang besar dan mengayunkannya tepat ke arah Kouyou sesaat setelah Kouyou melompat keluar dari _papan_ catur. Ketika ujung pedang itu menghantam permukaan _papan_ catur itu, Kanon melihat retakan besar di atas _papan_ catur itu.

‘Kouyou’ yang berada di luar _papan_ catur itu kemudian menghilang. “Sekarang hanya ada satu Kouyou-san di atas _papan_ ini,” kata anak laki-laki itu. “Sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu diributkan, ‘kan?” Dia tersenyum.

 _Aku tak akan membiarkan Aoi disakiti. Aku tahu Sano tak akan mau kalah. Dia pasti akan terus melindungi rajanya, melindungi Aoi. Akan kugunakan ‘kelemahannya’ itu..._ pikir Kanon. “Baik. Sekarang, hancurlah kau, Sano!”

Gadis itu sekali lagi meminta maaf pada Aoi, dan dia sekali lagi membuat Kouyou bergerak. Kouyou menghancurkan bidak Kuda hitam yang tepat berada di sebelahnya sebelum bergeser satu kotak. Setelah itu, tak ada lagi yang menghalangi dirinya dan Aoi. “Skak.”

Kanon-kun mengumpat pelan seraya memperhatikan bidak-bidak yang masih berdiri di atas papan itu. Beberapa pergerakan setelahnya, berturut-turut, Kanon terus mengancam keberadaan Aoi dengan membuat Kouyou mendesakknya ke salah satu sisi _papan_.

Saat anak laki-laki itu menggerakkan Ratu hitamnya, Kanon tetap menggerakkan Kouyou dan menghancurkan bidak Ratu hitam itu dengan kekuatannya.

Kanon-kun kembali mengumpat untuk ke sekian kalinya sebelum dia membuat Aoi bergerak kembali untuk menghindari serangan Kanon di sekian langkah berikutnya.

Setelah itu, Kanon tak lagi bersuara sekeras sebelumnya. Untuk gerakan terakhirnya, Kanon berkata, “Kouyou c6#, bergeraklah ke c6...” ucapnya pelan. Kouyou kemudian bergerak satu langkah secara diagonal. “Skak... mat...” ucap Kanon pelan.

“Cih...” Kanon-kun kembali mengumpat.

“Kau kalah, Sano...” kata Kanon. Anak laki-laki itu terdiam. Dia hanya menggigit bibirnya. “Ingat perjanjian kita tadi...” Kanon berjalan mendekati Kanon-kun. “Serahkan kontrol atas The Hierophant sepenuhnya pada Aoi...”

“Odin...” panggil Takashima.

Mendengar suara Takashima yang kian dekat di belakangnya, Kanon menoleh dan dia melihat Takashima berjalan meninggalkan posisinya semula. “Efeknya sudah menghilang!” seru Kanon. “Kalian semua sudah bisa bergerak!”

Kouyou langsung berlari menghampiri Aoi. “Aoi-san!” seru Kouyou yang langsung memeluk Aoi.

“K-Kou..!” Aoi membalas pelukan itu.

“Sudah tidak apa-apa... pertandingan ini sudah berakhir, Aoi-san...”

Takashima menghentikan langkahnya di dekat anak laki-laki itu. Dia menepuk bahunya. “Kau benci kekalahan, Odin.” Takashima menyebut nama roh The Hierophant. “Aku tahu. Tapi aku juga tahu kalau roh Jupiter yang juga ada padamu cukup terhormat untuk mau mengakui kemenangan gadis itu,” kata Takashima.

“Jangan sentuh aku...” kata Kanon-kun sambil menepis pelan tangan Takashima dari bahunya. “Ya, ya. Tak perlu menceramahiku. Aku tahu.” Anak laki-laki itu kemudian melihat ke arah Aoi. “Hunter-san.” Panggilan itu membuat Kouyou menoleh ke arah Kanon-kun.

Kouyou melingkarkan tangan kirinya di tubuh Aoi sementara tangan kanannya kembali memunculkan kobaran aura merah. “Hei, hei. Aku tak akan melakukan apapun. Kau tahu ini semua sudah berakhir...” Anak laki-laki itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

“Kou...” panggil Aoi, dan aura merah yang berkobar di tangan Kouyou itu perlahan padam.

Menghela napas panjang, anak laki-laki itu mulai bicara. “Kurasa kalian semua tahu... akulah yang mengumpulkan informasi tentang kalian semua, dan menyebarkannya pada Kekuatan Arcana yang lain,” jelasnya.

“Kepada siapa saja sudah kau sebarkan informasi tentang keberadaan Hunter?” tanya Takashima.

“Aku tak bisa mengatakan itu,” jawab anak laki-laki itu. “Aku terikat perjanjian.”

“Perjanjian macam apa? Kepada siapa kau terikat perjanjian?” tanya Takashima lagi.

“Itu juga tidak bisa aku jawab,” kata Kanon-kun. “Tapi ada hal yang bisa aku beritahukan pada kalian semua... terutama pada Hunter-san...” Kanon berdeham. “Aoi-san... ada batas antara dirimu dan orang-orang di sekitarmu, ‘kan?”

“Eh..?” Aoi terkesiap.

“Ya. _Batas_ itu ada. Karena tempat kau berada sekarang bukanlah tempat semestinya kau berada,” kata Kanon-kun. “Aoi-san sudah melihat begitu banyak hal, dan mendengar begitu banyak _pengetahuan_ tentang Kekuatan Arcana. Aoi-san hanya tinggal _merasakannya_ saja.”

“Hei, Odin—”

“Ada bantuan dan persahabatan di sekitar Aoi-san,” Kanon-kun tak menggubris panggilan Takashima. “Aoi-san hanya tinggal menyadari, bantuan itu, diberikan kepada Aoi-san, atau justru berasal dari Aoi-san...”

“A-apa maksudmu..?” tanya Aoi.

“Beberapa petunjuk yang Aoi-san dapatkan tak semuanya benar. Persekutuan yang ada di sekitar Aoi-san, tak semuanya berada di pihak yang tepat!” Anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba menangkap tangan Aoi. “KELUARGA, dan _kelompok_ mu yang sebenarnya sedang menunggu, Aoi-san..!”

“Kau sudah menikmati kebebasanmu, Odin!” seru Takashima seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menghadapkannya ke kepala anak laki-laki itu. “Kembali ke tempat kau berasal, Hierophant!” Dengan seruan itu, Kanon-kun memejamkan kedua matanya.

Ketika sebentuk asap menguap dari badan anak laki-laki itu, Takashima segera mengeluarkan selembar kartu kosong dari kantung dalam jas hitamnya. Takashima membiarkan kartu kosong itu melayang ke atas kepala Kanon-kun dan membiarkan kartu kosong itu menghisap semua asap yang keluar dari dalam badan anak laki-laki itu.

“Ah..!” seru Aoi ketika tubuh Kanon-kun melemah dan jatuh ke arahnya. Aoi menangkapnya dan pelan-pelan berlutut, mengurangi kerasnya benturan tubuh anak itu dengan lantai. Seketika itu juga, sekat putih yang membatasi arena _papan_ catur itu dengan dunia luar berubah menjadi seperti kain yang terkibar.

Sekat putih itu menghilang seperti kabut diterbangkan angin. Alas _papan_ catur yang berwarna kotak-kotak hitam-putih itu juga menghilang dan berubah menjadi jalan konblok dan rumput taman, tempat mereka berada seharusnya tadi.

“Ah, kita kalah...” kata Miku pelan saat di sampingnya, Teruki hanya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

“Sudah selesai...” kata Kanon melihat ke sekelilingnya. “The Hierophant sudah benar-benar kalah...” Pandangan Kanon kemudian terhenti ke sebuah sosok yang terduduk di sebuah bangku panjang di taman itu. “Ah!? Ruki-san!” seru Kanon sambil berlari ke arah Ruki yang terduduk di sana.

“Aku akan melihat keadaan Owner-san dulu...” kata Takashima sambil menepuk bahu Aoi. “Kau jangan khawatir, ya, Sayang.” Takashima kemudian menepuk bahu Kouyou juga sebelum dia pergi menyusul Kanon.

“Ruki-san!” panggil Kanon sambil duduk di sebelah Ruki. “Ruki-san tidak apa-apa, kan? Ruki-san!”

“Aku tidak apa-apa...” kata Ruki sambil tersenyum kecil. “Seorang teman membantuku.”

“Teman?” tanya Takashima. “Siapa?”

“Dia tadi kebetulan lewat sini. Dia melihatku terjatuh... sepertinya dia tidak melihat keberadaan sekat dan _papan_ catur raksasa tadi,” jelas Ruki. “Apakah hanya kita yang berada di dalam arena papan catur itu saja yang bisa melihat catur itu?”

“Sepertinya sekat itu memberikan ilusi pada orang lain, ya,” kata Kanon. “Tapi, syukurlah Ruki-san tidak apa-apa! Hwaaa!” seru Kanon yang langsung memeluk Ruki dan tiba-tiba menangis. “Maafkan aku karena tak bisa meninggalkan pertandingan begitu saja, Ruki-san!”

“K... Kanon. Kau tidak perlu—”

“Aku tadi takut sekali!” seru Kanon di antara isak tangisnya. “Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Ruki-san setelah keluar arena tadi. Maafkan aku, Ruki-san! Gara-gara aku ceroboh, Ruki-san jadi terlempar seperti tadi! Maafkan aku!” serunya.

Ruki melihat ke arah Takashima. Ruki dan Takashima tersenyum bersama. Ruki menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu, dan Takashima menepuk bahunya. “Kau sudah berjuang keras, Kanon-chan...” kata Ruki pelan. “Itu yang paling penting.”

“Tapi—”

“Kau berhasil memenangkan pertandingan sepertinya?” Pemilik kafe itu tersenyum.

“Ya, kita menang! Tapi tetap saja aku—”

“Berarti pengorbananku tidak sia-sia, kan?” Ruki tertawa kecil memotong kata-kata Kanon. “Ada konsekuensi untuk segala hal. Aku sedikit terluka juga adalah konsekuensi dari usaha menghentikan Kekuatan Arcana.”

“Ruki-san benar, Kanon-chan.” Takashima ikut tersenyum. “Kita semua sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang, dan Kekuatan Arcana berhasil dihentikan, bukan? Bantuan Kanon-chan besar sekali dalam mendapatkan The Hierophant.”

Di tempatnya berada tadi, Aoi memperhatikan Kanon, Ruki dan Takashima. “Sepertinya, Matsumoto-san tidak apa-apa, ya...” katanya pelan. Di sisinya, Kouyou hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan gumaman. “Kou...” panggil Aoi kemudian.

“Ya?” Kouyou, yang mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan barunya itu, membalas tatapan Hunter-nya.

“Aku... tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata anak ini tadi...” kata Aoi sambil melihat ke arah Kanon-kun yang tak sadarkan diri dan tersandar ke badannya. “Tapi...” Aoi menggigit bibirnya, dan Kouyou menunggu. “Tidak...” Aoi berubah pikiran. “Tidak ada apa-apa...”

Sementara itu, jauh dari tempat itu, Miyavi dan Kai memperhatikan Aoi dan yang lainnya. Miyavi dan Kai sangat terbantu dengan adanya pohon-pohon di dekat mereka. Selama memperhatikan Aoi, mereka bisa dengan mudah menyembunyikan diri mereka dari pandangan Aoi dan yang lainnya.

“Ararara... The Hierophant kalah...” kata Miyavi. “Kita kehilangan informan.”

“Tak masalah,” jawab Kai. “Informasi yang kita kumpulkan sudah lebih dari cukup.”

“Tetap saja. Kita baru saja mendapatkan dua Kekuatan Arcana. Sekarang sudah berkurang satu.”

“Imbang, ‘kan?” Kai tersenyum. “Mereka punya lima, kita juga punya lima.”

“Kau ini... tak bisakah kau sedikit khawatir?” tanya Miyavi skeptis. “Ini tidak benar-benar imbang, Kai.”

“Ah, ya. Aku lupa. Ada mereka...” kata Kai sambil melihat ke arah Kouyou dan Takashima.

“Dan Hunter,” kata Miyavi. Kali itu dia juga ikut tersenyum. “Mereka punya Hunter, Kai. Dan kita tidak.”

“Untuk apa? Apa gunanya ‘Hunter’ kalau Kekuatan Arcana itu datang sendiri?” Kai kembali tersenyum.

“Dasar munafik.” Miyavi tertawa. “Kau tahu kau menginginkan Hunter yang satu ini.”

“Tapi tidak sebagai Hunter, Meev.”

“Sayang sekali, ya, hari ini. Seandainya Kanon-kun bisa memenangkan pertandingan.”

“Ya... sayang...” Kai memaku pandangannya pada Aoi. “Sayang sekali...”

“Kai-sama,” panggil seseorang tiba-tiba. Miyavi dan Kai menoleh ke pemilik suara itu. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang terang membungkukkan badannya pada Kai. “Mobil sudah siap kapan saja. Saya akan menunggu—”

“Ah, Byo,” sahut Kai menyebut nama pemuda itu. “Tak perlu menunggu. Aku mau pulang sekarang,” kata Kai sambil berjalan meninggalkan Miyavi dan melewati Byo. “Terima kasih, ya. Maaf merepotkanmu.” Kai menepuk bahu Byo.

“Hei, kau akan pulang begitu saja?” tanya Miyavi sambil menyusul Kai.

“Ya. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan hari ini?”

“Kau tak mau menyapanya dulu?”

Kai menoleh dan melihat ke arah Aoi sepintas. “Waktunya kurang tepat...”


	16. Aoi Membara(?!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi segera menepis anggapannya itu. Ketika tangan itu bergerak dan menyentuhkan ujung-ujung jemarinya ke wajah Aoi, Aoi hanya bisa tetap diam.

“Kou..?”

Aoi segera menepis anggapannya itu. Dia hanya memperhatikan wajah yang ada tepat di hadapannya, atau dengan posisinya saat itu, tepat di atasnya. Tak ada aura merah di sekitar matanya. Itu bukan Kouyou. Kedua mata itu menatap tepat ke dalam mata Aoi.

Ketika tangan itu bergerak dan menyentuhkan ujung-ujung jemarinya ke wajah Aoi, Aoi hanya bisa tetap diam. Jari-jari itu bergerak dari pelipis Aoi ke pipinya. Tepat di samping bibirnya, jari-jari itu terhenti. Aoi masih tetap diam ketika ujung ibu jari itu menyentuh dan mengusap pelan bibirnya.

Aoi sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat wajah itu kian dekat dengan wajahnya. Hembusan nafas yang menyentuh bibirnya membuat Aoi menolehkan wajahnya. Ketika tak lagi bisa melihat wajah itu secara langsung, Aoi hanya bisa tergelitik dengan nafas yang menyentuh lehernya.

Hela nafas yang menyentuh satu titik di bawah telinganya membuat Aoi mendesah. Selalu ada aura merah yang membara di sekitar mata Kouyou. Tapi Aoi tidak melihatnya di sekitar mata orang itu, sama seperti Aoi juga tak pernah melihatnya di sekitar mata Takashima. Jadi dia...

“T-Takashima..?”

Nafas Aoi kemudian tercekat ketika sesuatu yang lembut – dan sedikit lembab – menyentuh kulit di bawah telinganya itu. Aoi kian tak bisa memfokuskan pandangannya pada apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

Sudut kamarnya jadi terlihat memiliki dua garis dan sedikit bergetar. Tak lagi bisa mengandalkan indera penglihatannya – karena Aoi tak juga menggunakannya untuk melihat wajah itu lagi – Aoi memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

Sekali lagi, sebuah sentuhan membuat Aoi harus menahan nafasnya sesaat. Jemari yang menyentuh pinggangnya itu membuat Aoi sedikit menekuk punggungnya melawan lapisan tebal dari kain yang menutupi ranjangnya.

Dia, orang itu, tidak seperti Takashima yang selalu menggebu-gebu. Dia benar-benar seperti Kouyou yang lebih tenang. Tapi tak ada aura merah di sekitar matanya seperti Kouyou. Sorot matanya juga tidak setajam Kouyou.

Kalau saja Takashima membuka kacamatanya, mungkin saja dia memiliki tatapan seperti itu. Tapi, apakah Takashima juga berbola mata _hazel_ seperti itu? Jadi, orang itu... Kouyou... atau Takashima? “Ah..!?”

Aoi menoleh melihat ke arah jemari yang bergerak ke pinggulnya. Satu gerakan pelan dari jari-jari itu membuat pandangan Aoi langsung tertuju ke lekuk halus yang menunjukkan batas pinggang dan pinggulnya.

Bola mata Aoi tergerak sedikit kembali ke wajah orang itu. Aoi melihatnya tersenyum. Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke kaki Aoi. Perlahan, dia menarik lekukan lutut Aoi dan membuat Aoi menekuk kakinya.

Tangannya kembali terulur dan menyentuh jari-jari kaki Aoi. Tangannya bergerak dari ujung jari-jari kaki Aoi, ke tempurung kakinya. Jari-jari itu membuat garis-garis halus tak kasad mata di sepanjang tulang kering Aoi sampai ke lututnya.

Tak berhenti sampai di situ, gerakan jemari itu melewati lutut Aoi dan terus menjalar ke pahanya, memunculkan getaran-getaran halus di kulitnya ketika napasnya tercekat. Aoi melihat ke arah pergerakan jari-jari itu. Mata Aoi terbelalak ketika jari-jari itu bergerak ke pangkal—

***+***

Aoi membuka matanya. Dia segera mengambil posisi duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Perlahan, Aoi memasukkan tangannya yang gemetaran ke dalam selimutnya.

Ketika Aoi merasakan jari-jarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang sedikit lembab, mata Aoi terbelalak, tepat seperti yang terjadi dalam mimpinya. Dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, Aoi memegangi kepalanya, mengacak-acak rambutnya, sambil berteriak.

“Dasar cabuuuUUUL!!!”

Satu bulan berlalu setelah Aoi menghadapi The Hierophant. Aoi menghadapi hari-harinya dengan cara yang sama setiap harinya. Pagi hari dia sarapan sementara Kouyou dan Takashima menemaninya. Ketika Aoi berangkat ke kafe pun Kouyou dan Takashima juga menemaninya.

Setibanya di kafe, sembari membenahi tempat itu, dia akan selalu berbincang-bincang dengan Hiroto. Kouyou dan Takashima terkadang akan ikut bergabung dalam perbincangan mereka. Setelah kafe dibuka, mereka menunggu pengunjung datang dan mulai melayani mereka.

Kouyou dan Takashima akan senantiasa duduk di meja favorit mereka dan menunggui Aoi.

Ketika matahari mulai tenggelam, Aoi mulai waswas dengan kemungkinan terdengarnya suara bel, dan dia akan segera menghadapi Kekuatan Arcana yang berikutnya. Tapi, Aoi tak mendengar bel apapun, dia tak merasakan keanehan apapun, dan – bahkan – tak ada satupun orang aneh yang muncul – kecuali Kouyou dan Takashima – hey, bukankah mereka berdua _aneh_?

Oh, ada yang dengar itu? Barusan Takashima protes. Ya, ya. Dia selalu merasa kalau dia tidak aneh. Tapi... Tak ada kejadian yang cukup berarti yang harus Aoi hadapi selama satu bulan itu. Aoi bisa menghela napas tanpa perlu _ditemani_ jantung yang berdetak terlalu cepat.

Tak ada yang menakutinya, tak ada keadaan yang terlalu genting yang harus dia hadapi, tak ada bola api melayang di udara, dan yang lainnya. Namun semuanya berubah hari itu, ketika Aoi melihat MIMPI yang tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

“PERGI KAU, CABUL!” seru Aoi sambil menendang Takashima keluar dari apartemennya, ~~membanting~~ menutup pintunya, dan menguncinya dari dalam; seakan-akan itu cukup berarti untuk menahan Takashima – dan Kouyou – untuk tetap berada di luar.

Yah, sebenarnya Takashima – dan Kouyou – bisa masuk ke apartemen Aoi kapanpun mereka mau, bukan? Tapi hari itu, aura amarah yang sangat besar yang Aoi tunjukkan membuat Takashima – dan Kouyou – tak melakukan apapun untuk menembus batas _wilayah kekuasaan_ Aoi.

“Tapi!! Sayangkuuu!!” Takashima mulai menggaruk-garuk pintu apartemen Aoi. Dia sampai berlutut dan berlinang air mata saat bertanya, “Apa salahkuuu!?” Dua orang tetangga Aoi di gedung apartemen itu mulai memperhatikan Takashima – dan Kouyou.

“ _Jangan masuk!_ ” seru Aoi dari dalam apartemennya. “ _Dan jangan berisik!!_ ”

Lalu, saat Aoi berangkat kerja...

Aoi membuka pintu apartemennya, dan menemukan Kouyou berdiri di depannya. Takashima berlindung di belakang Kouyou sambil sedikit melongokkan kepalanya. Dia mengintip untuk mengantisipasi serangan apa lagi yang akan Aoi lancarkan padanya.

Tapi jangankan itu. Aoi tak menyerangnya. Aoi bahkan tak melihat ke arahnya. Tatapan Aoi hanya tertuju pada Kouyou. Takashima kembali berlinang air mata ketika Aoi bahkan tak menggubrisnya. Tapi yang Takashima lihat setelah itu membuatnya terdiam.

Aoi menggeram. Aoi masih melihat ke arah Kouyou, tapi dia menggeram. Kejadian setelah itu membuat Takashima percaya kalau sebentar lagi bumi akan terbelah: Aoi. Menampar. Kouyou. “DUA METER!!” seru Aoi.

“S... Sayan—”

“Kalian berdua! Kau!” Aoi menunjuk hidung Takashima, membuatnya berhenti bicara. “Dan kau!” Aoi menunjuk hidung Kouyou. “Jangan dekati aku sampai batas dua meter!” serunya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Kouyou dan Takashima.

Takashima masih mendengar Aoi menggerutu ketika dia berjalan menjauh. “Ada apa, sih, dengan Sayangku?” tanya Takashima. “Dari pagi dia sudah marah-marah. Aku sampai ditendang keluar apartemen.

“Padahal aku cuma mau mengucapkan selamat pagi.” Takashima kembali berlinang air mata. “Ah, tapi kau sempat lihat tadi?” lanjut laki-laki berlipstik hitam itu. “Wajahnya selalu memerah tiap kali dia melihat ke arah kita.”

“Ah, tapi, tetap saja.” Takashima mendebat dirinya sendiri. “Dia melarang kita masuk, dan sekarang melarang kita mendekatinya. Dia bahkan menamparmu. Kau, Kouyou-chan! Kau! Kau yang selama ini bisa menyentuh tubuh indah Sayangku itu lebih bebas daripada aku...”

Takashima menghela napas panjang. “Padahal kau tidak melakukan apapun, ‘kan, Kouyou-chan?” tanya Takashima. Tidak ada jawaban. “Hei, Kouyou-chan?” panggil Takashima lagi. Masih tetap tidak ada jawaban.

“Hei, kau,” panggil Takashima. “Kouyou, belahan jiwaku, separuh nafasku, kembaranku yang tak setampan diriku—” Takashima menoleh ke arah Kouyou. “—jawab aku, dong..!” Seruan Takashima terhenti ketika dia melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Kouyou.

“A... aku... ditampar...” ucap Kouyou perlahan.

Takashima menganga ketika melihat air mata itu mengalir. Kalau rahangnya bisa terbuka lebih lebar, dagunya mungkin bisa menyentuh tanah. Takashima berubah pucat pasi. Kouyou. Menangis. Sebentar lagi bumi benar-benar akan terbelah.

Lalu, saat tiba di kafe...

“Hei, Aoi...” panggil Hiroto.

“APA!?” jawab Aoi ketus.

“Kenapa kau melarang mereka berdua masuk?” tanya Hiroto yang sedang melihat ke jendela kafe itu. Di sana, Kouyou sedang menatap ke dalam kafe dengan – seperti biasa – tanpa ekspresi, dan Takashima sedang menempelkan wajahnya di kaca.

Hiroto menepuk keningnya. Setelah ini dia harus membersihkan kaca itu lagi karena hidung dan bibir Takashima melekat sempurna di jendela. Jejak wajah Takashima pasli akan terlihat jelas dan itu bukan ornamen yang menarik untuk kaca sebuah kafe.

“Biar!” jawab Aoi yang masih ketus. “Habisnya..!” Kata-kata Aoi terhenti ketika potongan adegan dalam mimpinya tadi malam muncul kembali dalam ingatannya. “Aaargh!” Aoi mengacak-acak rambutnya dan membuat Hiroto menatapnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

“K-kau kenapa, sih?” tanya Hiroto.

“Hari ini aku kerja di dapur! Kau saja yang melayani tamu!” Aoi berjalan meninggalkan Hiroto ke dapur.

Setelah Aoi menghilang dari pandangannya, Hiroto melihat ke jendela. Takashima melambaikan tangannya dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Hiroto. Senyuman merekah di wajahnya walau dia berlinang air mata.

Sekali lagi, Hiroto menepuk keningnya. Dia menghela napas panjang sebelum berjalan keluar dari kafe itu dan menemui kedua orang itu. “Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Aoi?” tanya Hiroto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan badannya.

“Tidak adaaa!” seru Takashima yang kembali berlutut di depan Hiroto. “Kami tidak melakukan apapuuun! Kami tidak tahu apa-apaaa!” Takashima meremat baju Hiroto dan menarik-nariknya. “Tiba-tiba Sayangku marah-marah!”

“Hah?” Hiroto mengernyitkan dahi.

“Dia bahkan menampar Kouyou-chan!” serunya sambil menunjuk ke arah Kouyou.

Hiroto melihat ke arah Kouyou. Kouyou, yang tampaknya sudah melupakan kejadian itu, harus kembali mengingatnya karena Takashima kembali mengungkitnya. Kouyou menunduk dan kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ketika tubuhnya mulai bergetar, Hiroto menganga.

“Ini... mustahil...” ucap Hiroto pelan.

*****

Ruki datang ke kafenya ketika jam istirahat makan siang. Saat dia akan memasuki kafenya, di samping kakinya, Koron menggonggong. Ruki menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Melihat keberadaan Takashima dan Kouyou di luar kafenya, Ruki mendekati kedua orang itu dan Koron mengikutinya.

“Kenapa kalian di sini?”

“Kami tidak boleh masuk...” kata Takashima yang sudah terduduk di atas lantai semen trotoar itu.

“Kenapa tidak boleh?”

“Sayangku sedang tidak ingin didekati...” Takashima hanya menunduk.

“Kenapa begitu?” tanya Ruki. Takashima menggeleng dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ketika Ruki melihat ke arah Kouyou, mengharapkan sebuah jawaban, Ruki melihat wajah Kouyou jauh lebih suram dari biasanya.

Ruki menganga. “Ini... pertanda buruk...” Ruki melihat ke dalam kafe itu melalui jendela. Ketika dia bertemu pandang dengan Hiroto, Ruki menunjuk ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou. Sebagai jawabannya, Ruki melihat Hiroto mengangkat kedua tangannya, menggidikkan bahunya, dan menggeleng pelan.

“Hiroto-kun juga tidak tahu apa-apa...” kata Ruki pelan. “Ah, aku akan bertanya pada Aoi langsung saja kalau begitu... mm...” Ruki melihat ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou. “Kalian... kutinggal dulu... tidak apa-apa, ‘kan?” tanyanya hati-hati.

“Owner-saaan!” seru Takashima sambil berlutut di depan Ruki dan meremat baju Ruki, tepat seperti yang dia lakukan pada Hiroto tadi. “Tolong bantu kamiii! Kami mengandalkanmuuu!” Ketika Koron menyalak ke arahnya, Takashima bergerak mundur – masih sambil berlutut.

“Y... ya... a... aku mengerti... s... sebentar, ya...” kata Ruki. Takashima menggangguk secepat kilat. Ruki kemudian meninggalkan kedua orang itu dan berjalan memasuki kafenya. Di belakangnya, Koron masih mengikutinya sampai masuk ke kafe itu. Melihat Hiroto, Ruki segera mendekatinya dan bertanya. “Aoi?”

“Di dapur... mm...” jawab Hiroto ragu. “Ruki-san...”

“Kenapa?”

“Hati-hati...” Hiroto memegang kedua bahu Ruki, membuat Ruki menenggak ludahnya.

Melihat Hiroto menatap langsung ke matanya, Ruki hanya mengangguk pelan. Setelah Hiroto menurunkan kedua tangannya dari bahu Ruki, Ruki perlahan mendekati pintu dapur. Mendorong pelan pintu dapur itu, hati-hati Ruki memanggil, “A... Aoi..?”

“Apa!?” seru Aoi sambil berbalik. Dia kemudian menyadari kalau yang memanggilnya adalah pemilik kafe itu. “O... oh..! M... Matsumoto-san..!” Aoi langsung membungkukkan badannya. “Ma... maafkan saya. Saya tidak tahu itu Anda..!”

Ruki hanya menghela napas panjang. Sambil menutup pintu, dia tersenyum. “Sedang ada masalah?”

“T... tidak..!” seru Aoi cepat. Aoi terdiam sesaat sebelum berkata, “Tidak ada... apa-apa... yang serius...”

“Kau tahu, Aoi?” Ruki mendekati Aoi dan menepuk pelan bahu pegawainya itu. “Tidak adil rasanya ketika kau tidak mau orang lain tahu masalahmu, tapi kau melarang mereka untuk bersikap seperti biasa di sekitarmu.”

“I... itu..!” Aoi segera menghentikan kata-katanya lagi. “Karena...” Aoi menunduk. “Tidak ada apa-apa...”

Ruki melihat wajah Aoi memerah saat itu. Ruki kemudian tersenyum. “Tidak bisa diberitahukan padaku rupanya...” Ruki tertawa kecil. “Paling tidak, biarkanlah mereka masuk, ya. Aku bisa jamin mereka tidak akan masuk ke dapur.”

Aoi melihat ke arah pemilik kafe itu. Dia terdiam sesaat dan pikirannya dipenuhi bayangan dua orang yang dia tinggal di luar kafe sejak tadi pagi. Kembali menunduk dan kembali menghela napas panjang, Aoi mengangguk.

Lagi, Ruki tertawa kecil. “Terima kasih banyak, Aoi. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau tidak tega. Akupun tidak tega melihat mereka.” katanya. “Buatkan minuman kesukaan mereka, ya,” kata Ruki. Aoi mengangguk. “Ah, Aoi!”

“Ya?”

“Tolong, jangan masukkan apapun yang aneh ke dalam minuman mereka.”

“Ah...” Aoi meletakkan kembali botol merica yang dia ambil barusan. “Baiklah.”

Ruki kembali tertawa kecil. “Oya, kalau nanti tak ada pengunjung, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian,” kata Ruki kemudian. “Aku sudah meminta Reita, Kanon-chan dan Jill untuk datang ke sini juga setelah mereka pulang dari sekolah dan kampus.”

“Dengan kami semua?” tanya Aoi. “Mau membicarakan apa, Matsumoto-san?”

Koron menggonggong, dan Ruki menepuk kepala Koron. “Ya, Koron. Kanon-chan nanti akan ke sini. Kau senang?” Ruki mengembalikan pandangannya pada Aoi. “Sekarang sudah hampir Juni, ‘kan? Ada sedikit alih profesi demi musim panas.”

“Alih profesi?” tanya Aoi.

Ruki mengerlingkan matanya. “Setelah semuanya berkumpul, aku akan jelaskan semuanya.”

*****

Sementara itu, di SMA Visconti-Sfroza, Kanon kembali mengulang rutinitasnya yang dia mulai sejak sebulan lalu: seharian mengejar Kanon Sano ke sana-sini. Selama pengejaran itu berlangsung, mereka melewati sekian banyak murid yang hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka.

Guru olah raga yang melihat mereka berlarian di sepanjang koridor sekolah bahkan meneriaki mereka untuk berhenti berlari. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang mendengarkan peringatan itu, sehingga tak satupun dari mereka berhenti.

“Sanooo!”

“Jangan dekati akuuu!”

“Aku mau bicaraaa!”

“Aku tidak mau dengaaar!” Kanon-kun menutup kedua telinganya.

“Kau berbelok ke arah yang salah, Anak Mudaaa!” seru Kanon sambil melompat.

“Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah salah langkaaah!” seru anak laki-laki itu sambil menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan posisi Kanon. Ketika dia mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan, Kanon-kun terkesiap, dan itu membuatnya – akhirnya – menghentikan langkahnya.

“Sudah ‘kubilang tadi... kau berbelok ke arah yang salah...” Gadis itu mengurangi kecepatannya, dan menghentikan langkahnya di belakang Kanon-kun. “Ini jalan buntu, Sano...” katanya dengan napas yang masih tersengal-sengal.

Kanon-kun berdecak. Dia menunduk, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. “Apa maumu?”

Kanon mendekati anak laki-laki itu. “Kenapa kau selalu menolak ajakanku ke Kafe Fortezza?”

“Berapa kali sudah kukatakan?” Kanon-kun berbalik dan menghadapi gadis itu. “Aku terikat perjanjian.”

“Perjanjian macam apa yang melarangmu datang ke kafe?”

“Jangan bercanda. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu tujuanmu mengajakku ke sana?” Anak laki-laki itu mendengus. “Aku tidak bisa terikat dengan kalian. Aku tidak mau memulai ikatan apapun dengan kalian. Karena kalau itu terjadi, posisiku akan semakin sulit.”

“Posisi... apa maksudmu?”

“Pertama.” Anak laki-laki itu menegakkan jari telunjuknya. “Kalau aku sampai terikat dengan kalian, kemungkinanku melanggar perjanjian akan semakin besar. Dan kedua, aku bisa membuat kalian semua berada dalam bahaya,” katanya sambil menegakkan jari tengahnya.

“K-kenapa begitu?” Kanon membelalakkan matanya.

“Aku sudah bilang, ‘kan?” Kanon-kun tersenyum. “Aku ini terikat perjanjian.”

“Perjanjianmu yang aneh itu benar-benar membuatku penasaran.”

“Tapi jangan berusaha untuk mencaritahu, ya.”

“Kau tidak bisa melarangku,” kata Kanon sambil berbalik.

“Kenapa tidak?”

Kanon menghentikan langkahnya. “Karena SEBENARNYA kau sudah mulai terikat dengan kami.” Dia kemudian menoleh dan melihat sejenak ke arah anak laki-laki itu. Kanon tersenyum. “Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan mengkhawatirkan kemungkinan kau melanggar perjanjianmu itu demi kami.”

“Kau sok tahu.”

“Oh, masa’?” Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya ketika dia tersenyum. “Lalu kenapa kau mengkhawatirkan kemungkinan kami semua akan ada dalam bahaya karenamu?” Dengan kalimat itu, Kanon meninggalkan Kanon-kun yang hanya bisa terdiam.

Kanon berjalan kembali ke gedung tempat kelasnya berada. Dia naik sampai ke lantai tiga. Ketika dia sampai di koridor kelasnya, Kanon berhenti tepat di depan pintu kelasnya. Kanon melihat ke satu pintu di sebelah pintu kelasnya.

Itu adalah kelas Kanon Sano. Kanon hanya bisa menunduk dan menghela napas panjang. Saat dia akan memasuki kelasnya, teman-temannya tiba-tiba berlarian ke arahnya. “Kanooon! Ternyata kamu di siniii!” seru kedua teman perempuannya yang kemudian menariknya menjauhi pintu.

“A... ada apa?” tanya Kanon yang melihat kedua temannya di samping kiri dan kanannya.

“Lihat, lihat!” seru temannya yang berada di sebelah kanan. Dia melepaskan tangan Kanon dan menunjukkan majalah di tangannya. “Ini, lho, orang yang aku maksudkan kemarin!” serunya sambil menunjukkan halaman depan majalah itu. “Dia lagi naik daun! Tampan, ya?”

Kanon memperhatikan orang yang ada di halaman depan majalan itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat itu terlihat sedikit berombak. Bola matanya yang berwarna biru muda itu jelas menunjukkan bahwa itu _softlens_. Kanon membaca nama yang tercetak paling besar di halaman depan majalah itu. “Saga?”

Setelah Kanon menyebutkan nama itu, kedua temannya langsung berteriak histeris.

 

****


	17. Para Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setelah pelanggan terakhir meninggalkan kafe itu, mereka duduk melingkar di meja mereka yang biasanya. Aoi masih tetap tidak mau berada dekat dengan Takashima dan Kouyou, tapi tak mungkin menjauhkan mereka lebih dari itu.

Setelah pelanggan terakhir meninggalkan kafe itu, mereka duduk melingkar di meja mereka yang biasanya. Searah jarum jam, Aoi duduk di samping Reita, kemudian Kanon, Kouyou, Takashima, Jill, Ruki, dan terakhir, Hiroto duduk di antara Ruki dan Aoi.

Aoi masih tetap tidak mau berada dekat dengan Takashima dan Kouyou, tapi tak mungkin menjauhkan mereka lebih dari itu. Jadilah urutan tempat duduk dibuat seperti itu. “Ah, semuanya sudah berkumpul!” seru Ruki sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan badannya.

“Ruki-san, ada apa tiba-tiba mengumpulkan kami semua di sini?” tanya Hiroto.

“Begini... kalian tahu, ‘kan, kalau aku punya butik?”

“Ya!” jawab Kanon semangat. “Teman-temanku beberapa kali membicarakan butik milik Ruki-san. Terutama setelah muncul kembali di majalah juga, ‘kan? Inisial butik milik Ruki-san itu NM, ‘kan? Itu singkatan dari apa, Ruki-san?” tanya Kanon.

“ _Nero Morale_ ,” jawab Ruki sambil tersenyum. “Lengkapnya, _Fortezza di Nero Morale_.”

“Ah, Bahasa Italia, ya?” tanya Kanon riang. “Mungkin kira-kira seperti ‘Black Moral Fortress’ di Bahasa Inggris, ya? Nama yang unik! Dan sepertinya, semua nama tempat milik Ruki-san mengandung kata ‘fortezza’, ya.”

“Ya! Mungkin karena itu juga, ya, aku bisa bersinkronisasi dengan The Emperor,” canda Ruki sambil tertawa kecil. “Nah, jadi, butikku itu akan mengeluarkan desain baru untuk musim panas. Dan aku ingin, kalian semua, ya, kalian SEMUA... kalian semua jadi modelku.”

“EEEH!?!?” seru Kanon, Reita dan Hiroto. “Haaah..?” seru Aoi. Jill hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Kouyou terbatuk karena mendengar berita dari Ruki ketika dia sedang minum. Kanon yang ada tepat di sebelahnya langsung memberikan tissue pada Kouyou.

Sementara Takashima memegangi kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah, dia tersenyum sangat lebar, dan sepertinya setiap orang di sekitarnya bisa melihat ada bintang-bintang berkilauan di sekitar mata Takashima yang terhalang kacamata hitam.

“Maaf, Matsumoto-san,” kata Kouyou setelah dia berdeham. Sambil meletakkan cangkirnya di tatakannya, dia berkata, “Tadi Matsumoto-san katakan ‘kalian semua’ di sini maksudnya... termasuk saya dan Takashima?”

“Ah, ya,” kata Ruki kemudian. Dia terkesiap ketika pemikiran tentang Kekuatan Arcana terlintas dalam benaknya. “Aku ingin kalian juga berpartisipasi. Tapi... untuk kalian berdua, apakah kalian keberatan kalau aku meminta kalian jadi model?”

Takashima langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya. “AKU TIDAK KEBERATAN, OWNER-SA—”

“Kami keberatan,” potong Kouyou cepat, dengan suara beratnya yang tak bernada, dan...

Dan...

Dan dia kembali menenggak _espresso_ -nya dalam diam. Di sampingnya, Takashima menangis meraung-raung sambil berusaha untuk menarik tangan Kouyou, menempelkan wajahnya yang banjir air mata di lengan baju Kouyou, dan memanggil nama Kouyou berkali-kali.

“Ah, sebenarnya itu sayang sekali, tapi...” Ruki menggaruk keningnya. “Mau bagaimana lagi...”

Kemudian, walau tak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri, Reita setuju untuk ikut terlibat dalam proyek musim panas Ruki. Jill – dengan wajah merah padam – mengangguk untuk memberi jawaban pada Ruki. Hiroto menertawakan dirinya sendiri, tapi dia juga setuju untuk ikut terlibat.

Secara khusus, Ruki menunggu kepastian dari Kanon tentang perizinan dari sekolahnya tentang seorang murid untuk bekerja _part-time_. Pemilik kafe itu juga mengatur jadwal untuk bisa bertemu dan bicara langsung pada ibu Kanon mengenai hal ini.

Di tempat duduknya, Aoi terdiam, tidak menyetujui, tidak juga menolak.

Menunggu respon dari Aoi, Ruki mempresentasikan desain-desain baju musim panasnya. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari dalam tasnya, dan membagi-bagikannya pada orang-orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja itu.

Desain-desain untuk anak perempuan ada dua jenis. Ruki berencana menjadikan Kanon model untuk baju-baju yang berwarna cerah, dan Jill model untuk baju-baju lain yang berwarna lebih lembut. Di antara kertas-kertas itu, ada juga desain untuk laki-laki dengan gaya _punk_ untuk Reita, dan gaya kasual yang simpel untuk Hiroto.

“Nah, sebenarnya, aku mempersiapkan desain untuk mereka yang ingin tetap tampil elegan selama musim panas. Tapi sepertinya Kouyou-san tak memungkinkan untuk jadi modelnya. Mungkin akan kualihkan ke model lain,” jelas Ruki.

“Siapa? Aoi?” tanya Kanon dan membuat pandangan mata semua orang tertuju pada Aoi.

“Mm... bisa saja,” kata Ruki.

“T-tunggu dulu..!”

“Atau mungkin—” Ruki tak mendengarkan Aoi yang mencoba untuk protes. “—Aku minta orang lain.”

Aoi menghela napas lega, tapi Kanon menuntut lebih, “Siapa?”

“Pasangan Aoi nanti.”

“P... PASANGAN!?” seru Kanon dan Hiroto.

“APAAA!?” seru Takashima tiba-tiba. “SIAPA ITU ORANGNYA, OWNER-SAN!?”

“Tu... tunggu dulu...” kata Kanon. “Se... sebelum itu, aku baru sadar... R... Ruki-san, aku belum melihat desain untuk Aoi. Maksudku—” Gadis itu membolak-balik kertas-kertas desain yang Ruki bagikan tadi. “—Ruki-san sudah menyebutkan semua nama kami, tapi aku belum dengar Ruki-san menyebut nama Aoi tadi.”

“Tepat.” Ruki tersenyum, dan Aoi menenggak ludah. “Desain untuk dipakai Aoi nanti spesial.”

“Owner-saaan! Aku mau lihaaat!” seru Takashima.

“Desain yang seperti apa itu, Ruki-saaan!?” tanya Kanon.

“Pasti baju renang, ‘kan!?” tanya Hiroto.

Mendadak semua orang terdiam. Kouyou – yang sedang minum ketika dia mendengar tebakan Hiroto itu – kembali tersedak dan terbatuk. Di sebelah Kouyou, Kanon kembali memberikan tissue pada Kouyou. Semua orang menatap ke arah Hiroto, yang kemudian dengan kaku menoleh ke arah Aoi.

Wajah Aoi langsung berubah merah padam. “HIROTOOO-KUN!!” seru Aoi sambil memiting leher rekan kerjanya itu. Sementara itu, Takashima pingsan dengan hidung berdarah, dan Jill langsung berlutut di lantai dan mengipasi Takashima.

“M... Matsumoto-san, sungguh...” kata Aoi sambil melepaskan Hiroto – yang sudah pucat pasi – yang memegangi lehernya sambil terbatuk-batuk. “Saya bukan model. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berpose di depan kamera.”

“Biar aku yang ajari, Sayang!” seru Takashima semangat sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Takashima langsung terdiam ketika Aoi kembali mengarahkan tatapan membunuhnya padanya. Dia kembali duduk dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

“Tak perlu khawatirkan itu,” kata Ruki. “Akan ada pengarah gaya nantinya.”

“Matsumoto-san,” panggil Aoi lagi. “Saya takut nantinya saya akan menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu hanya untuk berpose. Atau saya bisa saja mengacaukan sesi foto Anda. Lagipula, saya tidak terlalu yakin dengan bentuk badan saya—”

“Sayangkuuu! Percayalah bentuk tubuhmu itu indah, molek dan sempurnaaamph!” Takashima tak melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah Kanon dan Hiroto menutupi mulutnya – dan wajahnya – setelah Aoi mulai menggenggam sebuah garpu.

“Justru itu, Aoi.” Ruki menatap wajah Aoi dengan penuh keseriusan. “Tidak ada yang salah dengan bentuk badanmu. Penampilanmu baik-baik saja. Aku pikir malah memang hanya kau yang cocok memakai desain khusus itu.”

“Owner-saaan! Aku mau lihat desainnyaaa!” seru Takashima.

“Desain yang seperti apa itu, Ruki-saaan!?” tanya Kanon.

“Pasti bikini, ‘kan!?” tanya Hiroto.

Kali itu, Kanon – bersama Reita – berlari ke tempat Aoi. Kanon menahan tangan Aoi yang sudah mengarahkan garpunya pada Hiroto dan Reta menarik badan Aoi menjauh dari Hiroto. Sementara itu, Hiroto lari dan sembunyi di belakang Jill.

“Desainnya akan kuperlihatkan nanti setelah Aoi bertemu dengan model yang satu lagi,” jelas Ruki. “Nah, ini...” Ruki mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas lagi. “Ini kontrak kerjanya,” kata Ruki sambil membagikan kertas-kertas itu ke masing-masing orang sesuai dengan nama yang sudah tertera.

“O, ya, Reita,” panggil Ruki. “Nanti aku akan bilang juga pada Masahito untuk _meminjam_ dirimu sebentar dari _nightclub_ -nya,” katanya yang membuat Reita langsung berbalik. “Ya, aku kenal pemilik _nightclub_ tempatmu bekerja itu.” Ruki tertawa kecil melihat cara Reita menatapnya.

“Dunia ini sempit...” komentar Reita pelan.

Sementara itu, Aoi terkesiap membaca namanya di kertas kontrak itu. “Matsumoto-san...” Aoi meletakkan kertas kontraknya ke atas meja dalam keadaan terbalik. “Saya tidak bisa. Maafkan saya.” Perlahan, dia mendorongnya kembali ke arah Ruki.

“Sayangku, kenapaaa!?” seru Takashima.

“Hei, aku hanya bercanda tentang desain itu, Aoi. Jangan menanggapinya terlalu serius,” kata Hiroto.

“Ya, Aoi!” seru Kanon. “Kalau Ruki-san bilang hanya kau yang pantas, itu berarti kau benar-benar pantas!”

“Di mana nantinya foto itu akan dipajang, Matsumoto-san?” tanya Aoi.

“Di butikku. Dan di situs resmi butikku. Tentu saja.”

“Maaf, saya tidak bisa,” kata Aoi sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. “Wajah saya tidak terlalu menarik. Lagipula, saya tidak terlalu bisa bekerja sama dengan orang banyak. Maaf, Ruki-san, saya permisi,” kata Aoi yang kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

“Tega sekali...” Ruki tertunduk. “Aku sudah menaruh seluruh kepercayaanku pada kalian. Tapi kenapa..?”

“M... Matsumoto-san..?” Aoi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

“Takashima dan Kouyou sudah tidak bisa. Sekarang Aoi juga. Ya, sudah. Lebih baik proyek ini tidak usah diteruskan saja,” kata Ruki sambil mengumpulkan kembali surat kontrak yang dia bagi-bagikan tadi dari atas meja, dan beberapa dari tangan teman-temannya.

“T... tapi, M... Matsumoto-san..!? T... tunggu—” Aoi mulai berkeringat.

“Baju-baju yang sudah aku buat dengan susah payah itu juga...” Ruki mengumpulkan kertas-kertas gambar desain tadi sambil terisak. “Orang yang aku kenal saja tak mau memakainya. Apalagi orang lain? Semuanya sia—”

“YA, YA! BAIKLAH! AKU BERSEDIAAA!” seru Aoi.

*****

Akhirnya Aoi dan yang lainnya menandatangani kontrak kerja dengan butik milik Ruki itu. Mereka akan mulai melakukan sesi foto hari Minggu. Selesai dengan semua urusan sesi foto itu, Kanon pamit untuk segera pulang.

Berniat untuk berangkat ke tempat kerjanya, Reita berinisiatif untuk sekalian mengantarkan Kanon pulang. Sementara Ruki mengurus kasir, Hiroto, Takashima dan Kouyou membenahi posisi meja dan kursi di kafe itu, dan Jill kemudian membantu Aoi di dapur.

“Maaf, jadi merepotkanmu,” kata Aoi seraya menerima nampan penuh cangkir dari Jill.

“Tak apa...” Jill tersenyum. “Sudah lama kita tidak berbincang-bincang?”

“Ya, kau benar. Aku rasa kita terakhir kali berbicara lebih dari sebulan yang lalu...” jawab Aoi sambil meletakkan cangkir-cangkir itu satu per satu di tempat cuci piring. “Saat itu kita sedang membicarakan Arcana, ya...”

Jill tertawa kecil. “Kesampingkan soal Arcana itu dulu,” kata Jill. “Sedang cekcok, ya?”

Satu cangkir terlepas dari tangan Aoi dan hampir jatuh kalau saja dia tidak sigap menangkapnya. “Jill..!?”

Jill menutupi mulutnya dan tertawa lagi. “Maaf, maaf. Soalnya, kalian tidak seperti biasanya.” Jill memperhatikan Aoi yang hanya menumpukan kedua tangannya di samping tempat cuci piring itu. “Mereka salah apa, Aoi-kun? Sampai membuatmu jadi seperti ini?”

Aoi menghela napas panjang. “Mereka... tidak salah apa-apa sebenarnya...”

“Lalu..?” Jill sedikit memiringkkan kepalanya, masih tetap tersenyum.

“Mm...” Aoi berbalik dan menyandarkan pinggulnya di pinggiran tempat cuci piring itu. “Kami tidak sedang cekcok. Jangankan salah, mereka bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa...” Dia menutupi mulutnya. “K... kau tahu, Jill..?”

“Wajahmu memerah, Aoi-kun. Kau demam?”

“A... aku tidak demam!” bantah Aoi. Laki-laki itu menunduk dan menghela napas panjang lagi. “Sungguh, Jill. Rasanya memalukan sekali kalau aku harus memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun... apalagi padamu yang perempuan.”

“Memangnya kenapa?” Senyuman di wajah Jill menghilang, tapi rasa ingin tahu itu masih tetap ada.

“Kau tahu, Jill..? Mm...” Aoi bergumam cukup lama. “M... mimpi...”

“Mimpi?” tanya Jill. “Kau... memimpikan Takashima dan Kouyou?”

“A... aku tidak tahu a... apakah itu T... Takashima atau K... Kouyou..! H... hanya saja..!” Aoi tertegun.

“Hanya saja?” ulang Jill. Jill memperhatikan Aoi. “Kau... mimpi buruk?”

“B-bukan..! I... itu... aku... aku...” Aoi menunduk.

Jill masih tetap memperhatikan Aoi. Dia melihat wajah Aoi kian merah. Sampai suatu saat, Jill mendapatkan pemahamannya. “Ah! Jangan-jangan... mimpi bersama Takashima-san dan Kouyou-san yang Aoi-kun lihat itu...” Jill menutup mulutnya. “Aoi-kun...”

“Apa..?” Aoi hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jill.

“Aoi-kun sudah dewasa rupanya, ya...” Jill menepuk bahu Aoi.

“JILL!!”

“Oh!” Sebuah suara lagi terdengar di belakang Aoi.

Aoi menoleh, dan Jill melihat ke arah orang yang muncul di pintu dapur. Ruki. “M... Matsumoto-san..!?”

“Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menguping tapi...” kata Ruki sambil mendekati Aoi. “Aoi-kun, kau sudah dewasa, ya.” Ruki menepuk bahu Aoi dan membuat Aoi langsung berlutut di depan tempat cuci piring itu dan membentur-benturkan keningnya.

***+***

Aoi menghela napas panjang. Ingatannya tentang kejadian di kafe beberapa hari yang lalu itu membuatnya ingin menutupi wajahnya kapanpun Jill atau Ruki melihat ke arahnya. Apalagi jika mereka berada di satu ruangan yang sama seperti hari ini.

Hari itu, Aoi, Reita, Kanon, Jill, Hiroto, Kouyou dan Takashima sedang duduk di sofa-sofa yang ada di sebuah lobi yang luasnya kira-kira tiga kali luas kafe Fortezza. Sejak pertama kali menjejakkan kakinya di lobi kantor Ruki di butiknya itu, Aoi masih belum berhenti melihat tiap detil ruangan itu.

Tapi tak hanya Aoi yang melakukan itu. Di depan Aoi, Reita sedang memperhatikan sekian banyak lampu mungil berbentuk kotak yang menggantung – dengan ketinggian yang berbeda-beda – di langit-langit ruangan itu.

Kanon dan Jill membuka-buka majalah _fashion_ yang ada di bagian bawah meja kaca yang ada di depan mereka. Hiroto melihat kaca-kaca dan dinding ruangan bergaya semi-futuristik itu. Kouyou yang – seperti biasa – tidak melakukan apapun, hanya duduk dan melipat kedua tangannya.

Sementara itu, Takashima berjongkok di lantai, di samping sofa Aoi. Kedua tangannya tertangkup di pegangan sofa Aoi, dan dia tersenyum riang. Melihat pergerakan di ujung matanya, Aoi mengalihkan pandangannya dari lampu-lampu kotak itu dan melihat ke arah Takashima.

Alis kanan Aoi berjengit ketika dia melihat semu merah di pipi Takashima. Kalau saja Aoi mengangkat topi Takashima, mungkin saja ada telinga anjing yang tegak di sana. Kalau saja Takashima punya ekor, ekornya pasti sudah bergoyang saat itu.

Aoi menahan hasrat sepenuh tenaga untuk mencari tulang untuk dilemparkan. Takashima pasti akan segera berlari untuk menangkapnya. Aoi menepuk keningnya. “Berhentilah menunjukkan wajah itu padaku.”

“Tapi, tapi, tapi!” seru Takashima. “Aku senaaang! Takashima senang sekali karena Sayangku tidak menendang Takashima lagi hari iniii!” Takashima hampir melompat-lompat di samping sofa Aoi itu kalau saja dia tidak sedang berlutut.

“Takashima! Duduk manis!” seru Aoi, dan Takashima langsung duduk bersimpuh di lantai dan diam di samping sofanya. Aoi menghela napas. “Tenanglah sedikit...” gerutu Aoi sebelum Aoi tergerak dan melihat ke arah Jill.

Gadis itu tersenyum ketika dia juga melihat ke arah Aoi yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya – yang tiba-tiba memerah – dari siapapun. Setelah tiga hari berusaha untuk meredam emosinya sendiri, hari itu, akhirnya Aoi bisa menghadapi Takashima dan Kouyou lagi.

Seperti yang Takashima ungkapkan tadi, Aoi tak lagi menendangnya keluar dari apartemen. Aoi juga tak lagi menampar Kouyou. Sedikit banyak hal yang membuat Takashima memprotes Aoi tiga hari yang lalu; karena Aoi lebih dulu berhenti menampar Kouyou daripada berhenti menendang Takashima keluar dari apartemen. Sehari setelah Aoi berhenti menampar Kouyou-lah baru dia berhenti menendang Takashima.

Sekali lagi, Aoi menghela napas panjang. Walau dia tak lagi mengusir kedua orang itu, tapi Aoi masih belum bisa membiarkan mereka menyentuhnya. Aoi belum membiarkan Takashima memeluknya – atau mencubit bokongnya – lagi. Aoi juga belum membiarkan Kouyou merangkulnya lagi atau sekedar menepuk bahunya.

Kouyou...

Aoi menoleh. Dia melihat ke arah Kouyou. Sebaliknya, merasakan pergerakan Aoi di sudut matanya, Kouyou ikut menoleh dan melihat ke arah Aoi. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Ketika Aoi membuka mulutnya untuk memulai perbincangan dengan laki-laki beraura merah itu, suara Ruki menghentikannya.

“Maaf menunggu lama!” seru Ruki.

Aoi dan yang lainnya menoleh. Dia melihat Ruki berjalan ke arah mereka. Saat melihat Ruki mendekati mereka, Aoi sayup-sayup mendengar suara bel. Dia mulai melihat ke sekitarnya. Aoi memegangi kepalanya, tapi kali itu, dia tak merasakan pusing yang biasa muncul ketika ada Kekuatan Arcana.

Ketika Aoi mengembalikan pandangannya pada Ruki, di belakang Ruki, Aoi melihat dua orang yang mengikuti Ruki. Salah satunya adalah laki-laki bertubuh ramping. Rambutnya terjatuh sedikit bergelombang menyentuh bahu. Dia berjalan dengan memasukkan tangan kanannya ke kantung celananya. Kanon adalah orang pertama yang bereaksi melihat laki-laki itu.

“Ah!” Kanon menunjuk ke arah orang itu.

Ruki berhenti di dekat sofa Aoi – dan Takashima langsung berpindah posisi ke belakang sofa Aoi. Ruki melihat ke arah Kanon dan tersenyum. “Pernah melihatnya, Kanon-chan?” Ruki menunjuk pemuda di belakangnya itu dengan ibu jarinya.

“Yang muncul di _cover_ majalah Sindacato bulan ini, ya?” tanya Kanon. “Saga... san?”

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu membungkukkan badannya. “Benar,” katanya dengan sedikit suara desahan. “Perkenalkan. Saya Saga. Mohon kerja samanya setelah ini.” Dia tersenyum ke arah Kanon dan yang lainnya. Ketika pandangannya terhenti pada Aoi, dia mengerlingkan matanya, membuat Aoi terkesiap.

Saat laki-laki bernama Saga itu menggerakkan tangannya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan badannya, Aoi mendengar suara bel itu lagi. Pandangan Aoi langsung terarah ke tangan Saga. Di pergelangan tangan laki-laki itu, Aoi melihat gelang dengan bel kecil tergantung.

Ketika Aoi akan menghela napas, Aoi mendengar suara bel lain. Aoi kembali menoleh, dan melihat ke arah satu orang lagi yang tadi ikut berjalan di belakang Ruki. Perempuan itu menyibak rambut panjangnya yang berwarna coklat mengkilat.

Terlihat sepasang antingan penuh permata di kedua telinganya. Di masing-masing ujung kedua antingan itu, ada sebuah bel mungil. Melihat keberadaan dua bel itu, Aoi menunggu. Dia melihat ke arah orang-orang lain yang ada di tempat itu.

Ketika mereka bergerak, tak ada lagi suara bel yang Aoi dengar. Dia memegangi kepalanya, tapi dia tak juga merasakan pusing seperti yang dia duga sebelumnya. Setelah memastikan sumber-sumber suara bel itu, barulah Aoi menghela napas.

“Ramai, ya.” Perempuan itu tersenyum. “Jadi, yang mana yang bernama ‘Aoi’, Ruki-san?”

“Ah!” Kali itu Kanon menunjuk perempuan berambut coklat itu. “Jadi, nanti, Aoi akan berpasangan dengan kakak ini?” Pertanyaan itu membuat Takashima langsung menatap ke arah perempuan itu dengan menggeram.

Ruki dan perempuan itu bertukar pandang. Mereka berdua kemudian tertawa. “Tidak, tidak, Kanon-chan,” kata Ruki. “Melody-chan bukan model yang aku maksud. Ah, maaf, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan Melody-chan pada kalian.”

“Melody..?” tanya Kanon.

Perempuan itu kemudian membungkukkan badannya. “Perkenalkan. Aku Melody Ishikawa.” Ketika perempuan itu menegakkan tubuhnya, Aoi mendengar suara bel itu lagi. “Mohon kerja samanya untuk kita semua di sini, ya!” Dia tersenyum. “Ah, ya! Aku lupa bilang. Aku adalah _manager_ Saga.”

“Oh, _manager_ rupanya,” kata Kanon. “Ah, jadi, kalau bukan kakak itu, model yang akan bekerja sama dengan Aoi untuk pemotretan nanti...” Tangan Kanon perlahan-lahan bergerak, dan menunjuk ke arah Saga.

“Ya, aku,” jawab Saga. “Dan kurasa, aku tahu mana yang bernama Aoi...” kata Saga sambil kembali melihat ke arah Aoi. Kata-katanya membuat Aoi menoleh ke arahnya. Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, Saga tersenyum.

 


	18. Musim Panas Hampir Tiba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sementara itu, sambil menyeret tongkat hitamnya, Takashima berjalan mendekati sofa tempat Kouyou duduk. Setelah itu, secara bergantian, Kanon, Jill, Reita dan Hiroto memperkenalkan diri mereka pada Saga dan Melody.

“Kau pasti Aoi, ‘kan?” tanya Saga yang menatap lurus ke mata Aoi.

“Ah, Y... ya. Saya Aoi. P... perkenalkan.” Aoi menundukkan kepalanya. “Tapi bagaimana k... kau tahu ka—”

“Mudah saja.” Saga menjentikkan jarinya. “Seorang model akan mudah tertarik pada orang lain yang juga memiliki aura model. Seperti magnet. Kau tahu? Seakan-akan, apapun yang kau lakukan, setiap gerakanmu akan selalu terlihat seperti...” Saga mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke bibirnya. “ _Pose_.” Saga mengucapkan kata terakhir itu dalam Bahasa Inggris.

“Hei...” Reita menyenggol Hiroto dengan sikunya. “Kau pernah dengar teori seperti itu sebelumnya?” bisik Reita. Menjawab pertanyaan Reita itu, Hiroto menggeleng cepat. “Sudah kuduga. Ternyata model itu memang aneh.”

Sementara itu, sambil menyeret tongkat hitamnya, Takashima berjalan mendekati sofa tempat Kouyou duduk. “Kouyou-chan...” panggil Takashima dengan suara yang tak lebih keras dari bisikan. Takashima terdiam sesaat sebelum berkata, “Aku tidak suka orang itu.” Pandangan Takashima tertuju pada Saga ketika dia bicara.

“Kau tidak sendirian,” sahut Kouyou yang juga melihat ke arah Saga.

Setelah itu, secara bergantian, Kanon, Jill, Reita dan Hiroto memperkenalkan diri mereka pada Saga dan Melody. Takashima dan Kouyou kemudian menyusul. “Mereka siapa?” tanya Saga sambil menunjuk ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou. “Aku tidak membaca nama mereka di daftar orang-orang yang akan ikut bekerja dalam proyek Anda, Ruki-san.”

“Mereka—”

“Kami wali Aoi-san,” Kouyou memotong perkataan Ruki.

“K... Kou..!?” Aoi terkejut.

“Kami di sini untuk memastikan keadaan Aoi-san baik-baik saja.”

“Kalian... tidak terlihat seperti ‘wali’...” Saga tersenyum. “Ah, tak apa. Yang jelas, saat nanti tiba saatnya bagiku dan Aoi harus bekerja, kuharap kalian tidak mengganggu kami. Jadi kalian benar-benar bisa membuktikan diri kalian sebagai ‘wali’, dan bukan ‘pengganggu’.”

“Kau—” Takashima tak meneruskan kata-katanya ketika Kouyou mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan Takashima, dan membuat Takashima terdiam. Takashima akhirnya hanya menggigit bibir hitamnya itu dan Saga mendengus.

“Aduh, aduh.” Melody tertawa kecil. “Saga, bersikaplah sopan. Kau ini model!” kata Melody sambil mengetukkan ujung penanya ke kepala Saga. “Maafkan Saga, ya, Takashima-san, Kouyou-san. Maksud Saga, Takashima-san dan Kouyou-san tak perlu khawatir karena kami di sini bekerja dengan profesional.”

Sesaat, perbincangan itu membuat Ruki terdiam. Melihat ke arah Kouyou dan Takashima, Ruki kemudian berdeham, mencoba mengalihkan perbincangan itu. “Mm... baiklah!” kata Ruki kemudian. “Saga, Melody-chan, silakan duduk.”

Melody mengambil tempat duduk di sofa panjang yang diduduki Kanon dan Jill. Di sisi lain, Reita melihat ke sofa yang dia duduki. Itu sofa untuk dua orang. Tak ada siapapun yang duduk di sampingnya karena Hiroto duduk di sofa lain yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang.

Melihat sofa itu sebagai satu-satunya tempat duduk yang tersisa, Reita bergeser untuk memberikan tempat pada Saga. Tapi, yang terjadi setelah itu, membuat mata semua orang – kecuali Melody – terbelalak.

Saga mengambil tempat duduk di PEGANGAN sofa tempat Aoi duduk. Saga menyandarkan sikunya di sandaran sofa Aoi. Aoi sendiri, langsung melihat ke arah jemari yang sedikit menyentuh bahunya sebelum menoleh ke arah Saga dan menatap wajah model itu dengan mata terbelalak.

Terdengar suara orang mengambil foto. Kanon menoleh, dan melihat ke arah Melody yang mengarahkan kamera ponselnya pada Saga dan Aoi. “ _Perfect!_ ” kata Melody ketika dia melihat hasilnya. “Saga-chan, kau bisa memasukkan ini ke blog-mu, lho!” Melody mengutak-atik ponselnya.

“Kalian ini memang pasangan _manager_ dan model yang cocok, ya.” Ruki tertawa kecil. “Jadi begini...” Ruki menunjukkan beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya. “Ah, ambil satu untuk kalian masing-masing dan tolong berikan sisanya pada yang lain,” kata Ruki sambil membagi dua lembaran-lembaran kertas itu dan memberikannya pada Aoi dan Melody.

Seperti yang Ruki katakan, Aoi dan Melody mengambil satu lembar dari lembaran-lembaran itu dan memberikan sisanya pada yang lain. “Punyamu ada padaku, ya, Saga,” kata Melody sambil menunjukkan dua lembar kertas di tangannya.

“Tak usah. Aku lihat milik Aoi saja.” Saga tersenyum sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekat telinga Aoi.

“Ya, sudah. Terserah kau saja.” Melody tertawa lagi.

“I... ini... kau bisa baca lebih dulu...” Aoi menyodorkan kertas itu pada Saga dan sedikit menjauh darinya.

“Oh, jangan!” tolak Saga lagi sambil mendorong tangan Aoi. Ketika tangannya bergerak, bel kecil di gelang di tangannya itu juga ikut bergerak dan kembali berbunyi. “Kita baca bersama saja.” Saga tetap tersenyum tanpa melepaskan tangan Aoi. “Menghemat waktu dan lebih praktis.”

“Semua sudah dapat, ya?” tanya Ruki sambil mengarahkan pandangannya satu per satu ke orang-orang yang duduk di sofa-sofa itu. “Kertas itu berisi jadwal dan tempat sesi foto diadakan.” Ruki memulai penjelasannya.

“Sesuai jadwal yang tertera di situ, dan sesuai yang kami bicarakan kemarin, hari ini, Minggu, aku ingin mendahulukan sesi foto untuk Kanon-chan dan Jill; karena aku tak ingin sesi foto ini mengganggu sekolah Kanon-chan dan kuliah Jill. Menyesuaikan desain baju yang untuk usia remaja dan mahasiswa, untuk Kanon-chan dan Jill, sesi fotonya nanti diadakan di sebuah perpustakaan.

“Aku sudah memesan dan menyewa satu blok di sebuah perpustakaan swasta. Jadi, kita tak perlu khawatir tentang ketenangan di perpustakaan yang sudah pasti akan kita usik nantinya,” jelas Ruki sambil tertawa kecil.

Laki-laki itu kemudian melihat ke arah Reita dan Hiroto. “Lalu, dua hari lagi, hari Selasa, sesi foto untuk Reita dan Hiroto. Tempatnya _outdoor_. Kalau kalian mau, kita bisa melihat tempatnya, nanti setelah sesi foto dengan Kanon-chan dan Jill, atau besok. Terserah kalian.”

Ruki kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Aoi dan Saga. “Terakhir, untuk kalian berdua, sesi fotonya akan dilaksanakan hari Jumat, ya. Ingat untuk tetap jaga kondisi tubuh kalian. Suhu udara sudah mulai meninggi.”

“Lalu... tempatnya?” tanya Kanon sambil membolak-balik kertas itu. “Ruki-san, Kenapa tidak ada keterangan tempat untuk sesi foto Aoi dan Saga-san?” Kanon membaca ulang semua tulisan di kertas itu. “Di sini hanya ada jadwalnya... Tapi tempatnya?”

“Ah, itu karena sesi foto untuk Aoi dan Saga nanti akan dilakukan di dua tempat yang berbeda,” jelas Ruki sambil tertawa kecil. “Penjelasan untuk sesi foto mereka saja nanti akan menghabiskan tempat di kertas itu. Karena itulah tidak kutulis di situ.”

“Sungguh hanya karena itu?” Kanon menyipitkan matanya.

“Mm... itu...” Ruki melihat ke arah Saga.

“Aku yang minta supaya Ruki-san tidak perlu mencantumkannya,” kata Saga sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. “Supaya tidak terlalu banyak gangguan.” Saat mengatakan itu, Saga tersenyum ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou.

Kanon dan Jill menoleh ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou. Kedua gadis itu kemudian saling bertukar pandang. Jill kemudian berdeham, dan Kanon membuat gestur mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangannya. “Musim panas memang sudah dekat, ya, Jill,” kata Kanon. Jill hanya mengangguk.

Ruki berdeham. “Yah, begitulah,” katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. “Jadi, kita bisa berangkat sekarang? Kita akan ke tempat sesi foto untuk Kanon-chan dan Jill. Aku ingin Reita, Hiroto dan Aoi ikut supaya kalian tahu prosesnya.”

“Kita semua juga?” tanya Hiroto.

“Ya, tentu saja. Jadi, pada saat sesi foto untuk kalian nanti, kalian tidak akan terlalu canggung lagi. Tentu saja Takashima dan Kouyou akan ikut juga,” kata Ruki sambil mengerlingkan matanya ke arah dua orang itu.

Ketika Takashima akan menunjukkan wajah riangnya, sebuah suara langsung menyita perhatiannya. Saga menguap sambil mengeluarkan suara. Takashima langsung menoleh dan melihat ke arah model itu. Melihat Takashima menatap ke arahnya, Saga hanya mendengus sambil menggaruk telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya.

Melihat pemandangan itu, Ruki kembali berdeham untuk membuat perhatian orang-orang itu kembali mengarah padanya. “Kita semua ada sepuluh orang, ‘kan?” Ruki melihat ke arah semua orang yang duduk di sofa-sofa itu secara bergantian. “Aku sudah mempersiapkan dua mobil—”

“Tiga,” potong Saga. “Maaf, Ruki-san, tapi aku tidak suka berdesak-desakan. Aku rasa yang lain juga akan merasa kurang nyaman. Melody-san bawa mobil. Jadi, aku rasa tujuh orang dibagi ke dua mobil sudah cukup.”

“T... tujuh..?” Kanon menghitung jumlah orang yang ada di sekitarnya. “Maksudmu, delapan orang?”

“Aoi akan ikut bersamaku dan Melody-san.” Saga merangkul Aoi dan tersenyum.

Aoi kembali menoleh ke arah Saga yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Aoi mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan menenggak ludah. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Saga ketika setitik keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

Pemandangan itu membuat orang-orang di lobi itu larut dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Reita dan Hiroto saling bertukar pandang, sama seperti yang Kanon dan Jill lakukan. Di sisi Kanon, Melody hanya tersenyum.

Sementara itu, Ruki hanya mengusap pelan keningnya. Kemudian, di sisi yang tak tertangkap pandangan Aoi, Kouyou hanya memperhatikan Aoi dan Saga dalam diam, dan Takashima hanya membenahi letak kacamata hitamnya.

*****

Di kursi penumpang, di samping Melody yang duduk di kursi kemudi, Saga melihat ke kaca lebar di hadapannya. Salah satu mobil perusahaan Ruki tampak di depan mobil yang dia naiki saat itu. Saga hanya mendengus ketika dia melihat Takashima – yang ada di mobil depan – sesekali menoleh ke belakang – ke mobil yang Saga tumpangi – saat mereka harus terhenti karena lampu merah menyala.

Ketika Saga melihat ke arah spion tengah, dia hanya tersenyum. Niat awal Saga untuk melihat mobil perusahaan Ruki yang satu lagi – yang ada di belakang mobilnya, yang ditumpangi Kouyou – terurungkan karena dia menangkap sosok Aoi terpantul di kaca spion itu.

Aoi duduk tepat di belakang Melody. Dia hanya menatap ke luar jendela di sisinya. Aoi menopangkan sikunya di pegangan pintu itu dan menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menopang dagunya. Saga mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca spion tengah itu dan memilih untuk menoleh, melihat langsung ke arah Aoi. “Kau tidak risih, Aoi?” tanya Saga.

Aoi menoleh dan mendapati Saga melihat – dan tersenyum – ke arahnya. “Risih? Tentang?” tanya Aoi.

“Wali-walimu itu,” jawab Saga sambil tertawa kecil. “Tidakkah mereka _over-protective_ padamu?”

“Ah, Takashima dan Kouyou?” Memilih untuk tidak menatap ke arah model itu lebih lama, Aoi kembali menghadap ke kaca jendela di sisi kepalanya. “Mereka memang begitu,” katanya yang kembali melihat ke luar jendela.

“Mereka memang begitu,” ulang Saga. “Sejak mereka bersikap seperti itu sampai sekarang, tidakkah kau pernah, sekali saja, merasa risih?” Saga mengulangi pertanyaannya. “Aku rasa kau pasti pernah merasakannya, kan?”

“Tidak bisa dibilang risih juga...”

“Lalu?”

“Mereka banyak membantuku,” jawab Aoi. “Jadi... yah...”

“Jadi, karena kau membutuhkan mereka, kau tak merasa kalau sikap mereka mengganggumu?” tanya Saga sambil tertawa kecil. “Berarti kalau keberadaan mereka tidak kau butuhkan, bisa saja aku tidak akan melihat mereka di lobi butik Ruki-san tadi, ya.”

Aoi menoleh ke arah Saga. Kali itu, Saga tak lagi melihat ke arahnya. Dia sudah melihat ke kaca lebar di hadapannya. Aoi tak mengatakan apapun ketika dia melihat Saga melirik ke arahnya melalui bayangan yang terpantul di spion tengah mobil itu.

“Maksudku, tadi kau bilang mereka banyak membantumu, ‘kan?” tanya Saga. “Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, apakah mereka akan tetap bersamamu, menjadi _wali_ bagimu, ketika mereka berhenti membantumu..?”

“Saga-chaaan...” panggil Melody sambil memutar pelan kemudinya, membelokkan mobil mereka mengikuti mobil perusahaan Ruki di depan mobil mereka. “Kau ini. Berhentilah menanyakan hal-hal aneh.” Melody tersenyum. “Aoi-chan, lupakan saja pertanyaan Saga-chan tadi, ya. Dia terlalu banyak nonton drama,” kata Melody sambil tertawa kecil.

“Hei! Kupikir kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membongkar rahasia itu!” protes Saga.

“Ah, jadi itu rahasia? Maaf, aku baru tahu,” kata Melody sambil tertawa lagi.

Ketika Saga dan Melody masih bercanda, Aoi hanya terdiam dengan pikirannya yang bekerja keras.

_Setelah semuanya selesai, setelah semua Arcana terkumpul, Takashima dan Kouyou akan pergi?_

*****

Seperti yang Ruki katakan sebelumnya, salah satu sudut perpustakan itu sudah disulap menjadi studio. Tak banyak yang berubah sebenarnya. Rak-rak buku tinggi masih berjejer-jejer seperti di perpustakaan pada umumnya.

Meja-meja baca yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan luas itu juga tidak banyak yang dipindahkan. Hanya ada beberapa meja dan bangku yang digeser untuk menempatkan peralatan yang diperlukan untuk sesi foto hari itu.

Beberapa kali kilatan cahaya _flash_ terpancar di ruangan itu. Beberapa orang staf dan kru dari butik Ruki berkumpul di salah satu tempat di ruang baca perpustakaan itu. Pandangan mereka tertuju ke dua orang gadis yang sedang berganti-ganti pose di depan kamera.

“Ah, Kanon dan Jill sepertinya berbakat jadi model, ya...” bisik Reita pada Hiroto di sudut lain ruangan itu.

“Mereka sudah imut-imut bahkan sebelum di- _makeup_. Pasti hasil fotonya nanti akan bagus sekali,” timpal Hiroto sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan terus memperhatikan Kanon dan Jill yang masih berpose.

“Ini sudah kostum kedua yang mereka kenakan, ‘kan?” tanya Reita ketika dia melihat Kanon mengambil sebuah buku dari salah satu rak di ruangan itu. Sekali lagi, cahaya _flash_ memenuhi ruangan itu sekejap ketika fotografer mengambil gambar Kanon.

“Ya,” jawab Hiroto. “Tak kusangka. Kupikir Ruki-san hanya akan menyiapkan satu kostum untuk kita masing-masing. Ruki-san juga mempersiapkan beberapa kostum untuk kita,” jelas Hiroto sambil menggidikkan bahunya.

“Kita juga?!” tanya Reita.

Hiroto mengangguk. Matanya tetap tertuju pada Jill yang memegang bahu Kanon. Ketika mereka berdua tersenyum, fotografer itu mengambil gambar mereka lagi. “Ruki-san bilang, selain desain-desain yang sudah Ruki-san tunjukkan pada kita di kafe beberapa hari yang lalu, masih ada dua desain lagi yang disiapkan untuk kita berdua.”

“Ah, benar juga. Bagaimana dengan baju untuk Aoi nanti, ya,” kata Reita sambil menoleh. Kali ini, perhatiannya tak tertuju pada kedua gadis itu. “Hah. Apa yang kupikirkan. Sepertinya aku tertular _penyakit_ penasaran dari Kanon.”

“Hei, kenapa kau berkata begitu?” Hiroto terkekeh.

“Anak itu... sejak Ruki memberitahukan proyek sesi foto ini pada kita, Kanon selalu bertanya tentang Aoi, ‘kan? Mungkin gara-gara itu, sekarang aku juga jadi penasaran tentang Aoi.” Reita kemudian meralat kata-katanya. “Ah, tapi, kurasa, ini bukan tentang rasa penasaran saja. Hari ini rasanya aneh sekali.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Kau tidak memperhatikan?” tanya Reita. “Tuh...” Reita kemudian menunjuk ke sebuah arah.

Hiroto menoleh dan melihat Takashima dan Kouyou duduk di salah satu meja baca paling belakang yang tidak terpakai di ruangan itu. Selisih dua meja di depan meja mereka, Saga duduk bersama Aoi. Tidak bersama dengan modelnya, Melody sejak tadi bersama Ruki melihat sesi foto Kanon dan Jill di dekat fotografer.

“Ah...” Hiroto menutup mulutnya.

“Tidakkah kau pikir, model genit itu terlalu memonopoli Aoi?”

“Apa semua model bersikap seperti itu, ya?”

“Tidak, tentu saja. Tapi perhatianku lebih tertuju pada dua orang itu. Kau bisa melihatnya, kan? Takashima dan Kouyou tampak tak segan menunjukkan kebencian mereka pada model genit itu. Seingatku, sebelumnya mereka belum pernah seperti ini.”

Hiroto kembali melihat ke arah Kouyou dan Takashima. “Ya...” jawabnya pelan.

Perhatian Hiroto dan Reita kemudian teralih ketika mendengar seruan dari fotografer. Saat itu, Kanon dan Jill kembali ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti baju ke kostum terakhir yang akan mereka kenakan untuk sesi foto hari itu.  
  
“Bagaimana menurutmu?” tanya Ruki sambil tersenyum pada fotografer itu.

“Tidak buruk,” kata fotografer berambut coklat itu sambil melihat ke arah layar di kamera DSLR-nya. Ada kabel panjang yang tersambung dari kamera itu ke sebuah komputer yang ada di belakangnya. “Untuk orang-orang yang tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali di dunia _modelling_ , mereka bagus sekali.”

“Aku senang kau menyukai mereka.” Ruki tersenyum kian lebar.

“Di mana kau menemukan orang-orang ini, Ruki-san?”

“Mereka kenalanku,” jawab Ruki. “Aku bisa mengenal mereka karena mereka sering datang ke kafeku.”

“Ah, ya. Aku sampai lupa kalau kau punya kafe,” kata fotografer itu sambil berjalan ke arah komputer yang khusus dibawa ke perpustakaan itu untuk sesi foto. “Matamu jeli juga, ya. Bisa menemukan model-model amatir yang berbakat seperti mereka.”

“Aku hanya beruntung.”

“Beruntung menemukan LIMA orang model amatir berpotensi?” Fotografer itu mulai melihat-lihat foto-foto Kanon dan Jill tadi di komputer itu. “Aku ingin tahu apakah tiga laki-laki lain punya bakat yang sama atau tidak.”

Ruki menoleh dan melihat ke arah Reita, dan Hiroto, kemudian ke arah Aoi yang duduk bersama Saga. “Kau sudah melihat mereka tadi, ‘kan, Manabu?” Ruki memanggil nama fotografer itu. “Sepintas, bagaimana menurutmu? Dari fisik mereka saja..?”

Manabu, fotografer itu, menegakkan tubuhnya sejenak dan melihat ke arah Reita dan Hiroto. “Tidak buruk,” komentarnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Aoi. “Yang itu _batu mulia_ ,” kata Manabu sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya pada layar monitor di hadapannya.

“Apa maksudmu dengan 'batu mulia'?” tanya Ruki sambil tertawa kecil.

“Kau tahu ‘batu mulia’, ‘kan? Dia baru keluar dari _penambangan_ ,” kata Manabu. “Tinggal _diasah_ , nilai jualnya bisa jadi tinggi sekali.” Manabu melihat ke arah Ruki. “Seperti kristal,” kata Manabu sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

Ruki tertawa. “Menurutmu begitu?” tanyanya yang masih sambil tertawa. “Karena kau bilang begitu, boleh aku berbangga pada pilihan-pilihanku, kan? Aku rasa, kau akan sangat menikmati sesi foto hari Jumat nanti.”

“Oh, tentu. Aku akan sangat bersabar sampai hari Jumat,” kata Manabu yang akhirnya menegakkan tubuhnya dan menjauhkan pandangannya dari layar monitor. “Tapi tentu saja. Sebelumnya aku akan fokus dulu untuk sesi foto dua hari lagi. _Outdoor_ , ‘kan?” tanya Manabu memastikan.

“Ya. _Outdoor_ ,” jawab Ruki.

“Ngomong-ngomong... dua orang itu...” Manabu melihat ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou.

“Ya? Kenapa dengan mereka?”

“Kau bilang mereka wali dari si Batu Mulia?” tanya Manabu. “Aura mereka buruk sekali. Padahal kupikir mereka juga bisa jadi model yang bagus,” komentar Manabu. “Mereka tidak suka si Batu Mulia mengikuti sesi foto ini?”

Ruki terbatuk. “Mm... mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya mereka ke sesi foto seperti ini. Mereka jadi agak... canggung?” Ruki menggaruk kepalanya. Dia sengaja tak mengutarakan hal yang sebenarnya yang dia pikirkan.

“Hm...” Manabu hanya bergumam ketika dia memperhatikan kedua laki-laki itu. “Kupikir karena mereka tidak menyukai Saga...” kata Manabu yang membuat Ruki terkesiap. “Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Saga...” Manabu kemudian melihat ke arah Melody. “Melody-san,” panggil Manabu.

“Ya?” sahut Melody sambil menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. “Sebentar!” katanya sebelum kembali berbicara di ponselnya. Setelah dia menekan layar ponselnya, dia mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Manabu. “Ya, ya! Aku datang!” katanya sambil berjalan ke arah Ruki dan Manabu.

*****

****

“Ah, dimatikan...” kata Miyavi sambil melihat ke arah layar ponselnya.

“Ah, di sana pasti sedang sibuk sekali, ya. Aku jadi merasa bersalah,” kata Kai yang saat itu sedang duduk di sebuah kursi rotan di balkon rumahnya. “Apa saja yang sempat dia katakan tadi?” Kai menoleh pada Miyavi yang tersenyum padanya.

“Tidak banyak. Kekasih hatimu itu belum beraksi.”

Kai hanya tertawa kecil. “Dia bukan kekasihku, Meev.”

“Ah, lihat! Bagian jiwamu yang mana yang berkata seperti itu?” Miyavi tertawa. “Kau mau lihat sesi fotonya, Kai? Mereka akan berangkat hari Jumat. Dan sejauh ingatanku, kau tidak ada agenda penting di hari itu.”

 


	19. Segel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kilatan-kilatan cahaya itu kembali terlihat. Reita dan Hiroto beberapa kali berganti pose di depan kamera, dan mereka beristirahat cukup lama untuk makan siang.

Kilatan-kilatan cahaya itu kembali terlihat. Berbeda dengan sesi foto Kanon dan Jill sebelumnya, kilatan cahaya kali itu untuk sedikit _melawan_ kuatnya cahaya matahari. Lokasi pemotretan kali itu memang dilakukan di luar ruangan.

Reita dan Hiroto beberapa kali berganti pose di depan kamera. Sudah dua desain baju yang mereka kenakan hari itu. Awalnya Reita menyangsikan keadaan saat dia harus berganti pakaian di ruang terbuka. Sambil tertawa kecil, Ruki kemudian menjawab keraguan Reita itu dengan menunjuk ke arah sebuah mobil van yang akan menjadi tempat mereka berganti baju selama sesi foto itu.

Mereka beristirahat cukup lama untuk makan siang. Posisi matahari pada jam itu membuat Manabu enggan memforsir kamera dan semua peralatannya. Tak ada yang bisa melawan faktor alam, semua orang yang berada di set di pinggir sungai buatan itu memilih untuk menunggu.

Sembari mereka menunggu, Reita dan Hiroto melihat hasil-hasil foto mereka di komputer Manabu. Hiroto tertawa melihat wajah dan pose-posenya sendiri. Sementara itu, setelah melihat dua foto pertamanya, Reita menolak – dengan wajah memerah – untuk melihat lebih jauh.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan sesi foto hari itu pukul tiga sore setelah matahari sudah sedikit condong, dan tak lagi bersinar terlalu terang. Reita dan Hiroto kemudian mengenakan kostum ketiga mereka, kostum terakhir yang harus mereka kenakan.

Mengulang sesi foto sebelumnya, selain berpose bersama dalam satu _frame_ , Reita dan Hiroto juga berpose sendirian. Ruki sesekali memberi arahan supaya kedua modelnya itu bisa menunjukkan detil-detil yang ada di baju yang mereka kenakan ketika mereka berpose.

Hari itu, Kanon dan Jill tak ikut ke set sesi foto karena mereka harus sekolah dan kuliah. Hanya Aoi yang datang ke lokasi pemotretan hari itu. Seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya, Saga selalu terlihat di sampingnya. Manager Saga, Melody, berdiri di dekat Ruki yang sedang mengamati kerja Manabu.

Di saat yang sama, dua orang lagi hanya memperhatikan dari jauh. “Kouyou-chan,” panggil Takashima.

“Hm,” sahut Kouyou singkat.

“Bagaimana dengan Segel yang kau buat itu?”

Kouyou hanya diam ketika dia merogoh kantung jas merahnya. Dia mengambil sebuah gelang, dan memperhatikan _aksesoris_ dalam genggamannya itu. Takashima melihat ke arah gelang itu dan berdecak. “Tak bisakah kau membuat bentuknya menjadi sedikit lebih manis?”

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kouyou membalas tatapan Takashima. Melihat cara Kouyou menatapnya, Takashima hanya menggidikkan bahunya dan melengos. “Sekarang tinggal mencari waktu sampai aku bisa membuat Hunter kita mengenakan Segel ini,” kata Kouyou kemudian.

“Model lancang itu menempel terus pada Sayangku...” komentar Takashima sambil melihat ke arah Aoi.

“Albi...”

Takashima mendengus. “Kau sudah mulai memanggilku dengan nama asliku.”

“Aku hanya tak ingin dugaanku benar.” Kouyou melihat ke arah Takashima. “Kau tahu, ‘kan, satu Kekuatan Arcana yang selalu bisa membuat kita marah? Satu Kekuatan Arcana yang begitu susah untuk ditangani...”

“Kekuatan Arcana yang membuatku enggan mengakui kalau dia adalah sebuah kelemahan.” Takashima menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya perlahan. “Sekarang aku juga jadi ikut berharap kalau dugaanmu itu salah, Joker.”

“Menyebalkan sekali, bukan? Sangat kontradiktif dengan namanya. Daripada merasa bahagia, aku malah merasa kesal dengan keberadaannya. Tapi kita sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menghadapi Kekuatan Arcana yang satu ini.”

“The Lovers memang pembawa sial...”

*****

Sore itu, setelah bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi, Kanon tak melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari area sekolahnya. Dia duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon yang berada tak jauh dari lapangan sepak bola.

Di lapangan itu, murid-murid anggota klub sepak bola sedang melakukan pemanasan. Baru saja mendekati tempat itu, pandangan Kanon-kun juga sempat terarah pada klub sepak bola sebelum dia mengembalikan pandangannya pada gadis yang menungguinya itu.

“Hei,” sapa Kanon-kun yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping gadis itu.

“Aku kaget kau memintaku ke sini untuk berbincang-bincang,” kata Kanon.

“Aku sedang malas ke ruang klub,” kata anak laki-laki itu. “Terlalu sumpek. Baru tadi pagi aku main catur di klub. Aku tidak mau ke sana hanya untuk berbincang-bincang. Aku ingin menghirup udara segar dulu sekarang.”

Kanon tertawa kecil. “Sejak kau terlepas dari The Hierophant, sepertinya kau memang banyak berubah.”

“Kesampingkan dulu hal itu,” kata anak laki-laki itu sambil menggaruk pangkal hidungnya, sedikit menutupi rona merah di wajahnya. “Aku dengar, kau kerja _part-time_?” tanya Kanon-kun yang membuat gadis itu terkesiap.

“K... kau tahu dari mana!?” tanya Kanon dengan volume suara yang tiba-tiba menguat. “K... kupikir setelah kau tak lagi bersinggungan dengan The Hierophant, kau tak akan lagi bisa mencari informasi! Dan aku tak pernah memberitahukannya pada siapapun di sekolah ini.”

“Yah, kau tahu sendiri...”

“Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan... _perjanjian_ yang mengikatmu itu?” tanya Kanon yang kembali memelankan suaranya. Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk, dan Kanon tertegun sesaat. “Ada apa lagi sekarang?

“Sesi foto Aoi-san sudah berlangsung?”

“Belum,” jawab Kanon. “Sesi foto Aoi dan Saga-san akan dilangsungkan hari Jumat.”

“Saga-san...” ucap Kanon-kun pelan.

“Kenapa?”

“Kita ikut, yuk...” kata anak laki-laki itu sambil melihat ke arah Kanon.

“A... apa..!?” seru Kanon. “Kenapa kita harus ikut!?” tanyanya. “Lagipula, i... itu, ‘kan, hari Jumat! Kita harus s... sekolah, Sano! Kau mau kita membolos seharian? Ditambah lagi hari itu ada kegiatan di klub. Jangan pikir kau mau melewatkan itu juga!”

“Kita susul mereka sepulang sekolah.”

“Bagaimana dengan kegiatan klub!?”

“Sudahlah. Ikut saja. Percaya padaku,” kata Kanon-kun yang tiba-tiba menekankan setiap suku katanya.

Kanon memperhatikan mata anak laki-laki yang menatap matanya itu. “K... kenapa..?”

“Mungkin Aoi-san akan membutuhkan bantuan banyak orang...”

Kanon-kun hanya menatap murid-murid klub sepak bola berlarian jauh di depannya ketika dia mengatakannya. Di sampingnya, seakan terhipnotis untuk melakukan hal yang sama, kehilangan keinginan untuk bertanya lebih jauh, Kanon hanya menatap anak laki-laki di sampingnya itu dalam diam.

*****

Dengan handuk masih menutupi sebagian rambutnya yang basah, Aoi menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. Sambil mengusap-usapkan handuknya ke rambut basahnya, Aoi memejamkan kedua matanya.

“Lelah, Sayang?” tanya Takashima sambil menyandarkan tongkat hitamnya di sudut kamar Aoi.

“Aneh,” jawab Aoi. “Hari ini aku tidak melakukan apa-apa,” katanya. “Aku hanya berdiri, duduk, berjalan sebentar, dan duduk lagi. Aku hanya memperhatikan sesi foto Reita dan Hiroto-kun. Tapi entah kenapa aku bisa merasa lelah.”

“Sepertinya suhu udara sudah mulai meninggi,” kata Kouyou sambil mendekati tempat tidur Aoi. Dia duduk di lantai berkarpet ruangan itu, di samping tempat tidur Aoi, dan hanya memperhatikan wajah pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Dari posisinya, Takashima juga memperhatikan Aoi. _Atau mungkin karena hal lain..._ pikirnya.

“Anda harus menjaga kondisi tubuh Anda, Aoi-san. Jangan sampai jatuh sakit karena perubahan cuaca.”

Aoi membuka kedua matanya dan menoleh ke arah Kouyou. Masih sambil berbaring, Aoi memiringkan posisi tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Aoi membuat dirinya benar-benar menghadapi Kouyou. “Terima kasih banyak, Kou.”

Takashima tersenyum melihat cara kedua orang itu berinteraksi satu sama lain. “Kouyou-chan, jangan lupa tentang benda yang ingin kau serahkan tadi siang,” kata Takashima yang bersandar di dinding yang memisahkan kamar itu dengan dapur.

Kouyou terkesiap. Di tempat tidurnya, Aoi menoleh ke arah Takashima. “Benda apa?”

“Sayang.” Takashima berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Aoi. “Kau masih ingat saat sebelum kita berhadapan dengan The Emperor?” tanya Takashima. “Saat Kouyou-chan ada keperluan dan harus meninggalkan kafe?”

Mendengar itu, Aoi langsung menegakkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia duduk dan bergantian melihat ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou. “Maksud kalian... _Segel_? K... kalian mau menyerahkan benda itu sekarang?”

“Benar,” jawab Kouyou sambil merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan gelang berbahan logam dengan banyak untaian menggantung di sekelilingnya. Dia sedikit mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam jarak pandang Aoi.

“A... apa itu..?” tanya Aoi ketika dia melihat gelang logam itu.

“Itulah Segel yang Kouyou-chan maksudkan, Sayang,” kata Takashima sambil tersenyum. Dia berdiri di belakang Kouyou, dan membungkuk sedikit untuk berpegangan pada bahu Kouyou. Takashima memperhatikan bentuk gelang itu. “Bentuknya sedikit menyeramkan, ya.”

“A... apa yang terjadi padaku kalau aku memakai Segel itu?” tanya Aoi.

“Jika tidak sedang menggunakan kekuatan, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, Aoi-san. Segel ini—” Kouyou tidak melihat ke arah Aoi ketika dia bicara. “—Bisa membuat Anda lebih leluasa menggunakan Kekuatan Arcana.”

“Apa..!?” Aoi membelalakkan matanya. “T... tapi... aku pikir, kau tidak memperbolehkanku menggunakan Kekuatan Arcana itu pada diriku sendiri lagi? Kau tidak ingin Kekuatan Arcana itu sampai merasukiku, kan?”

“Ya, itu benar, Sayang,” kata Takashima. “Tapi dengan Segel ini, hanya akan terjadi hubungan satu arah. Kau, menggunakan Kekuatan Arcana dan tidak akan ada kemungkinan Kekuatan Arcana menguasaimu.” Takashima mengusapkan jemarinya di gelang yang masih ada di atas telapak tangan Kouyou.

“Karena ini berfungsi untuk menyegel Kekuatan Arcana yang akan Anda gunakan kelak, Aoi-san.”

“A... aku tidak mengerti...”

“Kenakanlah, Sayang. Aku dan Kouyou akan membantumu mencoba langsung menggunakan Kekuatan Arcana setelahnya. Kurasa, dengan begitu, kau akan lebih mudah mengerti,” kata Takashima sambil tersenyum.

Aoi melihat ke arah Takashima. Perlahan, dia melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Kouyou. “K... kau hanya akan memakaikan gelang itu, ‘kan?” tanya Aoi, dan Kouyou mengangguk. Menghela napas panjang, Aoi kemudian menjawab, “Baiklah...”

“Tangan kiri Aoi-san...” kata Kouyou sambil membuka pengait gelang logam itu.

Dengan lambat, Aoi mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke arah Kouyou. Ketika ujung jarinya hampir mengenai gelang logam itu, Aoi menarik tangannya lagi. Aoi memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya dan membuka kedua matanya lagi, Aoi kembali mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Kali ini, dia tak lagi menarik tangannya. Ketika tangan kiri Aoi sudah berada di atas gelang itu, Kouyou langsung memasangkan gelang logam itu di pergelangan tangan kiri Aoi.

Setelah memastikan pengait gelang itu sudah terkunci, tangan kiri Kouyou dengan hati-hati menggenggam tangan Aoi. Dia mendengar Aoi menarik napas, tapi tidak menarik tangannya. Dengan jemari tangan kanannya, Kouyou mengusap gelang itu.

  
“Kau mau mencobanya, Sayang?” tanya Takashima sambil mengeluarkan kartu The High Priestess. “Aku pilih kartu ini karena inilah satu-satunya Kekuatan Arcana yang kita punya yang tak akan terlalu bikin heboh.” Takashima tertawa kecil sebelum memberikan kartu itu pada Aoi.

Kali itu, Aoi mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Dia mengambil kartu itu dari tangan Takashima sebelum melihat ke arah Kouyou, orang yang paling kontra dengan keinginan Aoi untuk menggunakan Kekuatan Arcana pada dirinya sendiri. “Kou... sungguh? Tidak apa-apa?”

Kouyou mengangguk. Dia kemudian beranjak berdiri dan bertanya, “Anda masih ingat dengan kata-kata yang Anda ucapkan saat memanggil Kekuatan Arcana?” Melihat Aoi mengangguk, Kouyou melanjutkan, “Coba panggil Kekuatan Arcana itu, Aoi-san.”

Aoi melihat ke arah kartu The High Priestess di tangannya. Perlahan, dia mengucapkan kembali kata-kata yang dulu pernah dia ucapkan saat menghadapi The Empress. “High Priestess... pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu... biarkan aku mengontrolmu... gunakan tubuhku sebagai induk semangmu...”

Sebentuk aura berwarna biru muda keluar dari dalam kartu itu dan bertiup kencang seperti angin. Aoi sampai harus menutupi wajahnya karena angin itu sampai menerbangkan handuk yang tadi dia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Aura biru muda itu kemudian menciptakan bentuk transparan di udara, membentuk sosok perempuan dengan jubah berwarna sama. “ _Selamat malam, Hunter_ ,” sapa roh perempuan itu sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah Aoi. Suaranya berlapis; terdengar bergema.

Menunjuk ke arah roh itu, Aoi mencoba untuk bersuara tapi dia terbata. “K... kau...”

“ _Saya Joan, The High Priestess_ ,” kata roh itu sambil tersenyum. “ _Memang beda, ya, rasanya. Saat Hunter adalah orang yang memanggil saya, semuanya terasa menyenangkan._ ” Senyumannya menghilang ketika roh itu melihat ke arah Kouyou dan Takashima.

“N... namaku Aoi...” kata Aoi pelan. “Tolong, jangan panggil aku ‘Hunter’. Dan... tolong, jangan gunakan kata-kata yang terlalu sopan padaku. Cukup Kouyou saja yang bersikap terlalu sopan padaku. Tolong, jangan ditambah lagi.”

“ _Ah, benar-benar rendah hati..._ ” kata roh perempuan itu sambil tertawa kecil. “ _Baik. Saya..._ ” Roh itu berdeham. “ _Aku tidak akan bersikap terlalu sopan pada And—_ ” Roh itu berdeham lagi. “ _—Padamu. Tapi, kau tetap orang yang sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanku dulu._ ”

“Ah, ya. Begitu lebih baik,” kata Aoi. “Terima kasih.”

“ _Tentu._ ” Roh itu masih tersenyum. “ _Kepadamulah aku menjaminkan semua kebebasanku. Dan, hilangkan kata-kata 'gunakan tubuhku sebagai induk semangmu'. Karena aku tak bisa lagi melakukan itu_ ,” kata Joan sambil melihat ke arah gelang logam di tangan kiri Aoi.

“Oh...” Aoi ikut melihat ke arah gelang logam di tangan kirinya itu.

“ _Kau sudah paham itu sekarang, kan? Aoi?_ ”

“Y... ya...”

“Sekarang kau sudah tahu bedanya, ‘kan, Sayang?” tanya Takashima. “Saat kau memanggil The High Priestess ketika kita menghadapi The Empress, kau tidak bisa melihat wujud dari roh The High Priestess karena dia merasuk ke dalam tubuhmu.”

“Ah, karena Segel inikah sekarang aku bisa melihat Joan?” tanya Aoi sambil melihat ke arah gelang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. “Lalu... mm... aku hanya penasaran. Kenapa gelang ini harus ada di tangan kiriku?”

“Itu hanya supaya Anda bisa menggunakan tangan kanan Anda dengan leluasa, Aoi-san,” jawab Kouyou.

“ _Kecuali kalau kau kidal_ ,” tambah roh perempuan itu sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

“Mau mencoba menggunakan kekuatan The High Priestess, Sayang?” tanya Takashima.

“Ah?” Aoi langsung melihat ke arah Kouyou. “Apakah tidak apa-apa?”

“Tidak apa-apa, Aoi-san,” jawab Kouyou.

“Joan?” tanya Aoi sambil melihat ke arah roh perempuan itu.

Joan merentangkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum. “ _Aku siap kapan saja, Aoi._ ”

“Mm... jangan hancurkan kamarku,” kata Aoi.

Roh perempuan itu tertawa kecil. “ _Tidak akan._ ”

“Baiklah.” Aoi menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berkata, “Kurung Takashima!”

Joan mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah Takashima dan memunculkan dinding dengan empat sisi tepat mengelilingi Takashima, dan membuat laki-laki itu histeris. “ _Sayaaang!_ ” panggil Takashima dari dalam dinding empat sisi yang mengurungnya itu. “ _Ini pelanggaraaan! Ini tidak ada dalam ketentuaaan! Kenapa aku dikuruuung!?_ ”

”Ah, berhasil...” Aoi melihat ke arah gelang logam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. ”Rasanya... berbeda, ya. Rasanya... tidak melelahkan seperti dulu...” Di gelang itu, Aoi melihat salah satu untaian yang menggantung di sekeliling logam itu mengeluarkan cahaya biru muda. “A... apa ini?”

“Itu adalah logam yang bekerja terhadap kekuatan The High Priestess,” jelas Kouyou. “Masing-masing logam yang menggantung di sekeliling Segel yang Aoi-san pakai itu akan bekerja sesuai dengan Kekuatan Arcana yang Aoi-san gunakan.”

“Tapi... ada banyak sekali untaian logam di sini.” Aoi melihat ke sekeliling gelang itu. “Berarti...”

“Ya. Aoi-san bisa mengendalikan Kekuatan Arcana sebanyak untaian yang ada pada Segel itu,” kata Kouyou lagi. “Tapi saya sungguh tidak menyarankan itu, Aoi-san. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Anda masih punya saya dan Takashima. Lalu...”

“L... lalu..?”

“Anda bisa mempercayakan Kekuatan Arcana pada siapapun.”

“Maksudnya..?”

“Kalau Anda masih ingat cerita tentang kejadian saat The Emperor mengurung kafe, dan saat Takashima menggunakan Wakeshima-san sebagai induk semang The High Priestess, Anda juga bisa melakukan itu,” jelas Kouyou yang membuat Aoi terkesiap.

*****

“Selamat malam,” sapa Manabu ketika dia menempelkan gagang telepon itu ke telinganya.

“ _Selamat malam, Manabu_ ,” sahut Kai. “ _Bagaimana kabarmu?_ ”

“Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?”

“ _Aku baik._ ” Kai tertawa kecil. “ _Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu hari ini?_ ”

Memilih cara lain untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, Manabu bertanya, “Tidakkah koneksi ini terasa begitu mengerikan, Kai? Benang merah yang mengikat satu manusia dengan manusia lainnya membuat dunia ini terasa begitu sempit.”

“ _Seperti jaring laba-laba, ya?_ ” Kai tersenyum. “ _Tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya secepat ini?_ ”

“Begitulah.”

“ _Berterimakasihlah pada Kekuatan Arcana._ ”

“Haruskah?”

“ _Kalau kau rasa perlu._ ” Kai tertawa lagi.

Manabu ikut tersenyum. “Jadi, kau akan datang hari Jumat nanti?”

“ _Aku tak mau menakutinya, Manabu._ ”

“Kau terlalu pesimis, Kai. Coba jangan melihatnya dari sudut pandang itu. Bagaimana kalau misalnya... kau datang karena kau hanya ingin melihat sudah secantik apa si Logam Mulia itu sekarang...” Manabu tertawa kecil.

“ _Logam Mulia?_ ”

“Ah, maksudku _dia_.”

“ _Ah..._ ” Kai mengangguk pelan. “ _Aku suka metafor yang kau gunakan, Manabu._ ”

“Memang seperti itu, ‘kan? Kalau asahannya sudah sempurna, dia akan jadi kristal yang mahal.”

“ _Aku lebih suka menyebutnya... berlian._ ”

Tawa Manabu meledak mendengar pernyataan itu. “Ah, ya, Kai. Baiklah. Tak akan ada cela yang bisa kau temukan pada dirinya...” Manabu mengusap setitik air mata yang menggantung di ujung matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

“ _Ngomong-ngomong, Manabu..._ ” Kai mengulang pertanyaannya lagi. “ _Bagaimana sesi foto tadi siang?_ ”

Manabu tertegun. “Sebelum itu... Kai, bagaimana keadaan Nao?”

Kai menoleh ke belakangnya. Di sana, seorang pemuda berwajah bulat tersenyum ke arahnya. “ _Dia baik-baik saja. Ya, ya. Aku tahu arah pertanyaanmu, Manabu. Tak perlu khawatir. Nao sendiri sepertinya juga tidak sabar untuk segera menemui_ pasangannya _itu._ ”

“Kupikir kau akan mengutus Nao ke sesi foto hari ini.” Manabu tertawa kecil. “Dia baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretan tadi sore. Mungkin Nao juga akan senang kalau bisa bertemu dengan _pasangannya_ tadi.”

“ _Ah, aku tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Kau tahu bagaimana ramainya Nao._ ” Kai tersenyum. “ _Lagipula, aku tak mau sampai proyek Ruki terganggu gara-gara aku. Bagaimanapun juga, Ruki itu temanku._ ”

 


	20. "Zayin"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolam renang indoor itu tak dipenuhi orang-orang yang akan berenang. Mereka menunggu Aoi dan Saga yang masih bersiap-siap di ruang ganti dengan bantuan Ruki.

Kolam renang _indoor_ itu tak dipenuhi orang-orang yang akan berenang. Setelah Ruki menyewa tempat itu, kolam renang itu berubah menjadi sebuah set pemotretan. Beberapa lampu untuk tata cahaya sudah kru Manabu siapkan di beberapa spot di dalam ruangan besar itu.

Mereka menunggu Aoi dan Saga yang masih bersiap-siap di ruang ganti dengan bantuan Ruki. Sembari menunggu model-model itu selesai dengan kostum dan _makeup_ mereka, Melody berbincang-bincang dengan Manabu.

Manabu yang sesekali memerika lensa kameranya hanya tertawa ketika di sebelahnya, Melody beberapa kali melihat ke arah pintu ruang ganti. Ketika – ternyata – pintu ruang ganti itu belum terbuka, dan dua model itu belum keluar, _manager_ itu hanya bisa menggigit ujung penanya.

Sementara itu, Takashima dan Kouyou ikut menunggu Aoi. Kouyou duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang tersandar di salah satu dinding yang berada dekat dengan kolam renang terbesar di ruangan itu. Di sampingnya, Takashima berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memegangi tongkat hitamnya dengan erat.

Sambil menggigit bibirnya, Takashima sesekali melihat ke arah ruang ganti itu. Ketika pintu ruang ganti itu – akhirnya – terbuka, Takashima menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik dan melihat ke arah pintu itu.

Saga keluar lebih dulu. Saat itu Saga mengenakan baju putih yang tertutup jaket tipis berwarna sama. Lengan jaket putih itu hanya mencapai sikunya. Sebagai bawahannya, Saga mengenakan celana _jogger_ selutut berwarna krem muda.

Saga berhenti melangkah ketika Ruki menyusulnya keluar dari ruang ganti. Ruki berlutut di dekat kaki Saga dan membenahi karet di ujung bawah celana Saga, yang menahan celana dengan panjang tanggung itu tetap berada tepat di bawah lutut Saga.

Selesai membenahi celana Saga, Ruki kembali berdiri dan berbalik, melihat ke arah ruang ganti. Tersenyum, Ruki mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan dengan gelang logam melingkar di pergelangannya.

Hanya Aoi yang mengenakan gelang seperti itu. Takashima menunggu. Dia menunggu sampai Ruki menarik Aoi keluar dari ruang ganti itu dan membiarkan mata semua orang jatuh pada sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Takashima langsung memegang bahu Kouyou. “Joker...” Nama asli Kouyou keluar begitu saja dari bibir Takashima ketika dia melihat Aoi saat itu. Di tempat duduknya, Kouyou menoleh, dan nafasnya tertahan tanpa dia minta.

Poni Aoi disisir ke belakang dan ditahan dengan sebuah jepit kecil, membuat keningnya terlihat. Kepangan-kepangan kecil rambut Aoi jatuh ke bahunya dan membingkai wajahnya. Berkat _hair-extension_ , rambut Aoi menjadi lebih panjang, dan tergerai sampai ke punggungnya.

Aoi mengenakan sebuah rompi putih tanpa ada baju apapun yang melapisi bagian dalamnya. Rompi itu memiliki resleting yang hanya tertutup sampai ke tengah dadanya – dan membuat Aoi selalu menutupi dadanya dengan tangannya.

Sebagai bawahannya, Aoi mengenakan celana kulot yang lebar dan panjang sampai mata kakinya, dan membuatnya terlihat seperti mengenakan rok. Kulot abu-abu itu terlihat mengkilat ketika terkena cahaya.

Ketika Aoi akan menutupi wajahnya, Ruki buru-buru menangkap tangan Aoi. “Kau bisa merusak _makeup_ -nya, Cantik...” kata Ruki sambil tersenyum. _Eye-liner_ hitam dan tipis membatasi bagian atas mata Aoi, sampai sedikit ke ujung matanya di bagian bawah.

Ada sedikit rona jingga juga di tulang pipi Aoi. “L... lipstiknya terlalu tebal, Matsumoto-san...” kata Aoi.

Saga mendengus. “Tebal apanya? Tanpa itu saja bibirmu sudah merah. Lagipula, itu bukan lipstik. Penata rias tadi hanya memberimu _lipbalm_ , Aoi.” Saga menyibak rambutnya. Karena tangannya bergerak, bel kecil di gelangnya itu kembali berbunyi.

“Aaaoooiii~” seru Melody yang langsung mendatangi Aoi. Setelah meraih tangan Aoi, Melody melingkarkan tangannya di siku Aoi. “Bagaimana kalau kau melamar ke agensi kami saja? Aku akan dengan senang hati jadi _manager_ -mu. Ya, ya, ya?”

Ruki hanya tertawa kecil. “Sudahlah, Melody-chan. Biarkan Aoi menyelesaikan sesi fotonya dulu hari ini,” kata Ruki yang membuat Melody melepaskan tangan Aoi. Ruki kemudian kembali melihat ke arah Aoi. “Kau terlihat hebat, Aoi.”

“Matsumoto-san...” Aoi menggigit bibirnya.

“Ayolah. Manabu sudah menunggu kalian.” Ruki tersenyum pada kedua model itu sebelum memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Aoi. “Aoi, jangan tegang, ya.” Ruki menarik tangan Aoi lagi dan menuntunnya ke arah Saga.

“Anda yakin dengan hal ini, Matsumoto-san?”

“Seratus persen.” Ruki mengerlingkan satu matanya pada Aoi. “Saga juga bisa membantumu nanti.”

Saga mengulurkan tangannya dan menangkap tangan Aoi setelah Ruki melepaskannya. “Waktunya untuk... _pose_ , Aoi...” kata Saga sambil tersenyum, yang menyebut kata ‘pose’ itu kembali dalam Bahasa Inggris.

“Ah, lihat. Aoi seperti mempelai wanita, dan Ruki-san seperti seorang ayah yang mengantarkannya ke pelaminan, di mana Saga sebagai mempelai laki-lakinya menunggu.” komentar Melody sambil tertawa kecil.

Membiarkan Saga menariknya, Aoi menoleh, melihat ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou. Alis Aoi turun ketika melihat Kouyou menunduk. Dengan kepalan tangan Kouyou yang menutupi mulutnya, Aoi tak benar-benar bisa melihat wajah Kouyou.

Yang membuat Aoi terkesiap kemudian adalah ketika Takashima membuka topinya dan meletakkannya di depan dadanya. Sambil tersenyum, dia membungkukkan badannya ke arah Aoi, seperti seorang pangeran yang membungkukkan badan dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan dadanya.

Aoi segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua orang itu. Senyuman di wajah Takashima tidak menghilang. Di sebelahnya, Kouyou mulai menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Aoi. Dia melihat cara Saga menarik pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Tangan Kouyou terkepal melihat kejadian itu, dan sekian kejadian setelahnya.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, sesi pertama hari itu, Saga dan Aoi berpose sendiri-sendiri. Sudah terbiasa menghadapi kamera, setiap cahaya _flash_ selesai berkedip, Saga langsung mengganti posenya dan membuat Manabu bisa langsung mengambil gambarnya lagi.

Tak banyak waktu yang dihabiskan bagi Manabu untuk menyelesai sesi foto Saga. Setelah bagian Saga selesai, model itu berjalan ke sebuah kursi yang ada di samping Aoi. “Sekarang giliranmu,” kata Saga. Melihat Aoi menggigit bibirnya, Saga menepuk bahu Aoi. “Jangan khawatir. Kau terlihat hebat, Aoi.”

“A... aku tidak tahu harus bergaya bagaimana...” kata Aoi sambil menggaruk punggung tangannya.

“Kau lupa? Saat pertemuan pertama kita... aku pernah bilang, ‘kan? Apapun yang kau lakukan, kau selalu terlihat seperti...” Saga menjentikkan jarinya. “ _Pose_...” Saga mengucapkan bahasa Inggris itu lagi. “Karena itu, kau cukup ingat-ingat saja bagaimana kau duduk, bagaimana saat kau menjamu pelanggan di kafemu, atau...”

“Atau?”

Saga melirik ke tempat kedua orang itu duduk. “Atau seperti saat kau berbincang dengan walimu.”

“B... begitukah..?” Aoi melihat ke arah Saga. Melihat Saga mengangguk dan tersenyum, Aoi menunduk dan menenggak ludahnya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. “B... baiklah...” kata Aoi sebelum dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Saga memperhatikan ketika Aoi berjalan ke arah Ruki yang memberinya pengarahan. Di belakangnya, Melody berjalan mendekat. “Cantik sekali, ya...” komentar Melody sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan badannya.

“Tipe orang seperti Aoi... menurutmu, apakah Shou akan menyukainya?”

Tiba-tiba tawa Melody meledak, membuat hampir semua orang – termasuk Aoi, Ruki dan Manabu – yang ada di dalam gedung kolam renang itu melihat ke arahnya. “Maaf, maaf!” serunya segera sambil membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali.

Setelah perhatian orang-orang kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, Melody berdeham. “Awas, kau. Gara-gara kau, aku harus menanggung malu seperti ini.” Melody menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Saga menggerutu. “Tak ada yang menyuruhmu tertawa...”

“Pertanyaanmu membuatmu terdengar dungu, Saga.”

“Terima kasih atas pujiannya,” gerutu Saga lagi.

Melody menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya perlahan. “Aku tidak tahu harus jawab apa kalau kau bertanya tentang Shou-kun...” Melody menyibak rambutnya. Bel kecil di ujung antingannya itu berbunyi lagi.

Melody melihat Aoi yang menoleh ke arahnya. Perempuan itu hanya melambaikan tangannya, dan Aoi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Manabu. “Kau lihat itu? Pendengarannya peka sekali. Sangat mengesankan.”

“Hei, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan,” kata Saga.

“Ah, ya. Hm...” Melody bergumam. “Ya, begitulah. Aku tak tahu kalau Shou-kun. Tapi kalau Tora...”

Kali itu, giliran Saga yang bergumam. “Tora, ya...”

“Kau tahu sendiri Tora itu seperti apa.”

Saga meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas masing-masing pegangan kursinya. Dia bergumam. Jemari kedua tangannya saling bertaut dan menutupi mulutnya. Tatapannya lurus ke arah Aoi. “Tora, ya...” ucapnya lagi dengan pelan.

“Aoi!” bentak Manabu tiba-tiba yang membuat Saga dan Melody menghentikan perbincangan mereka. “Tanganmu!” Mendengar seruan itu, pandangan Saga langsung jatuh ke tangan kanan Aoi yang menutupi dadanya.

“R... rompi ini terlalu terbuka...” kata Aoi.

Ruki menghela napas panjang. “Justru di situ letak kelebihan desain baju yang satu ini, Aoi.” Ruki menggaruk kepalanya. “Aku mendesain baju itu untuk memancarkan keseksian pemakainya. Kau harus berpose untuk menunjukkan kelebihan itu.”

Saga tertawa kecil. “Biar aku saja, Ruki-san,” kata Saga sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Saga memegang tangan kanan Aoi, dan mengarahkannya ke kerah rompi Aoi. Saga kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Aoi dan dia berbisik. “ _Zayin_...”

Jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang membuat Aoi membelalakkan matanya. “Ah..!”

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Takashima sambil memegang pangkal tongkatnya, bersiap menarik pedangnya. Di sampingnya, Kouyou masih tetap duduk di tempatnya walau aura merah di sekitar matanya mulai membara.

“Ssshh...” desis Saga sambil memegang tangan Aoi dan sedikit merangkulnya. “Kau tidak apa-apa, Aoi. Kau tidak apa-apa. Ikuti saja gerakan tubuhmu, Aoi... ikuti...” kata Saga sambil mengusap-usap punggung Aoi.

Saga melihat Aoi menatapnya. Napas pemuda berambut hitam itu menjadi begitu lambat. Melihat itu, Saga hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. “Aku akan melepaskanmu pelan-pelan...” Saga menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Aoi.

“S... Saga...!”

“Sekarang, berposelah...” kata Saga sambil berjalan mundur, menjauh dari Aoi.

Tangan kanan Aoi masih memegangi kerah rompinya. Dengan tangan kirinya, Aoi memegangi keningnya. Matanya tak terfokuskan pada objek apapun yang dia lihat. Aoi menoleh, dan menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Takashima dan Kouyou.

“ _Pose_ , Aoi... _pose_...” bisik Saga – lagi-lagi dalam bahasa Inggris – yang sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Saga menggerakkan tangannya dan membunyikan bel kecilnya. Di belakangnya, sambil tersenyum, Melody menyibak rambutnya.

Menyentuhkan jarinya ke antingannya, Melody membunyikan bel kecil yang ada di ujung antingannya. Di tempatnya berdiri, Manabu hanya memperhatikan Aoi beberapa saat. “Baik. Kita mulai lagi, ya,” kata Manabu kemudian. Dia kembali membidik Aoi dari balik kameranya.

Kata-kata Manabu itu membuat Aoi mengembalikan perhatiannya pada fotografer itu. Sambil mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya sendiri, Aoi menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tangan kanan Aoi masih memegangi kerah rompinya.

Aoi kemudian memiringkan sedikit badannya dan melirik ke kamera dengan tatapan sayu. Aoi menarik kerah rompinya, membuat dadanya semakin terlihat, di saat Manabu menekan tombol di kameranya untuk mengambil gambar.

Manabu menurunkan kamera DSLR-nya dari depan wajahnya, dan melihat ke arah layar kecil di bagian belakang kamera itu. Manabu tersenyum. “Berlian...” bisiknya pelan pada dirinya sendiri. “Pertahankan tatapan itu, Aoi,” kata Manabu yang kembali membidik Aoi, dan Aoi langsung mengganti posenya.

“Kau lihat itu..?” tanya Takashima sambil menurunkan kembali tongkat hitamnya.

“Ada yang tidak beres di sini...” kata Kouyou. Takashima hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Setelah beberapa kali mengambil gambar Aoi, Manabu mencukupkan sesi pemotretan pertama. Pada sesi berikutnya, Saga dan Aoi harus berpose bersama. Pada kesempatan itu, Saga hampir tidak pernah tidak menyentuh Aoi.

Di satu pose Saga memegang bahu Aoi, di pose lain Saga menggandeng Aoi, di _frame_ berikutnya Saga berpose seakan-akan dia menyampirkan rambut Aoi di bahu pemuda berambut hitam itu. Aoi sendiri tidak melarang Saga; tidak menepis tangan Saga.

Dia tidak mendorong Saga, tidak memintanya menjauh, dan tak berusaha menjauh dari model itu. Sikap Aoi itu membuat Saga tersenyum. Sesekali, Saga melirik ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou ketika dia berpose.

*****

Hampir jam makan siang, Manabu dan Ruki melihat hasil foto-foto hari itu. Mereka tersenyum, dan mencukupkan sesi foto hari itu. Aoi spontan bertanya, “Eh? S... sudah selesai?” tanyanya melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Kru-kru Manabu mulai membereskan lampu-lampu untuk pemotretan hari itu. “Matsumoto-san, kami hanya berpose untuk satu desain baju?” tanya Aoi memastikan yang melihat Ruki berjalan ke arahnya. “Sudah tidak ada lagi setelah ini?”

“Ada.” Ruki tersenyum. “Setelah ini kami akan mengantarmu pulang untuk mengemasi baju-bajumu.”

“U... untuk apa?”

“Ah, ternyata Ruki-san benar-benar belum bilang padamu, ya,” kata Saga. “Kita akan ke Enoshima.”

“Enoshima!?” seru Aoi. “M... mau apa kita ke sana?”

“Tentu saja untuk menyelesaikan sesi foto berikutnya, Aoi,” kata Melody sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

“Kita akan berangkat sore ini,” kata Ruki sambil melihat ke jam di ponselnya. Ruki kemudian melihat ke arah Aoi dan tersenyum. “Aku sudah menyewa penginapan untuk kita semua di sana. Kita akan menyelesaikan sesi foto kita besok. Malam ini kita menginap di Enoshima.”

“A... aku tidak tahu tentang hal ini..! Kenapa kita—” Aoi kemudian melihat ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou. Mengembalikan pandangannya pada Ruki, Aoi bertanya, “T... Takashima dan Kouyou ikut juga, ‘kan?”

Saga berdecak. “Ya, ya. Mereka ikut, Aoi. Jangan khawatir. Mereka walimu. Tentu saja mereka ikut,” kata Saga yang berjalan melewati Aoi dengan kening berkerut. Saga berjalan ke arah ruang ganti sambil menggerutu.

“K... kenapa dia marah..?” tanya Aoi.

Melody menepuk bahu Aoi. “Jangan dihiraukan,” kata Melody sambil tersenyum. “Ganti bajumu, Aoi. Biar kami yang mengantarkanmu pulang nanti. Kecuali kalau kau mau tetap dengan dandanan seperti ini.” Melody tertawa kecil.

“Ah, s... sebentar. Aku perlu membicarakan ini dengan mereka berdua dulu...” kata Aoi sambil berlari kecil ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou. Dia sampai harus sedikit mengangkat ujung celana kulotnya supaya tidak terinjak.

“Ah, kenapa penting sekali melibatkan kedua orang itu terus...” komentar Melody.

“Yah, mereka memang orang-orang penting bagi Aoi...” sahut Ruki sambil tersenyum saat melihat Kouyou beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bersama Takashima menyambut kedatangan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

“ _Orang-orang penting_...” ulang Melody dengan berbisik sambil memperhatikan Aoi dan kedua orang itu.

*****

Matahari sudah tenggelam ketika mereka sampai di sebuah hotel bergaya Jepang di Enoshima. Ruki sudah menyewa penginapan itu untuk mereka semua, termasuk krunya dan kru Manabu. Kru Ruki dan kru Manabu mendapat kamar di lantai satu, sementara kamar Ruki dan yang lainnya berada di lantai dua.

Ruki, Manabu, Aoi, Saga, dan Melody masing-masing mendapatkan kamar mereka sendiri-sendiri. Dengan alasan _kewajaran_ Ruki sengaja memesan satu kamar untuk Kouyou dan Takashima – mengingat mereka bisa keluar-masuk ke manapun mereka mau.

Selain itu, mereka pasti akan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kamar Aoi daripada kamar mereka sendiri. Hal itulah yang membuat Ruki menempatkan Kouyou dan Takashima di kamar yang tepat berada di sebelah kamar Aoi.

Penempatan kamar itu membuat Takashima tersenyum lebar. Tapi kemudian, satu hal yang membuat senyumnya menghilang, dan yang membuat Kouyou – sedikit – menggeram, adalah karena posisi kamar Saga yang ada tepat di depan kamar Aoi.

Seperti penginapan bergaya Jepang pada umumnya, tempat itu juga menyediakan _yukata_ untuk dikenakan semua orang yang menginap di tempat itu. Yukata biru gelap untuk laki-laki, dan yukata merah bata untuk perempuan.

Tapi saat itu Aoi belum bisa melihat Takashima dan Kouyou dengan yukata. Ketika mereka semua berkumpul untuk makan malam, Aoi tidak melihat Takashima dan Kouyou di ruang makan. Di ruang makan besar yang sudah Ruki pesan itu, Aoi hanya melihat Ruki, Saga, Melody, dan Manabu.

Di sisi lain di ruangan itu, para kru Ruki dan kru Manabu terlihat berkumpul di meja-meja lain. Tak menemukan kedua orang itu, Aoi hanya menghela napas panjang. Sagalah yang pertama kali melihat kedatangan Aoi di ruangan itu.

“Hei! Sini!” panggil Saga sambil melambaikan tangannya, membuat bel kecil di gelangnya itu kembali berbunyi. Saga menepuk bantalan duduk yang ada tepat di sebelahnya, memastikan Aoi tak akan menolak panggilannya.

Tak menemukan alasan untuk menolak undangan itu, Aoi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Saga, dan duduk di samping model itu. Di meja panjang itu, sebagai pemilik proyek sesi foto, Ruki mendapat kehormatan duduk di ujung meja, di sisi pendek meja.

Di sebelah kanan Ruki, di sisi panjang meja itu, Manabu duduk paling dekat dengan Ruki, diikuti oleh Melody. Di sebelah kiri Ruki, Aoi duduk di antara Ruki dan Saga. “Aoi, Takashima dan Kouyou bilang mereka akan malam malam di kamar.”

“Begitukah?”

“Mereka bilang, mereka tidak mau mengganggu _briefing_ kita nanti,” jelas Ruki. Laki-laki itu menghela napas panjang. “Padahal aku sudah bilang pada mereka kalau mereka tak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu. Tapi mereka tetap menolak untuk bergabung.”

“Tak perlu khawatir, Aoi,” kata Saga sambil merangkul Aoi. “Berada di bawah pengawasan terus-terusan juga tidak enak, ‘kan?” Saga kemudian menyentuhkan kepalanya ke kepala Aoi, dan langsung berpose ketika Melody mengarahkan kamera ponselnya pada mereka berdua.

“Ngomong-ngomong...” Saga sedikit menjauh dari Aoi dan memperhatikan Aoi dari atas sampai ke bawah. Saga kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya ke wajah Aoi. Saga menggeleng pelan. “Ini tidak benar.”

“K... kenapa?” tanya Aoi sambil memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. “A... ada yang salah? Yukataku kotor?”

“Bukan. Aku tak menyangka. Penginapan sekelas ini ternyata bisa kehabisan yukata juga. Kenapa mereka memberikan yukata biru padamu?” tanya Saga dengan wajah serius yang membuat Melody dan Manabu tertawa.

“Ah..!?” Aoi langsung menoleh ke arah Saga.

“Jaga omonganmu, Saga,” kata Ruki yang ikut tertawa kecil.

Tak lama, beberapa orang pelayan masuk ke ruangan itu dan mengantarkan makanan dan beberapa botol sake untuk semua orang. Mereka bersulang demi kelancaran sesi foto besok sebelum memulai makan malam mereka.

Aoi menghabiskan makanannya paling lambat daripada siapapun. Saat nasi di mangkuknya masih tersisa separuh tadi, Saga memintanya untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Setelah Aoi selesai dengan makanannya, barulah Ruki memulai _briefing_ mereka malam itu.

“Besok kita akan melakukan sesi foto di dua tempat,” Ruki memulai kata-katanya sambil melihat ke arah lembaran kertas di tangannya. “Tempat pertama adalah Enoshima Aquarium. Aku sudah menyewa beberapa spot di tempat itu.

“Jadi, besok kita tak perlu khawatir akan mengganggu orang banyak,” lanjut Ruki. “Walaupun demikian, aku ingin kita semua besok pagi berangkat dari sini pukul delapan pagi. Ada banyak hal yang perlu kita persiapkan, bukan?

“Akan lebih bagus kalau kita bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum terlalu banyak orang yang datang. Terlebih lagi besok adalah hari Sabtu. Agak mustahil menghindari banyak orang memang. Tapi, minimal, kalau kita tidak terlambat sampai di sana, kita bisa mengurangi banyak kerepotan,” jelas Ruki.

“Sampai di sini, ada pertanyaan?” Ruki melihat ke sekelilingnya. Karena tak ada yang mengangkat tangan, Ruki membalik kertasnya dan melanjutkan penjelasannya. “Tempat terakhir adalah pantai Enoshima.”

“P... pantai..?” tanya Aoi.

“Ya. Tempat sempurna untuk menggambarkan musim panas, bukan?” tanya Saga.

“Ya. Aku tak ingin kita terlalu terburu-buru menyelesaikan sesi foto besok. Aku merencanakan jam dua siang kita sudah keluar dari Enoshima Aquarium. Tapi, memikirkan kemungkinan tentang adanya sedikit kendala, seandainya kita berangkat ke pantai pukul tiga sore, kurasa tidak akan ada masalah.

“Lagipula, Manabu juga tidak akan membawa terlalu banyak kru, bukan?” Ruki melihat ke arah Manabu.

Manabu mengangguk. “Matahari sore dan pantai adalah _kru_ terpenting di sesi pemotretan kedua. Jadi, tak akan ada perlu terlalu banyak diurus dalam mempersiapkan _lighting_ ,” jelas Manabu. “Doakan saja cuaca besok mendukung.”

“Baiklah. Jadi, besok, untuk Saga dan Aoi, kalian akan mengenakan satu baju untuk satu tempat. Sampai di sini, apakah ada pertanyaan?” tanya Ruki sambil mengembalikan lembaran kertasnya ke halaman pertama dan merapikannya di atas meja.

Ruki melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan tetap tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan. “Baik. Kostum Saga dan Aoi juga tidak ada masalah. Aku mencukupkan _briefing_ kita sampai di sini. Ingat untuk terus jaga kondisi tubuh kita semua.”

“Ah, kalau begitu...” kata Aoi. “Matsumoto-san, saya... boleh permisi keluar sekarang? Saya ingin mencari Takashima dan Kouyou.” Tepat setelah Aoi menanyakan itu, Aoi mendengar Saga berdecak. Aoi melihat ke arah Saga sejenak sebelum kembali melihat ke arah Ruki.

“Oh, ya, tentu saja. Dari tadi aku melihatmu tampaknya tak selera makan gara-gara tidak ada mereka di sini,” kata Ruki sambil tertawa kecil. “Aku tak akan tega menahanmu lebih lama lagi. Pergilah. Temui mereka.”

“T... terima kasih banyak..!” Aoi langsung berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan berlari kecil.

“Ah, aku kehilangan hiburan...” kata Saga sambil merebahkan punggungnya di atas _tatami_ ruangan itu.

“Sudahlah, Saga. Besok, kamu bisa memonopolinya sesukamu,” kata Melody sambil tertawa kecil.

“Hei, kalian berdua, hati-hati. Dia karyawan kesayanganku,” kata Ruki sambil tertawa kecil.

“Oh, Saga, kita dapat peringatan,” kata Melody yang masih tertawa.

 


	21. Tetap tidak terjawab...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Untuk bisa mencapai kamar Takashima dan Kouyou, Aoi harus menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Aoi terkesiap melihat softlens putih yang laki-laki itu kenakan.

Untuk bisa mencapai kamar Takashima dan Kouyou, Aoi harus menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Saat Aoi menaiki tangga, ada seorang laki-laki yang turun ke lantai satu. Laki-laki jangkung itu melihat ke arah Aoi, dan membuat Aoi juga melihat ke arahnya.

Aoi terkesiap melihat _softlens_ putih yang laki-laki itu kenakan. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum sambil menyibakkan rambut hitamnya yang pendek. Aoi kembali terkesiap ketika dia melihat laki-laki itu mengenakan gelang dengan untaian bel mungil. Laki-laki itu terus berjalan dan meninggalkan Aoi.

Laki-laki jangkung tadi berjalan ke lorong tempat ruang makan hotel itu berada. Dia berhenti di depan pintu yang ada di depan pintu ruang makan tempat Ruki dan yang lainnya berada. Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah tangga, dan dia tak lagi melihat Aoi ada di sana.

Ketika dia membuka pintu di hadapannya itu, seorang laki-laki berwajah bulat langsung menyambutnya. “Hei! Baru bangun, Tora?” tanya laki-laki berwajah bulat itu sambil tertawa. “Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang?”

“Cerewet kau, Nao,” kata laki-laki bernama Tora itu sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kai. Dia mengambil botol sake yang ada di atas meja, dan langsung meminum isinya tanpa menuangnya ke cangkir.

“Hei, tidak bisakah kau ubah kebiasaan burukmu itu? Kau bisa membakar lambungmu. Dan otakmu.” Miyavi tertawa kecil sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. “Makan malam dulu. Biar aku panggilkan pelayan.”

“Aku sudah kenyang,” kata Tora dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Miyavi tak menggubrisnya dan tetap berbicara pada pelayan untuk membawakan makanan ke ruangan mereka. Tora melanjutkan kata-katanya. “Ada pemandangan bagus yang membuatku kenyang.”

“O, ya? Seperti apa, seperti apa?” tanya Nao riang sambil merangkak mendekati Tora.

“Jangan dekat-dekat!” seru Tora sambil mendorong wajah Nao menjauh darinya. “ _Pemandangan indahnya_? _Dia_ berambut hitam. Dia tak terlalu tinggi. Tapi pas. Aku bisa mencium keningnya dengan mudah,” jelas Tora sambil terkekeh.

“Kau tidak sedang membicarakan orang yang _salah_ , ‘kan, Tora?” tanya Byo, yang duduk di sudut ruangan itu. “Jangan mencari masalah yang tidak perlu, Tora. Kau tahu tak satupun dari kita membutuhkan masalah baru sekarang.”

“ _Salah_?” tanya Tora sambil menoleh ke arah Kai. “Apakah ‘pemandangan bagus’ adalah frase yang SALAH untuk menggambarkan _dia_ , Kai?” Tora tersenyum. “Aku yakin kau juga melihat _nya_ sebagai sesuatu yang indah.”

“Tidak,” jawab Kai yang ikut tersenyum. “Tidak sampai aku melihat gelagat burukmu, Tora.”

“Wow, wow, hati-hati dengan senyuman itu.” Tora tertawa sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. “Tenang saja, Tuan Kai yang terhormat. Tora yang bangsat ini tidak akan berani lancang pada _properti pribadi_ milik Tuan Kai.”

“Tapi curaaang! Curang, curang, curang!” seru Nao sambil kembali merangkak, kali ini mendekati Kai. “Kita sudah jauh-jauh mengikuti mereka sampai sini. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa bertemu dengan pasanganku! Dia tidak datang!”

“Bersabarlah, Nao,” kata Kai. “Semuanya ada waktunya. Terlalu memburu-buru sesuatu juga tidak baik.”

“Ya, benar. Seperti kau,” kata Tora sambil mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dan korek dari dalam yukatanya. “Kau terlalu sabar, Kai. Kita bahkan mengikuti mereka sampai ke sini juga hanya untuk melihat keadaan, ‘kan?” Tora mengambil sebatang rokok dan meletakkannya di bibirnya.

Kai hanya tertawa kecil. “Sudah kubilang, ‘kan? Aku tidak mau mengganggu proyek temanku. Biarkan dia menyelesaikan semua sesi foto ini untuk butiknya itu.” Kai kemudian melihat ke arah Miyavi yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

“Padahal kupikir Enoshima adalah tempat yang bagus untuk _berperang_.” Tora menyalakan rokoknya.

“Jika _jumlahnya_ sudah tepat, perang macam apapun yang kalian mau, bisa kalian temukan dengan mudah,” kata Kai yang kemudian secara bergantian melihat ke arah Nao, Tora, dan Byo. “Tapi ingat, Hunter itu tetap bagianku.”

*****

“Mungkin gelang dengan bel seperti itu memang sedang musim, ya...” kata Aoi pelan pada dirinya sendiri yang sudah sampai di lantai dua. Ingatannya masih melayang pada gelang dengan bel kecil yang laki-laki tadi kenakan.

Saat Aoi berbelok ke lorong tempat kamarnya berada, langkahnya terhenti dan pandangannya terpaku pada Kouyou yang sudah berdiri bersandar di dinding di samping pintu kamar Aoi. “Kou..?” panggil Aoi sambil berlari kecil ke arah laki-laki itu.

“Ah, Aoi-san?”

“Kou, apa yang kau... oh...” Kata-kata Aoi terhenti ketika pandangannya menangkap kostum yang Kouyou kenakan saat itu: yukata. Dia tak mengenakan kostum merahnya yang biasanya. Aura di sekitar matanya jadi terlihat kontras.

Kouyou menoleh dan melihat cara Aoi menatapnya. “Saya baru pertama kali memakai pakaian seperti ini.” Kata Kouyou yang kemudian memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. “Bahannya terlalu ringan. Apakah saya terlihat aneh?”

“Tidak, tidak!” jawab Aoi cepat. “Kau tidak terlihat aneh. Sungguh, Kou... kau... cocok dengan yukata,” kata Aoi sambil memperhatikan bahu Kouyou yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik garis tegas jas merahnya.

“Anda juga,” kata Kouyou sambil mengusap kain lengan yukata Aoi.

“Ah, mm... t... terima kasih...” kata Aoi sambil menunduk dan menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Aoi kemudian teringat dengan pertanyaan yang tadi belum sempat dia tanyakan. “Ah, ya. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mana Takashima?” tanya Aoi sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

“Dia minum sake terlalu banyak,” jawab Kouyou. “Sekarang dia sudah tidur di kamar kami.”

“Ah, begitukah...” Aoi kemudian menoleh, melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya sendiri. “O, ya. Aku ingin berbicara tentang kegiatan kita besok. Kita... mm... bicara di kamarku saja?” tawar Aoi. Kouyou terdiam sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

Melihat jawaban yang Kouyou berikan itu, Aoi langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. Sambil mempersilakan Kouyou masuk, Aoi menyalakan lampu di dalam kamarnya. Setelah menutup pintu itu dari dalam, Aoi terkejut ketika Kouyou tiba-tiba mematikan lampu kamarnya. “K... Kou..!?”

“Tak perlu lampu,” kata Kouyou. “Kita bicara di balkon saja. Sepertinya malam ini tidak terlalu dingin.”

“Ah...” Aoi melihat ke pintu balkonnya. “Ya, baiklah...”

Mereka berdua kemudian duduk di balkon kamar Aoi dan Aoi mulai menjelaskan jadwalnya besok. Seperti biasa, Kouyou tidak mengatakan apapun untuk merespon. Dia hanya menyahut dengan gumaman-gumaman pendek.

“Lusa kita sudah bisa pulang,” kata Aoi.

“Apakah Anda masih harus satu mobil dengan model itu, Aoi-san?” tanya Kouyou.

“Aku ingin sekali menolaknya sebenarnya.” Aoi menunduk dan mengusap gelang logamnya. “Tapi dia langsung menarikku dan membawaku masuk ke mobilnya. Lagipula, kami masih harus bekerja di proyek Matsumoto-san ini... jadi...”

Kouyou menghela napas. “Semoga setelah sesi foto ini selesai, Anda tak perlu bertemu dengannya lagi.”

Aoi menoleh, melihat ke arah Kouyou yang pandangannya tertuju lurus ke arah pantai Enoshima yang terlihat jelas dari balkon kamar Aoi itu. Angin laut membuat rambut coklatnya sedikit bergerak. “Kou...” panggil Aoi kemudian.

“Hm.”

“Kau dan Takashima tidak pernah terlihat senang setiap Saga ada di dekatku. Mm... mereka tidak mengatakannya langsung padaku, tapi... aku tahu Hiroto-kun dan Reita bahkan membicarakan kalian... Apa yang membuat kalian begitu membenci Saga?”

“Saya tidak membencinya, Aoi-san. Hanya saja...”

“Hanya saja?”

Kouyou menoleh, dan membalas tatapan Aoi, membuat Aoi terkesiap. “Dia... model itu... tampak sengaja melakukannya. Saya tidak terlalu suka pada orang yang seakan-akan mencoba untuk menjauhkan Anda dari saya.”

“Dari... kau dan... Takashima maksudmu?”

Mata Kouyou terbelalak. Kouyou langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Aoi. “Ya... begitulah...”

Ingatan Aoi kemudian melayang ke saat dia pertama kali berada satu mobil dengan Saga. Pertanyaan yang pernah Saga lontarkan padanya saat itu kembali ke dalam benaknya. Aoi tak pernah berhasil mengabaikan pemikirannya itu.

_「...“Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, apakah mereka akan tetap bersamamu, menjadi wali bagimu, ketika mereka berhenti membantumu..?”...」_

Tak berhenti sampai di situ, ingatan Aoi melayang semakin mundur ketika Kouyou memarahinya setelah mereka berhasil mendapatkan Kekuatan Arcana The Empress. Kouyou keluar dari apartemen Aoi, dan membuat Aoi harus mengejarnya. Alasan Aoi mengejar Kouyou saat itu kembali memenuhi kepalanya.

_「...“K... karena kau mau pergi, Kouyou...”...」_

“Kou...” panggil Aoi kemudian.

“Y... ya..?”

“Kalau kau memang tidak suka ada yang bisa menjauhkan aku dari... mu... kalau kau memang tidak suka kita berjauhan... apakah...” Aoi berdeham. “Apakah... suatu saat nanti... setelah ini semua selesai... setelah semua Kekuatan Arcana terkumpul...” Aoi terdiam sesaat sebelum bertanya, “Kau akan pergi?”

Kouyou langsung mengembalikan pandangannya pada Aoi. Pertanyaan itu membuatnya terdiam. Cara Aoi menatapnya juga membuatnya terdiam. Yang dia lihat setelah itu, membuat Kouyou begitu berat bernafas.

Kouyou mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Aoi. Dengan ibu jarinya, Kouyou mengusap air mata Aoi. “Ini sudah kedua kalinya...” kata Kouyou. “Aoi-san, kenapa Anda menangis?” Kouyou sudah menahan pertanyaan itu dari dulu, sejak Aoi menangis dalam dekapannya.

Dulu, Kouyou tak sempat menanyakannya karena kedatangan Hiroto. Kali ini, ketika tak ada yang _mengganggu_ mereka, ketika mereka hanya berdua saat itu, Kouyou – akhirnya – bisa menyuarakan pertanyaan itu.

“Jangan tanya, Kou... aku mohon... aku tidak tahu...” Aoi memejamkan matanya. “Aku tidak tahu...”

Setelah itu, tak ada lagi yang mereka katakan. Kouyou tak menjawab pertanyaan Aoi tadi, tak bertanya apa-apa lagi, seperti Aoi yang juga tak mencecar Kouyou dengan pertanyaan lain. Kouyou mengurangi jarak di antara mereka berdua dan menangkap Aoi ke dalam dekapannya.

Dan pertanyaan Aoi tadi tetap tidak terjawab...

_「...”Apakah kau akan pergi?”...」_

**+*+**

“Enoshima!?” seru Kanon sambil menggebrak meja. Beberapa bidak terjatuh di atas papan catur di atas meja itu karena efek guncangan gebrakan Kanon tadi. “Jadi karena itu kau membatalkan rencana kita mengikuti sesi foto Aoi dan Saga-san kemarin?”

Kanon-kun mengangguk. “Pemotretannya berlangsung dua hari. Kalau sampai menginap, aku juga tidak berani meninggalkan sekolah,” kata anak laki-laki itu sambil memegangi dagunya. “Kita berangkat sore ini, langsung sepulang sekolah.”

“T... tunggu dulu, Sano,” kata Kanon yang masih menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Matanya menatap lurus ke mata anak laki-laki yang duduk di seberang meja itu. “Melihat gelagatmu yang seperti ini... jadi benar ini ada hubungannya dengan Kekuatan Arcana, ‘kan?”

“Itu pertanyaan retorik,” kata Kanon-kun yang membuat gadis di hadapannya itu langsung menegakkan badannya dan mengusap keningnya. “Wakeshima, Aoi-san membawa semua kartu Kekuatan Arcana yang sudah dia dapatkan?”

“Biasanya Takashima yang membawanya...” jawab Kanon. “Tapi, Sano, tidakkah menurutmu ini terlalu berlebihan?” Gadis itu kembali duduk di kursinya. “Kau bilang Aoi membutuhkan banyak bantuan? Kupikir hanya The Hierophant yang bisa melakukan itu. Mengingat pertandingan catur raksasa itu.”

“Banyaknya orang yang terlibat saat kalian menghadapiku, menghadapi The Hierophant—” ralat Kanon-kun. “—Adalah karena saat itu kalian memang sedang berkumpul, ‘kan? Aku, sebagai The Hierophant menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengacaukan permainanmu.”

“Aku kira saat itu kau ingin mengadudomba aku dan teman-temanku?”

“Semuanya tergantung keadaan. Karena saat itu ada kehadiran Aoi-san di dekatmu, aku hanya menempatkan Aoi-san di posisi yang harus kalian _bunuh_...” jelas anak laki-laki itu yang membuat Kanon menenggak ludah.

“Sangat manipulatif...” kata gadis itu.

“Kali ini, Aoi-san benar-benar membutuhkan banyak bantuan...” Kanon-kun berhenti sesaat. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berkata, “Karena Kekuatan Arcana yang akan muncul nanti ada lebih dari satu...” Tiba-tiba, mata Kanon-kun terbelalak, dan dia memegangi pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Dia tertelungkup di atas meja dan berteriak, membuat gadis itu terkesiap. “S... Sano!?” seru Kanon sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Kanon-kun. “Ada apa!? Kenapa—ah!?” Kanon melihat bara api yang muncul di punggung tangan kiri anak laki-laki itu. “Si... singa..!?”

Anak laki-laki itu terengah-engah ketika dia melihat punggung tangan kirinya. Sebentuk wajah singa jantan bersurai muncul dari bara api yang membakar punggung tangannya. “ _Perjanjian_ itu mulai bekerja...”

“Kalau begitu cukup,” kata Kanon sambil memegangi lengan anak laki-laki itu. “Jangan bicara lagi, Sano...” Kanon menunduk. “Aku... aku tidak tahu dengan siapa _perjanjian_ ini mengikatmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lalui sampai kau bisa terikat _perjanjian_ ini... tapi...” Kanon tiba-tiba berlutut di samping kursi tempat Kanon-kun duduk.

“W... Wakeshima..!”

“Aku takut, Sano...” kata Kanon yang masih menunduk. Poni rambutnya menutupi wajahnya. “Aku takut melihat tanganmu. Aku takut pada bara api yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Aku tidak tahu orang macam apa yang bisa memunculkan itu di tanganmu... membakarmu...” kata Kanon. Dia terisak.

“Wakeshima...”

“Aku tidak tahu kenapa ada orang yang bisa begitu tega melakukan ini pada orang lain...” Kanon kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Kanon-kun. “Aku akan membuat orang itu memutuskan _perjanjian_ itu darimu.”

“Tapi—”

“Jangan larang aku!” seru Kanon. “Kita berangkat sore ini. Aku akan menghubungi Reita dan yang lainnya...” Kanon segera beranjak dari lantai dan berjalan ke sisi lain ruangan itu. “Kalau memang Aoi membutuhkannya, dia akan mendapatkan semua bantuan yang dia butuhkan...”

“Aku akan bantu sebisaku...”

“Terima kasih banyak.” Kanon tersenyum sebelum membuka tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya. “Dan seandainya aku cukup beruntung... menurut perkiraanku... mungkin di Enoshima aku bisa melihat orang yang membuat _perjanjian_ denganmu itu...”

*****

Aoi dan Saga – bersama Ruki, Melody dan Manabu – mengulangi _ritual_ itu lagi pagi itu. Aoi dan Saga bersiap-siap dengan bantuan Ruki sementara Manabu mempersiapkan kamera dan semua peralatannya. Ketika Aoi dan Saga keluar dari ruang tempat mereka bersiap-siap, lagi-lagi, penampilan Aoi membuat Takashima dan Kouyou terdiam.

Mereka sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Saga yang – seperti sebelumnya – keluar dari ruang ganti lebih dulu. Kali itu, Saga mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih tanpa lengan. Sebagai bawahannya, Saga mengenakan celana pendek yang tersambung dengan kain panjang yang dilingkarkan di pinggangnya.

Belahan kain itu ada tepat di depan kaki kanannya, dan membuat lutut kanannya – dan sedikit pahanya – terlihat ketika dia berjalan. Di sampingnya, Aoi mengenakan celana panjang berbahan kain berwarna putih.

Ketika sesi fotonya mulai, di satu pose, dia duduk dan memegang tali sandalnya, seakan-akan dia baru saja memakai sandalnya. Ya, Aoi mengenakan sandal dengan banyak tali yang berwarna senada dengan celananya.

Di atas itu semua, atasan yang Aoi kenakan itulah yang membuat Takashima berkali-kali harus menyumpal hidungnya dengan _tissue_ tiap kali dia melihat Aoi berpose. Atas komando dari Manabu, Aoi harus berkali-kali menyibakkan bajunya untuk memberikan efek terkibar.

Desain baju yang Aoi kenakan menggunakan konsep yang sama dengan celana Saga. Ada kain panjang transparan yang melapisi baju utama yang Aoi kenakan. Baju Aoi berkerah seperti kemeja walau tidak berkancing seperti kemeja yang Saga kenakan.

Hanya ada resleting di bagian punggungnya untuk memudahkan pemakainya melepas dan mengenakan baju itu. Baju putih itu tidak berlengan. Bahan dan ukurannya didesain untuk mengikuti lekuk tubuh penggunanya.

Ujung baju itu hanya sampai di bawah dadanya, membuat perut Aoi terlihat. Hanya kain transparan panjang yang mencapai lutut Aoi itulah yang menghalangi pandangan siapapun untuk bisa melihat langsung ke kulit Aoi.

Tapi, tentu saja perut Aoi tetap terlihat mengingat tipisnya bahan kain panjang itu. Ruki sengaja memberikan warna putih pada pakaian-pakaian yang Aoi dan Saga kenakan. Dengan pantulan cahaya dan warna dari akuarium-akuarium itu, baju-baju putih itu akan berubah warna mengikuti pantulan warna dari lingkungannya.

Di Enoshima Aquarium itu, sesi foto dilakukan di tiga spot yang berbeda. Satu spot untuk sesi foto Aoi, satu spot untuk sesi foto Saga, dan satu spot lagi untuk sesi foto mereka berdua. Ketiga spot yang berbeda itu memiliki nuansanya masing-masing.

Spot sesi foto untuk Aoi memiliki latar belakang berupa kaca akuarium yang berdiri dari lantai, yang menekuk sampai ke langit-langit. Kaca akuarium yang terdiri dari dua sisi – dinding dan langit-langit – itu membuat orang yang berdiri di bawahnya bisa melihat ikan-ikan melintas di atas kepala mereka.

  


  
Di ruangan lain, spot sesi foto untuk Saga memiliki latar belakang berupa kaca lebar dari akuarium yang berdiri dari lantai dan menyentuh langit-langit ruangan itu. Kaca akuarium itu melengkung dan membentuk setengah lingkaran.

  


  
Spot terakhir yang akan digunakan untuk sesi foto mereka berdua adalah sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa warna biru-ungu. Ada tiga akuarium kecil di ruangan itu. Di langit-langit ruangan itu, terdapat ornamen berbentuk kubah dan bersulur-sulur, membuatnya terlihat seperti ubur-ubur yang sedang melayang.

  


  
Tak banyak kendala yang mereka hadapi untuk pemotretan di Enoshima Aquarium itu. Ketika pengunjung lain melewati tempat sesi foto mereka, hanya ada sekelompok remaja perempuan yang terlihat menahan histeria mereka ketika mereka menyadari keberadaan Saga di tempat itu.

Atas saran Melody, Saga menyapa gadis-gadis itu. Saga juga memberikan tanda tangan ketika gadis-gadis itu mengeluarkan buku agenda, majalah, dan yang lainnya milik mereka. Ketika gadis-gadis itu meminta foto Saga, barulah Melody datang dan melakukan tindakan pencegahan.

“Kalau kalian mau foto-foto Saga, kalian bisa datang ke butik Nero Morale untuk peluncuran desain-desain pakaian terbaru nanti,” kata Melody sambil tersenyum lebar dan memegang kedua bahu Saga dari belakang.

“Tenang saja, kami akan mengumumkan tanggalnya di situs. Ah! Kalian anggota _Saga no Saga_?” tanya Melody sambil menarik Saga pelan-pelan. “Kalian tahu itu, kan? _Fanclub_ resmi Saga?” Melody menepuk tangannya setelah Saga ada di belakangnya.

“Ya!” sahut gadis-gadis itu riang. Salah seorang dari mereka bahkan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna ungu dengan banyak _glitter_ di permukaannya. Ada sayap kupu-kupu berwarna perak yang mengkilat di salah satu sudut kartu itu.

“Wah! Ada yang bawa kartu anggotanya, ya!” seru Melody dengan senyuman yang masih merekah di wajahnya. “Kalau begitu kalian bisa melihat berita terbarunya di blog Saga juga nantinya!” kata Melody sambil memberi tanda pada Saga untuk menjauh dari kerumunan gadis-gadis itu.

“Asyiiik!” seru gadis-gadis itu. Dua orang dari mereka berpegangan tangan dan melompat-lompat.

“Baiklah. Terima kasih karena sudah datang hari ini, ya!” kata Melody sambil melangkah mundur. “Maaf karena Saga tidak bisa berbincang-bincang lebih lama. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus Saga selesaikan. Sekali lagi terima kasih, ya!”

“Yaaa!” kata gadis-gadis itu. “ _Ganbatte ne_ , Sagacchi! Sagacchi, _ganbatte_!” seru gadis-gadis itu sebelum mereka pergi. Masih terdengar seruan-seruan bernada tinggi yang dilengkapi dengan wajah yang memerah.

“Sagacchi tampan, ya! Tidak menyangka bisa melihat dia di sini! Hei, kita harus ke Nero Morale! Besok kita cek blog-nya!” Gadis lain kemudian berseru “Ah, baik, aku akan cek situsnya!” Ketika itulah salah satu dari mereka melihat ke arah Aoi dan berkata, “Hei, orang itu... bukankah itu yang ada di blog Sagacchi dua hari yang lalu?”

Gadis-gadis lain menoleh. “Ah, ya! Dia! Siapa namanya? Aoi-shi? Dia model baru, ya?”

“Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya,” sahut gadis yang lain. “Tapi, dia _kece_ juga, ya!”

“Iya! Kyaaa!” seru gadis-gadis itu. Sambil berjalan ke ruangan lain, mereka kembali ramai. “Ah, apakah mereka dari agensi yang sama? Siapa tahu di blog Saga ada _link_ ke blog Aoi-shi! Kyaaa! Ya, ya! Ayo, nanti kita cek!”

“Hebat...” Manabu menatap ke arah lorong menuju akuarium lain, tempat gadis-gadis itu pergi.

“Mereka sudah pergi...” Ruki mengipasi dirinya. “Tapi suara mereka masih terdengar sampai ke sini.”

Di tempat duduknya, Saga hanya tertawa. Dia duduk di antara Melody dan Aoi yang masing-masing memegangi kening mereka. “Sungguh penggemar yang merepotkan...” komentar Melody dengan dahi terkernyit.

“Aku tidak mau terlibat...” komentar Aoi.

 


	22. Amarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saat itu Saga mengenakan atasan berwarna biru muda dengan model yukata. Di sisinya, dengan warna pakaian yang kontras dari warna pakaian Saga, Aoi berjalan sambil menahan kain lebar yang melingkupi kedua kakinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya bisa mencoba untuk update lagi..;;////;;)~3 ..aku tau ngga banyak yang suka sama cerita ini..hehe..buat yang setia menunggu dan masih ingat cerita ini, terima kasih banyak ya! Aku akan coba untuk update lagi sesegera mungkin kalau luang..anggap aja cerita ini sebagai..mm..pelipur lara diri sendiri? Hehe..anyway, happy reading!

Pukul setengah tiga sore mereka sampai di pantai Enoshima. Beberapa kru Manabu sudah lebih dulu kembali ke hotel untuk membenahi peralatan yang tak akan lagi digunakan untuk sesi foto. Hanya dua orang kru Manabu yang mengikuti fotografer itu ke pantai untuk sewaktu-waktu membantu ketika Manabu membutuhkan bantuan mereka. Aoi dan Saga sudah berganti pakaian lebih dulu di ruang ganti di Enoshima Aquarium untuk menghemat waktu.Warna kostum terakhir yang mereka kenakan saat itu tidak monoton seperti dua kostum mereka sebelumnya.

Saat itu Saga mengenakan atasan berwarna biru muda dengan model _yukata_. Sebuah kancing kecil yang tersembunyi di balik kerah bajunya menahan baju itu tidak mudah terbuka seperti _yukata_ pada umumnya. Ada sebuah ikat pinggang yang berfungsi seperti _obi_ yang melingkar di pinggang Saga. Kain bagian belakang _yukata_ yang Saga kenakan menjuntai panjang sampai ke kakinya. Dari belakang, Saga terlihat seperti mantel panjang. Kain panjang itu tersibak ketika angin laut bertiup kencang. Sebagai bawahannya, Saga mengenakan celana panjang lebar berwarna biru yang hanya sedikit lebih gelap daripada _yukata_ -nya.

Di sisinya, dengan warna pakaian yang kontras dari warna pakaian Saga, Aoi berjalan sambil menahan kain lebar yang melingkupi kedua kakinya. Kain lebar berwarna merah itu – lagi-lagi – membuat Aoi terlihat seperti memakai rok. Sebagai atasannya, Ruki memberikan warna-warni yang mencolok untuk _tank-top_ yang Aoi kenakan.

Ketika mereka sampai di sebuah spot di dekat sebuah menara penjaga pantai, Ruki mulai membantu Aoi membenahi pakaiannya, terutama kain merahnya yang ringan yang begitu mudah tersibak oleh angin. Seorang penata rias berjalan mendekati Aoi dan Saga setelah Ruki panggil. Perempuan penata rias itu mulai kembali merias wajah Saga dan Aoi secara bergantian. Di belakang mereka, Melody berjalan dengan menyincing sepasang sepatunya di satu tangan. Tangannya yang satu lagi sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya.

Di belakang mereka semua, Kouyou dan Takashima menghentikan langkah mereka. Memilih memperhatikan dari jauh, Takashima hanya menjejakkan ujung tongkat hitamnya ke pasir sementara Kouyou berlutut dan mengambil segenggam pasir.

“Teringat sesuatu, Kouyou-chan?”

“Ya,” jawab Kouyou sambil menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah Aoi yang berjalan di sebelah Saga. Di belakang mereka berdua, Manabu kembali membidik model-model itu dengan kameranya. “Pertemuan pertama kita dengan Aoi-san.”

“Sudah berapa lama waktu terlewat sejak kejadian itu?” tanya Takashima yang memegangi topinya yang hampir terlepas karena kuatnya angin laut.

“Hari ini tepat tujuh minggu.”

“Hampir dua bulan,” kata Takashima. “Dan kita baru mendapatkan lima kartu Kekuatan Arcana. Menurutmu, apakah itu pertanda baik, atau buruk?”

“Tidak dua-duanya,” jawab Kouyou sambil beranjak berdiri. “Kita sudah berhasil _meredam_ pemberontakan lima Kekuatan. Tapi, masih ada tujuh belas Kekuatan yang berkeliaran di luar sana. Entah berapa bulan lagi kita baru bisa mengumpulkan semuanya. Belum lagi, sepertinya masalah yang akan kita hadapi nanti akan semakin sulit.”

“Kau benar. **Beberapa di antaranya** bahkan ada di hadapan kita sekarang.” Takashima melihat ke arah Saga yang mulai menggandeng Aoi. “Apalagi Hunter kita menyimpan rahasia tentang hidupnya.”

“Ironis?”

Takashima menoleh ke arah Kouyou. “Ya, ironis,” jawab Takashima. “Aku hanya berharap...” Takashima menghela napas panjang. “Setelah kita berhasil mengumpulkan semua Kekuatan Arcana, masalah Hunter kita juga bisa selesai.”

“Menurutmu begitu?” tanya Kouyou. “Kau tak ingat dengan keadaannya saat kita pertama kali melihatnya di jalan, Albi?” tanya Kouyou. “Di tengah jalan. Di tengah jalan raya, Albi. Kalau saja kita tidak datang, dia—”

“Apa!?” seruan Aoi yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu menghentikan perbincangan Kouyou dan Takashima.

“Berbaringlah di pasir,” kata Manabu, mengulang perkataannya yang membuat Aoi terkejut tadi. Manabu saat itu sudah naik ke menara penjaga pantai. Salah seorang kru Manabu menyerahkan lensa lain kepada fotografer itu. Sambil mengganti lensanya, Manabu berkata, “Aku akan memfotomu dari atas sini. Untuk membuatmu terlihat seperti sedang berdiri. Aku ingin membuat pasir pantai ini menjadi latar belakangmu.”

“L... lalu aku harus bergaya bagaimana?” tanya Aoi.

“Berbaring saja dulu,” kata Saga sambil mendorong Aoi duduk.

“H... hei..!?” seru Aoi ketika Saga menariknya dari belakang, membuat Aoi jatuh berbaring di atas pantai.

“Sekarang luruskan kaki kananmu.”

“Apa..!?”

“Sudah. Luruskan saja,” kata Saga. Kata-kata itu membuat Aoi terdiam. Sesuai kata-kata Saga, Aoi meluruskan kaki kanannya. “Sekarang, tekuk kaki kirimu.” Mengikuti kata-kata pemuda itu, Aoi menekuk kaki kirinya. “Sekarang, letakkan kedua tanganmu di atas kepala,” kata Saga sambil menarik kedua tangan Aoi.

“T... tunggu dulu..! Hei!” seru Aoi ketika Saga menekan kedua tangannya di atas pasir.

“Ya, tahan pose itu, Aoi!” kata Manabu yang membuat Saga beranjak berdiri dan menjauh dari Aoi.

“Ah, sebentar!” kata Ruki sambil berlari kecil ke arah Aoi. Dia berlutut di dekat Aoi dan membenahi bentuk kain merah yang Aoi kenakan. Ruki melebarkan kain merah itu di atas pasir dan membuatnya terlihat seperti kipas. Setelah itu Ruki langsung bergerak keluar dari jarak bidik kamera Manabu.

“Bagus sekali,” kata Manabu sambil membidikkan kameranya ke arah Aoi. “Terima kasih banyak, Ruki-san. Dan kau juga, Saga.” Manabu mulai mengambil gambar Aoi. “Bisa tolehkan kepalamu sedikit, Aoi?” tanya Manabu.

“S... seperti ini?” tanya Aoi sambil menoleh ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou. Dia melihat ke arah dua orang itu yang menatap balik ke arahnya.

“Sempurna,” kata Manabu yang langsung menekan tombol di kameranya untuk mengambil gambar beberapa kali. “Sekarang, Saga, berbaringlah di samping Aoi.” Manabu memberi kode pada dua krunya untuk berpindah tempat untuk memberikan tempat lebih lapang pada kedua model itu.

“A... apa..!?” seru Aoi lagi.

“Berbaring dengan posisi terbalik. Kau paham maksudku?” tanya Manabu. “Aku ingin membuat gambar dengan konsep yin-yang.”

“Ah, ya. Tentu saja,” kata Saga yang duduk sedikit di belakang Aoi. “Tanganmu...” kata Saga sambil mendorong tangan Aoi sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi terbalik sampai kepalanya berada di samping kepala Aoi. “Seperti ini, ‘kan, maksudmu?”

“Bagus sekali,” kata Manabu yang kembali membidik dengan kameranya. “Aoi, Saga, bisa saling bertatapan?”

“Eh!?”

“Lakukan saja,” kata Saga sambil memegang kepala Aoi, membuat Aoi menoleh ke arahnya. Aoi sedikit membelalakkan matanya, dan Saga tersenyum. “ _Zayin_...” bisik Saga lagi. Saga bisa mendengar Aoi sedikit menahan napas ketika dia terkesiap. Perlahan, Aoi mengedipkan matanya, dan tatapannya berubah sayu. “Cantik...”

“Ya, ya. Kalian berdua memang cantik,” kata Melody sambil tersenyum sebelum dia menggigit ujung penanya.

Ruki menoleh ke arah Kouyou dan Takashima sebelum berlari kecil mendekati kedua orang itu. Tepat ketika Kouyou akan melangkahkan kakinya, Ruki buru-buru menghentikannya. “Ini hanya pekerjaan, Kouyou. Ini hanya pekerjaan.”

“Kouyou-chan...” kata Takashima sambil menggenggam tangan Kouyou, ketika aura di sekitar mata laki-laki itu mulai menyala merah. “Tahan dirimu, Kouyou-chan. Bersikaplah bijaksana.”

Perlahan, Kouyou melonggarkan kepalan tangan kanannya. Laki-laki itu memperhatikan dari jauh, ketika Aoi mengganti posisinya. Aoi duduk di atas pasir pantai dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Kali itu dia meluruskan kaki kirinya, dan menekuk kaki kanannya. Kemudian, di samping Aoi, Saga berbaring, dan menggunakan paha Aoi sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

Kouyou menggeram melihat itu. “Aku kembali ke hotel duluan. Matsumoto-san, sebaiknya Anda tahu kemungkinan hal buruk yang akan terjadi setelah ini...” katanya sebelum berbalik. Tepat saat dia akan berjalan menjauh, Takashima kembali menghentikannya. Melihat tangan Takashima mengulurkan tiga kartu padanya, Kouyou langsung mengambilnya.

“Itu The Magician, The Empress, dan The Hierophant,” kata Takashima merujuk pada ketiga kartu yang dia berikan. “Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Jangan khawatir. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Sayangku menggunakan dua Kekuatan Arcana. The Emperor ini untuk Ruki-san,” kata Takashima, dan Kouyou langsung berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua.

“T... Takashima, apa maksudnya ini? Kouyou?” panggil Ruki.

Suara Ruki itu membuat Melody menoleh. Pemotretan Saga dan Aoi yang ada di hadapannya tak lagi dia gubris. Melody melihat ke arah Kouyou yang berjalan menjauhi Takashima dan Ruki. Melody hanya memperhatikan sosok laki-laki merah itu dalam diam.

“Tidak apa-apa, Owner-san, biarkan saja dia,” kata Takashima ketika Ruki mencoba untuk mengejarnya. “Memaksanya tetap berada di sini dan menyaksikan ini semua juga tidak ada bagusnya.”

“Semoga dia bisa mengerti,” kata Ruki.

“Dia terlalu emosional untuk mengerti,” kata Takashima. “Kapan sesi foto ini akan berakhir, Owner-san?”

“Kita akan menunggu sampai matahari terbenam. Ada satu foto siluet yang aku inginkan dengan latar belakang matahari terbenam.”

“Setelah itu, semuanya ini akan selesai?” tanya Takashima.

“Ya,” jawab Ruki sambil melihat ke arah Takashima. “Ngomong-ngomong, Takashima, ‘kemungkinan buruk’ apa yang Kouyou maksudkan sebenarnya?” tanya Ruki.

Takashima menatap mata Ruki. “Owner-san, tahukah Anda di sekitar kita sekarang ada Kekuatan Arcana yang sedang berkeliaran?”

”Apa..!?” seru Ruki.

“Ssshh..” desis Takashima sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. “Dan sepertinya sudah bisa dipastikan mereka akan melakukan sesuatu setelah semua sesi foto ini selesai.”

“D... di mana mereka?” tanya Ruki dengan berbisik.

Takashima tersenyum. “Anda tak akan percaya, Owner-san...” kata Takashima. “Tiga orang... model itu, _manager_ -nya, dan... fotografer itu...”

“Kau... bohong...” kata Ruki pelan. Dia memperhatikan Saga, Melody dan Manabu bergantian. Mulutnya menganga ketika dia melihat rekan-rekan kerjanya itu.

“Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Owner-san. Mereka tak tampak akan mengacaukan proyek Anda,” kata Takashima sambil menoleh ke belakang. Kouyou sudah tak terlihat lagi saat itu. “Itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Kouyou-chan menjauh dari tempat ini.”

“Untuk apa?” tanya Ruki.

“Memancing salah satu dari Kekuatan Arcana yang ada di tempat ini untuk mengikutinya...”

“T... tapi kenapa sepertinya Aoi tidak mendeteksi apapun?” tanya Ruki. “Biasanya dia akan mendengar semacam suara bel atau—”

“Kami... saya dan Kouyou... sudah memastikannya sejak di Enoshima Aquarium tadi, Owner-san...” kata Takashima. “Gelang yang dikenakan model itu, dan antingan yang dikenakan _manager_ -nya, bukan aksesoris biasa. Sepertinya aksesoris itulah yang menghalangi Sayangku mendeteksi keberadaan mereka.”

“Lalu bagaimana dengan Manabu?” tanya Ruki. “Aku tak melihatnya memakai aksesoris apapun.”

“Saya curiga pada dua antingan yang _manager_ itu kenakan. Satu bel untuk meredam kekuatannya sendiri, dan satu lagi untuk meredam Kekuatan Arcana lain... fotografer itu.”

“Kekuatan Arcana apa saja yang menguasai mereka?” tanya Ruki.

“ _Manager_ itu Justice, dengan serpihan roh Pallas Athena... di satu sisi, dia adalah dewi yang penuh pemahaman. Tapi di sisi lain, jika dibutuhkan, untuk mencapai sebuah keadilan, dia bisa membuat peperangan...” Takashima terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan. “Si tukang kritik yang tak pernah membiarkan perasaan macam apapun terlibat dalam sebuah masalah...”

“Tak kusangka...” kata Ruki. “Melody yang senantiasa terlihat tersenyum itu...”

Takashima mendengus. “Membuatnya – sekarang – terlihat dingin, ya?” tanya Takashima yang lebih dia tunjukkan sebagai sebuah pernyataan. “Kemudian... fotografer itu The Chariot, dengan serpihan roh Helios, dewa yang mengendarai matahari sebagai kereta pertempurannya. Terkadang Chariot bisa jadi penakluk yang egois. Saya tahu fotografer itu punya banyak kru. Tapi yang mengambil semua gambar tetap seorang fotografer, ‘kan?”

Takashima kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Saga. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya perlahan. “Dan model itu... The Lovers... memiliki serpihan roh Dewa Eros, si pencinta. Arcana berisik yang suka mencampuri urusan hubungan siapa saja. Si pembenci manusia-manusia munafik yang menolak untuk bersatu...” Takashima menghela napas panjang lagi. “Arcana _berbahaya_ yang selalu penuh... gairah...”

Ruki memperhatikan Takashima sambil mengernyitkan dahi. “Terdengar seakan-akan Saga bisa _memakan_ Aoi kapan saja...”

“Memang,” jawab Takashima sambil menggenggam erat tongkat hitamnya.

“Dan... kau terdengar begitu membenci Saga.”

“Saya tidak membencinya, Owner-san,” bantah Takashima sambil melihat ke arah Melody yang tiba-tiba saja menoleh.

Melody mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Saga dan menunggu sampai model itu melihat ke arahnya. Setelah mereka bertemu pandang, Melody tersenyum. _Manager_ itu melihat modelnya mengangguk ke arahnya. Setelah itu, Melody berjalan ke arah Manabu.

Melihat kedatangan Melody, Manabu melihat ke arah kamera yang dia bawa, yang selalu tergantung di lehernya. Dia melepaskan kamera itu dan memberikannya pada Melody. Manabu memanggil krunya dan meminta kamera lain. Manabu mengangguk ke arah Melody, dan Melody hanya tersenyum sebelum dia berbalik.

Melody berjalan ke arah Ruki dan memanggil, “Ruki-san!”

Di sebelah Ruki, Takashima berbisik. “Tetap tenang, Owner-san. Ikuti saja permainan mereka.”

Ruki mengangguk pelan. “Ya?” sahut Ruki sambil berbalik menghadapi Melody.

“Aku akan kembali ke hotel,” kata Melody sambil tersenyum.

“Kau juga?” tanya Ruki.

“Aku mau menyicil laporan untuk pihak agensi. Kurasa tak ada yang perlu kita khawatirkan di sini. Sesi terakhir hanya tinggal menunggu matahari terbenam, ‘kan? Aku sudah percaya pada Ruki-san dan Manabu. Ah, seandainya laporan itu bisa selesai dengan sendirinya,” jelas Melody sambil menghela napas panjang. “Lagipula, Manabu juga menitipkan kameranya padaku. Sebagian foto-foto di pantai ada di kamera ini. Kalau tidak segera kuamankan, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bertanggung jawab padamu, Ruki-san,” jelas Melody sambil tertawa kecil. “Manabu akan menggunakan kamera lain untuk foto saat matahari terbenam.”

Takashima terkesiap. Dia melihat ke arah dua kru yang sedari tadi mengikuti ke manapun Manabu pergi. Takashima kembali melihat ke arah kamera di tangan Melody. _Manager_ Saga itu tak seharusnya mempedulikan peralatan milik Manabu selama fotografer itu memiliki krunya, bukan? Kecuali kedua kru itu memiliki _peran_ lain...

“Ah, ya, benar juga. Baiklah. Serahkan semua sisanya padaku,” kata Ruki sambil tertawa kecil. “Terima kasih untuk kerja samanya, ya!” Ruki membungkukkan badannya ke arah Melody.

“Sama-sama, Ruki-san,” sambut Melody yang ikut membungkukkan badannya. Melody berbalik dan memanggil Manabu. “Fotografer-san! Aku percaya padamu. Jaga model-model cantik itu baik-baik, ya!” Melody melambaikan tangannya. Manabu hanya menyahutnya dengan sebuah lambaian tangan. Melody tersenyum melihat itu. “Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu!” kata Melody. Ketika dia berbalik, Melody melirik ke arah Takashima. Perempuan itu mengerlingkan sebelah matanya sebelum berlari kecil ke arah tangga yang membawanya ke area parkir.

“Bagaimana ini, Takashima?” tanya Ruki.

“Biar Justice menjadi urusan Kouyou-chan. Owner-san, saya membutuhkan bantuan Anda di sini untuk menghadapi The Chariot dan The Lovers...” kata Takashima, yang Ruki sambut dengan sebuah anggukan.

Sementara itu, setelah Melody sampai di ujung atas tangga itu, Melody mengenakan kembali sepatunya. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya, dan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Pergerakan matanya terhenti pada sebuah mobil sedan hitam buatan Eropa. Dia mendekati mobil itu dan seseorang yang duduk di kursi penumpang di bagian belakang mobil itu menurunkan kacanya. “Joker tidak kembali ke hotel,” kata Miyavi setelah kaca jendela mobil itu tak lagi menghalangi wajahnya dari pandangan istrinya. “Butuh bantuan?” Miyavi tersenyum.

“Tak perlu,” jawab Melody. “Tugasku hanya mengulur-ulur waktu, ‘kan?” tanya Melody sambil menyerahkan kamera Manabu pada suaminya. Perempuan itu menghela napas panjang saat dia melepaskan salah satu antingannya, membuat bel di ujung antingannya berdenting. “Aku masih tidak habis pikir pada Kai...”

Miyavi menyalakan kamera itu. Dia melihat-lihat hasil foto Manabu yang ada di dalamnya. “Kau tahu Kai. Dia memang seperti itu. Jangan khawatir. Dia sudah mengkalkulasikan semuanya. Karena itulah dia berani mengambil resiko seperti ini.”

Melody melihat ke arah Miyavi. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan antingannya pada suaminya. “Dia BERANI karena dia membuat HUNTER yang _mengambil_ resikonya.”

Setelah mematikan kamera itu lagi, Miyavi meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di jok di sampingnya. “Sayang, Hunter adalah orang terpenting bagi Kai. Dan Kai tahu benar apa yang akan orang-orang di sekitar Hunter lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Hunter mereka,” ujar Miyavi sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil antingan itu dari tangan istrinya.

“ _Orang terpenting_...” kata Melody sambil mendengus. “Titip salamku pada Kai, ya, Sayang. Tanyakan padanya, apakah dia tahu siapa orang terpenting bagi Hunter saat ini...” Kata-kata Melody itu menghilangkan senyuman di wajah suaminya. “Sudah kuduga kau tahu maksudku. Jaga kamera itu baik-baik. Aku pergi dulu,” kata Melody sebelum dia berlari ke arah Kouyou menghilang tadi.

“Kai tahu itu, Sayang...” ucap Miyavi pelan sambil memperhatikan anting-anting istrinya. Bel di ujung anting-anting itu berdenting lagi. “Kai tahu itu...”

*****

Sebuah lapangan kecil tempat bermain untuk anak-anak menjadi tempat Melody menemukan Kouyou. Matahari sudah mulai condong saat Melody melangkahkan kakinya ke lapangan itu. Lapangan itu kosong, dan itu membuat Melody tersenyum. “Kouyou-san,” panggil Melody.

Kouyou menoleh. Dia melihat perempuan itu berjalan ke arahnya. Kouyou membalikkan badannya dan membuat dirinya sepenuhnya menghadapi Melody. “Kau...”

“Atau... haruskah aku memanggilmu... ‘Joker’?” tanya Melody sambil tersenyum ketika dia menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter di depan Kouyou.

“Terserah. Selamat sore, Justice. Kekuatan Arcana nomor sebelas...” sapa Kouyou. “Ke mana antinganmu yang satu lagi?” Tatapan Kouyou langsung terarah ke telinga kanan Melody.

“Ah! Ya, ya. Selamat sore,” sahut Melody sambil tertawa kecil. “Ah, sayang sekali. Kupikir kau akan terkejut karena aku tahu namamu. Tapi ternyata, malah kau yang membuatku terkejut karena sudah tahu siapa aku. Joker memang benar-benar hebat, ya. Satu _peredam_ menghilang, dan kau langsung bisa mendeteksi semuanya,” kata Melody sambil melepaskan antingan di telinga kirinya. “Sejak kapan kau tahu tentang aku?”

“Tak lama,” jawab Kouyou ketika aura merah di sekitar matanya mulai berkobar. “Perlu ‘kuakui kalau aku masih membutuhkan bantuan Hunter untuk mendeteksi keberadaan kalian.” Kouyou menghentakkan tangan kanannya dan memunculkan kobaran api di tangan kanannya.

“Pendusta,” kata Melody. “Hunter kesayanganmu itu sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk apapun tentang siapa saja yang berada di sekitarnya sebenarnya. Kau bisa menemukan kami tanpa bantuan Hunter-mu itu, ‘kan? Joker?” Melody tersenyum. “Kalau Hunter mengetahui sesuatu tentang kami, sakit kepalanya akan menyiksanya selama sesi foto. Oh, kau tahu kami tidak setega itu.”

“Jadi benar kalian sengaja menggunakan bel-bel itu untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan kalian dari deteksi Hunter?”

“Bisa disebut begitu,” jawab Melody sambil menyibakkan rambutnya. “Aku juga tak menyangka. Ternyata kau masih seperti itu. Dari dulu tidak berubah, ya. Aku hanya menguji, apakah berada di dekat The Lovers terus-menerus adalah keputusan yang tepat atau tidak,” kata Melody sambil menyimpan antingannya di kantung _blazer_ -nya. Dia menunggu, tapi Kouyou tak menjawabnya. Melody tertawa. “Dan ternyata... Joker benar-benar pencemburu, ya!”

“Kau menikmati kebebasanmu, Justice?” tanya Kouyou tanpa menggubris kata-kata Melody.

“Oh, ya. Tentu. Aku sangat menikmatinya.” Melody merentangkan kedua tangannya. “Dan saat menikmati kebebasanku, aku juga tidak melakukan hal yang membahayakan siapapun, ‘kan?” kata perempuan itu. “Setelah mengetahui hal itu, apakah kau masih ingin menangkap semua Kekuatan Arcana?”

“Mungkin kau tidak akan membuat keributan kalau kau sendirian,” kata Kouyou. “Tapi tak ada yang bisa menjamin itu kalau kau bertemu dengan Kekuatan Arcana yang lainnya, ‘kan? Seperti The Lovers misalnya.”

Melody tersenyum. Namun kali itu tak ada hawa menyenangkan yang dia tunjukkan. “Hati-hati, Joker. Ambisi seperti itulah yang justru bisa membuat kami kian memberontak. Lagipula, bukankah beberapa hari terakhir ini kau sudah melihatnya? Selama aku bersama The Lovers DAN The Chariot, kami tidak melakukan apapun. Dan kalau itu masih belum cukup untukmu, saat ini aku sedang tidak bersama The Lovers. Dan The Chariot.”

“Fotografer itu...” kata Kouyou.

“Oh, jadi kau sudah mengetahui keberadaannya juga?” tanya Melody sambil tersenyum. “Sepertinya memakai dua _peredam_ hanya akan mempengaruhi Hunter, ya. Para Joker ini masih tetap bisa mendeteksi keberadaan kami...” Melody mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kouyou. “Ya, benar. Manabu, fotografer itu, dia _host_ The Chariot,” kata Melody sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan menekuk sikunya, membentuk huruf ‘L’.

Tanah di dekat kaki Melody tiba-tiba bergetar dan menggembung menjadi sebuah gundukan. Gundukan itu memunculkan retakan-retakan di tanah di sekitarnya. Kouyou memperhatikan gundukan tanah itu ketika getarannya terhenti. “Apa yang kau lakukan, Justice?” tanya Kouyou.

“Kau pernah dengar pepatah yang mengatakan kalau... wanita dan sepatu hak tinggi itu berbahaya?” tanya Melody sambil tersenyum. Dia kemudian menumpukan kaki kanannya di atas gundukan itu. Dengan menekankan hak sepatunya, Melody menusuk puncak gundukan tanah itu, membuat sebuah lubang kecil di atasnya. Dari lubang kecil itu, retakan di sekitar gundukan itu menjadi bertambah banyak.

Dari retakan itu tiba-tiba muncul tangan dari dalam tanah. Tangan hitam itu bercakar, dan dia _mengoyak_ tanah di sekitarnya dan membuat lubang yang lebih besar. Dari dalam lubang besar itulah kemudian muncul sesosok makhluk pemilik tangan hitam itu.

 


	23. Pertempuran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langit sudah menjingga ketika mobil hitam itu bergerak memasuki wilayah Enoshima. Anak laki-laki itu memegangi pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Wajahnya pucat, tak seperti warna kulit di sekujur tubuhnya yang berwarna hitam seperti batu bara hangus. Rambut merahnya diikat ke belakang seluruhnya. Ujung-ujung rambutnya menyatu dan menggumpal, berkumpul menjadi kepala-kepala ular yang mendesis. Seperti warna rambutnya, matanya menyala merah seperti darah. Setelah dia merangkak naik dan berada sepenuhnya di atas tanah, makhluk berwajah pucat itu membentangkan sepasang besar sayap kelelawar di punggungnya. Di tangan hitamnya itu, makhluk berambut ular merah itu membawa cambuk dengan ujung kail berbahan kuningan.

“E... Erinyes..!?” seru Kouyou melihat makhluk hitam itu berdiri di hadapannya. “Kau sampai memanggil satu dari tiga Erinyes yang terhormat. Kau sudah bertindak terlalu jauh, Justice. Apa perlunya kau sampai memanggil dewi-dewi yang bahkan sudah lebih dulu hadir sebelum dirimu hanya untuk menghadapi aku?”

“Ah, bagus kalau kau mengingatnya, Joker,” kata Melody sambil tersenyum. “Ya, dia adalah Alecto, salah satu dari para Erinyes yang terhormat... tak apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia ada di sini tidak untuk membalaskan dendam siapa-siapa, yah, walaupun dia sangat penuh dengan dendam.” Melody menggidikkan bahunya. “Seperti yang tertulis dalam mitos, dia ada di sini sekarang untuk melindungi keadilan (Justice) yang adalah aku. Lalu, serpihan roh dari Kekuatan Justice adalah Pallas Athena, bukan? _Voila_ , para Erinyes juga melindungi persidangan yang dipimpin oleh Athena, yang juga adalah aku.” Melody tertawa kecil.

“Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, Justice? Kenapa kau mendekati Hunter-ku?”

“Ah! ‘-ku’ katanya!” Melody tertawa. “Astaga, Joker ini posesif sekali...” Perempuan itu menyeka setitik air mata yang menggantung di ujung matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. “Yah, Joker, perlu kau ketahui, terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak... tak satupun dari kami akan menyangka kalau kami bisa bertemu dengan Hunter di proyek ini. Kau bisa menyalahkan Ruki-san kalau kau mau, Joker. Tapi tentu itu tidak akan bijak.” Melody tersenyum lagi.

“Kau...”

“Ah, ya. Tentu saja kami tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan berharga seperti ini, bukan? Bisa bertemu dengan Hunter... Ruki-san menawarkan pekerjaan berharga ini pada kami dan—” Melody menepuk tangannya satu kali. “—Langsung kami terima. Tentu saja. Tawaran pekerjaan dari Ruki-san selalu menarik dengan bayaran yang selalu pas. Jika tak ada Hunter pun, kami tetap tidak akan menolak tawaran pekerjaan seperti ini. Masuk akal, bukan? Dan, ya, hanya seperti itu, Joker. Hanya sesimpel itu. Sama seperti sekarang. Kau pergi, dan aku mengikutimu. Simpel!”

“Kau pasti punya tujuan lain sekarang.”

“Oh, tentu saja. Ini misi penting untukku: memastikan kau tidak akan mendekati Hunter sekarang.”

“Kau bilang ini ‘misi’? Kau bilang kau yang mengikutiku ke sini.”

“Joker ini tertular kenaifan Hunter sepertinya.” Melody tertawa lagi. “Ini bagian dari rencana kami, Joker. Kami tahu pola pikirmu. Kau menciptakan aku, Justice, untuk bersikap adil. Itu berlaku di segala hal, termasuk untuk pertemuan kita kali ini. Ada tiga Kekuatan Arcana di sana dan kau tidak akan membiarkan Hunter-MU menghadapi sekian banyak Kekuatan. Ya, ‘kan? Kau pikir kau memancingku ke sini, yang bisa aku bilang berhasil sebenarnya. Tapi kemudian, sekarang di sinilah aku, untuk _bermain_ denganmu, supaya kau tidak mengganggu _urusan_ Hunter dengan... The Lovers.”

Kouyou terkesiap. “Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan mempertemukan Hunter dan The Lovers?!”

“Kalau kau bisa membuatku berhenti menahanmu di sini, kau bisa segera kembali ke pantai untuk cari tahu sendiri.” Melody tertawa kecil. “Karena itulah. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa terbang. Aku membutuhkan Erinyes Alecto yang bisa terbang supaya kita imbang. Curang sekali rasanya kalau hanya aku yang harus menghadapimu yang bisa berpindah tempat sesuka hatimu... seakan-akan bahkan gravitasi bumi tak bisa menahanmu.”

Kouyou terdiam. Dia menatap langsung ke mata Melody. Laki-laki itu menghentakkan kedua tangannya dan memunculkan kobaran api di kedua tangannya. “Tadinya aku hanya ingin membuat salah satu dari kalian menjauh dari Hunter. Tapi... kalau kalian berencana untuk melakukan hal buruk pada Hunter- _ku_ , aku tidak akan tinggal diam!” seru Kouyou sambil melompat dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Melody. Di saat yang bersamaan, makhluk bermata merah bernama Alecto itu melompat ke depan Melody dan melindungi Melody dari serangan Kouyou.

*****

Langit sudah menjingga ketika mobil hitam itu bergerak memasuki wilayah Enoshima. Kanon-kun yang duduk di samping supirnya menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat Kanon, Jill dan Reita duduk. “Wakeshima, tempat sesi foto mereka—”

“Ssh!” desis Kanon. “Jangan bicara. Aku tidak mau tanganmu terbakar lagi,” kata Kanon yang duduk di tengah, tepat di antara Reita yang duduk di sisi kirinya – tepat di belakang Kanon-kun – dan Jill yang duduk di sisi kanannya. “Aku tahu kau tahu semua kegiatan sesi foto Aoi dan Saga-san hari ini. Tapi kalau kau memberitahu kami lebih jauh dari ini, entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi padamu...” Kanon menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya perlahan. “Aku sudah tanya pada Hiroto-san tadi. Hiroto-san tahu sedikit-banyak tentang tempat sesi foto Aoi dan Saga-san hari ini. Sepertinya Ruki-san memberitahukan jadwal dan tempatnya pada Hiroto-san...” Kanon berhenti sesaat. “Hari ini mereka melakukan sesi foto di Enoshima Aquarium dan di pantai. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan sesi foto di Enoshima Aquarium. Berarti...”

“Sekarang mereka ada di pantai?” tanya Reita. “Berarti seharusnya Takashima dan Kouyou ada di sana juga, ‘kan? Kurasa mereka tidak akan mau meninggalkan Aoi atau berada jauh darinya.”

“Ya,” jawab Kanon. “Terlebih lagi, Takashima biasanya yang membawa semua kartu Kekuatan Arcana.” Kanon kemudian memegang sandaran jok tempat Kanon-kun duduk. Dia melongokkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah teman sekolahnya itu. “Sano, kalau membawa kami ke pantai bisa membuat _perjanjian_ itu bekerja, turunkan kami di sini. Biar kami cari sendiri cara menuju ke pantai.”

Anak laki-laki itu memegangi pergelangan tangan kirinya. “Aku akan mengantarkan kalian sedekat mungkin dengan pantai.”

“Tapi—”

“Jangan lupa,” Kanon-kun memotong kata-kata Kanon. “Aku masih tidak sepenuhnya berpihak pada kalian.” Kata-kata itu membuat Kanon dan yang lainnya terdiam. “Saat ini aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku benar. Itu tidak berarti aku berpihak pada kalian.”

“Kau... berniat untuk... menjebak kami?” tanya Reita.

“Tidak seperti itu juga,” bantah Kanon-kun. “Aku hanya tidak ingin Wakeshima terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku, sementara di sini aku tak benar-benar membantu pihaknya.”

Di sebelah kanan Kanon, Jill melihat ke arah anak laki-laki itu. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Jill menyimpan sendiri hal yang baru saja terlintas di dalam benaknya, tentang bagaimana Kanon-kun bersikap dan apa yang dia katakan pada Kanon tadi. Memilih untuk menunggu apa saja yang akan terjadi setelah ini, Jill kembali menoleh ke arah jendela tepat di sampingnya.

*****

Ruki menatap ke kejauhan. Batas garis laut dan langit saat itu tak akan terlihat lagi jika saja tak ada ombak yang berdebur, dan garis cahaya matahari yang terbenam tak membatasinya. Ketika Ruki menengadahkan kepalanya, Ruki bisa melihat titik-titik bintang yang menjadi kontras karena langit sudah menggelap. Gradasi ungu mulai bersemu ketika Ruki menggerakkan pandangannya mendekati matahari yang terbenam. Saat tatapan Ruki terhenti pada garis batas laut dan langit, warna jingga terpancar di sekitar matahari yang terbenam, dan terpantul di atas permukaan laut di kejauhan.

Beberapa langkah di hadapannya, Saga menoleh, melihat ke arah Aoi yang hanya terdiam di sampingnya. Tatapannya kosong karena Aoi tak memfokuskan pandangannya pada apapun. Aoi terus seperti itu semenjak dia berada dalam pengaruh sihir Zayin milik Saga tadi. Pengaruh sihirnya masih bekerja sampai sekarang.

Di sisi Ruki, perhatian Takashima hanya terpaku pada Aoi. Takashima menggenggam erat tongkat hitamnya dengan tangan kirinya, dan mendekatkan tangan kanannya ke saku jasnya, tempat kartu-kartu Kekuatan Arcana dia simpan.

“Waktunya sudah tepat,” kata Ruki pada Manabu dan Saga.

Manabu dan Saga saling bertukar pandang. Manabu menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Saga. Saga berbalik menghadap Aoi, dan memegang kedua lengan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Ketika Manabu mulai membidik Saga dan Aoi dengan kameranya, Saga menyampirkan rambut Aoi yang tertiup angin laut ke belakang telinganya. Saga kemudian mengusap pipi Aoi tanpa mendapatkan respon apapun dari laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Ketika Saga memegang dagu Aoi, di posisinya, Takashima mulai memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku jasnya.

“Bersiap...” kata Manabu sambil mengatur fokus lensa kameranya, membuat Saga mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Aoi.

Jauh dari pantai itu, jauh di dalam hotel, Tora berjalan mendekati jendela kamar itu dan berhenti di samping Nao. Tora ikut memandang dari jendela besar kamar itu. Sambil menyalakan rokok di mulutnya, Tora tersenyum. “Aku sungguh ingin melihat adegan itu dari dekat...” komentar Tora membuat Nao tertawa kecil.

Kai, yang hanya duduk di kursi di tengah-tengah kamarnya, mulai menegakkan tubuhnya. Tak lagi menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menopang dagunya, Kai menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas masing-masing pegangan kursinya. Kai memejamkan kedua matanya, dan dia mulai berkata dengan lirih, “Kau akan menyesal...”

Di pantai, Saga menghadapi Aoi, dan mengatakan hal yang sama, “Kau akan menyesal...”

Kai berkata, “Kalau kau membiarkan Joker bersamamu lebih lama dari ini...”

Saga berkata, “Kalau kau membiarkan Joker bersamamu lebih lama dari ini...”

Di saat yang bersamaan, di tempat yang berbeda, kedua orang itu mengatakan hal yang sama. “Kau akan menyesal. Ketika perasaanmu sudah bertumbuh lebih besar dari ini, lebih dalam dari ini, lebih hangat dari ini...

“Karena Joker akan meninggalkanmu...” bisik Saga sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Aoi.

Manabu mengambil gambar dengan kameranya. Di posisinya, Takashima terkesiap karena melihat siluet Saga yang mencium bibir Aoi. Ketika matahari hampir terbenam seluruhnya, Manabu menurunkan kameranya dan melepaskan tali kamera itu yang sejak tadi tergantung di lehernya. Manabu kemudian memberikan kameranya ke salah satu krunya yang masih menemaninya.

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Aoi terjatuh, dan Saga langsung menangkapnya. Ruki, yang melihat kejadian itu hampir berlari ke arah Aoi jika saja Takashima tidak menahannya. Ketika kru yang membawa kamera itu sudah menjauh dari Manabu, kru Manabu yang satu lagi tiba-tiba diliputi pusaran angin. Saat pusaran angin itu menghilang, kru Manabu tadi sudah berubah menjadi sesosok binatang. Binatang berkulit hitam legam itu berbadan singa dan berkepala manusia.

“A... apa yang terjadi!?” seru Ruki ketika Takashima merentangkan tangan kirinya di depan badan Ruki.

“Itu Sphinx, hewan kesayangan Chariot,” jelas Takashima sambil menarik pedangnya dari dalam tongkat hitamnya. “Selamat malam, Chariot...” sapa Takashima.

“Selamat malam, Joker,” sahut Manabu sambil memegang kepala manusia dari makhluk yang mengaum di sisinya itu. “Sesuai dugaan. Intuisimu masih tetap tajam seperti dulu.”

“Kembalikan Hunter,” kata Takashima sambil menghunuskan pedangnya, dan mengarahkannya tepat ke wajah Manabu.

“Kau tidak berada dalam posisi untuk memerintah, Joker,” kata Manabu sambil membelai kepala Sphinx hitamnya. “Hunter-mu ada pada kami, dan kau tahu kami bisa melakukan apapun padanya sekarang.”

Tepat setelah Manabu mengatakan itu, Takashima dan Ruki mendengar Aoi menjerit. Mereka melihat ke arah Aoi yang sudah terbaring di pantai itu. Di atasnya, Saga menaungi tubuh Aoi sambil memegangi kedua tangan Aoi.

“Apa yang dia lakukan!?” seru Ruki.

“Tenang, Ruki-san,” kata Manabu. “The Lovers hanya ingin _memuaskan_ apa yang pernah Hunter _impikan_.” Manabu tersenyum ke arah Takashima.

Silogisme itu menyerang pikiran Takashima seperti ledakan di dalam kepalanya. Mata Takashima terbelalak, dan di saat yang bersamaan, Manabu tersenyum. Manabu menunjuk ke arah Takashima, dan Sphinx hitam di sampingnya itu berlari ke arah Takashima.

“TAKASHIMA!” seru Ruki ketika Sphinx itu melompat ke arah Takashima.

*****

Kouyou melompat ke belakang ketika Alecto menghentakkan cambuknya ke tanah tempat Kouyou berdiri sebelumnya. Setelah melihat jarak di antara dirinya dan makhluk berwajah pucat itu, Kouyou membiarkan berat badannya membawanya jatuh berlutut dengan kaki kanannya. Tangan kanannya memegangi lengan kirinya yang penuh luka gores. Ada setitik darah kental mengalir dari bahunya.

“Tak menyangka kalau kau harus menghadapi salah satu Kekuatan Arcana, Joker?” tanya Melody sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan tubuhnya. “Padahal kau sama sekali belum menghadapi aku. Aku terkejut. Ternyata kau selemah ini.”

Kouyou hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Dia meludah dan mengeluarkan segumpal darah dari dalam mulutnya. Perlahan, Kouyou kembali berdiri dan kembali menghentakkan kedua tangannya, memunculkan kembali kobaran api yang sempat menghilang dari kepalan tangannya. “Siapa saja yang kau ketahui adalah seorang Host dan Hostess?” tanya Kouyou.

Melody terkesiap. Sesaat kemudian dia tertawa kecil. “Di saat genting seperti ini, saat tubuhmu penuh luka seperti itu, kau masih sempat bertanya seperti itu?” tanyanya ketika Alecto melayang turun di belakangnya. “Kenapa, Joker? Tak memiliki informasi itu membuatmu gentar?”

“Karena kau seorang Justice!” seru Kouyou sambil menembakkan bola-bola api dari kedua kepalan tangannya ke arah Melody. Kouyou tak lagi terkejut ketika Alecto melindungi Melody dengan kedua sayap kelelawarnya. Alecto kemudian membentangkan kembali sepasang sayap hitamnya itu untuk meledakkan bola-bola api Kouyou.

Melody tertawa kecil. “Joker berkata seperti itu untuk memunculkan sisi keadilan dalam diriku rupayanya,” jawab Melody sambil menyibakkan rambutnya yang tertiup angin akibat ledakan tadi. “Tapi, yah, kalau kau memang ingin tahu...” Sambil tersenyum, perempuan itu bergumam. “Begini saja. Kuberitahukan ada berapa Host dan Hostesses yang berdiri melawanmu... sejauh ini, totalnya, ada sembilan orang.” Seakan ‘menyahut’ kata-kata perempuan itu, makhluk bertubuh hitam itu kembali melompat. Dengan sayap kelelawarnya dia melayang di udara sebelum menukik dengan cepat ke arah Kouyou sambil menghentakkan cambuknya.

Kouyou melihat ke atas, ke arah Alecto, dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Bola api di masing-masing kepalan tangannya membesar. Ketika makhluk berambut ular merah itu sudah berada begitu dekat dengannya, Kouyou menembakkan kedua bola api di tangannya ke arah Alecto. Terjadi ledakan besar yang membuat baik Kouyou dan Alecto terlempar dari posisi mereka sebelumnya.

Mobil Kanon-kun melintas tak jauh dari tempat itu. Orang-orang di dalam mobil itu terkejut ketika mereka mendengar ledakan tadi.

“Dari sana!” seru Kanon sambil mencondongkan badannya melewati sandaran jok tempat Kanon-kun dan supirnya duduk. Gadis itu menunjuk ke sebuah arah tempat langit berwarna merah sesaat. “Itu... itu kekuatan Kouyou!”

Kanon-kun langsung menyuruh supirnya untuk menjalankan mobil ke arah yang tempat Kanon melihat langit memerah. Ketika mereka sampai di pinggir lapangan kecil itu, Reita – yang berada di sisi yang mengarah langsung ke lapangan itu – langsung berseru, “KOUYOU!!” Ketika mobil itu berhenti, Reita langsung membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil itu.

“Ah, _time out_ ,” kata Melody sambil tersenyum. “Sepertinya kau mendapatkan bala bantuan, Joker.”

Kanon baru saja akan menyusul Reita turun dari mobil ketika tiba-tiba pintu di hadapannya itu tertutup. “Reita!? Apa-apaan kau!?” seru Kanon ketika Reita menahan pintu mobil itu dari luar, mencegah Kanon mengikutinya. Kanon buru-buru menekan sebuah tombol untuk menurunkan kaca jendela pintu yang Reita tutup tadi. “Hei! Apa maksudmu!?”

“Biar aku yang membantu Kouyou di sini,” kata Reita sambil menahan pintu mobil itu dengan tangannya. “Kalian carilah Aoi dan Takashima.” Reita melihat ke arah Melody yang sudah menoleh ke arahnya. “Di sini hanya ada satu Kekuatan Arcana. Aku tidak tahu itu makhluk apa...” kata Reita sambil melihat ke arah Alecto yang melayang-layang di atas Melody. “Tapi... kurasa itu bukan manusia, dan itu berarti itu bukan Kekuatan Arcana lain. Kalau Kekuatan Arcana di sini hanya ada satu, berarti sisanya – yang entah ada berapa – sedang berada di tempat lain.” Reita kembali melihat ke arah Kanon dan Jill secara bergantian. “Aku tak bermaksud untuk membebani tanggung jawab sebesar ini pada kalian yang perempuan. Tapi—”

“Jangan remehkan kami, ya,” kata Kanon dengan muka masam. “Serahkan padaku dan Jill. Bantu Kouyou. Kami akan ke pantai. Setelah ini, kita semua akan bertemu lagi.” Kanon mengulurkan tangannya.

“Pasti!” seru Reita sambil menepuk telapak tangan Kanon sebelum dia akhirnya berlari mendekati Kouyou, dan mobil Kanon-kun tadi langsung bergerak menjauh dari tempat itu. “Kouyou!” panggil Reita sambil memegang bahu kanan Kouyou, yang saat itu sedang berlutut di tanah. Reita melihat bahu kiri Kouyou yang terluka. “Bahumu berdarah. Tapi... kau masih bisa berdiri, ‘kan?”

“R... Reita..!?”

“Berdiri!” seru laki-laki ber- _noseband_ itu sambil menarik Kouyou dan membantunya berdiri. “Aku tahu kau lebih kuat dari ini!”

Melody tertawa mendengar itu. “Kata-kata yang optimis sekali,” kata Melody yang langsung disusul dengan Alecto yang bergerak menukik ke arah Reita dan kembali menghentakkan cambuknya.

“AWAS!!” seru Kouyou sambil mendorong Reita. Tepat setelah itu, cambuk Alecto menghempas tanah dengan keras, tepat di posisi Reita berdiri sebelumnya.

“G... gila! Makhluk apa itu sebenarnya!?” seru Reita.

“Erinyes. Sama seperti The Empress yang memiliki Knight of Sword... Justice, Kekuatan Arcana yang satu ini juga memiliki Erinyes yang bekerja untuknya. Alecto, hanyalah salah satu dari tiga Erinyes yang Justice miliki,” jelas Kouyou.

“J... jadi masih ada yang lain!?” seru Reita. “Bagaimana ini..!? Takashima tak ada di sini. Aku tak akan mungkin bisa membantumu tanpa bantuan Kekuatan Arcana!”

“Jangan khawatir... aku bisa mengusahakan itu...” kata Kouyou sambil menyentuhkan telapak tanan kanannya ke dada kirinya. “Kau bersinkronisasi paling baik dengan Apollo, bukan?” Kouyou merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil kartu The Magician yang Takashima berikan padanya sebelumnya. Kouyou tidak memberi kesempatan pada Reita untuk mengutarakan pertanyaannya, saat Kouyou langsung mengucapkan mantra untuk membuat tubuh Reita menjadi _induk semang_ Kekuatan The Magician.

Karena kekuatan-kekuatan Arcana itu sudah terkena pengaruh segel dari gelang Aoi, serpihan roh yang ada dalam Kekuatan The Magician tidak merasuki Reita seperti yang terjadi ketika dulu pertama kali Aoi mengejar Reita. “ _Salam, Pallas Athena_ ,” serpihan roh The Magician itu menyapa Melody. Roh yang saat itu melayang-layang di belakang Reita membuat pemuda itu menoleh dan melihat wujud roh yang pernah merasukinya itu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Apollo, serpihan roh The Magician itu berwujud seperti manusia laki-laki yang terbakar di sekujur tubuhnya. Saat roh manusia api itu melihat Reita yang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak, dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. “ _Salam juga bagimu, wahai manusia yang dulu pernah bersinkronisasi denganku, Apollo._ ”

“Salam, Apollo,” kata Melody sambil membungkukkan badannya pada roh api itu. “Hah... Joker berusaha untuk membuat keadaan menjadi seimbang rupanya. Tak masalah. Kita lihat siapa di antara kita semua yang bisa bertahan lebih lama untuk tidak meninggalkan tempat ini lebih dulu,” kata Melody sambil mengayunkan tangannya, membuat Alecto bergerak ke arah Kouyou. Dia sendiri kemudian melompat ke arah Reita dan langsung menyerangnya.

*****

Di pantai, Ruki melihat Sphinx hitam milik Manabu tadi kembali melompat dan menyerang Takashima. “TAKASHIMA!!” Baru saja Ruki akan beranjak berdiri untuk membantu Takashima, jeritan Aoi kembali menyita perhatiannya. Ruki mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Aoi, tapi sebuah sekat kaca yang ada di hadapannya menghalanginya.

Sejak tadi Ruki berlutut di depan sebuah sekat kaca yang membatasinya dari Aoi dan Saga. Sagalah yang sudah menciptakan sekat itu dengan kekuatannya, untuk mencegah siapapun mendekatinya dan Aoi. Saga mendengar Ruki memanggil-manggil namanya sambil memukul-mukul sekat buatannya. Hanya memperhatikan Ruki, Saga tak menyahut, tak menjawab panggilan itu, dan tak melakukan apapun. Saga menoleh, mengembalikan pandangannya pada Aoi yang masih berbaring di bawahnya.

Aoi membelalakkan kedua matanya, tapi dia tak memfokuskan pandangannya pada apapun. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke atas, dan Saga langsung menangkap tangannya. “Bohong..! Kau... bohong..!” Hanya itu yang Aoi katakan sebelum Saga kembali menurunkan posisi tubuhnya dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Aoi.

“Ssshh...” desis Saga sambil mengusapkan tangan kanannya dari perut ke dada Aoi. “Jangan tolak kenyataan itu... jangan tolak... kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri...” Saga menghentikan pergerakan tangannya di dada kiri Aoi. “Ada beban berat yang kau simpan di sini, ‘kan? Yuu?”

Air mata itu mengalir begitu saja dari mata Aoi. “Aku bukan Yuu! Aku Aoi! Aku AOI!!” jeritnya.

“TIDAK!! SAGA!!” seru Ruki sambil kembali memukul sekat itu. “Brengsek!” Ruki terjatuh berlutut di pasir pantai itu. “TAKASHIMAAA!!”

“Maafkan aku, Owner-san...” kata Takashima pelan sambil mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat, memunculkan aura hitam berbentuk busur yang melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sphinx hitam milik Manabu. Aura hitam itu menghantam keras tubuh Sphinx hitam itu dan membuatnya mengaum. “Aku lupa sama sekali kalau belum ada perjanjian apapun yang mengikat The Emperor dengan Hunter...” ucap Takashima pelan pada dirinya sendiri. “Kita... tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan The Emperor sekarang...” Dia tak benar-benar bisa menjelaskan itu semua pada Ruki yang berada terlalu jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

Takashima langsung melompat lagi ketika Sphinx hitam itu kembali melompat dan menyerangnya. “Berhenti bersembunyi di balik makhluk itu, Chariot!” seru Takashima sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Manabu.

Tersenyum, Manabu melangkah kecil dengan cepat sebelum tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan Takashima, membuat laki-laki itu terkesiap. “Hati-hati di belakangmu, Joker...” adalah satu-satunya hal yang Takashima dengar dari Manabu yang sekarang sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Takashima spontan melihat ke arah belakangnya. Dia tak sempat lagi melakukan apapun ketika Sphinx hitam itu melompat ke arahnya.

Takashima jatuh ke belakang dengan Sphinx hitam itu menancapkan taring-taringnya di bahu kanan Takashima. “Sial...!” geram Takashima yang langsung menusukkan pedangnya ke pangkal kaki depan Sphinx itu, membuat makhluk itu melepaskan gigitannya dari bahu Takashima. Laki-laki itu mendengar suara kesakitan dari Sphinx, dan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mempererat genggamannya di pegangan pedangnya.

Dengan kakinya, Takashima mendorong tubuh makhluk hitam itu, dan di saat yang bersamaan, Takashima menarik pedangnya, mencabutnya dari tubuh Sphinx hitam itu.

Tubuh Sphinx hitam itu jatuh terjerembab di depan pemiliknya. Manabu berlutut dan memegang badan Sphinx hitam yang terluka itu. Dia melihat ke arah Takashima. “Joker benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan...” bisik Manabu geram.

Takashima langsung mengayunkan pedangnya. Dia menangkis ayunan tongkat Manabu yang tak berhenti menyerangnya.

“Hentikan semua niatmu, Joker!” seru Manabu.

Takashima tak sempat mengatakan apapun ketika suara itu memanggilnya. “Takashimaaa!”

Panggilan itu membuat Takashima terkesiap. Dia mendorong Manabu sekuat tenaga dan mengayunkan pedangnya dengan keras. Takashima membiarkan Manabu menangkis serangannya itu untuk kemudian melompat mundur menjauhi Manabu. Membiarkan dirinya melayang di udara beberapa saat, Takashima melihat ke aspal yang berseberangan dengan pantai itu. Di sana, dia melihat Kanon dan Jill turun dari sebuah mobil hitam. “Kanon-chan..!?”

Manabu ikut menoleh. Dia mengumpat pelan. “Kai... bala bantuan mereka sudah datang...”

 


	24. Pengaruh dari Hasrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiga tempat di Enoshima saat itu menghadapi kegentingan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Sementara itu, Saga masih mengantarkan kata-kata yang Kai ucapkan pada Aoi.

Tiga tempat di Enoshima saat itu menghadapi kegentingan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Di lapangan kecil itu, Kouyou bersama Reita menghadapi Melody dan Alecto. Di pantai, Kanon dan Jill yang baru datang harus melihat pemandangan Takashima yang sudah terluka harus menghadapi Manabu. Belum lagi dengan keberadaan Sphinx hitam yang belum pernah Kanon dan Jill lihat sebelumnya. Keadaan di pantai itu menjadi lebih rumit ketika Ruki sudah putus asa berusaha untuk menembus sekat yang Saga buat.

Sementara itu, Saga masih _mengantarkan_ kata-kata yang Kai ucapkan pada Aoi. Menjadi _medium_ di antara Kai dan Aoi, Saga bisa melihat imajinasi yang Kai _kirimkan_ padanya, dan kegelapan macam apa yang Aoi lihat.

Terakhir, di salah satu kamar di hotel itu, Nao dan Tora hanya saling melempar pandang sebelum mereka berdua menoleh dan melihat ke arah Miyavi. Di belakang Miyavi, di kursi yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, Kai hanya memejamkan kedua matanya.

Dari mobil hitamnya, Kanon-kun turun dan memperhatikan kekacauan di pantai itu. Dia menoleh dan melihat ke arah Kanon dan Jill yang berlari mendekati Takashima. Ketika dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Manabu, anak laki-laki itu melihat fotografer itu menurunkan tongkat panjangnya. Manabu tidak akan menghadapi tiga kekuatan Arcana dan seorang Joker sekaligus. Tapi, tak ada siapapun dari orang-orang itu yang bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan Hunter mereka, saat Saga sedang bersama dengan Aoi, pada Hunter.

Anak laki-laki itu memperhatikan luka bakar di punggung tangan kirinya. “Kai-san... sudah waktunya...” ucapnya pelan sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya.

*****

“Kau dengar itu, Kai...” kata Miyavi pelan sambil berjalan mendekati Kai. Dia memegang bahu Kai dan berkata, “Panggil Chariot dan Justice pulang, Hierophant.”

Mendengar kata-kata Miyavi berbisik di dalam kepalanya, Kanon-kun mengangguk. “Kalian dengar itu, ‘kan, Manabu-san? Melody-san?” tanya Kanon-kun, yang saat itu suaranya terdengar bergema.

Di pantai dan di lapangan kecil itu, Manabu dan Melody masing-masing menganggukkan kepalanya. Manabu melompat menjauh dari tempat Takashima dan Kanon berada, dan di saat yang sama, Melody memanggil Alecto untuk segera menjauhi Kouyou dan Reita.

“Hei, mau ke mana kau!?” seru Kanon yang akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar Manabu. Tapi pasir pantai itu mencegahnya untuk bisa bergerak dengan leluasa.

“Khawatirkan dirimu dulu dan kekasihmu itu, Nona,” kata Manabu sambil tersenyum ketika dia mendarat ke dekat Sphinx hitamnya. Manabu berlutut dan mengusap pelan tubuh hitam Sphinx-nya itu. “Lain kali, biarkan Kekuatan Arcana merasukimu lagi kalau kau benar-benar ingin menghadapi aku,” kata Manabu sebelum sebuah lingkaran sihir besar berwarna biru muda muncul di atas pasir, dan bergerak mengelilingi Manabu dan Sphinx-nya.

Lingkaran sihir yang sama muncul di sekitar Melody dan Alecto. “Sampai jumpa lagi lain waktu, Joker... dan kau, Tuan Magician...” kata Melody sambil tersenyum. Perlahan-lahan, sosok Melody dan Alecto mulai menghilang di atas lingkaran sihir itu.

“Dia mau kabur!” seru Reita tapi Apollo menghentikannya.

“ _Jangan_ ,” kata roh api itu. “ _Kita tidak bisa mengejar dia sekarang._ ”

“Apollo benar,” ujar Kouyou geram. “Kita harus ke pantai sekarang. Apollo, bawa Reita-san bersamamu. Kita terbang ke pantai.”

“Apa...?” Reita mengedip-kedipkan matanya. “Terbang? Tapi... hei... hei. Hei! WOI!!” Reita berteriak ketika sebentuk api berbentuk tali mengelilingi pangkal lengan dan kakinya. Ketika Reita _terikat_ pada Apollo, Apollo membawanya melayang bersamanya. Dengan tenaga apinya yang seperti jet, Apollo membawa Reita terbang bersama Kouyou menuju pantai.

*****

Yang Aoi lihat saat itu hanyalah kegelapan. Keadaan itu sama seperti saat The Emperor _membuangnya_ ke dalam bumi. Kaki Aoi tak memijak apapun, dan tangannya tak menyentuh apapun. Ke manapun Aoi melihat, tak ada objek apapun yang bisa dia tangkap.

 _“Masih membangun_ batas _di antara dirimu dan orang-orang di sekitarmu, Yuu?”_

“Kau... kau suara dari waktu itu...” kata Aoi ketika dia mendengar suara yang sama seperti yang dia dengar saat dia dalam _pembuangan_ The Emperor. “S... siapa kau? A... aku bukan Yuu... aku Aoi...”

_“Kau tahu kepada siapa kau berbicara, Yuu... dan... kita akan membahas perubahan namamu itu lain waktu. Yuu, kalau memang kau masih membatasi dirimu dari orang-orang itu, kenapa kau tidak kembali padaku saja?”_

“Kembali ke mana..? A... aku tidak mengenalmu... aku tidak akan kembali ke manapun...”

_“Kembali ke tempat yang bisa membebaskanmu dari hal-hal rumit seperti Arcana. Sungguh, Yuu... kau tak seharusnya memusingkan hal ini. Arcana tak seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Sudah sebesar apa pengaruh yang Joker tanamkan padamu, Yuu?”_

“S... sejak tadi kau selalu mengatakan hal-hal aneh tentang Joker... a... ada hubungan apa kau dengan mereka? Kau... kau juga mengenal Kouyou dan Takashima?”

 _“Aku tak sudi mengenal mereka. Aku juga tak ingin mereka mengenalmu lebih jauh dari selama ini. Sebaiknya kau segera menyadarinya, Yuu. Aku tak mau kau_ disakiti _lebih jauh. Kau tak pantas disakiti, Yuu. Tak seharusnya ada orang lain setelah aku yang melakukan itu. Sadarilah, Yuu. Jangan seperti aku yang terlambat menyadari betapa pentingnya keberadaanmu di rumah ini, Yuu.”_

”Rumah..? Rumah... kurasa... aku tak sepantasnya ada di rumah manapun...”

_“Dulu aku memang berpikir seperti itu, Yuu. Tapi kau tak tahu sebesar apa rasa kehilanganku saat aku tak melihatmu di upacara kelulusan kita dulu. Kau tak tahu sekeras apa detak jantungku saat aku tak menemukanmu lagi di rumah... kau tak tahu setiap jam besar di rumah kita berdentang dua belas kali pada tengah malam, aku begitu kalut karena aku tak juga bisa menemukanmu...”_

“Upacara... ke... lulusan..?” Mata Aoi berkedip. “K... Kai..!?”

*****

Ketika Kouyou memijakkan kakinya – bersama Reita yang hampir jatuh karena dia masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan tenaga api Apollo yang membawanya terbang – di pantai itu, pandangannya langsung tertuju ke arah Saga. “The Lovers, kau sudah terkepung sekarang,” kata Kouyou sambil berjalan mendekati sekat yang membatasi Saga dan Aoi dari semua orang yang berkumpul di pantai itu. “Kurasa ini bukan lagi soal kebebasan sebagai Arcana. Kau sudah mulai menyalahgunakan kekuatanmu.” Di belakangnya, Takashima terduduk di pasir dengan Jill berlutut di sampingnya memperhatikan luka di bahu Takashima akibat gigitan Sphinx hitam milik Manabu tadi.

“Menyalahgunakan?” tanya Saga tanpa menoleh ke arah Kouyou. Pandangannya masih tetap mengarah pada wajah Aoi yang masih terbaring di bawahnya. Saga menyeka rambut hitam Aoi yang sudah basah oleh keringat yang sedikit menempel di wajahnya. “Aku tidak menyalahgunakan kekuatanku. Apa yang sedang aku lakukan menurutmu?”

“Tidakkah kau pikir kau sedang menyakiti Aoi, Saga!?” seru Ruki sambil memukul sekat di hadapannya.

“Saya tidak menyakitinya, Ruki-san,” jawab Saga sambil menyeka air mata Aoi. “Aoi jadi seperti ini karena dia mulai menyadari sesuatu yang tak seharusnya Joker sembunyikan,” Kedua mata Aoi hampir tertutup, dan pandangannya masih tak terfokuskan pada apapun.

“Kau bisa membantunya menyadari apapun tanpa melakukan ini semua, Saga,” kata Reita sambil kembali menghentakkan tangan kanannya. “Lepaskan Aoi atau aku terpaksa menghancurkan sekat yang kau buat ini.” Di belakang Reita, kobaran api di sekitar kepalan tangan kanan Apollo kembali membara.

“Tidakkah ancaman itu terbalik? Hunter ada padaku, dan akulah yang bisa mengancam kalian sesuka hatiku,” kata Saga sambil tersenyum. “Aku bisa melakukan apapun pada Hunter, pada Aoi, kalau kalian berani macam-macam.”

“Tak kusangka Saga-san juga seorang Host Kekuatan Arcana,” kata Kanon. “Saga-san bekerja sama dengan orang yang membuat _perjanjian_ dengan Sano?”

Pertanyaan itu membuat Saga menoleh. Pandangannya lurus melewati orang-orang yang berdiri pantai, ke tempat Kanon-kun berjalan meninggalkan mobil hitamnya di kawasan parkir mobil di dekat pantai itu. “Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan itu, Kanon-kun?” tanya Saga dengan menambah volume suaranya untuk membiarkan anak laki-laki – yang berjalan menuruni tangga yang menyambung kawasan parkir itu dengan pantai – itu mendengarnya.

Kanon-kun melihat Kanon berbalik dan melihat ke arahnya dengan mata terbelalak. “Pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada Saga-san,” jawab anak laki-laki itu sambil terus berjalan mendekati orang-orang di pantai itu. “Saga-san memiliki kebebasan untuk menjawabnya atau tidak menghiraukannya.”

Saga hanya tersenyum ketika dia melihat Kanon-kun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. “Menyembunyikan bekas lukamu, Kanon-kun?” tanya Saga yang membuat anak laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Saga. “Aku bisa meminta _orang itu_ menyembuhkanmu nanti. Atau kau mau sekarang?”

“Ah, sudahlah. Luka ini tidak terlalu penting,” jawab Kanon-kun.

“Tentu saja itu penting, Kanon-kun. Bagaimanapun kau juga bagian dari _keluarga_.”

“Siapa yang kau bicarakan sebenarnya, Saga!?” tanya Ruki.

“Ruki-san dan yang lainnya akan mengetahuinya kelak. Kurasa... saat Ruki-san mengetahuinya nanti, kita semua akan berkumpul dalam satu lingkaran _keluarga_...” jelas Saga sambil membelai rambut Aoi.

“Tutup mulutmu,” kata Kouyou saat aura merah di sekitar matanya kembali menyala. “Lalu apa yang kau inginkan sekarang dengan terus menyekap Hunter seperti ini?”

Saga menoleh, melihat ke arah Kouyou. Sesaat dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Takashima yang masih terluka. Saga kemudian memperhatikan setiap orang di pantai itu satu per satu. Dia melihat ke arah Jill, Ruki, Reita, Kanon dan Kanon-kun. Saga kemudian memegang lengan kanannya, dan mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke atas pasir. Sebentuk lingkaran sihir besar berwarna kuning mengelilingi semua orang yang ada di pantai itu. “ _Energi yang mengalir di dalam indung bumi, kekuatan yang tersamarkan serat kehidupan tanah semesta, bantu aku. Sebarkan energi kecilku pada mereka yang berpijak padamu dalam lingkaran sihir ini!_ ” seru Saga.

“ _Sial... LOMPAT!!_ ” seru Apollo yang langsung membawa Reita kembali terbang bersamanya.

“Apa...? Woi?!” seru Reita ketika dia tiba-tiba melayang lagi.

“AOI-SAN!!” seru Kouyou sambil menarik kepalan tangannya jauh ke belakang, untuk memukul hancur sekat yang Saga buat.

“ _ZAYIN!!_ ” seru Saga sambil menghentakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke tengah-tengah pusaran lingkaran sihir itu, menghancurkan sekat buatannya sendiri. Sebuah luapan tenaga besar menghentak Aoi, Kouyou, Takashima, Kanon, Kanon-kun, Jill dan Ruki secara bersamaan. Seketika itu juga, gerakan mereka semua terhenti.

“A... apa yang terjadi..!?” tanya Ruki. “A... aku tidak bisa bergerak..!”

“‘ _Zayin_ ’ adalah sebuah huruf yang bisa kau temukan di kartu The Lovers... itupun kalau kalian bisa membuat Kekuatan Arcana ini kembali ke dalam kartu...” Saga tersenyum. “Anda tahu, Ruki-san... sihir ‘Zayin’ milikku ini berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang disebut... ‘persetubuhan’...” jelas Saga yang membuat Ruki terkesiap. “Anda lihat, karena Anda masih bisa berinteraksi dengan saya, itu berarti Anda tidak memiliki hasrat pada siapapun di sini...” Saga menatap lurus ke mata Ruki dengan senyuman itu masih di wajahnya.

“H... hasrat...?” tanya Ruki dengan dahi terkernyit.

“Anda bisa melihat, siapapun yang tidak mendengarkan orang lain dalam lingkaran ini berarti memiliki hasrat tertentu pada orang lain. Anda harus bersegera, Ruki-san. Anda, atau orang lain dalam lingkaran ini yang tidak memiliki hasrat, harus mematahkan sihirku. Karena aku tidak bisa membatalkan sihirku sendiri...” jelas Saga sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. “Atau... mereka yang terkena efek dari sihir ini akan terus hanyut dalam hasrat mereka dan... Anda bisa melihat sendiri yang akan terjadi nanti...”

“Kau gila!” seru Reita dari atas saat dia sedang melayang-layang bersama Apollo.

Saga menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Reita yang melayang di udara dengan bantuan roh api Apollo. “Ah, kau di sana. Refleks yang bagus, Apollo.” Saga membungkukkan badannya untuk memberikan penghormatannya pada roh api itu. Model itu kemudian menghentakkan kakinya dan menggunakannya sebagai tolakan untuk kemudian melayang, menyamakan tingginya dengan Reita. “Magician, sekarang, hanya kau yang bisa menghadapiku. Kau ingin menghentikan aku? Kejar aku sekarang,” kata Saga sambil tersenyum sebelum dia bergerak di udara, terbang dengan cepat menjauhi pantai itu.

“Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Apollo?” tanya Reita. “Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?” Reita melihat ke teman-temannya yang masih berada dalam lingkaran sihir itu di pantai.

“ _Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada mereka. Hanya orang-orang dalam lingkaran sihir itu sendiri yang bisa mematahkan sihirnya_ ,” jelas Apollo. “ _Kalau kita menyentuh mereka, kita juga akan terkena efek dari sihir The Lovers_.” Roh api itu kemudian melihat ke arah Saga menjauhi mereka. “ _Kita kejar The Lovers. Kita mungkin akan dapat informasi darinya._ ”

Reita melihat ke arah teman-temannya sebelum mengumpat pelan. “Baiklah,” kata Reita kemudian. “Ruki! Maaf karena aku tidak bisa membantumu sekarang! Berjuanglah! Aku akan mengejar model itu!” seru Reita sebelum – dengan bantuan kekuatan roh Apollo – terbang kembali untuk mengejar Saga.

Di sana, di pantai itu, Ruki memanggil siapapun untuk menjawabnya. “K... Kouyou..!” panggil Ruki. “Takashima! Siapapun! J... jawab aku!” seru Ruki sambil terus berusaha untuk menggerakkan tangannya. “K... kenapa... j... jadi sekacau ini..!?” tanya Ruki dengan suara yang tak lebih keras dari sebuah bisikan ketika dia bahkan tidak bisa menoleh untuk melihat ke mana Reita dan Saga menghilang.

“R... Ruki... san..!” panggil Jill.

“Jill..!” Ruki kembali berusaha untuk menoleh ke arah suara Jill berasal. Tapi tak sedikitpun gerakan bisa dia buat. “K... kau bisa bergerak..!?” tanya Ruki tanpa bisa melihat posisi Jill.

“T... tidak..! Badanku terasa... berat..!” jawab Jill. “Tapi T... Takashima..!”

Ruki terkesiap. Di hadapan Ruki, Kouyou bergerak tanpa ada apapun yang menghambatnya. Kouyou bisa bergerak begitu leluasa, seakan-akan tak merasakan apa yang membuat tubuh Ruki jadi begitu berat. Jika hal yang sama terjadi pada Takashima, maka kemungkinan Takashima juga bisa bergerak dengan cukup leluasa. Karena Kouyou adalah orang yang berada dalam jarak pandangnya, Ruki memilih untuk memanggil Kouyou kembali. “K... Kouyou..!” panggil Ruki. “K... kau bisa bergerak..!? Bagus..! Gagalkan mantra... Saga tadi..!”

“Ruki-san..!” panggil Jill. “M... mereka tidak sadar..! Mereka..! Mereka tidak sadarkan... diri!” seru Jill. “Kouyou... Takashima... Kanon-chan... dan... Sano... mereka semua... tak sadarkan diri..!”

“A... apa..!?” Ruki hanya bisa memfokuskan pandangannya pada apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Dia melihat Kouyou berjalan mendekati Aoi dan berlutut di samping Aoi. “A... apa yang akan... kau lakukan, Kouyou..?!” Kouyou tak lagi mendengar pertanyaan Ruki. Kouyou hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memperhatikan wajah Aoi lekat-lekat. Kouyou menyentuhkan ujung-ujung jemarinya ke wajah Aoi. “K... Kouyou..?” panggil Ruki. Tapi Ruki tak juga bisa meneruskan kata-katanya ketika dia melihat Takashima juga mendekati Aoi.

“T... Takashima..!?” seru Jill terkejut ketika dia melihat Takashima.

Takashima jatuh berlutut di sisi tubuh Aoi, di tempat yang berseberangan dengan Kouyou. Takashima membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan memperhatikan perut Aoi. Pandangan Takashima kemudian bergerak semakin ke bagian bawah tubuh Aoi.

“TAKASHIMA..!” seru Ruki. “A... apa yang kau lakukan..!? Kouyou..! Sadarlah..! Aoi..! Bangun, Aoi..! AOI! Sadarlah..! Kalian semua..! SADARLAH!!”

*****

Saga memperhatikan daerah di sekelilingnya. Ada bekas ledakan terbentuk di tanah di lapangan kecil itu. “Ah, jadi ternyata tadi Melody dan Joker bertempur di sini?” tanya Saga. “Aku hanya memilih tempat ini secara acak. Ternyata ini memang tempat yang cocok untuk bertarung, ya? Benar, ‘kan? Apollo?”

“HeeaaAA!!” seru Reita sambil mengayunkan tangan kanannya, membuat Apollo mengayunkan tangan apinya juga untuk menyerang Saga. Melihat Saga menghindari serangannya, Reita mengumpat pelan. “Sejak tadi kau hanya menghindari seranganku. Kenapa, Model-san? kau takut dengan menyerangku kau bisa mematahkan kukumu?”

Dengan tetap melayang di udara, Saga memperhatikan kuku tangan kanannya. “Hm... ketakutan yang masuk akal... untuk seorang model,” tambah Saga cepat sambil tersenyum ke arah Reita. “Tapi, tidak. Aku tidak menyerangmu bukan karena itu.”

“Kenapa? Karena kau juga terikat _perjanjian_ seperti yang mengikat bocah Kanon Sano itu? _Perjanjianmu_ melarangmu untuk bertarung?!” tanya Reita sambil kembali melompat ke arah Saga untuk menyerang model itu.

Menghindari serangan Reita, Saga melentingkan punggungnya, dan melompat berputar ke belakang. “Tidak. Tentu tidak ada _perjanjian_ seperti itu,” kata Saga sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Dengan bantuan luapan api roh Apollo, Reita melesat ke arah Saga dan kembali menyerang model itu. Saga, yang tak menyangka dengan serangan itu, hanya sempat sedikit bergeser. Tangan api Apollo mengenai rambutnya dan membuatnya sedikit terbakar. Saga langsung melayang menjauh dari Reita dan mengusap rambutnya. Memperhatikan telapak tangannya, Saga berdecak, dan Reita tersenyum.

“Aku tidak melukaimu. Tak ada yang bisa kubanggakan dari seranganku tadi. Tapi... sepertinya kerusakan kecil seperti itu bisa begitu fatal untuk seorang model, ya,” kata Reita sambil menghentakkan tangannya, menghilangkan semburan api di tangan Apollo, dan menyisakan api kecil yang senantiasa melingkupi roh itu. “Jadi, kenapa kau tidak mau menyerangku? Kupikir kalian, kau dan kelompok anehmu itu, begitu bernafsu untuk mengalahkan kami semua.”

“Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu dan kalian semua secara berkelompok,” kilah Saga. “Urusan kami hanya menyangkut Aoi dan Joker. Itu saja. Tidak lebih.” Saga kembali mengusap rambutnya. “Lagipula, walaupun kami berhasil mengalahkan kalian semua, tak ada untungnya buat kami kalau kalian tidak mau bekerja sama dengan kami,” kata Saga sambil mencabut dua helai rambutnya. Dia menghentakkan kedua helai rambutnya itu dan membuatnya keras, seperti jarum. Dengan dua helai rambutnya itu, Saga melesat ke arah Reita dan mulai menyerang Reita.

*****

Di pantai, tanpa ada apapun yang terlintas dalam benaknya, Kouyou membelai rambut Aoi, dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda itu. Dia menempatkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di wajah Aoi, dan sama sekali tak mendengar seruan Ruki padanya tadi. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Takashima. Takashima merabakan jemarinya yang tertutup sarung tangan hitam ke kaki Aoi. Perlahan, dia menggerakkan tangannya, membuat kain merah yang Aoi kenakan sedikit terangkat sampai hampir ke lututnya.

“A... apa yang akan mereka lakukan..!? Argh, siaaal..!” seru Ruki sambil berusaha untuk mengepalkan kedua tangannya. “Bergerak..!” bisik Ruki pada dirinya sendiri. “Aku mohon..! Ber... gerak... lah..!” Di belakang Ruki, Jill juga sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk menggerakkan anggota-anggota tubuhnya.

Kouyou mengusap bibir Aoi dengan ibu jarinya. Dia terus memperhatikan wajah Aoi. Nafasnya mengenai bibir Aoi, dan membuat Aoi menarik nafasnya dengan lambat. Perlahan, Kouyou melekatkan bibirnya ke ujung bibir Aoi. Takashima melakukannya juga ke kaki Aoi. Dia melekatkan bibir hitamnya ke kaki kanan Aoi, sementara dia menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk meraba kaki kiri Aoi. Tak membiarkan tangan kanannya menganggur, Takashima menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengangkat lebih tinggi kain merah yang Aoi kenakan, sampai melewati lututnya.

Di tempatnya, Ruki masih berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bergerak. Kelegaan itu belum menghampirinya walaupun Ruki sudah bisa sedikit menggerakkan dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Memindahkan tenaganya ke kedua kakinya, Ruki berusaha untuk melangkahkan kakinya, mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Kouyou, Takashima dan Aoi berada.

Sama seperti Ruki, Jill juga masih berusaha keras untuk bisa melepaskan dirinya dari pengaruh sihir Saga. “K... Kanon-ch... chan..!” panggil Jill lirih sambil menggerakkan tangannya. Gerakannya begitu lambat, tapi Jill terus mengulurkan tangannya ke arah teman perempuannya yang saat itu berada dalam dekapan Kanon-kun.

*****

“Aduh, berarti sekarang Ruki-san sedang berjuang keras melawan jeratan sihir Saga?” tanya Melody ketika Miyavi, suaminya, menggandeng tangannya dan menuntunnya ke salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan itu.

Di sudut lain ruangan itu, Byo, Tora dan Nao membungkukkan badan mereka ke arah Melody. “Selamat datang kembali, Melody-san!” sapa Nao riang. “Terima kasih untuk kerjasamanya hari ini! Ah, bagaimana dengan kabar Alecto?”

“Dia baik-baik saja, Nao-kun. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Walaupun sebenarnya... yah... kami tak melakukan terlalu banyak hal hari ini,” kata Melody sambil tersenyum ke arah pemuda berwajah bulat itu. “Oya, Manabu tidak ke sini?” tanya Melody sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

“Dia sudah kembali ke hotel. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hasil pertarungan hari ini. Dia bilang dia mau melihat-lihat hasil fotonya hari ini lagi.” Tora mendengus. “Dasar tukang kerja. Di saat seru begini dia malah mau menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, meng- _edit_ hasil foto-fotonya dan lainnya...”

“Ah, padahal salah satu kameranya masih di sini,” kata Miyavi sambil melihat ke arah sebuah meja bundar di kamar itu. Kamera Manabu yang tadi Melody serahkan padanya tergeletak di atas meja itu.

“Ya, sudah. Biarkan saja. Dia akan ke sini kalau dia membutuhkan kameranya. Mungkin dia sedang mengurus hasil foto-fotonya di dua kameranya yang lain,” kata Melody yang kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya pada Tora. “Ngomong-ngomong, Tora. Tumben. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menahan diri sampai selama ini.” Melody tertawa kecil.

“Cerewet,” ujar Tora geram. “Ini tidak seru sama sekali. Kau berhadapan dengan Joker. Saga membuat ulah dengan sekian banyak orang di pantai sana. Sementara aku, di sini, tidak melakukan apapun,” decaknya.

“Omong kosong,” kata Byo di sebelah Tora. Sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan badannya, Byo berkata, “Kau sebenarnya hanya ingin mendekati Hunter, ‘kan?” Byo melirik ke arah Tora. “Keberadaan orang lain di sana sama sekali tidak menarik perhatianmu.”

“Cukup, cukup,” kata Miyavi. “Kalian seharusnya bisa sedikit lega karena kalian masih bisa menggerutu dengan tenang di dalam kamar hotel ini. Kalau kalian berada di pantai sekarang, kurasa kalian tidak akan bisa sesantai ini. Bukan begitu, Kai?” Miyavi melihat ke arah Kai.

Kai membalas tatapan Miyavi tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miyavi dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat pegangan kursinya. Dengan lirih, Kai berkata, “Seandainya aku bisa memusnahkan Joker jari ini juga...”

*****

“K... Kou..?” Aoi mulai memperdengarkan suaranya. Dia menggerakkan tangannya, dan membelai wajah Kouyou. “A... ah..!” Aoi terkesiap ketika dia merasakan sentuhan lain di kakinya. Aoi sedikit menaikkan bagian atas tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang menyentuh kulit kakinya. “T... Takashima..?”

“Aoi-san...” panggil Kouyou sambil mendorong badan Aoi, merebahkan Aoi kembali di atas pasir pantai itu. “Jangan dekati The Lovers lagi... saya mohon...” kata Kouyou dengan nafas yang mulai menderu. Tangan kanan Kouyou mulai menjalar ke dada Aoi.

“A... ah..!? K... Kou..!?”

Terdengar suara Takashima tertawa kecil. “Sudahlah, Joker... berhenti membicarakan hal-hal serius sekarang... tidakkah kau lihat, ternyata Hunter kita bisa seindah ini?” tanya Takashima sambil menempatkan kecupan-kecupan basah di kaki Aoi, dekat ke lututnya.

“T... Takashima..! Apa yang... ah...”

“H... hentikan..!” seru Ruki. “K... Kouyou..! Takashima..! Kalian sedang ada... dalam pengaruh... sihir Saga..! Hentikan ini..! HENTIKAN!!” seru Ruki. Ketika Ruki akan kembali menggerakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya, kata-kata yang Saga ucapkan tadi kemudian kembali ke dalam benak Ruki.

_「...“Hanya mereka yang tak memiliki hasrat yang bisa melawan kekuatanku ini”...」_

Ruki terkesiap. Hanya dia dan Jill yang tidak kehilangan kesadaran. Itu berarti hanya mereka berdua yang bisa melawan kekuatan Saga. Kalau memang orang-orang yang memiliki hasrat tak akan bisa melawan kekuatan Saga, itu berarti...

Ruki tertunduk. Tenaga di sekujur tubuhnya hilang begitu saja. Kedua tangannya bergerak cepat dan terkulai di samping badannya. Gerakannya tak berat seperti sebelumnya, seperti ketika Ruki berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa berlari mendekati Aoi, Kouyou, dan Takashima tadi.

“R... Ruki-san..?” panggil Jill.

“Begitu, ya...” kata Ruki sambil tertawa kecil. “Hilangkan semua keinginanmu, Jill... kau akan terbebas dari sihir ini...”

 


	25. Lawan untuk Pilihan-pilihannya...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baru saja Saga akan menghempaskan pusaran angin di kedua tangannya ke arah Reita, sebuah hentakan dari dalam tubuhnya membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Saga dan Reita sama-sama mengumpat. Saga masih menggenggam dua jarum yang dia buat dari dua helai rambutnya itu, dan api di tangan Apollo masih membara. Saga menunduk, kemudian dia dan Reita sama-sama melihat ke satu hal yang sama: pakaian yang Saga kenakan. “Sepertinya pakaian ini membuatmu tidak bisa menyerangku,” kata Saga sambil menepuk-nepuk debu di lengan baju bermodel yukata itu.

“Itu baju desain Ruki, ‘kan?” tanya Reita. “Aku tak mau merusaknya. Dia berjuang keras untuk desain itu dan untuk sesi foto hari ini.” Reita menegakkan tubuhnya, dan menghentakkan tangan kanannya, memadamkan sedikit api di kepalan tangan Apollo. “Hal itu membuatku berpikir. Semua hal yang terjadi hari ini... aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi... kalian tampak tak ingin mengacaukan proyek Ruki.”

“Memang seperti itu,” tanya Saga sambil menghentakkan kedua jarum di tangannya itu, mengubahnya kembali menjadi dua helai rambutnya sebelum dia melonggarkan kepalan tangan kanannya, membiarkan rambutnya itu tadi terlepas dari tangannya, dan terjatuh ke tanah. “Aku sudah bilang, ‘kan? Tujuan kami hari ini hanya untuk Aoi dan Joker. Kacaunya proyek Ruki-san tidak ada dalam agenda kami, jadi kami tak berniat untuk mengacaukannya. Lagipula, tak ada keuntungan apapun yang bisa kami dapatkan kalau proyek Ruki-san kacau balau.”

“Kalian, terlalu baik untuk sekelompok musuh.”

Saga tertawa kecil. “Sejak kapan kami berkata kalau kami adalah musuh kalian?” tanya Saga yang membuat Reita terkesiap. “Kami tak pernah berniat untuk menghadapi kalian sebagai musuh. Kita hanya memiliki cara pandang yang berbeda pada Arcana. Tapi itu tak berarti kita harus jadi musuh, ‘kan?”

Reita menatap mata Saga dalam-dalam. “Seperti inikah pola pikir The Lovers? Atau kalian semua memang seperti itu?”

Saga tertunduk. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menghelanya perlahan. “Kau benar. Mungkin hanya aku yang berpikir seperti itu,” kata Saga yang kemudian melihat ke arah Reita. “Seandainya saja... aku bisa membuat orang lain bisa berpikir sama seperti The Lovers yang tak pandai bertarung ini...” Saga kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sebentuk pusaran angin yang berputar di masing-masing tangan Saga.

“ _Dia sudah mulai serius_ ,” kata Apollo dengan suaranya yang bergema. “ _Bersiaplah_.”

Baru saja Saga akan menghempaskan pusaran angin di kedua tangannya ke arah Reita, sebuah hentakan dari dalam tubuhnya membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Pusaran angin di kedua tangannya menghilang begitu saja, dan Saga langsung membungkukkan badannya. Tangannya gemetaran ketika dia memegangi dadanya. Seketika itu juga, napasnya menjadi tersengal-sengal. Saga melirik, dan dengan berbisik, Saga berkata pada dirinya sendiri, “Seseorang di pantai berhasil terlepas dari pengaruh Zayin...” Ketika Saga mengembalikan pandangannya pada Reita, mata Saga terbelalak dengan Reita yang sudah berada begitu dekat dengannya, dan kepalan tangan Apollo yang terbakar terayun tepat ke arahnya.

*****

Ruki hanya tersenyum. Kali itu, dia menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah. Tak ada lagi beban yang menahan gerakannya seperti tadi. Ruki berjalan mendekati Takashima dan Kouyou yang sudah hampir menyentuh seluruh tubuh Aoi.

Melihat itu, Jill memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan mencoba untuk mengatur kembali jantungnya yang berdetak cepat karena dorongan keinginannya untuk menolak kenyataan bahwa kekuatan Saga sudah mempengaruhinya begitu hebat. Setelah dua kali menarik napas dalam-dalam, Jill membuka kedua matanya. Dia menghentakkan jemari tangan kanannya yang kebas, dan beban itu menghilang.

Jill menoleh dan melihat ke arah Ruki. Dia melihat laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah Aoi dan yang lainnya. Jill mengembalikan pandangannya ke hadapannya, ke tempat Kanon dan Kanon-kun berada. Saat itu Kanon-kun memegang pipi Kanon. Wajah mereka sudah begitu dekat. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Jill mulai berjalan ke arah kedua anak itu.

Gadis itu menyibakkan rambutnya ketika dia berhenti di dekat Kanon dan Kanon-kun. Kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak menggubris kedatangannya. Tepat sebelum jarak di antara wajah Kanon dan Kanon-kun menghilang sama sekali, Jill memegang kerah baju kedua anak itu, dan menarik keduanya ke arah yang berkebalikan, menjauhkan mereka satu sama lain. “SADARLAH!!” seru Jill. “Jangan biarkan sihirnya mempengaruhi kalian lebih jauh dari ini!”

Sementara itu, Ruki menghentikan langkahnya begitu dekat dengan tempat Aoi berbaring. Dia memperhatikan Kouyou dan Takashima satu per satu. Kehadirannya di sana tak membuat kedua orang itu berhenti menyentuh Aoi. Ruki berdecak. “Itukah hasrat yang kalian pendam selama ini?” tanya Ruki sambil sedikit menekuk kaki kanannya. “Itukah yang kalian simpan selama ini dari Aoi?” Ruki menaikkan kaki kanannya. “Itukah satu keinginan yang kau simpan pada Aoi selama ini, KOUYOU!?” seru Ruki sambil menendang bahu Kouyou, membuat laki-laki itu terpental ke belakang. Sedikit bercak darah terlihat memercik dari bahu Kouyou yang sudah terluka. “Semoga sedikit rasa sakit bisa menyadarkanmu dari nafsumu sendiri, Kouyou...” kata Ruki.

Pemilik kafe itu kemudian melihat ke arah Takashima. Dia mendekati Takashima dan mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan keras, Ruki mengibaskan topi Takashima sampai terlepas dan terjatuh. “Itukah yang selama ini ingin kau lakukan pada Aoi, TAKASHIMA!?” seru Ruki lagi sambil menjambak Takashima, dan menarik rambutnya dengan keras. Ruki menjauhkan Takashima dari Aoi dan membuat laki-laki itu jatuh di pasir, jauh dari posisinya sebelumnya.

Ruki kemudian menoleh ke arah Aoi. Dia melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu sudah bernafas dengan tersengal-sengal. “Dan kau... karyawan kesayanganku...” Ruki berlutut di samping badan Aoi. Dia meremat baju Aoi, dan menariknya. “Itukah yang kau harapkan selama ini..? Kau ingin Takashima dan Kouyou menyentuhmu seperti itu?! Ya, AOI!?” seru Ruki sambil menampar pipi Aoi dengan sangat keras, sampai membuat Aoi tertoleh dan terkesiap.

Aoi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Tak seperti sesaat yang lalu, pandangan matanya kali itu tampak memiliki nyawa. Aoi melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dia menemukan Kouyou yang terduduk sambil memegangi bahunya. Aoi melihat Kouyou yang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. Napasnya berat, dan Aoi melihat semu merah di wajah Kouyou. Aoi kemudian menoleh ke arah lain. Dia melihat Takashima menutup mulutnya. Mengesampingkan kacamata hitamnya yang menutupi arah pergerakan bola matanya, Aoi sempat melihat wajah Takashima terarah padanya. Takashima langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Dia mengambil topi hitamnya yang tadi terlepas, dan buru-buru mengenakannya. Dengan kedua tangannya, Takashima memegangi topi hitamnya itu, dan menutupi wajahnya dari Aoi.

“A... apa yang terjadi..?” tanya Aoi sambil mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan, ke arah Ruki yang masih menatapnya. Aoi melihat bahu Ruki bergerak mengikuti tarikan napasnya. Baju yang Aoi kenakan masih dalam rematan genggaman Ruki.

“Sudah sadar, Aoi?” tanya Ruki. “Sejak tadi kau berada dalam pengaruh sihir Saga.”

“S... Saga..?” tanya Aoi sambil mengedip-kedipkan matanya. Seperti sebuah letupan kecil di dalam kepalanya, kata yang Saga ucapkan itu kembali ke dalam benaknya. “Z... Za... yin..!?”

“Ya, itu...” kata Ruki yang akhirnya melepaskan baju Aoi dari genggamannya. Ruki menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan jas yang dia kenakan. “Ayo, bangun. Benahi dirimu dulu. Keadaanmu saat ini tidak begitu baik.” Ruki membantunya untuk menegakkan punggungnya dan duduk.

“T... tunggu dulu, M... Matsumoto-san..! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?” tanya Aoi ketika dia membiarkan Ruki menutupkan jasnya ke tubuh Aoi.

“Kau tak ingin mengetauinya, Aoi. Percaya padaku,” kata Ruki sambil membelai rambut Aoi.

Belaian itu memberikan ingatan lain pada Aoi. Ada belaian lain yang Aoi rasakan sebelum ini. Tapi bukan Ruki yang memberikan belaian itu. Perlahan, dia melirik ke arah Kouyou. Laki-laki itu langsung beranjak berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Hal yang sama terjadi saat Aoi melihat ke arah Takashima.

Ingatan itu kembali sepenuhnya pada Aoi. Bagaimana Takashima menyentuhnya, bagaimana Kouyou melekatkan bibirnya ke kulit hampir di sekujur tubuhnya, bagaimana pakaiannya tak lagi bisa menahan semua hal yang dilakukan kedua laki-laki itu padanya, dan segalanya. Terlebih lagi, bagaimana dirinya sendiri membiarkan itu semua terjadi padanya.

“T... tidak mungkin...” ucap Aoi pelan sambil meremat jas Ruki yang menutupi badannya. Aoi melihat ke arah kain merah yang dia kenakan, dan Aoi buru-buru menariknya ke bawah untuk menutupi seluruh kakinya. “Ti... tidak mungkin..!” seru Aoi sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

“Aoi—”

“TIDAK!!” seru Aoi sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menutup kedua telinganya dan Ruki langsung memeluknya.

*****

Serangan terakhir Reita tadi hampir mengenainya jika saja Saga tidak menghindarinya lagi. Perlahan, Saga menurunkan posisinya ke permukaan bumi dan membiarkan kedua kakinya memijak tanah. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Saga menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berkata, “Sihirku sudah hancur...”

“A... apa..?!” tanya Reita saat di belakangnya, Apollo menghentakkan tangan kanannya dan memadamkan sedikit api di sekitar tangannya, meninggalkan sedikit api yang senantiasa menyala membakar seluruh tubuhnya. “H... hei..!? Apollo, kenapa?!” tanya Reita melihat Apollo memadamkan sendiri api di sekitar kepalan tangannya.

“ _Dia... sudah tidak punya keinginan untuk melawan kita_ ,” jawab Apollo. “ _Dia sudah kalah_.”

“K... kalah!?” tanya Reita sambil mengembalikan pandangannya pada Saga. “Apa yang terjadi!? Saga!?”

“Kembalilah ke pantai,” kata Saga dengan membalas tatapan Reita. “Tenagamu sangat dibutuhkan di sana. Aku...” Saga tak meneruskan kata-katanya ketika sebentuk lingkaran sihir besar berwarna biru kemudian muncul di tanah, dan bergerak mengelilingi Saga.

“Tunggu! SAGA!”

“Sampaikan salamku pada Aoi, ya, Reita,” kata Saga sambil tersenyum. “Setelah ini, ‘kuharap tak ada satupun dari kalian yang meninggalkan dia. Aoi akan sangat membutuhkan kalian. _Jalan_ Aoi akan menjadi semakin berat setelah ini.”

“Kepada siapa... kau akan kembali, Saga?” tanya Reita.

“Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengetahuinya,” jawab Saga. “Kalian semua akan mengetahui siapa _keluarga_ yang aku maksudkan tadi.” Senyuman itu tak menghilang dari wajah Saga ketika dia berkata, “Sampai jumpa lagi, Reita.” Perlahan-lahan, tubuh Saga mulai menghilang ke dalam lingkaran sihir itu.

“Kita akan bertarung lagi setelah ini?”

Saga tertawa kecil. “Hanya itukah yang kau pikirkan? Tidak. Aku sudah bilang, ‘kan? Aku bukan petarung yang baik. Setelah ini, aku harap, kita bisa lebih banyak bercanda. _Bye_!” kata Saga sebelum dia menghilang sepenuhnya ke dalam lingkaran sihir itu. Sesaat setelahnya, lingkaran sihir biru itu mengecil dan ikut menghilang.

“Dia pergi...” kata Reita pelan. Reita kemudian berbalik dan melihat ke arah roh api di belakangnya. “Aku mohon bantuanmu untuk yang terakhir kali hari ini. Bawa aku ke pantai?”

“ _Dengan senang hati_ ,” kata Apollo sambil tersenyum. Sekali lagi, dengan bantuan tenaga roh api itu, Reita terbang menuju pantai.

*****

“Saga-chan sudah kembali,” kata Melody sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Baru saja Melody akan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar kamar itu, perempuan itu berbalik. Dia melihat ke arah Tora. “Kau tak ingin menyambutnya?”

“Haruskah?” tanya Tora.

“Sudahlah. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan,” kata Melody sambil tersenyum. “Ayo. ‘Kan, aku juga akan menemuinya. Dia tidak akan sempat mengusirmu lagi, Tora.” Melody membuka pintu kamar itu, dan menunggu.

Tora menoleh, dan melihat ke arah kamera Manabu di atas meja bundar di kamar itu. “Aku akan pergi. Tapi tidak untuk menemui Saga. Aku mau mengembalikan kamera ini pada Manabu,” kata Tora sambil mengambil kamera itu dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar kamar itu, tempat Melody menunggunya.

“Kamera ini biar jadi urusanku,” kata Melody sambil mengambil kamera itu dari tangan Tora. “Kau tak tahu apa-apa soal kamera. Bisa-bisa kamera ini hancur di tanganmu.” Melody hanya tertawa kecil ketika Tora berdecak. “Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu, ya!” kata Melody pada orang-orang yang tetap tinggal di kamar itu sebelum dia dan Tora keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintunya dari luar.

Tinggallah Byo, Nao, Miyavi dan Kai di dalam kamar itu. Nao dan Byo hanya terdiam ketika Miyavi berjalan mendekati Kai. Sekali lagi, Miyavi memegang bahu Kai. Sentuhan itu membuat Kai membuka kedua matanya. Tapi itu belum cukup untuk membuat Kai mau melihat ke arah Miyavi.

“Kau tahu? Wajahmu saat ini jauh lebih buruk dari wajah Tora tadi,” kata Miyavi sambil tersenyum. “Hari ini sudah selesai, Kai. Kau tak perlu lagi menekuk wajahmu seperti itu. Besok kita pulang. Malam ini, beristirahatlah dulu.”

“Tidak,” kata Kai sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. “Kalian bisa menginap di sini sampai besok kalau kalian mau.” Kai berjalan ke arah jendela di kamar itu. “Tapi mereka juga akan kembali ke hotel ini, ‘kan? Aku akan pulang sekarang. Aku tak ingin menambah resiko Yuu bisa menemukanku di sini.”

“Kai...”

“Ya, kau benar. Hari ini cukup sampai di sini dulu,” kata Kai sambil menghela napas panjang. “Saga bekerja dengan baik. SANGAT baik. Misi selesai. Sekarang Yuu sudah tahu kalau Joker sama brengseknya dengan aku dulu.” Kai menoleh dan melihat ke arah Miyavi. “Setelah ini, Yuu tinggal memilih... aku, atau Joker...”

“Kau tahu kalau—”

“Dan aku akan memastikan pilihan mana yang akan Yuu ambil,” kata Kai memotong kata-kata Miyavi.

*****

Mereka semua kembali ke hotel tanpa ada senyuman di wajah siapapun. Kanon-kun sudah pulang lebih dulu bersama dengan supirnya. Setelah kejadian itu, Kanon dan Kanon-kun bahkan tak lagi saling memandang. Walaupun demikian, Kanon-kun pulang setelah mendapat kepastian kalau Kanon dan yang lainnya bisa pulang keesokan harinya dengan mobil dari perusahaan Ruki.

Ruki mengantarkan Aoi sampai ke kamarnya di hotel itu. Ketika Ruki meninggalkan Aoi di depan pintu kamarnya, Aoi kembali mengikutinya. Ruki menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Dia memperhatikan Aoi yang hanya menatapnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Keningnya berkerut, dan itu membuat Ruki hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Ruki mengulurkan tangannya dan memegang lengan Aoi. Akhirnya, Ruki membiarkan karyawannya itu mengikutinya. Malam itu, Aoi menginap di kamar Ruki.

Tak menelantarkan ketiga orang lain yang baru sampai di tempat itu, Ruki menyewa satu kamar lagi untuk Kanon dan Jill. Sebelum Ruki memesan kamar lain untuk Reita, Reita sudah mendahuluinya dengan berinisiatif mengisi kamar Aoi yang kosong.

Mereka makan malam di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Reita pergi entah makan malam di mana. Para karyawan Ruki tetap makan di ruang makan hotel itu seperti saat mereka _briefing_ kemarin. Sementara itu, Ruki tak meninggalkan kamarnya. Ruki memesankan makan malam untuk Kanon dan Jill untuk diantarkan ke kamar mereka. Ruki juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk Aoi dan dirinya di kamarnya itu.

Saga, Melody dan Manabu belum meninggalkan hotel itu. Pihak hotel belum mengkonfirmasi tentang siapapun dari mereka yang melakukan _check-out_. Jika saja Ruki ke ruang makan yang ada di hotel itu, ada kemungkinan Ruki bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang itu lagi. Tapi karena malam itu sudah tidak ada apapun lagi yang mengharuskan mereka untuk bertemu, Ruki bisa menghela napas dengan ringan.

Untuk sementara.

Di kamarnya, Ruki melihat ke arah Aoi. Pemuda berambut hitam itu duduk di sudut kamarnya, di lantai. Setelah mengganti bajunya tadi, Aoi tak melakukan apapun, tak mengatakan apapun, bahkan ketika Ruki mencoba untuk memanggilnya. Dia juga tak menyentuh makanan yang Ruki pesankan untuknya. Sekali lagi, Ruki menghela napas. Kali itu, dengan sedikit berat.

Ruki melihat ke luar jendela kamarnya. Sejak mantra Saga berhasil digagalkan, Takashima dan Kouyou menghilang. Ruki tak menemukan mereka di manapun di hotel itu. Ketika Ruki menanyakannya pada Reita, laki-laki itu juga tidak melihat keberadaan Takashima dan Kouyou.

“Sampai kapan akan berlangsung seperti ini terus..?” gumam Ruki pada dirinya sendiri.

***+*+***

“Sudah lima hari sejak sesi foto,” kata Tora sambil duduk di salah satu meja di halaman kafe itu. Dia menoleh ke arah orang yang sudah duduk lebih dulu di sebelah kirinya. “Kapan peluncuran desain-desain baju musim panasnya?”

“Tiga belas Juni,” jawab Saga sambil membuka-buka majalah fashion di tangannya. “Sebaiknya kau tidak usah datang.” Saat itu, sebuah kacamata hitam menutupi mata Saga dari pandangan Tora.

“Bagaimana kalau aku diundang?” tanya Tora sambil terkekeh. “Aku bisa tampil akustik kalau Ruki-san mau. Dibayar separuh harga juga tidak masalah.”

“Aku harap Ruki-san tidak mengundangmu,” kata Saga. “Bisa kacau kalau kau tiba-tiba membuat keributan di acara itu.”

“Galak sekali,” kata Tora sambil menyentuhkan ujung jari telunjuknya ke dagu Saga, yang langsung Saga tepis sambil berdecak. “Ah, kau mengingatkanku. Bagaimana dengan tawaranku kemarin?”

“Aku tidak tertarik,” jawab Saga yang masih terus membolak-balik halaman majalahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Tora.

“Ah, ayolah,” kata Tora. “Aku sudah bicara pada Melody. Tapi dia bilang, sebaiknya aku membicarakannya langsung denganmu. Jadi...” Tora memegang majalah di tangan Saga, dan menurunkannya ke atas meja. “Bagaimana? Kau mau, ‘kan?”

“Jadi model PV untukmu?” tanya Saga sambil mendengus. “Jadi apa? Model mesum yang menggeliat-geliut di ranjang?”

“Hei! Aku tidak berpikir sampai ke sana. Tapi kurasa itu ide yang bagus.” Tora tertawa. “Ayolah, Saga. Kita sudah lama tidak pernah bekerja sama lagi, ‘kan?”

Seseorang berdeham. Tora dan Saga menoleh. Tora tersenyum lebar, dan Saga segera mengembalikan pandangannya pada majalah di tangannya.

“Show!” seru Tora sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tora tak jadi memeluk pemuda berambut coklat itu karena Show sudah lebih dulu menempelkan sisi gelasnya – yang mengembun karena es – ke kening Tora. “Hei!?” protes Tora sambil mengusap keningnya yang basah.

“Duduk,” kata Show yang langsung Tora patuhi – sambil menggerutu. Show meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja dan melihat ke arah Saga. “Apa kabar untuk model kita yang satu ini?” tanya Show sambil tersenyum.

“Pertanyaan yang sama untuk _designer_ interior kebanggaan kita,” kata Saga – yang akhirnya – menutup majalahnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

“Kalian bicara seperti sudah berbulan-bulan tidak bertemu,” komentar Tora sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

“Memang begitu, ‘kan?” kata Shou sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursinya. “Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu tidak untuk urusan pekerjaan.”

“Dan urusan Arcana...” tambah Saga. “Jadi, setelah ini kau akan bertemu dengan Ruki-san? Kau yang akan menata butiknya untuk peluncuran desain musim panasnya tanggal tiga belas nanti, ‘kan?”

“Aku baru saja dari sana sebenarnya,” jawab Shou. “Karena itulah aku terlambat datang hari ini. Aku minta maaf untuk itu, ya,” kata Show. “Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka butiknya. Membuatku betah.”

“Dan kau tega membiarkan kami menunggu di sini?” tanya Tora. “Kalau aku tahu aku harus menunggumu selama ini, aku bisa membawa gitarku ke sini dan membuat lagu untuk kalian berdua.”

“Ah, tutup mulutmu, Tora. Gombalanmu tak akan berfungsi lagi,” kata Saga. “Lagipula, lagu macam apa yang bisa kau ciptakan hanya dalam waktu tiga menit?”

“Kau meremehkanku, Saga?” Tora terkekeh. “Kalau di depanku ada pajangan satu banding satu berwujud Hunter, aku bisa membuat lagu dengan cepat.”

“Pajangan tanpa busana?” tanya Saga. “Urusanmu dengan kami berdua di sini belum selesai, dan kau masih mau menambah _masalah_ baru?”

“Sudahlah, Saga. Tora memang seperti itu. Dia susah dihentikan,” kata Shou. “Jadi, apa rencanamu setelah ini? Kau masih harus bertemu dengan Hunter lagi, ‘kan, Saga? Saat peluncuran desain musim panas itu? Sebagai dua model utama, kurasa kalian berdua pasti datang ke acara itu.”

“Aku akan menghadapinya seperti seharusnya. Kalau dia tak mau bertemu denganku, itu pilihannya. Aku tidak akan memaksa,” kata Saga sambil menghela napas panjang. “Tapi, memang. Pasti setelah ini, semuanya tidak akan sama lagi. Terutama hubungan Hunter dengan Joker...”

“Ada kemungkinan Joker juga akan hadir di acara peluncuran nanti, ya,” kata Shou. “Seburuk-buruknya hubungan mereka sekarang, Joker tak akan bisa jauh dari Hunter.”

“Bukannya ‘tidak bisa’, tapi ‘tidak mau’,” ralat Saga. “Memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan, aku justru bersyukur Joker tak berada di dekat Hunter sekarang...” Saga menghela napas panjang. “Aku dengar, Kai-san juga diundang ke acara peluncuran desain baju musim panas itu. Kalau Kai-san juga hadir di acara itu, dan dia melihat keberadaan Joker, aku tak yakin Kai-san bisa menahan emosinya...”

*****

Byo menebar makanan ikan di kolam yang ada di halaman samping rumah besar itu. Dia tertawa kecil ketika melihat ikan-ikan koi di kolam itu berebutan makanan yang dia lempar. Selesai dengan tugasnya di kolam itu, Byo beranjak dari sisi kolam itu untuk menyimpan kembali makanan ikan yang dia bawa.

“Sudah mau pergi?” tanya seseorang. “Aku tadi melamun. Aku membuat terlalu banyak teh. Mau membantuku menghabiskannya?”

Byo melihat ke arah pemuda berambut perak di hadapannya. Pemuda itu membawa sebuah nampan dengan dua cangkir teh dan sepiring biskuit di atasnya. Byo tertawa melihatnya. “Kau tidak melamun, Rui. Kau sengaja membuat dua.”

Pemuda berambut perak bernama Rui itu hanya tersenyum. Bersama Byo kemudian dia berjalan ke bangku dan meja yang ditata di sisi halaman itu. Byo duduk lebih dulu ketika Rui menata cangkir-cangkir dan piring biskuit itu di atas meja.

“Ah, berapa kalipun ‘kulihat, halaman ini tetap terasa besar, ya,” kata Rui ketika dia duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi Byo. Pandangannya tertuju ke jejeran bunga _hollyhock_ di sisi lain halaman itu.

“Pemilik rumah ini adalah direktur perusahaan _internet access provider_ terbesar di Jepang. Apa yang kau harapkan?” tanya Byo sambil tertawa kecil.

Rui ikut tertawa bersamanya. Tapi tak lama, tawa itu menghilang. “Kai-sama hebat, ya. Bisa membagi waktu antara pekerjaannya dengan urusan Arcana.” Pemuda berambut perak itu kemudian memperhatikan telapak tangan kanannya. “Sebelumnya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau di dalam diriku ini ada Arcana yang bersemayam... jika saja Kai-sama tidak memberitahukannya padaku...”

“Kau beruntung karena Kai-sama yang menyadarkanmu tentang hal itu.”

“Kau juga beruntung kalau begitu,” kata Rui sambil tersenyum. “Kai-sama dan Miyavi-san, ‘kan, yang menyadarkanmu tentang keberadaan Arcana dalam dirimu?”

“Benar,” kata Byo sambil menggenggam tangan Rui. “Kita semua yang Kai-sama dan Miyavi-san temukan sangatlah beruntung,” kata Byo sambil menggenggam tangan Rui. “Di luar sana masih ada yang belum menyadari kalau mereka adalah Host atau Hostess dari Kekuatan Arcana. Karena itulah Kai-sama begitu ingin mengumpulkan kita semua... supaya tidak ada lagi yang lepas kendali seperti The Magician dan The High Priestess... supaya Joker tak lagi punya alasan untuk mengekang kekuatan Arcana.”

Rui mengangguk pelan. “Ya, kau benar...” kata Rui sambil tersenyum. “Ah, acara peluncuran desain baju musim panas itu tanggal tiga belas, ‘kan? Hm... kau pasti akan menemani Kai-sama lagi, ya. Dan aku pasti disuruh menunggu di rumah lagi. Padahal aku ingin ikut. Aku ingin melihat wajah Hunter secara langsung.”

Byo tertawa kecil. “Tidakkah itu membuatmu bertanya-tanya? Kenapa seakan-akan ada begitu banyak orang yang tertarik padanya? Seakan-akan dia memiliki sebuah... magnet...” Byo kemudian menepuk kepala Rui. “Kau tahu? Kai-sama tahu kalau kau diam-diam memuja Hunter,” kata Byo yang membuat wajah Rui memerah. Byo tertawa kecil. “Aku akan coba tanya pada Kai-sama apakah kau boleh ikut ke acara peluncuran baju musim panas itu dan bisa melihat Hunter secara langsung,” kata Byo yang langsung membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah pelukan hangat dari pemuda berambut perak itu.

  
**____....++++**・bersambung・**++++....____**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saat penulisan fanfic ini, Rui masih di SCREW. Dan..Byo x Rui itu OTP-ku di SCREW..jadi..yah..bear with me? *wink,wink*..btw, buat yang setia baca dan kasih kudos, terima kasih banyak, banyak, banyak!


	26. Munafik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di puncak gedung itu, di sebuah ruangan luas dengan jendela lebar yang melengkung hampir setengah lingkaran, Miyavi membalik halaman buku laporan di tangannya.

“Rapat hari ini terasa canggung, ya,” kata Melody. Dia menoleh, dan melihat ke arah Manabu yang hanya sibuk dengan _notebook_ -nya. Hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan rapat itu saat itu. “Curang sekali. Kau punya pengalih perhatian.”

“Aku tak membuka _notebook_ -ku selama rapat,” bantah Manabu. “Ruki-san tak tertawa sama sekali hari ini.”

“Ya. Dulu kami biasa bercanda dengan Saga. Tadi, dia bahkan sama sekali tidak menggubris leluconku,” Melody berdecak. “Aku jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh.”

“Sudahlah, lupakan itu,” kata Manabu. “Aku lebih tertarik dengan ceritamu sebelum rapat tadi. Tentang jawabanmu pada Joker mengenai Host dan Hostess Arcana yang melawan Joker...” Manabu tertawa kecil.

“Astaga, kau masih mengingatnya?” tanya Melody yang kemudian juga ikut tertawa. “Sembilan. Bisa kau percaya itu? Ya. Tentu saja aku bohong. Kenapa aku harus memberitahu Joker tentang jumlah _keluarga_ kita yang sebenarnya?” Melody mendengus. “Terkadang sikap Joker bisa membuatku begitu terhibur. Aku tak menyangka dia begitu mudah ditipu. Yah, itupun kalau dia percaya pada kata-kataku...” Melody menyibakkan rambutnya. Saat itu, dia tak mengenakan antingannya yang berujung bel. “Yang lebih menarik adalah... perasaan Joker terhadap Hunter. Hal itu benar-benar membuatku puas tertawa. Seandainya kau melihat wajah Joker, Manabu... sedikit saja aku menyinggung Hunter cantik itu, Joker langsung memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya padaku.” Melody tertawa. “Kupikir Joker dan Hunter tak seharusnya terlibat dalam hubungan yang terlalu dalam.”

“Ternyata Joker punya alasan lain _mengekang_ Hunter,” kata Manabu. “‘Kupikir selama ini Joker benar-benar bertindak sebagai pelindung dengan selalu berada di dekat Hunter.”

Melody tertawa. “Bisa saja, ‘kan?” katanya. “Pelindung yang _over-protective_. Ah, aku suka dengan pilihan kata yang Saga gunakan itu.”

“Aku jadi berpikir yang sebaliknya. Joker tidak melindungi Hunter dari kita.” Manabu melihat ke arah Melody yang kemudian membuat senyuman di wajah Melody menghilang.

“Joker... melindungi apa yang Hunter _miliki_...” sahut Melody. “Sepertinya setelah ini, sebaiknya Nao segera menemui _pasangannya_ itu.”

“Ah, kita tunggu saja keputusan Kai. Kau tahu sendiri, ‘kan? Terkadang, Kai bisa jadi orang yang terlalu sabar. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu suka mengulur-ulur waktu...”

“Seharusnya Saga menerapkan mantranya itu pada Kai—” kata Melody sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan badannya. “—Supaya Kai berhenti jadi orang munafik yang berlagak tak membutuhkan Hunter dalam hidupnya...”

*****

Di puncak gedung itu, di sebuah ruangan luas dengan jendela lebar yang melengkung hampir setengah lingkaran, Miyavi membalik halaman buku laporan di tangannya. “Sponsor utama untuk sebuah butik dalam acara peluncuran desain baju musim panas,” kata Miyavi pelan sebelum menurunkan buku itu, dan menunjukkan wajahnya pada atasannya yang sedang duduk di belakang sebuah meja kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran detil di bagian bawahnya. “Jadi sekarang perusahaan _provider_ -mu ini juga akan merambah dunia _fashion_?” Miyavi tersenyum.

“Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita jadi sponsor acara-acara yang tidak berhubungan dengan teknologi dan komunikasi ‘kan?” kata atasannya itu, Kai, sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya. “Lagipula, kurasa tidak ada salahnya berbuat baik untuk seorang teman.”

“Apakah ini sungguh-sungguh inisiatifmu untuk membantu acara Ruki-san, atau ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah mengganggu sesi fotonya dulu?”

“Anggap saja dua-duanya, walaupun sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak mengganggu sesi fotonya,” kata Kai sambil tersenyum. “Sesi fotonya saat itu sudah selesai, ‘kan? Aku tidak menghambat kerja siapapun.”

Miyavi tertawa kecil. “Seandainya kau dengar cerita Melody. Saat mereka rapat tadi, mereka seperti tidak berhadapan dengan seorang Ruki.”

“Aku tak bisa menyalahkan Ruki,” jawab Kai. “Bagaimanapun juga dia berada di satu ruangan dengan orang-orang yang pernah _berseteru_ dengan teman-temannya. Tentu saja dia akan bersikap seperti itu.”

“Ah, aku jadi penasaran seandainya Ruki-san tahu kalau kau adalah orang di balik ini semua,” kata Miyavi sambil tertawa kecil.

“Aku kenal Ruki. Dia orang yang profesional,” jelas Kai. “‘Kurasa, walaupun kami tak sependapat tentang Arcana, dia tak akan mencampuradukkan masalah itu dengan pekerjaan.”

“Tapi dia tipe orang yang cukup setia kawan, bukan?” tanya Miyavi. “Apalagi, jika saja mereka sudah bisa menggunakan Kekuatan Arcana The Emperor, kita akan sangat susah menembus pertahanannya KALAU kita harus berhadapan dengannya suatu saat nanti.”

“Kita bisa pikirkan itu nanti,” kata Kai sambil melepaskan kacamatanya. “Sekarang aku ingin kau membantuku.” Kai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. “Aku ingin memberi hadiah untuk model utama Ruki saat peluncuran desain baju musim panas nanti.”

“Oh, romantis sekali...” kata Miyavi sebelum dia menyusul Kai. “Hei, bukankah kau sudah menyiapkan karangan bunga untuknya?” Miyavi tertawa.

“Bunga saja tak akan cukup.” Kai tersenyum. “Aku ingin memberinya sebuah bingkisan lain. Mungkin baju. Atau... coklat?”

Miyavi mendengus sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. “Berapa umurmu sekarang, Kai?” Miyavi mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, menunjukkan gestur seakan-akan dia sudah menyerah. “Ah, aku seperti sedang berhadapan dengan bocah SMP yang sedang kasmaran...”

*****

“Kita harus kembali, Joker.”

Kouyou melemparkan batu di tangannya ke arah biru laut yang terhampar di hadapannya. Mereka kembali lagi ke pantai itu, ke tempat mereka membicarakan ‘pengorbangan’ dan ‘perjanjian’ dengan Aoi saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Kouyou berbalik dan menunjuk wajah Takashima. “Katakan itu sekali lagi kalau kau rasa kau bisa menatap wajah Hunter kita, tepat ke matanya, Albi!”

Takashima menunduk. Dia menggeleng pelan sebelum kembali menengadahkan kepalanya dan kembali melihat ke arah Kouyou. “Lalu mau sampai kapan kau terus berkutat dengan ketakutanmu itu?”

“Aku... tidak... tahu...” jawab Kouyou sambil kembali berbalik menghadapi laut. “Aku tahu, Albi. Maafkan aku. Ini dilematis sekali, aku tahu. Tapi—”

“Seandainya kita bisa mengakhiri semua kekacauan ini tanpa berhadapan dengan The Lovers,” kata Takashima. “Tapi kita berdua tahu kalau itu mustahil. Untuk mengakhiri ini semua, kita harus berhadapan dengan semua _pemberontak_ itu... termasuk The Lovers.”

“Kurasa memang benar-benar tidak ada cara untuk menghentikan mereka semua tanpa menghadapi banyak masalah, Albi.”

“Joker—”

“Berhenti menyesal, Albi,” kata Kouyou. “Mengesampingkan para _pemberontak_ itu, kita masih punya The Emperor untuk dikhawatirkan. Kita belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengikat perjanjian antara The Emperor dengan Hunter. Kalau kita tidak segera melakukannya, sampai kapanpun kita tidak akan bisa menggunakan Kekuatan Arcana The Emperor. Bisa-bisa dia lepas kendali lagi.”

“Itu berarti kita harus segera kembali dan menemui Sayangku, Kouyou-chan.” Takashima mengubah cara panggilnya. “Aku tahu ini susah. Tidak ada yang lebih kacau dari ini, Joker. Tidak ada yang lebih kacau dari Joker yang jatuh hati pada Hunter-nya. Terlebih lagi jika Hunter-mu membencimu. Tapi kita harus menghadapinya kalau kita mau menyelesaikan masalah ini.”

“Sejak kapan, Albi?” tanya Kouyou. “Sejak kapan kita terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini? Dan kenapa kita harus terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini?”

“Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Joker...” Takashima membenahi topi hitamnya. “Kau pikir kenapa aku memilih untuk bersikap berlebihan dan sebisa mungkin membuatnya kesal padaku?” Takashima melihat Kouyou yang menatap ke arahnya. “Ya, karena dengan membuatnya membenciku, aku bisa menahan perasaanku sendiri, Joker...”

*****

Hiroto baru keluar dari kamar mandi ketika Aoi menyeduh kopinya dengan air panas di dapurnya. Hiroto berjalan ke arah dapurnya dan melihat ke arah cangkir di tangan Aoi. “Kau tidak berniat untuk tidur malam ini?”

“Hm?” sahut Aoi tanpa menoleh. Dia mengaduk kopi hitamnya sambil berkata. “Hanya secangkir. Tak akan membuatku terjaga.”

Hiroto bersandar pada kusen pintu dapurnya. “Baiklah, Aoi,” katanya. “Aku tak akan menahan ini lagi. Tapi...” Hiroto kemudian bergumam.

Sambil menghela napas panjang, Aoi berbalik dan menghadapi rekan kerjanya itu. “Kau pasti ingin bertanya berapa lama lagi aku mau menginap di sini, ‘kan?”

“Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengusirmu, Aoi,” kata Hiroto sambil menggaruk kepalanya. “Hanya saja... kau tak bisa terus-menerus lari dari mereka, ‘kan?” Hiroto segera menambahkan. “Bisa saja mereka datang ke sini untuk menjemputmu.”

“Aku tahu...” kata Aoi sambil menyandarkan pinggulnya di pinggiran meja dapur itu. “Hanya saja...” Aoi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Saat itu, pandangannya jatuh ke gelang logam yang Kouyou pakaikan padanya. Melihat _segel_ itu, Aoi terdiam.

“Aoi...” panggil Hiroto. “Maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih karena membuatmu teringat akan hal ini. Tapi...” Hiroto memperhatikan Aoi yang belum juga melihat ke arahnya. “Sebentar lagi... tanggal ziarah, ‘kan?”

“Aku akan kembali ke apartemenku setelah itu,” kata Aoi yang – akhirnya – melihat ke arah Hiroto. “Aku... aku akan ikut bayar uang sewa—”

“Bukan itu yang aku inginkan, Aoi,” kata Hiroto sambil mendekati Aoi. “Aoi... apakah Takashima dan Kouyou tahu tentang tanggal ziarah ini?”

“Tidak...” jawab Aoi sambil menggeleng pelan. “Mereka tidak tahu... dan mereka tidak perlu tahu... mereka tidak perlu tahu apa-apa tentang keluargaku, Hiroto-kun...”

“Kau... sungguh-sungguh... munafik, Aoi...”

***+*+***

Nao melangkahkan kakinya di pinggiran jalan besar yang ramai dengan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya. Senyuman itu tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. Ada sebuah lagu mengalun dari ponselnya, dan suaranya mengalir ke _earphone_ yang menyumpal telinga kanannya. Nao tidak pernah menggunakan kedua _earphone_ -nya. Sesekali dia menyenandungkan lagu yang dia dengar. Ketika dia menyanyikan satu not yang tak sesuai dengan lagu, dia tertawa, membuat dua orang gadis yang berpapasan dengannya menoleh ke arahnya, dan ikut tertawa kecil. Nao menoleh ke arah kedua gadis itu, dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka, membuat kedua gadis itu tertawa lagi.

Pemuda berwajah bulat itu mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan. Dengan langkah seperti itu, dia terlihat seperti hampir melompat-lompat ketika dia berjalan. Tangannya membawa sebuah gelas plastik berisi kopi dingin dengan campuran es-es kecil di dalamnya. Sesekali dia menyeruput kopi itu melalui sedotan yang tertancap di tengah-tengah tutupnya.

Langkah Nao terhenti ketika dia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Nao meraba kabel _earphone_ -nya dan menekan sebuah tombol yang dia temukan. “Halo?”

“ _Nao-san?_ ” sapa sebuah suara. “ _Pasti mendengarkan musik lagi, ya? Ini aku, Sano. Nao-san ada di mana sekarang?_ ”

“Kanon-kuuun! Ah, aku mau ke sekolahmu!” jawab Nao riang sebelum dia menyeruput kopinya lagi. “Sebentar lagi aku sampai!”

“ _Jangan bohong, Nao-san_ ,” kata Kanon-kun. “ _Dan tolong, jangan minum apapun saat sedang bertelepon_.”

“Ah, maaf, maaf!” kata Nao sambil menjauhkan sedotan itu dari mulutnya dan dia tertawa. Pandangannya terkunci pada sebuah kafe yang berada tak jauh darinya.

“ _Nao-san_ ,” panggil Kanon-kun lagi. “ _Nao-san tahu, ‘kan , kalau Kai-sama masih melarang Nao-san bertemu dengan_ pasangan _Nao-san?_ ” Kanon-kun menghela napas panjang. “ _Bersabarlah sedikit. Waktunya akan tiba sampai Nao-san bisa menemui_ pasangan _Nao-san itu kapanpun Nao-san mau_.”

“Aaah, baiklaaah...” kata Nao sambil terus memperhatikan kafe dengan papan bertuliskan “Fortezza” itu. “Aku tidak akan menemuinya hari ini.”

*****

“Siapa yang kau hubungi?” tanya Miku tanpa melihat ke arah Kanon-kun. Dia hanya tertelungkup di atas hamparan rumput di halaman sekolah mereka. Kedua tangannya sibuk menyusun kartu-kartu, bergambar wajah orang-orang, di atas rumput.

Saat itu mereka sedang beristirahat. Kanon-kun, Miku, dan Teruki memilih sebuah pohon rindang sebagai tempat mereka menghabiskan makan siang mereka di musim panas. Selesai dengan makan siang mereka, di sebelah kiri Miku, Teruki membaca buku kecil di tangannya, dan di sebelah kanannya, Kanon-kun masih mengutak-atik ponselnya.

“Nao-san...” jawab Kanon-kun. Dia menghela napas panjang saat membiarkan tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel jatuh ke pangkuannya. “Kalau saja aku tidak segera menghentikannya, Nao-san pasti sudah menemui pasangannya tadi.”

“Hooo...” Miku menoleh ke arah Kanon-kun. “Kalau itu terjadi, Kai-sama bisa marah besar sepertinya.” Setelah berkomentar, dia kembali pada kartu-kartu yang tersusun di rumput di hadapannya. Dia mengambil satu kartu bergambar Kai, dan meletakkannya di ujung atas susunan kartu yang berbentuk piramida. “Hei, Kanon-kun. Kau sudah bertemu dengan Wakeshima-chan hari ini?”

Kanon-kun terbatuk. Dia mengambil patahan ranting kecil yang ada di dekatnya dan melemparkannya ke kepala Miku, membuat anak laki-laki itu memprotesnya sambil tertawa. Kanon-kun hanya menghela napas panjang dan melipat tangannya. “‘Kurasa sebaiknya kami tidak bertemu dulu.”

“Sampai kapan?” tanya Miku. “Kita masih lama, lho, bersekolah di sini. Kau mau menghindarinya sampai kita semua lulus?”

“Entahlah...” jawab Kanon-kun. “Seandainya keadaan tidak sesusah ini... seandainya dia bukan The High Priestess, dan seandainya aku bukan The Hierophant...”

“Seandainya kalian tidak saling menyukai, ya,” kata Miku sambil tertawa. Dia mengambil kartu bergambar Kanon-kun dan menyejajarkannya dengan kartu bergambar Kanon.

“Apa maksudmu... _saling_?” tanya Kanon-kun sambil melihat ke arah Miku. Dia menoleh ke arah Teruki yang melihat ke arahnya, tapi tak mengatakan apapun.

“Lho, kupikir kau tahu,” kata Miku yang kembali melihat ke arah Kanon-kun. “Tora-san juga sudah menggodamu berkali-kali, ‘kan? Lagipula, bukankah kekuatan Saga-san tempo hari sudah membuat segalanya lebih jelas?”

“Y... ya, itu benar. Tapi—” Kanon-kun menghentikan kata-katanya sendiri. “Ah, sekarang justru jadi semakin rumit...”

“Benar...” jawab Miku sambil tersenyum. “Rumit sekali...” katanya sambil meletakkan kartu dengan foto Aoi di sebelah kartu dengan gambar Kai.

“Hei, apa, sih, yang kau mainkan dari tadi?” tanya Kanon-kun yang mulai beranjak dari posisinya. Dia merangkak dan mendekati Miku. “Kartu-kartu apa itu?”

“Bagus, ya!” seru Miku sambil mengambil sebuah kartu bergambar Kanon-kun. “Aku juga ingin punya kartu-kartu Arcana seperti yang Hunter-san kumpulkan! Akhirnya aku minta tolong pada Teruki untuk membuatkannya!”

Kanon-kun menoleh ke arah Teruki. Teruki membalas tatapannya. Dia mengangguk sesaat sebelum kembali khusyuk dengan buku kecil di tangannya. Kanon-kun mengembalikan pandangannya pada Miku yang masih tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Memutar matanya, Kanon-kun berkata, “‘Kupikir sekarang kau sudah bisa meramal...” kata Kanon-kun sambil merangkak kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. “Dasar kurang kerjaan.”

*****

“Ah, maaf, ya, aku membuatmu repot terus akhir-akhir ini,” kata Ruki sambil merapikan tumpukan kertas di atas meja di kafe itu.

“Tidak apa-apa.” Jill mengangguk. “Aku juga sedang luang. Karena itulah, ‘kurasa, tak ada salahnya, ‘kan, kalau aku membantu di sini? Lagipula, sebentar lagi, ‘kan, tanggal peluncuran desain baju musim panas. Ruki-san pasti sibuk sekali.” kata Jill. Dia melihat ke arah Ruki yang kemudian hanya duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, dan memperhatikannya. “A... ada apa, Ruki-san?”

“Akhir-akhir ini, kau sudah mulai ‘rajin bicara’, ya,” kata Ruki sambil tertawa kecil. “Aku sebenarnya selalu bertanya-tanya... karena kau akrab dengan Kanon-chan, bagaimana caramu bisa mengimbangi gadis cerewet itu?”

“Ruki-san, Kanon-chan bisa marah kalau dia mendengar Ruki-san berkata seperti itu,” kata Jill yang kemudian tersenyum. “Yah, bisa dibilang, Kanon-chan-lah yang membuatku sedikit berubah... mungkin.”

“Ah, ya. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya kemarin?” tanya Ruki. “Aku sedikit khawatir dengannya. Sejak kejadian di pantai itu...”

Jill bergumam sejenak sebelum dia menjawab, “Kami belum bertemu. Tapi kami sudah beberapa kali berkiriman _email_...” Jill kembali bergumam. “Sepertinya... hubungan antara Kanon-chan dan Sano... lebih kompleks dari yang kelihatannya...”

“Begitukah?” tanya Ruki sambil menoleh. Dia melihat ke arah Aoi yang sedang menyuguhkan secangkir minuman pada seorang tamu. Dari wajah tamu yang Ruki lihat, Ruki bisa menduga kalau orang itu memesan minuman yang sama: _affogato_.

“Ruki-san,” panggil Jill. “Menurut Ruki-san... kira-kira... apa yang terjadi kalau... suatu saat nanti... Kanon-chan harus berhadapan dengan Sano... sebagai pihak yang berseberangan?” tanya Jill yang membuat Ruki terkesiap. “Aku tak ingin menganggap Kanon-chan sebagai _pihak kecil_ dalam masalah ini karena bagaimanapun juga... Aoi adalah orang utama yang harus menghadapi semua Arcana... ‘kan?” Jill menoleh dan melihat ke arah Aoi yang berjalan kembali ke _counter_ dan berbincang-bincang dengan Hiroto. “Tapi... keadaan Kanon-chan sekarang membuatku berpikir, Aoi juga sedang menghadapi hal yang sama...” Jill mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Ruki. “Aoi, Takashima dan Kouyou... apakah mereka sudah saling bertemu lagi? Sejak kejadian di pantai..?”

Ruki menunduk dan menghela napas panjang. “Belum,” jawabnya pelan. “Kau tahu? Bahkan sekarang Aoi menginap di apartemen Hiroto. Dia tidak mau Takashima dan Kouyou tiba-tiba muncul di dekatnya saat dia sedang sendirian...”

“Ruki-san...” panggil Jill lagi. “Menurut Ruki-san... bagaimana hubungan Aoi, Takashima, dan Kouyou setelah ini?”

“Entahlah,” jawab Ruki. “Tapi ini tidak bisa dibiarkan terus... Takashima dan Kouyou harus segera muncul untuk menjelaskan diri mereka sendiri, dan Aoi harus mau menghadapi masalahnya. Dia tidak boleh terus-menerus lari dari apa yang seharusnya dia hadapi...”

“Ah, maaf, permisi,” kata seseorang. Suaranya membuat Ruki, Jill, dan juga Aoi, dan Hiroto menoleh ke arahnya. Dia adalah orang yang selalu memesan _affogato_. “Anda pemilik kafe ini, ‘kan?” tanya orang itu.

“Ya,” jawab Ruki yang langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. “Ada yang bisa saya bantu?” Ruki melihat ke arah meja tempat orang itu duduk. “Ah, apakah ada yang mengganggu pekerjaan Anda di sini?”

“Ah, tidak, tidak! Tidak ada masalah apa-apa,” jawab orang itu sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya dengan cepat. “Perkenalkan. Saya Teishikata Kunihiko. Ah, tapi panggil saja saya Jin, itu nama pena saya.” Dia membungkukkan badannya dan membuat Ruki ikut melakukan hal yang sama sambil memperkenalkan dirinya juga. “Begini. Saya sedang membuat novel. Tema novel saya... mm... novel romantis,” katanya sambil tertawa kecil dan menggaruk kepalanya. Terlihat semu merah di pipinya. “Sebenarnya, saya ini novelis baru. Ah! Tokoh utama saya adalah seorang pramusaji di kafe. Dan kalau boleh... saya... ingin mewawancarai... pramusaji Anda?” tanya Jin sambil melihat ke arah Aoi – yang langsung menyeret Hiroto dan membuat Hiroto berdiri di hadapannya, menghalangi dirinya, menutupi dirinya dari pandangan Jin. Hiroto langsung melambaikan tangannya dan menunjukkan senyuman yang begitu lebar. “Yang belakang... kalau boleh... saya ingin mewawancarai orang yang di belakang...” Seketika itu juga, Hiroto langsung tertunduk.

“Ah, bukannya saya bermaksud untuk melarang... tapi...” Ruki melirik ke arah Aoi yang menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya, membuat huruf ‘X’ di depan badannya. “Kenapa harus... dia?”

“Ah, saya malu mengakuinya...” Jin menunduk dan menggaruk pipinya. “Tapi... baiklah, karena saya juga membutuhkan bantuan Anda, sudah selayaknya saya mengatakan alasannya.” Jin menarik napas dalam-dalam, menunjuk ke arah Aoi dan menjawab, “Saya membuat tokoh utama di novel saya, berdasarkan dia.”

“Oh...” Ruki melirik ke arah Aoi. Masih di tempat duduknya, Jill juga melirik ke arah Aoi. Sementara itu, Hiroto berusaha keras menahan Aoi yang sudah akan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu menuju dapur.

“Ah, jangan khawatir!” seru Jin yang kembali melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya dengan cepat di depan badannya. “Tokoh utamanya tidak benar-benar persis seperti Anda, koq. Tokoh utamanya perempuan!” jelas Jin yang membuat Aoi semakin giat mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Hiroto dan semakin berniat untuk menghilang ke balik pintu dapur.

*****

Wawancaranya berlangsung hampir satu jam. Jin beberapa kali meminta maaf pada Ruki dan Aoi karena sudah menyita waktu mereka. Ruki menyakinkan Jin kalau dia tidak menyita waktu siapapun dan Aoi menolak permintaan maafnya karena keadaan kafe yang sedang tidak ramai tidak membuat siapapun repot. Yang membuat Aoi canggung hanyalah Jin yang beberapa kali memujinya sebagai pekerja keras di sela-sela wawancara itu.

Setelah pemuda itu selesai dengan wawancara dan catatan-catatannya yang dia buat selama wawancara, Jin berterima kasih sampai beberapa kali pada Ruki dan Aoi. Dia membungkukkan badannya sebagai rasa terima kasihnya yang amat sangat. Sebagai tambahan, dia memberikan sebuah pena dengan mainan berbentuk bintang di ujungnya kepada Aoi dan Ruki. “Aku tak mungkin pergi tanpa memberikan apa-apa setelah diberi kesempatan yang begitu berharga untuk wawancara,” katanya. Setelah itu dia membenahi barang-barangnya, membayar _affogato_ pesanannya, dan pulang untuk mencegah dirinya sendiri mengganggu Aoi dan Rui lebih jauh. Aoi dan yang lainnya mengantarkan novelis muda itu ke pintu depan kafe.

Setelah Jin sudah berjalan cukup jauh meninggalkan Fortezza, teman-temannya lebih dulu masuk dan Aoi masih memperhatikan pena itu di tangannya. Aoi menghela napas panjang sebelum berbalik untuk masuk ke kafe itu. Sesaat sebelum dia menutup pintu kafe itu dari dalam, dia melihat sesosok orang yang begitu familiar. Orang itu berdiri di seberang jalan besar di depan kafe Fortezza. Orang itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan...

_Kai...?!_

Aoi menahan napas. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang lewat di depannya membuat pandangannya terhalang beberapa saat. Setelah orang-orang itu lewat dan Aoi mengedipkan matanya, Aoi mengembalikan pandangannya ke tempat orang itu berdiri tadi tapi...

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana...

  
**____....++++**・to be continued・**++++....____**


	27. Rumit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takashima membuat sebuah lingkaran besar dengan banyak tulisan aneh di sepanjang lingkaran bagian dalamnya. Kouyou menancapkan ujung pedang itu di tengah-tengah lingkaran besar itu, tepat di gambar oval yang terakhir Takashima buat.

Kouyou memperhatikan Takashima yang sedang menggores pasir pantai itu dengan ujung pedangnya. Takashima membuat sebuah lingkaran besar dengan banyak tulisan aneh di sepanjang lingkaran bagian dalamnya. Di empat titik di lingkaran itu, Takashima membuat tanda di arah utara, timur, selatan, dan barat. Takashima kemudian menyambungkan keempat tanda itu dengan sebuah garis, membuat bentuk wajik.

Dari tanda-tanda yang saling berhadapan, Takashima menghubungkannya dengan garis lain, membuat garis-garis itu berpotongan di tengah-tengah. Di titik tengah tempat garis-garis itu bertemu, Takashima membuat sebuah gambar oval. Setelah Takashima selesai dengan lingkaran besar itu, Kouyou berjalan mendekati Takashima. Takashima menyerahkan pedangnya pada Kouyou dan berjalan menjauhi Kouyou, keluar dari lingkaran besar itu.

Ketika Kouyou menerima pedang Takashima, aura di sekitar mata Kouyou berubah warna menjadi hijau. Aura hijau itu dia alirkan ke bahunya, dan menjalar sampai ke ujung-ujung jarinya yang menggenggam pedang itu.

Kouyou menancapkan ujung pedang itu di tengah-tengah lingkaran besar itu, tepat di gambar oval yang terakhir Takashima buat. Kouyou mendekatkan tangan kirinya ke mata pedang itu, dan melekatkan pergelangan tangannya di sisi tajam pedangnya. Perlahan, Kouyou menggoreskan pergelangan tangannya di mata pedang itu, dan membuat luka tipis di kulitnya. Dari dalam luka itu, setitik gumpalan darah dengan titik-titik metal keluar dan mengalir, mengikuti garis sisi mata pedang itu.

Darah itu mengalir turun sampai menyentuh gambar oval di pasir. Ketika darah itu menyentuh pasir, gambar oval itu bergerak dan berputar. Kemudian dengan cepat, darah Kouyou mengalir dan menyebar ke seluruh goresan yang Takashima buat di pasir. Setelah semua goresan di pasir berwarna merah, keempat tanda yang Takashima buat sebelumnya mulai bergerak dan berputar, seperti yang terjadi pada gambar oval di tengah-tengah lingkaran itu.

Dari keempat tanda yang bergerak itu, muncul seberkas cahaya ke atas. Dari masing-masing berkas cahaya itu, muncul tanda lain yang berputar-putar di angkasa. Sebentuk tanda mencuri perhatikan Takashima. Dia menunjuk ke tanda itu dan berkata, “Wheel of Fortune.”

“Perubahan,” kata Kouyou pelan. “Aku tidak suka dengan hal ini... tapi itu akan terjadi, Albi. Entah kapan, _titik balik_ itu akan terjadi.”

“Pertanyaannya adalah...” Takashima menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Siapkah kita menghadapi perubahan ini, Joker?”

“Entahlah...” kata Kouyou. “Aku tak pandai meramal isi hatiku sendiri.” Kouyou kemudian menoleh ke sisi kanannya, melihat ke arah tanda lain yang berputar-putar di angkasa. “Itu... The Star.”

Takashima menunduk dan melihat ke arah darah yang masih menggenangi goresan-goresan yang dia buat di pasir. “Posisinya dekat, Joker,” kata Takashima. “Menurutmu, dia akan berpihak pada siapa?”

Kouyou ikut melihat ke arah darahnya di goresan-goresan itu. “Dia tidak terlihat jahat,” jawab Kouyou. “Tapi—” Kouyou kembali melihat ke arah tanda pertama. “Wheel of Fortune... perubahan itu bisa terjadi pada siapa saja, ‘kan? Termasuk pada The Star.”

“Ya, kau benar...” kata Takashima sambil melihat ke goresan-goresan di sisi lain lingkaran itu. Takashima terkejut ketika dia melihat darah Kouyou mengering di beberapa garis, tapi menggumpal di satu garis lainnya. “Ah, Joker!” seru Takashima sambil menunjuk ke sebuah arah.

Kouyou berbalik dan melihat ke arah yang Takashima tunjuk. Darah Kouyou menggumpal di sebuah garis yang menghubungkan dua tanda yang berputar-putar di dua titik lain. Di sekitar satu garis itu, darah Kouyou mengering, membuat hubungan di lingkaran itu terputus.

Bersamaan, Kouyou dan Takashima melihat dua tanda yang berputar-putar di angkasa, yang terhubung darah Kouyou. Menyadari tanda itu, Kouyou dan Takashima saling melempar pandang. Takashima menggeleng pelan. “Buruk...” katanya sambil mengembalikan pandangannya pada dua tanda yang melayang-layang itu.

“Empat kekuatan Arcana ini sungguh di luar perkiraan,” kata Kouyou. “ **Wheel of Fortune** yang muncul terlalu cepat. Aku tahu ini tidak bisa dihindari, tapi... kenapa secepat ini...”

“ **The Star** yang cahayanya masih kecil...” lanjut Takashima. “Boleh, ‘kan, kalau aku sedikit berharap supaya cahayanya akan terus sekecil ini?”

“Kemudian...” Kouyou terdiam sesaat ketika dia dan Takashima kembali memperhatikan dua tanda yang masih terhubung darah Kouyou. “ **The Empress**... dan **The Hanged Man**...”

***+*+***

Aoi melihat ke sekelilingnya sambil membenahi posisi kantung belanjaan yang dia bawa. Pusat perbelanjaan itu ramai dengan orang-orang. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat berjalan sendirian. Beberapa dari orang-orang yang sendirian itu, Aoi melihat ada yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, sementara yang lain menyumpal telinganya dengan sepasang _earphone_. Aoi melihat ke arah lain. Dia melihat sepasang muda-mudi yang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Aoi menoleh, dan dia melihat pasangan lain dengan laki-laki yang merangkul teman perempuannya.

Menghela napas panjang, Aoi mengalihkan pandangannya dari pasangan-pasangan itu. Di depan sebuah toko mainan, Aoi melihat dua orang anak sedang menarik-narik sebuah truk mainan. Seorang perempuan datang dan melerai mereka berdua. Salah satu anak itu menangis, dan seorang laki-laki datang dan menggendong anak itu.

Aoi mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, hanya untuk menemukan sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang tertawa bersama anak perempuan yang sedang menikmati es krim di tangannya.

Mengembalikan pandangannya ke orang yang ada di dekatnya, Aoi bertanya, “Kenapa aku harus menemanimu berbelanja?” Aoi membenahi posisi kantung yang penuh bahan makanan itu dengan kedua tangannya lagi. Tatapannya lurus mengarah ke rekan kerjanya yang sedang histeris di depan sebuah toko perlengkapan untuk hewan peliharaan. “Hi. Ro. To. Kun.”

“Ya?” sahutnya sambil menoleh ke arah Aoi, dengan sebuah mainan berbentuk tulang di tangannya. Senyuman lebar terpatri di wajahnya.

Aoi menghela napas panjang. “Kenapa kau tidak belanja sendirian saja, sih?” gerutunya. “Aku pulang duluan, ya.”

“Tidak bisa,” kata Hiroto sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya, membuat gestur seperti seorang ibu yang melarang anaknya bermain. “Karena kau masih menginap di apartemenku, kau harus membantuku menyiapkan semua yang kita butuhkan sehari-hari. Lagipula, sekarang hari Minggu, Aoi! Hari Minggu itu tidak enak kalau jalan-jalan sendirian, ‘kan? Tinggal di rumah sendirian juga tidak enak,” kata Hiroto sambil mengembalikan mainan berbentuk tulang itu ke tempatnya.

Aoi menunduk dan melihat ke dalam kantung belanjaan itu. Separuh dari isinya adalah makanan kesukaannya. Sekali lagi, Aoi menghela napas. “Kau sengaja, ya?”

“Apanya?” tanya Hiroto sambil tersenyum. Dia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan, melihat ke arah toko lain yang ada di dalam pusat perbelanjaan itu. Di belakang, Aoi mengikutinya.

“Melakukan ini semua untuk membuatku jenuh... supaya aku malas berlama-lama tinggal denganmu?” tanya Aoi.

“Mm... separuh benar,” jawab Hiroto yang membuat Aoi berdecak. “‘Kan, aku sudah pernah bilang, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengusirmu.” Hiroto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, menatap Aoi. “Ada satu hal yang ingin ‘kutanyakan padamu...”

“A... apa..?” sahut Aoi. Jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari seharusnya di dalam dadanya. Dia terus melihat ke arah Hiroto dan menunggu.

Hiroto terus diam sampai beberapa saat, dan kemudian dia berkata, “Tidak jadi saja, ah...” Hiroto kembali berbalik dan kembali berjalan.

“A... apa-apaan itu..!? Hei!” panggil Aoi yang langsung mengikutinya lagi.

Baru saja dia akan menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan teman kerjanya yang berambut pirang itu, Hiroto berbalik. Hiroto menepuk bahu Aoi. “Aku lupa, aku belum beli mayones,” katanya sebelum berlari kecil meninggalkan Aoi.

“Hei, jangan cepat-cepat! Ini berat!” seru Aoi yang belum sempat mengejar Hiroto karena sibuk membenahi posisi kantung belanjaan itu lagi di tangannya.

“Kau tunggu saja di situ! Aku segera kembali!” seru Hiroto sebelum pemuda itu berlari dan menghilang di keramaian.

“Hah...” Aoi terdiam di tempatnya. Dia menarik napas dan menghelanya perlahan sebelum melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Aoi melihat sebuah bangku panjang di dekat elevator. Ada seorang remaja perempuan duduk di salah satu ujung bangku panjang itu. Aoi berjalan ke arah bangku panjang itu dan mengambil tempat duduk di ujung yang satu lagi. Tak lama setelah dia duduk, anak perempuan itu berdiri. Aoi melihatnya berlari ke arah seorang remaja laki-laki yang baru saja datang. Remaja laki-laki itu menyodorkan sebuah plastik transparan dengan semu merah jambu, dengan sebuah pita merah yang mengikat ujungnya. Karena plastik itu tembus pandang, Aoi bisa melihat sebuah boneka beruang di dalamnya. Anak perempuan itu tersenyum lebar dan mengatakan sesuatu pada anak laki-laki di depannya, membuat anak laki-laki itu tersipu. Setelah anak perempuan itu menerima plastik berisi boneka beruang itu, keduanya berjalan menjauh dari tempat Aoi duduk.

Melihat pemandangan itu, Aoi kembali menghela napas. Dia tertunduk, dan memilih untuk memejamkan kedua matanya. Tidak akan ada yang mengusirnya hanya karena terlihat tertidur, bukan?

Tapi Aoi tak bisa _menikmati_ kesendiriannya terlalu lama. Seseorang duduk di sebelahnya dan mengajaknya bicara.

“Bangku ini kosong, ‘kan?” tanya orang itu. “Ah, seandainya kau sedang menunggu seseorang, aku akan pergi setelah dia datang... Yuu...”

Nama itu membuat Aoi langsung membuka kembali matanya. Dia melihat ke sebelahnya, dan nafasnya tercekat. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat di dalam dadanya ketika dia berkata, “K... Kai..?”

Orang itu, Kai, menoleh, dan tersenyum ke arah Aoi. “Halo, Yuu... Lama tidak berjumpa.” Kai memperhatikan kantong belanjaan yang Aoi bawa. “Kau habis berbelanja?”

Aoi tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Matanya masih tetap mengarah pada Kai, tapi kedua tangannya mempererat genggamannya pada kantung belanjaannya. Aoi berdiri, dia bermaksud untuk lari, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat kehadiran seorang laki-laki yang tidak dia kenal di hadapannya.

“Tidakkah menurut Anda tidak terlalu sopan kalau Anda pergi ketika ada orang lain yang mengajak Anda bicara? Shiroyama-san?” tanya Miyavi, orang yang berdiri di hadapan Aoi, sambil tersenyum pada Aoi. “Ah, jangan pedulikan saya. Saya di sini hanya untuk memastikan kalian berdua bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan efektif.”  
  
“Nah, Yuu...” panggil Kai yang membuat Aoi mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Kai. Kai menatap mata Aoi, masih tersenyum. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kai menepuk pelan bangku di sebelah tempat dia duduk.

Melihat itu, Aoi mengembalikan pandangannya pada Miyavi. Dia melihat Miyavi mengulurkan tangan kanannya, membuat gestur untuk mempersilakan Aoi duduk kembali di tempatnya semula.

“Biar saya bawakan ini dulu,” kata Miyavi yang langsung mengambil kantung belanjaan itu dari dekapan Aoi.

“J... jangan..!” seru Aoi yang panik ketika dia kehilangan sesuatu yang bisa dia jadikan sebagai pegangan. Tapi Aoi tak bisa apa-apa ketika belanjaannya sudah berada di tangan Miyavi. Aoi mulai memegangi kepalanya dan sedikit meremat rambutnya. Aoi menenggak ludah. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika napasnya mulai tidak teratur. Aoi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miyavi dan Kai ketika titik air mulai menggenang di pelupuk bawah matanya. “Kenapa sekarang..?”

“Duduklah dulu, Yuu—”

“Kenapa sekarang..!?” memotong kata-kata Kai, Aoi mengulang pertanyaannya.

“Yuu—”

“KENAPA SEKARANG!?” seru Aoi yang membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka menoleh.

Kai melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dia menggerakkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kirinya dengan sangat pelan. Tak lama setelahnya, orang-orang di sekitar mereka berhenti melihat ke arah mereka dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Beberapa orang dari mereka berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

Laki-laki itu kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela napas panjang. “Yuu...” panggilnya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

“Jangan..!” Aoi bergerak mundur, menjauh dari Kai. Tapi Kai dengan cepat mendekati Aoi dan memegang kedua lengan Aoi. “JANGAN!!” seru Aoi ketika Kai menarik Aoi mendekat padanya. Aoi menekuk kedua tangannya di depan badannya dan menahan badan Kai dan terus membuat jarak di antara tubuh mereka. Saat itu, bahkan setelah Aoi berteriak sekeras itu, tak ada satu orangpun yang berjalan di dekat tempat mereka berdiri melihat ke arah mereka. Tak seorangpun menggubris teriakan Aoi. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengacuhkan kejadian itu.

“Yuu...” panggil Kai lagi. “Aku merindukanmu...” kata Kai yang membuat mata Aoi terbelalak. “Aku sangat... sangat... sangat... merindukanmu...” Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi wajah Aoi. “Kau tak berubah dari terakhir kali aku melihatmu, Yuu...” kata Kai sambil membaui sisi wajah Aoi, dekat telinganya. Kai kemudian menjauhkan kembali dirinya dari Aoi dan hanya memperhatikan wajah pemuda di hadapannya itu. Dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya, Kai mengusap air mata Aoi. “Oh, tidak... delapan tahun, ya, Yuu? Selama itu... tentu saja kau berubah...” Kai menyampirkan rambut Aoi ke belakang telinganya. “Kau berubah... menjadi semakin... cantik...”

“Aku tidak—”

“Tanpa air mata kau akan jadi sempurna, Yuu...”

Miyavi melihat ke sekelilingnya sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya pada Kai. “Kai, kita tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Kita harus pergi.”

“Tunggu sebentar lagi,” kata Kai sambil mengusap bibir Aoi.

“Kau bisa merusak rencanamu sendiri, Kai.”

“TIDAK BISAKAH?!” seru Kai yang mendadak meremat lengan Aoi dan membuat Aoi teriak. Kai segera melonggarkan genggamannya lagi, dan membelai wajah Aoi. “Tidak bisakah... aku membawamu pulang sekarang saja... Yuu?”

“Aku tidak mau pulang...”

“Aku. Membutuhkanmu. Yuu.”

“Kai,” panggil Miyavi lagi.

Kai menunjuk wajah Miyavi dan menunjukkan kertak giginya. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Miyavi. Hanya dengan perubahan warna di bola matanya, Kai membuat Miyavi menenggak ludahnya.

“Kai, tenangkan dirimu,” kata Miyavi. “Bersabarlah, atau kau sendiri yang akan mengacaukan segalanya.”

Kai kemudian menurunkan tangannya. Dia menunduk dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Setelah menghela napas panjang, Kai membuka kembali matanya dan warna bola matanya sudah kembali seperti semula. Dia melihat ke arah Aoi dan memeluk pemuda itu, mendekapnya erat. “Aku akan menjemputmu, Yuu...” kata Kai. “Suatu saat nanti, kau akan pulang bersamaku. Aku akan menjemputmu... dan aku... akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan meninggalkanmu...” Kai menempatkan sebuah kecupan di leher Aoi sebelum melonggarkan dekapannya. “Itu sumpahku...” kata Kai yang akhirnya melepaskan Aoi sepenuhnya dan berbalik. Kai berjalan meninggalkan Aoi dan menghilang di tengah keramaian tempat itu.

Miyavi meletakkan kantung belanjaan Aoi di bangku panjang tadi. Dia melihat Aoi yang hanya terdiam, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya. Miyavi mendekati Aoi, dan memegang kedua bahunya. “Duduklah,” kata Miyavi. “Temanmu akan segera kembali...” Perlahan, Miyavi mendorong Aoi ke arah bangku panjang itu dan membuatnya duduk. Miyavi melihat ke keramaian di tempat itu sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya pada Aoi. Membungkuk, Miyavi memposisikan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Aoi. Sambil menghapus air mata Aoi, Miyavi berkata, “Sampai bertemu lagi, Pangeran.” Setelah itu, Miyavi menyusul Kai dan meninggalkan Aoi di bangku panjang itu.

Tepat setelah Miyavi menghilang, Hiroto datang dengan berlari kecil ke arah Aoi. “Hei! Maaf aku lama!” serunya sambil menunjukkan sebotol mayones di tangannya. Hiroto menghentikan langkahnya di depan Aoi, dan saat itulah dia melihat Aoi menangis. “A... Aoi..?”

“Kai...”

“Apa!?” Hiroto terkejut mendengar nama itu.

“Kai datang...”

“Kai?” tanya Hiroto sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. “Tidak, Aoi. Kau hanya—”

“Kai datang, Hiroto-kun..! Kai datang..!” Di bangku itu Aoi membungkukkan badannya dan memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia makin terisak. “Dia datang..! Kai datang, Hiroto-kun..!”

Hiroto terdiam. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai melihat ke arah mereka lagi. Perlahan, Hiroto mendekati Aoi dan memegang bahu rekan kerjanya itu. Dia menegakkan badan Aoi, dan memeluknya. “Aoi...”

“Dia datang, Hiroto..!” seru Aoi lagi di tengah-tengah isak tangisnya. “Kai datang!!”

***+*+***

Hari Senin, Hiroto dan Aoi kembali ke kafe. Tapi kali itu mereka tidak bekerja. Papan kecil bertuliskan “CLOSE” terpampang di depan pintu kafe itu. Ruki melarang mereka bekerja. Ruki hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan badannya dan bersandar di meja _counter_ kafe itu. Dia hanya memperhatikan pemandangan di hadapannya, saat Aoi duduk tertunduk di salah satu kursi, dan Hiroto berdiri di hadapan Aoi, ketika untuk pertama kalinya, Ruki melihat Hiroto marah besar.

“Temui mereka!!” seru Hiroto. “Temui Takashima dan Kouyou sekarang juga, Aoi!”

Aoi menolak. “Aku tidak bisa, Hiroto-kun. Aku—”

“Aku menunggu sampai kita bisa ke kafe hari ini supaya Ruki-san tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, Aoi! Supaya kau tahu kalau bukan hanya aku yang peduli padamu! Supaya kau tahu kalau bukan hanya kami berdua di sini yang sebenarnya bisa melindungimu!” bentak Hiroto. Dia kemudian berseru lagi. “Baik! Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang! Tenang saja. Aku akan membantumu mengurus semua barang-barangmu, dan kau..! Kau keluar dari apartemenku!”

“Hiroto-kun..!?”

“Aku membiarkanmu tinggal di apartemenku untuk sementara karena aku mengerti ketakutanmu, Aoi. Tapi sekarang sudah bukan tentang itu lagi. Aku mau tanya. Ini adalah satu hal yang kemarin ingin aku tanyakan padamu...” Hiroto menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Kalau, Aoi... Kalau. Kalau, di hadapanmu ada Kai, dan di belakangmu ada Takashima dan Kouyou... ke mana kau akan berlari?”

Aoi terdiam. Matanya terbelalak ketika dia melihat ke arah Hiroto. Aoi menunggu kata-kata Hiroto selanjutnya supaya dia bisa segera menimpalinya dan melupakan pertanyaan itu. Tapi Hiroto tak juga mengatakan apapun. Ketika dia menoleh ke arah Ruki, Ruki hanya membalas tatapannya dengan alis turun.

_「...“Aoi-san...” panggil Kouyou sambil mendorong badan Aoi, merebahkan Aoi kembali di atas pasir pantai itu. “Jangan dekati The Lovers lagi... saya mohon...” kata Kouyou dengan nafas yang mulai menderu. Tangan kanan Kouyou mulai menjalar ke dada Aoi....」_

_「... Takashima tertawa kecil. “Sudahlah, Joker... berhenti membicarakan hal-hal serius sekarang... tidakkah kau lihat, ternyata Hunter kita bisa seindah ini?” tanya Takashima sambil menempatkan kecupan-kecupan basah di kaki Aoi, dekat ke lututnya....」_

_「...“Sini, Yuu. Duduk di pangkuanku. Beda, ya, rasanya. Kalau kau tahu dengan siapa kau melakukan ini. Kau akan semakin menahan diri. Seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang... dan itu justru memberikan sensasi mendebarkan yang lain...”...」_

“CUKUP!!” seru Aoi sambil memegangi kepalanya lagi. “Cukup, Hiroto-kun... aku mohon...”

“Tidak, Aoi. Kali ini aku tidak akan berhenti,” kata Hiroto. “Kai bisa menemukanmu kemarin, aku yakin dia juga bisa menemukanmu di sini hari ini.”

“HIROTO-KUN!!”

“Aku... dan Ruki-san... akan melindungimu, Aoi. Kau tahu itu. Tapi, apakah kau percaya pada kami?”

“Bukannya aku tidak percaya pada kalian. Tapi Kai—”

“Kai!” seru Hiroto. “Ya, Kai bisa melakukan segalanya! Termasuk membawamu pergi dari sini sekarang kalau dia mau! Bahkan, kurasa, aku dan Ruki-san berdua tidak akan bisa menghentikan Kai untuk membawamu pergi!”

“Hiroto-kun, aku mohon—”

“Biarkan Takashima dan Kouyou melindungimu dari Kai, Aoi,” kata Hiroto. “Ketika mereka harus melakukannya, biarkan mereka tahu kenapa mereka harus melindungimu dari Kai. Biarkan mereka tahu kalau mereka tak melakukannya dengan percuma.” Hiroto menambahkan. “Biarkan mereka tahu kalau kau sungguh-sungguh membutuhkan mereka.”

“Tapi aku tak mau melibatkan mereka, Hiroto...” Air mata itu kembali mengalir dari mata Aoi. “Aku tidak mau menceritakan apapun dari masa laluku pada mereka... aku... aku tak mau mempermalukan diriku di depan lebih banyak orang...”

Hiroto berdecak. “Tapi paling tidak, setelah mereka ada di sini sekarang, semakin banyak orang yang bisa melindungimu dari Kai, Aoi!” seru Hiroto sambil menunjuk ke sebuah arah.

Aoi menoleh ke arah yang Hiroto tunjuk. Di dekat pintu masuk kafe itu, Kouyou melihat ke arahnya, ketika di belakangnya, Takashima sedang menutup pintu kafe itu dari dalam. Takashima berbalik, dan ikut melihat ke arah Aoi bersama Kouyou.

“Sayang...” panggil Takashima.

Aoi langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ketika di berjalan ke arah pintu dapur, Ruki menghalangi langkahnya. “Matsumoto-san..!”

“Hadapi mereka, Aoi...” kata Ruki sambil memegang kedua lengan Aoi.

“Saya tidak mau..! Saya tidak bisa..! Saya—“

“Baik!” seru Hiroto. “Kalau begitu biar aku yang menceritakan semua masa lalumu pada mereka!” seru Hiroto sambil berjalan ke arah Kouyou dan Takashima. “Kouyou-san, Takashima-san, kita bicara di luar.”

“T... tunggu dulu..!” seru Aoi yang langsung berbalik. “Hiroto!!” panggilnya sambil berlari kecil ke arah Hiroto. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat Kouyou dan Takashima melihat ke arahnya.

Hiroto berbalik dan melihat ke arah Aoi. “Jadi?”

Aoi menggigit bibirnya. Dia menunduk dan memperhatikan ujung sepatunya. “Aku...” Aoi terisak. “Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana...”

“Mulai saja dari ziarah yang harus kau lakukan lusa,” kata Hiroto sambil berjalan ke arah Aoi.

“Z... ziarah..?” tanya Kouyou.

Aoi menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Kouyou dan Takashima sesaat sebelum dia menoleh ke arah Hiroto. “Aku... aku akan kembali ke apartemenku hari ini.”

Hiroto tersenyum. Di tempatnya berdiri, terdengar Ruki menghela napas panjang, seakan-akan dia menahan napasnya sejak tadi. Hiroto menepuk bahu Aoi. “OK. Aku akan membantumu mengemasi barang-barangmu nanti.”

  
**____....++++**・bersambung・**++++....____**


	28. Keputusan dan Pernyataan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saat itu tanggal sebelas Juni, dua hari setelah Aoi kembali ke apartemennya. Mereka berjalan kurang lebih sepuluh menit sebelum Aoi memperlambat langkahnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini berisi separuh drama dan separuh kilas balik tentang orang tua Aoi..hehe..selamat menikmati!

Saat itu tanggal sebelas Juni, dua hari setelah Aoi kembali ke apartemennya. Pukul sepuluh malam lebih tiga puluh menit, bus itu berhenti di satu titik di Meiwa, Mie. Aoi turun dari bus itu dengan memanggul tas ranselnya di bahu kanannya. Dia berjalan menjauhi bus itu dan menelusui trotoar di pinggir jalan raya yang sudah tak lagi dipenuhi banyak mobil.

“Tidak memanggil taksi, Sayang?” tanya Takashima yang mengikutinya di sisi kiri belakang.

“Tak perlu...” jawab Aoi. “Kita sebentar lagi sampai.”

“Ah, rumahmu dekat sini?” tanya Takashima lagi. Kouyou, yang berjalan di sisi kanan belakang Aoi memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Takashima yang mengutarakan semua pertanyaan.

“Sebenarnya... aku tidak punya _rumah_ untuk pulang...”

“Eh, Sayang, jangan bilang begitu...” Takashima mengernyitkan dahinya. “L... lalu, kita sekarang mau ke mana?”

“Ke tempat ayah meninggal...” jawab Aoi.

Jawaban itu membuat Takashima dan Kouyou secara bersamaan menghentikan langkah mereka. Mereka saling bertukar pandang sejenak sebelum kembali mengikuti Hunter mereka.

Mereka berjalan kurang lebih sepuluh menit sebelum Aoi memperlambat langkahnya. Dia hanya melihat ke sebuah tikungan tajam yang ada di hadapannya. Ada sebuah tiang lampu yang tertancap di sudut tikungan itu. Sebuah pagar membatasi tiang lampu itu dari jalan besar. Aoi kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya lagi mendekati tiang lampu itu.

Takashima dan Kouyou hanya memperhatikan ketika Aoi meletakkan ranselnya di trotoar semen itu dan menyandarkannya di tembok. Aoi berlutut untuk membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tabung panjang, sebuah vas kecil dan botol berisi air. Aoi mengisi vas itu penuh dengan air sebelum membuka tutup tabung itu dan mengeluarkan sebatang bunga kering dari dalamnya. Aoi memasukkan bunga kering tadi ke dalam vas, menutup kembali tabungnya dan mengembalikan tabung itu ke dalam tasnya. Membawa vas itu, Aoi berdiri dan melihat ke arah Takashima dan Kouyou. “Maaf...” katanya. “Bisa tolong jaga tasku?”

“Ah, ya. Tentu saja, Sayang,” jawab Takashima.

“Terima kasih...” sahut Aoi sambil tersenyum.

Aoi tersenyum. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Takashima dan Kouyou melihat Hunter mereka tersenyum.

Aoi berjalan mendekati tiang lampu itu. Dengan kedua kakinya dia berlutut untuk meletakkan vasnya di trotoar semen itu, dekat dengan tiang lampu. Aoi memandangi vas itu sesaat sebelum dia menunduk dan menghela napas panjang. Aoi kemudian menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan mulutnya. Aoi memejamkan kedua matanya selama beberapa menit.

*****

“Maaf, Takashima. Tidak ada jus stroberi... lemon tidak apa-apa, ya?” tanya Aoi sambil menyerahkan sekaleng minuman pada Takashima.

“Ah, tidak apa-apa, Sayang,” kata Takashima ketika dia menerima kaleng itu. “Terima kasih banyak, ya.”

Aoi mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi. Dia kemudian menyerahkan kaleng berisi kopi susu pada Kouyou. Setelah itu, barulah dia duduk di bangku panjang itu, di antara Takashima dan Kouyou. Dia membuka kaleng minuman sodanya yang tadi dia beli dari mesin penjual minuman. “Kita tunggu di sini sebentar, ya. Sebentar lagi May-bacchan akan menjemput kita.”

“May-bacchan?” tanya Takashima.

“Ah, dia adik ibuku...” jawab Aoi. “Dia tinggal di daerah tak jauh dari sini. Kita nanti akan menginap di tempatnya...” Aoi menghela napas panjang. “Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah mau ke sana. Aku juga sudah bilang kalau kalian ikut, dan bisa sangat merepotkan dirinya. Tapi May-bacchan selalu memaksaku untuk mampir kalau dia tahu aku ke sini... sementara aku tak mungkin merahasiakan kedatanganku ke sini darinya.” Aoi kemudian memperhatikan kaleng di tangannya itu. “Yah, memang sudah seharusnya aku datang berkunjung ke rumah saudara ibu... aku hanya tidak suka merepotkan orang lain... membuatnya harus menjemputku di sini, malam-malam.”

“Lalu... orang tuamu?”

“Aku jadi ingat vas bunga tadi,” kata Aoi tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Takashima. “Terkadang aku merasa begitu dungu... untuk apa aku mengisi vas itu dengan air... isinya hanya bunga kering... tapi aku melakukannya setiap tahun...” Aoi menatap lurus ke depannya. Matanya tak fokus pada objek apapun. Hanya pikirannya yang membentuk gambaran vas tadi dalam benaknya. “Aku mengulang kebodohanku itu selama delapan tahun...” kata Aoi sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman itu kembali menyita perhatian Takashima – dan Kouyou. “Sayang,” panggil Takashima.

“Hm?”

“Kau... terlihat manis sekali hari ini...”

Aoi mendengus. Dia tertawa kecil. Untuk pertama kalinya, di depan Takashima dan Kouyou. “Menurutmu begitu?”

“Maksudku, kau memang selalu terlihat manis. Tapi... lihatlah,” kata Takashima lagi. “Kau tertawa. Kau... terlihat paling manis kalau kau tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu, Sayang.” Kata-kata itu membuat Aoi menoleh ke arahnya. “Aku tidak salah, ‘kan, kalau aku bilang... ini... pertama kalinya kami... aku dan Kouyou... melihatmu tertawa?” tanya Takashima. “Sebelum ini kami tak pernah melihatmu tersenyum, Sayang...”

“Benarkah?” tanya Aoi sambil mengembalikan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Dia bergumam pelan sebelum menjawab, “Mungkin... karena aku suka kota ini...” Aoi tertawa kecil. “Ironis, ya... aku justru menyukai kota tempat orangtuaku meninggal...”

“Maaf, Sayang... ibumu... juga..?” tanya Takashima.

Aoi mengangguk. “Di kota yang sama... di sini juga... hanya beda waktu...” Aoi menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya perlahan. Dia hanya memutar-mutar kaleng sodanya. “Ayah... meninggal karena kecelakaan... di tempat tadi aku meletakkan vas bunga itu. Saat itu ayah tak bisa mengendalikan mobilnya. Di belokan itu, ayah bermaksud menghindari tiang lampu. Ayah membanting stir, tapi mobil ayah malah menabrak tembok. Ayah terjepit di dalam mobil... dan meninggal karena kehabisan darah...” Aoi menghela napas panjang ketika Kouyou dan Takashima sempat menahan napas ketika mereka mendengar cerita itu. Aoi kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya. “Dan ibu... tewas dibunuh...” jelas Aoi yang membuat Takashima dan Kouyou terkesiap.

“Di... bunuh..?” tanya Takashima.

Sambil tersenyum, Aoi mengangguk. “Kalian pernah dengar aku menyebut nama ‘Kai’?” tanya Aoi.

“Ya,” jawab Takashima. “Saat kita berhadapan dengan The Emperor...”

“Ibu dari orang bernama Kai itu... adalah orang yang membunuh ibuku...” jelas Aoi. “Tak secara langsung memang. Dia menggunakan jasa orang lain untuk melakukannya...”

“Kenapa... kenapa ibumu dibunuh?”

“Cemburu,” jawab Aoi sambil tersenyum. “Ibu Kai cemburu pada ibuku.”

“S... Sayang, maafkan aku... tapi—”

“Ibuku itu... Cinderella...” kata Aoi. “Ibuku itu... hanya orang miskin yang diketemukan oleh laki-laki tampan yang kaya raya...” Sambil tertunduk Aoi tersenyum. “Kalian pasti tidak percaya kalau ibuku hampir menjual dirinya...” kata Aoi pelan. Dia tak melihat ketika di samping kanan dan kirinya, untuk kesekian kalinya, Takashima dan Kouyou sudah terkejut karena penjelasan yang dia utarakan. “Ya, aku _hampir_ jadi anak dari seorang pelacur. Ibuku _hampir_ jadi pelacur yang tak berpengalaman. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus bersyukur atau menyesal karena ayah adalah pelanggan pertama... dan terakhirnya...”

Aoi menggigit bibirnya. “Sebenarnya aku... tidak begitu paham... apakah ayah selingkuh dari ibu, atau ayah selingkuh bersama ibu...” jelas Aoi yang membuat Takashima dan Kouyou di sampingnya kembali terkesiap. Aoi sedikit menangkap cara Takashima menarik napas. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tertawa kecil. “Itu, ‘kan, yang tadi ingin kau tanyakan? Tentang apakah ayah berselingkuh dengan ibuku dan membuat ibu Kai cemburu..?” tanya Aoi yang dijawab Takashima dengan sebuah anggukan pelan tanpa melihat ke arah Aoi. “Aku lahir lebih dulu, Takashima... aku lahir lebih dulu... ayahku menikah dengan ibu Kai ketika ibu sedang mengandung aku...”

“Aoi-san...” kata Kouyou pelan.

“Aku dan Kai... kami kakak-beradik. Kami adalah saudara lain ibu. Kai itu... adikku. Lalu, ibu dari adikku itulah yang sudah membunuh ibuku...” Aoi terdiam sesaat. Saat dia akan bicara lagi, Aoi buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Sesaat menggigit bibirnya, Aoi kemudian berkata, “Dan yang dilakukan ibunya pada ibuku itu... ingin Kai lakukan padaku...”

“Apakah dia—”

“Sepertinya kita masih punya banyak waktu,” kata Aoi, memotong kata-kata Takashima. “‘Kurasa, tidak ada salahnya menceritakan sedikit bagian dari masa laluku? Kalian sudah tahu bagaimana ayahku meninggal. Sekarang aku akan cerita tentang bagaimana ibuku meninggal…” Sekali lagi, Aoi menggigit bibirnya, dan nafasnya sedikit bergetar saat itu. “Kau tahu, Kou, Takashima? Aku sangat ingin menyalahkan seseorang karena kematian ibuku tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu… itu semua bermula saat ayah berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun. Aku tahu cerita ini karena aku mengalami sepertiganya. Sepertiganya lagi aku dengar dari cerita ibu, dan aku mendengar sepertiganya lagi secara tidak sengaja saat ayah sedang berbincang-bincang dengan ibu Kai...”

Dengan itu, Aoi memulai ceritanya…

**=*+*+*=**

“Aku bisa menemukan pasangan hidupku sendiri!” seru pemuda itu. Di hadapannya, di tengah-tengah ruang keluarga yang dihiasi dengan berbagai macam perabotan dari kayu yang diukir itu, duduk seorang laki-laki berusia enam puluh tiga tahun yang mengenakan kimono berwarna coklat gelap. Seorang perempuan datang dan meletakkan secangkir teh di meja kecil di samping kursi tempat laki-laki berkimono itu duduk.

Laki-laki itu berdeham seraya membenahi letak kacamatanya. “Kau satu-satunya penerus keluarga ini, Gakuto,” kata laki-laki tua itu. “Shiroyama tidak menerima perempuan sembarangan untuk menjadi pendamping satu-satunya penerus perusahaan.”

“Apa bedanya!?” seru pemuda bernama Gakuto itu. “Memangnya ada perempuan yang membuatku tidak bisa menjadi direktur di perusahaan ayah!? Mau dengan siapapun aku menikah, aku tetap akan terkungkung di dalam perusahaan kebanggaan ayah itu, ‘kan?!”

“Jaga bicaramu, Gakuto,” kata perempuan tadi yang kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di ujung sebuah sofa yang ada di sisi kanan tempat duduk laki-laki berkimono tadi. Ada kerut usia di wajahnya. Tapi dia masih membawa dengan jelas kecantikan dari masa mudanya. Rambut pendeknya sedikit mengikal di bagian bawah, tak menyentuh kimono tebal merah tua yang melindungi dirinya dari suhu rendah musim gugur. “Tak pantas kau bicara seperti itu pada ayahmu.”

“Dan menurut ibu, ayah pantas memaksaku menikah dengan perempuan yang tak ‘kukenal?” tanya Gakuto. “Menurut ibu, aku wajib menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan perempuan angkuh yang sama seperti kebanyakan orang di keluarga ini? Apakah aku benar-benar harus mengikat perjanjian sehidup-semati dengan perempuan yang hanya peduli tentang pangkat dan predikat? Ibu pikir aku mau membiarkan keturunanku memiliki darah yang sama dengan orang-orang yang hanya tahu tentang menjaga martabat, tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa keinginan untuk berbahagia tanpa mempedulikan apakah kita berjalan di pinggir jalan dengan bertelanjang kaki atau tidak!?”

“Gakuto—”

“Aku tidak melukai siapapun, Ibu!” seru pemuda itu lagi. “Dengan sesekali mengenakan baju tanpa kerah, aku tidak menodai jabatan siapapun! Aku tidak mengganggu hidup siapapun! Aku bukan kriminal hanya karena aku mengenakan gelang misalnya!”

“Gakuto, dengarkan ayahmu dulu—”

“Ayah dan ibu sudah mengambil semua kebebasanku!” seru Gakuto sambil menunjuk wajah ayahnya. “Aku tak bisa ikut klub _baseball_ seperti teman-temanku hanya karena aku harus belajar privat tentang akuntansi! Aku tak pernah pergi bersama teman-temanku ke taman bermain hanya karena aku harus kursus tentang tata krama di meja makan! Aku bahkan tidak pernah duduk di sebelah teman perempuanku hanya karena ibu takut teman sekelasku itu akan membohongiku!”

“Jangan menggunakan kata ‘hanya’, Gakuto. Itu semua adalah hal penting—”

“Oh! Seakan-akan anak perempuan dari teman bisnis ayah itu tidak punya kemampuan untuk mempermainkan laki-laki.”

“Gakuto, ibu peringatkan, jaga bicaramu. Kau tak pantas bicara buruk tentang anggota keluarga Uke seperti itu.”

“Cukup, Ibu.” Untuk kesekian kalinya Gakuto memotong perkataan orangtuanya. “Cukup. Cukup sudah ibu dan ayah mengekang hidupku. Jangan pilihan tentang teman hidupku juga tidak bisa ada di genggamanku sendiri.”

“Kau bebas memilih, Gakuto.”

“Dari jutaan perempuan yang ada di muka bumi ini, ibu dan ayah hanya memberikan tiga pilihan padaku. TIGA!” seru Gakuto sambil membuat gestur dengan tiga jari tangan kanannya. “Dan tak satupun dari perempuan itu tahu apa makanan kesukaanku.” Gakuto menghela napas panjang. “Itupun kalau mereka benar-benar ingin menjadi istri yang baik nantinya.”

“Mereka adalah pilihan ayah dan ibu. Tentu saja mereka akan menjadi istri yang baik.”

“Ya, istri yang baik yang tahu bagaimana caranya berdandan saat perusahaan kita mengadakan acara makan malam dengan perusahaan saingan. Istri yang tahu baju mana yang sebaiknya tidak dia kenakan dua kali di dua acara yang berbeda. Istri yang tahu serutin apa sebaiknya dia harus ke salon daripada membuat betisnya besar karena lelah mengejar anak kami berlari di halaman rumah kami kelak.”

“Gakuto, kau tahu kalau perempuan itu tak seburuk yang kau katakan.”

“Mereka bahkan terlalu lelah menutupi mulut mereka saat mereka tertawa.” Gakuto berdecak. “Tak bisakah mereka sedikit santai dan membiarkan tawa mereka terlepas begitu saja?”

“Kau tahu itu bukan tindakan yang patut dilakukan seorang wanita di tempat umum, Nak.”

“Persetan dengan itu,” kata Gakuto. “Aku mau menikah dengan perempuan. Dengan manusia hidup. Dengan orang yang memiliki gairah tentang hidup. Bukan manekin berjalan yang hanya peduli dengan posisi urutan pisau dan garpu di samping piring di atas meja makan.” Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar ruangan besar itu.

“Gakuto, kami belum selesai bicara..!” seru ibunya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

“Ibu sudah selesai bicara,” kata Gakuto sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah ibunya. “Ayah juga...” Dia bergantian melihat ke wajah ayah dan ibunya. “Ayah dan ibu sudah selesai bicara sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Ayah dan ibu hanya mengulang kata-kata yang sama sejak itu... sampai sekarang... dan masih akan berlangsung sampai nanti...” Pemuda itu kemudian menoleh ke arah ayahnya. “Oh, ya. Ayah bilang, jaringan internet kita di daerah Mie sedang mengalami gangguan, ‘kan?” tanya Gakuto sambil mengambil jas dari gantungan yang berdiri di dekat pintu keluar ruangan itu.

“Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang?” tanya ayahnya.

“Aku akan ke sana. Sekarang,” katanya seraya mengenakan jas biru gelap itu.

Ayahnya menoleh dan melihat ke sebuah jam besar dengan bandul yang berdiri di salah satu sudut ruangan itu. “Sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam. Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada jam seperti ini?” tanya ayahnya. “Pukul berapa kau akan sampai di Mie nanti?”

Gakuto mendengus. “Tentu saja aku tak akan mengurusnya malam ini juga, Ayah. Aku berangkat sekarang supaya aku bisa memeriksanya besok pagi.”

“Dan kau tahu itu bukan urusanmu, ‘kan, Nak?” tanya ayahnya lagi. “Biarkan bagian teknis yang mengerjakannya. Kau cukup menerima laporan, ‘kan?”

“Kalau aku bisa melakukan sesuatu, kenapa harus menunggu orang lain yang melakukannya?” tanya Gakuto. “Lagipula, aku belum benar-benar berada dalam posisi yang bisa membuatku menunggu laporan macam apapun. Ayah masih pemimpin tertinggi di perusahaan. Rasanya tidak etis kalau aku tak melakukan apapun dan sudah berlagak seperti direktur.”

“Para karyawan akan mengerti.”

“Aku tidak mengharapkan mereka akan melakukan itu,” jawab pemuda itu. “Aku ingin mereka tahu kalau mereka tidak akan kecewa KALAU suatu saat nanti aku harus menggantikan ayah,” jelas Gakuto. “Aku tak ingin memberikan sedikitpun alasan pada mereka untuk menggunjingkan aku sebagai calon pasti penerus kursi direktur.”

“Ayah bisa memecat mereka kalau mereka sampai melakukan itu.”

“Dan kehilangan orang-orang pintar yang begitu susah kita dapatkan?” Pemuda itu mendengus lagi. “Aku heran kenapa perusahaan ini bisa bertahan begitu lama.”

“Gakuto!” seru ibunya.

“Ah, ibu pasti akan ceramah lagi. Baiklah. Aku pergi sekarang. Semakin malam, aku bisa semakin terlambat sampai di Mie nantinya. Aku pergi dulu, Ayah, Ibu!” seru pemuda itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan besar itu.

“Gakuto, tunggu! Ibu belum selesai bicara!” seru perempuan itu lagi sesaat sebelum pintu ruangan itu tertutup dari luar. Anak semata wayangnya tak lagi berada dalam jarak pandangnya, dan perempuan itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. “Anak itu benar-benar keterlaluan.”

“Dia tidak akan pergi terlalu jauh, Hasumi...” kata laki-laki di sebelahnya itu memanggil nama istrinya. “Dia tidak akan pergi terlalu jauh...”

*****

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua lebih sepuluh menit dini hari ketika Gakuto menenggak alkohol untuk yang ke sekian kalinya di sebuah bar di Meiwa, Mie. Dia tak benar-benar mencari hotel untuknya menginap malam itu. Dia tak berniat untuk mengurusi segala macam hal yang menjadi masalah perusahaan ayahnya di cabang Mie. Keluar dari rumah besarnya adalah satu-satunya hal yang terlintas dalam benaknya, dan dia melakukannya saat itu. Mie hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak tempat yang menjadi tempat pelariannya. Kalau dia tidak berada di Mie malam itu, dia akan berada di tempat lain, dan itu tetap tidak berada di rumahnya.

Umur dua puluh tujuh tahun tak menjamin seseorang bisa tetap bersikap dewasa ketika dia sudah berada di bawah kuasa alkohol. Gakuto tak lagi bisa berpikir jernih. Dia bahkan tak mendengar ketika seorang bartender di tempat itu menyarankannya untuk berhenti minum.

Sementara itu, di luar bar itu, terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang mendorong seorang gadis lain untuk masuk ke bar. Gadis kedua menolak karena tak pernah masuk ke tempat seperti itu sebelumnya. Tapi setelah gadis pertama memaksa, kedua gadis itu kemudian masuk ke bar itu.

“May, aku takut. Kenapa, sih, kita harus masuk ke tempat seperti ini?” tanya gadis kedua memanggil nama gadis yang mendorongnya tadi.

Mereka mengenakan rok ketat pendek, baju dengan kerah rendah, sepatu-sepatu hak tinggi, dan makeup tebal. Aksesoris murah yang mereka kenakan juga terlihat di telinga, leher dan kedua tangan mereka. Tapi tak satupun orang di dalam bar itu yang menggubris mereka, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran gadis-gadis itu. Gadis bernama May itu menggunakan baju seperti korset berwarna merah tua yang tertutup jaket hitam. Dia mengenakan rok ketat pendek berwarna merah marun yang ujungnya hanya mencapai pertengahan pahanya. Sebagai alas kakinya, gadis berambut panjang itu mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi dengan sol tebal. Sebuah tali kecil terikat di pergelangan kakinya.

“Kau sudah hampir seminggu tidak mendapat pelanggan, Chizuru-nee-chan..!” jawab May, memanggil nama kakaknya, sambil menyibakkan rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang. “Uang dariku saja tidak akan cukup. Kau mau kita diusir dari apartemen? Kau harus membantuku, Nee-chan!”

Berbeda dari adiknya yang tak berponi, Chizuru memiliki poni yang menutupi keningnya. Rambutnya lurus sampai ke bahu, dan bergelombang di bagian ujungnya. Dia menggunakan _tank-top_ hijau muda yang tertutup dengan jaket yang serupa dengan milik adiknya. Dia juga mengenakan rok serupa, bedanya, roknya berwarna zamrud gelap. Yang berbeda lainnya adalah sepatu yang dia kenakan. Chizuru mengenakan _boot_ tinggi sampai menutupi lututnya.

“Tapi—”

“Cukup buat dia buka baju saja. Setelah itu, ambil uang dari dompetnya secukupnya, dan tinggalkan dia. Aku sudah melakukan itu berkali-kali,” kata May sambil tertawa kecil. “Makanya, carilah orang yang sudah benar-benar mabuk..! Jadi kau bisa segera meninggalkannya sebelum dia bisa melakukan apapun padamu..!” kata gadis itu lagi sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Pandangannya kemudian terhenti pada Gakuto yang sudah hampir tertelungkup di meja _counter_ di bar itu. “Nah, seperti orang itu misalnya..!” kata May sambil menunjuk ke arah punggung Gakuto yang terarah pada mereka. “Ayo..!”

“H... hei..! May..!” seru Chizuru ketika adiknya itu menariknya lagi.

“Ah, selamat malam... Satoru-san..!” seru May sambil melingkarkan tangannya di siku kanan Gakuto, menyebutkan sembarang nama yang terlintas di dalam kepalanya. Di belakangnya, Chizuru panik sambil menarik-narik bahu May. “Sudahlah, berpura-pura saja kau kenal orang ini..!” bisik May pada kakaknya.

“Tapi—”

“Hei, kalian berdua,” panggil bartender itu.

“Ya?” sahut May sambil menoleh ke arah bartender dan tersenyum.

“Kalian kenal orang ini?”

“Ah, ya! Tentu saja!” seru May dengan riang. “Tadi dia bersama kami. Lalu tiba-tiba dia menghilang. Ternyata dia ada di sini!” Tangannya mendorong kakaknya untuk mengambil posisi di sisi kiri Gakuto.

“Baguslah kalau kalian kenal. Bisa kalian bawa dia pergi sekarang? Bisa kacau kalau dia pulang sendiri. Dia sudah mabuk berat,” jelas bartender itu.

“Ah, baiklah..!” kata May sambil mengangkat tangan kanan Gakuto dan melingkarkannya di bahunya. Dia mendorong Chizuru untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada tangan kiri Gakuto. “Ah, dia sudah membayar minumannya, ‘kan?” tanya May memastikan.

“Ya,” jawab bartender itu. “Sepertinya dia memang sudah berencana untuk mabuk. Dia langsung membayar setiap kali dia memesan minumannya.”

“Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu...” kata May sambil tertawa kecil. “Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu..! Dadaaah..!” serunya sambil memegangi tangan Gakuto. Bersama Chizuru, dia memanggul Gakuto keluar dari bar itu.

“S... sekarang, kita harus bagaimana, May?” tanya Chizuru ketika mereka keluar dari bar. Mereka masih memanggul kedua lengan Gakuto yang sudah separuh tertidur. Pemuda itu mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak kedua gadis itu mengerti.

Di sisi Gakuto yang satu lagi, May melihat ke sekelilingnya. “Kita cari hotel..!”

“Hah!?” Chizuru terkejut.

May membenahi posisi tangan Gakuto di bahunya. “Ugh... laki-laki ini... kelihatannya saja ramping... tapi dia berat..!” komentar May sebelum melihat ke arah kakaknya. “Nee-chan punya ide yang lebih baik?” May terdiam sesaat sebelum dia tersenyum. “Ah, aku tahu. Kita bisa saja meninggalkan dia di sini. Nee-chan ambil uangnya. Aku bantu cari dompetnya. Bagaimana?”

“J... jangan..!” seru Chizuru. “Dia sudah mabuk..! Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia dirampok?”

May menghela napas panjang sambil memutar matanya. “Kau pikir kita tidak sedang mencoba untuk merampoknya sekarang?” May kemudian menunjuk ke sebuah arah. “Ya, sudah. Kita ke sana saja..! Di sana ada hotel..!”

  
**____....++++**・bersambung・**++++....____**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! Di sini aku pakai Gackt untuk jadi ayah Aoi, May J (ya, yang di J-MELO itu..hehe) sebagai adik dari ibu Aoi..dan seorang karakter original bernama Chizuru (yang namanya aku ambil dari judul lagu Gazette..hehe..) buat jadi ibu Aoi..
> 
> Ohiya..semisal ada typo2, jangan sungkan2 untuk kasih tau ya~ *luv, luv*
> 
> Terima kasih banyak yang masih mau baca cerita ini ya~ ..sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaaa~


End file.
